Um Novo Recomeço
by ericson
Summary: Sakura já ta com 16 anos e já esta na faculdade com sua amiga Tomoyo e terão grandes aventuras juntos e passarão por muita dificuldade, até que num futuro as cartas serão passadas para uma nova geração.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

O reencontro

-Oi meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto tenho 16 anos e estou cursando faculdade Educação Física na Universidade de Tomoeda. A 6 anos atrás aconteceu umas coisa muito estranha comigo, eu no porão da minha casa achei um livro que possuía umas carta nomeadas de cartas Clow, e sem querer eu espalhei todas elas, e nesse mesmo dia conheci kerberus que saiu da capa do livro logo que espalhei as carta, daí em diante comeso minha missão de recuperar as cartas e descobri também que possuía magia, ao passar o tempo conheci Shoran Li que me ajudou a capturar as cartas, na verdade ele também queria capturar as cartas para ele, daí depois que recuperei todas as cartas aconteceu o juízo final aonde conheci Yue, que tive que lutar contra ele para ser a nova dona das cartas, ao ganhar a luta pensei que tinha terminado tudo mas daí apareceu o Eriol Hiiragisawa que na verdade e a reencarnação do mago Clow que fiquei sabendo disso só no final, daí junto com Shaoran e Tomoyo consegui transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, depois de terminado de transformar as cartas tive que enfrentar meu ultimo desafio que era capturar a ultima carta que era a carta vácuo que depois de eu captura-la ela se uniu com uma carta que eu tinha criado a base dos meus sentimentos que tinha pelo Shaoran e assim criei a carta Esperança, e daí confessei meu verdadeiros sentimento a Shaoran, mas ele teve que voltar para Hong Kong para terminar o treinamento mas ele me prometeu que iria voltar, nós continuamos a se falar mas ao passar o tempo nós perdemos contato daí até mandei umas cartas para ele ou tentei ligar mas nunca conseguia falar com ele.

Hoje sai de casa e moro com minha amiga Tomoyo num quarto na faculdade Kero como chamo carinhosamente o kerberus mora com Yukito que é a forma falsa de yue mas ele ainda vem passar alguns dias comigo aqui na faculdade, meu irmão Toya mora ainda com nosso pai.

TRIIMMM,TRIIIIM,TRIIIIM

Tomoyo: Acorda Sakura vai se atrasar para aula

Sakura: Ai,ai,ai,to atrasada preciso me arrumar e pegar meu materiais, bom dia Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Bom Dia Sakura.

Kero: Já ta com 16 anos morando na faculdade e ainda consegue se atrasar

Sakura: Há Kero para já to atrasada

Sakura: Tchau Kero, Tomoyo até depois

Sakura já entrando na sala abre a porta e viu que o professor não chego e fica aliviada e vai até seus amigos de faculdade.

Takashy: Bom dia Sakura

Sakura: Bom dia Shee e Takashy

Shee: Bom dia Sakura

Shee: Conseguiu chegar antes do professor

O professor entrando na sala: Silêncio turma.

Toshiro: Hoje explicarei as regras e normal da ginástica olímpica.

Takashy: Só to para esse dia terminar pois hoje é o dia que tenho aula a tarde também.

Shee:É eu também, e você Sakura tem aula a tarde?

Sakura: Eu não vou passar a tarde com Tomoyo ela não tem aula hoje.

Takashy: Sorte a de vocês.

Shee: ficaram sabendo que entro um aluno novo no curso de administração falam que ele faz parte de uma poderosa família chinesa ele deve ser do tipo de cara que to procurando rico e poderoso.

Nesse momento Sakura deve umas lembranças com as palavras de sua amiga.

Sakura: Como é no nome dele?

Shee: O nome dele é...

O professor interrompeu na hora

Toshiro: O que o Grupinho ali atrás tanto fala, gostariam de me explicar a matéria já que sabem tudo e não precisam ficar prestando atenção em minha aula.

Sakura, Shee e Takashy ficaram vermelhos e ñ falaram nada.

Toshiro: É imaginei isso.

Já terminada a aula Sakura se despede de seus amigos e vai para o dormitório.

Sakura: Kero Tomoyo cheguei cadê vocês.

Kero: eu to aqui, a Tomoyo deu uma saída ma já volta

Sakura: Ok vou tomar banho enquanto ela não volta.

Tomoyo chega no quarto e Sakura já tinha saído do banho.

Tomoyo: Adivinha quem eu encontrei no corredor e pediu por você?

Sakura: Quem?

Tomoyo: O Yan ele pediu por você.

Sakura não falo nada só deu uma olhada para Tomoyo e teve uma lembrança,

e fez uma cara de triste

Tomoyo: Ainda esperando por ele né, mas já faz 5 anos e vocês não se falam a 3 anos você tem que viver também Sakura pensar em você, no seu futuro e se ele tiver com outra já, pois sabe que a família dele é daquelas que escolher a noiva para quem o futuro líder o clã vai casar.

Sakura não disse nada só começou a chorar, ao passar alguns minutos as duas saíram do quarto e foram da uma volta no campus e passar a tarde passeando.

Mais perto da noite Sakura e tomoyo estavam na biblioteca lendo uns livros.

Tomoyo: Recebi um Email da Rika e ela disse que ta morando em Tókio com o professor Terada, os pais dela aceitaram o namoro dos dois.

Sakura: Eu cinto muita saudades daquela nossa turma.

Tomoyo: Eu também, mas sei de quem você sente mais falta.

Sakura não falo nada só abaixo a cabeça e derepente ela sentiu uma presença maligna e levanto a cabeça preocupada olhando para os lados.

Tomoyo preocupada: O que aconteceu Sakura.

Sakura: senti uma presença maligna.

Tomoyo: Mas como se as cartas já foram todas capturadas e o Eriol volto para a Inglaterra.

Sakura: Não sei, mas já passo.

Tomoyo: Vamos falar com o Kero vê se ele sabe de alguma coisa.

Sakura: Vamos.

Ao chegar no quarto Sakura vê Kero sentado na cama dela pensando.

Sakura: Kero sentiu a presença agora a pouco.

Kero: sim.

Tomoyo: Sabe o que pode ser?

Kero: Não mas sei que é uma presença maligna muito forte.

Sakura: Mas o que poderia ser? Nós já trancamos todas as cartas e Eriol não ta mais no Japão.

Kero: Não sei, mas depois que todos irem dormir vamos sair para daí uma investigada.

Sakura: Pensei que já tinha terminado tudo por que acontecer isso agora.

Tomoyo com estrelas nos olhos: Que legal vou poder preparar novas fantasias para Sakura e filmar as façanhas dela como a heroína do universo.

Sakura com uma gota na cabeça: Ai Tomoyo

Kero: Então já esta decidido só todos irem dormir nós vamos sair para investigar.

Passando algumas horas, já exatamente onze horas Tomoyo com sua câmera, Sakura e Kero se preparavam para sai.

Kero: Vamos?

Sakura: Vamos.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Sakura:FLUTUAÇÃO

Saíram pela janela e seguiram para a floresta atrás da biblioteca aonde Sakura tinha sentido a presença.

Derepente Sakura e Kero sentem uma presença maligna muito forte.

Sakura: não consigo ver nada vou usar a carta brilho.

Kero: Não pode ser Perigoso.

Derepente a presença passa e ouvem uma voz.

Voz: quem são vocês?

Kero: quem é você?

Voz: isso não importa quero saber quem é vocês e o que vieram fazer aqui?

Sakura e tomoyo já desesperadas por não poderem ver o que era Sakura usa a carta brilho

Sakura: BRILHO ILUMINE ESSE LUGAR ESCURO QUE NÃO PODEMOS VER NADA, BRILHO.

Derepente tudo se ilumina e os todos ficam espantados com o que eles veem.

Sakura: sh...Shaoran?

Shaoran: Sakura?

Tomoyo com sua risadinha só ficava filmando o reencontro dos dois.

Kero: Moleque o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Shaoran:Não enche boneco de pelúcia.

Kero: Quem é boneco de pelúcia moleque, quer brigar.

Sakura: fica quieto Kero.

Shaoran: É melhor nos voltar para nossos dormitórios já esta tarde.

Sakura: é mesmo.

Shaoran: Deixa que acompanho vocês até la, e amanha conversamos .

Sakura: Tudo bem

Ao chegar na entrada do dormitório Shaoran se despede de Sakura e Tomoyo e volta para o dormitório dele.


	2. Capitulo 2 A aparição do inimigo

Capitulo 2

A aparição do inimigo

TRIIMMM,TRIMMM,TRIIMMM

Sakura: Ai to atrasa para aula, bom dia Kero, bom dia Tomoyo

Kero: Bom dia Sakura

Tomoyo: Bom dia Sakura, Bom dia Kero.

Kero:Bom dia

Sakura sai as presas do dormitório e ao sair se esbarra com Yan.

Yan: bom dia Sakura

Sakura: Ai desculpa bom dia Yan

Yan: Quer sair comigo para tomar um suco hoje a tarde na cantina

Sakura: Acho que não vai dar, pois voou sair com Tomoyo

Yan: posso ir com vocês

Sakura pensando: como vou explicar para ele que não pode ir, pois vo me encontrar com Shaoran e nós vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite.

Yan: Ok então as duas horas passo em seu dormitório.

Sakura: Espera não...

Mas antes que terminasse ele já foi embora

Na sala Sakura conversava com seus amigos Takashy e Shee

Ao terminar as aulas Sakura volto para o dormitório e encontro Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Encontrei Shoran nos coredor e ele disse que passa aqui as duas horas para nós sair para conversar.

Sakura: As duas?

Tomoyo: sim por quê?

Sakura: por que o Yan disse que ia passar as duas aqui que ia sair com nós.

Tomoyo: Por que convidou ele?

Sakura: Ele se convidou sozinho.

Tomoyo dando umas risadinhas: todo mundo sabe que ele é apaixonado por você.

Sakura: Eu sei, mas você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dele e ainda mais agora...

Sakura não terminou de falar só ficou quieta enquanto Tomoyo dava suas risadinhas.

Ao chegar duas horas Sakura ouve uma batida na porta de seu dormitório e vai atender ao abrir vê Shaoran na porta.

Sakura: Oi Shaoran.

Shoran: Oi Sakura.

Tomoyo saindo do banheiro: Oi Shaoran.

Shaoran:Oi Tomoyo.

Derepente se escuta outra batida na porta.

Sakura: Deixa que eu atendo.

Ao abrir a porta vê Yan com um enorme boque de rosas, ao ver isso Sakura fica vermelha e olha para Shaoran.

Yan: oi Sakura para você.

Sakura: Oi Yan obrigada.

Yan apontando para Shoran: Quem é esse ai?

Sakura: Esse é Shaoran Li meu amigo de infância.

Shaoran vermelho de bravo: E quem é você?

Yan: Eu sou Yan.

Sakura: Yan senta ali do lado de Shoran vou me arrumar e já venho.

Sakura: Tomoyo vai ali conversar com eles que já volto.

Yan: você é aquele garoto que falam que veio da China estudar aqui.

Shaoran: Sim e também cumprir uma promessa.

Tomoyo escutando a conversa só deu uma risada que deixou o Shaoran vermelho.

Yan: E que promessa é essa.

Shaoran: logo você saberá.

Shaoran: E o que você é de Sakura.

Yan: ainda amigo por quê?

Com essa pergunta Shaoran fico vermelho de raiva.

Sakura: Estou pronta

Os dois olharam Sakura e ficaram vermelhos ao ver, pois ela estava muito bonita vestia um vestido bem leve, mas que realçava suas curvas.

Yan: Sakura você esta muito bonita.

Quando Yan disse isso Shaoran fico vermelho de raiva de novo.

Sakura: Shoran o que você achou to bem para sair assim.

Shaoran: sim.

Tomoyo: Então vamos.

Todos: vamos

Sakura falando baixinho para Tomoyo: Cadê o Kero?

Tomoyo: na minha bolsa.

Sakura ainda falando baixinho para Tomoyo: Vamos esperar o Yan sair daí vamos falar daquele assunto.

Tomoyo: Ok

Os quatro passaram a tarde passeando no campos e na lanchonete que tinha no pátio, Yan dava cada indireta em Sakura que deixava Shaoran com muita raiva, até que chegou as seis horas e Yan disse que tinha que ir pois tinha aula a noite.

Yan: tenho que ir, pois tenho aula hoje a noite, me acompanha Sakura?

Sakura: Não vou ficar mais um pouquinho aqui com Tomoyo e Shaoran.

Yan: Ok Então vou indo, pois não posso chegar atrasado, até amanha Sakura tchau Tomoyo e tchau Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Tchau Yan.

Shaoran falando baixinho: Já vai tarde.

Quando Yan já fico longe deles os três se olharam e não falaram uma palavra até que Tomoyo deu a iniciativa.

Tomoyo: Veio fazer o que aqui no Japão de novo Li?

Shaoran: Estudar aqui administração pois aqui possui o melhor ensino, e deixei umas coisas pendentes da ultima vez que sai.

Ao falar isso ele olhou para Sakura que ficou vermelha, mas mesmo assim não falou nada até que Kero saiu da bolsa de Tomoyo.

Kero: Ta vamos parar de falar abobrinha e vamos tentar descobrir que presença era aquela ontem a noite.

Sakura finalmente soltando uma palavra: É Shaoran você sabe que presença maligna era aquela.

Shaoran: Não Só sei que é muito poderosa.

Eles ficaram discutindo isso e nem viram a hora passar quando deram conta já eram dez horas e não tinha mais ninguém no campus só eles.

Sakura: Já é tarde temos que ir para os dormitórios.

Shaoran: Eu Acompanho vocês até la.

Tomoyo: Ta bom.

Ao chegarem na porta do dormitório Sakura e Shaoran sentem a mesma presença de ontem a noite e foram corendo para a floresta atrás da biblioteca aonde sente a presença mais forte ao chegar la Shoran invoca a espada e Sakura o báculo e Tomoyo liga sua câmera com lentes noturnas.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA,MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFERESA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO!LIBERTE-SE.

Sakura: Brilho ilumine esse lugar escuro, BRILLHO.

Tomoyo com um brilho enorme nós olhos: ai como esperei por isso para voltar a filmar nossos card captors em ação

Sakura: Ai Tomoyo para com isso pode ser muito perigoso para você aqui.

Shaoran: Sakura esta certa não sabemos o que vamos enfrentar e pela presença dele ele é muito poderoso.

Tomoyo: Eu sei que enquanto tiver com Sakura nada vai acontecer comigo.

Derepente aparece um vulto na frente deles e todos se assustam.

Sakura: O que foi isso, um fan...fan...fantasma?

Kero: Não isso não é um fantasma.

Derepente eles olham para o lado e veem uma coisa de mais de 2 metros preta que vem correndo na direção deles com um tipo de espada.

Sakura:Escudo nos proteja com sua barreira impenetrável, ESCUDO.

Daí forma um escudo protegendo ela Shoran E Tomoyo.

Kero:Quem é você? e de onde você é? e o que quer aqui?

Monstro: Eu vim de outra dimensão para pegar uma coisa para meu mestre.

Shaoran: E que coisa é essa?

Monstro apontando para Tomoyo: Vim buscar a magia daquela garota.

Tomoyo: O que? Eu...

Shoran já falando sem deixar a Tomoyo terminar: Ela não possui magia.

Mas logo que terminou de falar ele foi em direção a Tomoyo e começou a bater no escudo Tomoyo já com medo quando o escudo comesa a rachar, Kero fica na sua verdadeira forma e ele e Shoran saem do escudo que protegia eles para atacar o monstro.

Sakura: Li,Kero cuidado.

Kero tomo um golpe e voa longe e fica desacordado Shoran trava uma dura batalho com ele mas ele era muito forte até que Shoran usa sua magia para acabar com ele.

Shaoran: DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Ele acerta em cheio o monstro que cai no chão, mas antes dele morrer e desaparecer ele deixou um recado para eles.

Monstro:vocês podem ter me vencido mas mais viram e cada vez mais forte vai continua vindo até nosso mestre conseguir os poderes mágicos daquela garota grrrr.

Tomoyo: Ai to preocupada.

Sakura: O que vamos fazer?

Shaoran: não sei ainda, mas precisamos descobrir o que era quilo para começar.

Kero: Ei moleque não é melhor ligar para reencarnação de Clow para saber o que aconteceu?

Shaoran: É amanha de manha ligarei para ele para ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa, mas precisamos ficar de olho e Tomoyo e cuidar dela.

Sakura: É mesmo estou preocupada com Tomoyo, mas como ele disse que quer os poderes mágicos de Tomoyo se ela não tem. Você sabe alguma coisa Kero.

Kero: não sei até tentei varias vezes, mas não consigo sentir presença mágica nela.

Sakura: Ele deve ter se enganado de pessoa.

Shaoran: Não sei mas é melhor nós voltarmos para nossos dormitórios que já esta muito tarde, eu acompanho vocês até la.

Todos já indo para os dormitórios.

Shaoran: Sakura amanha você tem aula?

Sakura: Não

Shaoran: E você Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Só pela parte da manha.

Shaoran: OK amanha a trade vamos nós encontramos na biblioteca daí conto a vocês a conversa que vou ter com o Eriol e aproveitamos para procurar alguma coisa nos livros.

Shaoran: Então chegamos, tchau até amanha.

Sakura e Tomoyo juntas: Tchau até amanha.

Sakura: Kero entra logo na bolsa de Tomoyo e vamos logo para o quarto.


	3. Capitulo 3 Descobertas

Capitulo 3

Descobertas

Depois que amanheceu Shaoran ligou para Eriol e tiveram uma longa conversa.

Telefone tocando na casa de Eriol.

Voz: Alo quem Fala?

Shaoran: Aqui é Shaoran O Eriol se encontra.

Voz: Oiiii Li quanto tempo aqui é Nakuro.

Shaoran: Oi Nakuro como vai? O Eriol se encontra é urgente preciso falar com ele.

Nakuro: Tudo Bem, já vou chamar ele um minuto.

Sakura acorda e olha para o lado e vê que Tomoyo não esta na cama dela e já comesa a ficar preocupada.

Sakura: KERO CADE TOMOYO?

Kerosain do de sua gaveta: Ela ta na aula é você que dorme de mais e não viu ela sair.

Sakura: Ai que alivio voi dar uma saída já volto trago algum doce para você comer.

Kero: DOCE EBA.

Sakura ao sair do quarto e indo até a maquina de doce se esbarra com Yan.

Yan: oi Sakura vai fazer o que agora?

Sakura: Vou pegar um doce e depois vou me encontra com Shaoran.

Yan: O que você tem com esse cara, ele chega a uma semana na escola e já consegue ficar se encontrado com você todos os dias vocês dois estão junto já?

Sakura vermelha: Não, mas eu o conheço desde pequena nós passamos por varias coisas junto e tenho uma promessa com ele.

Yan: Por que coisas passaram juntos e que promessa é essa que ele também tinha falado comigo?

Sakura: O que nós passamos eu não posso falar pois é um segredo meu dele da Tomoyo e da Meylin e essa promessa é uma coisa que você ficara sabendo com o tempo.

Yan: Ta bom, e quem é essa Meylin?

Sakura: É uma prima de Shaoran.

Sakura se tentando se livrar das perguntas de Yan: olha la Takashy e a Shee agora vou la falar com eles.

Yan pensando: vou descobrir qual é esse segredo de vocês e você Sakura será minha.

Eriol: Alo

Shoran: Alo Eriol estamos com problemas aqui.

Eriol: Se esta falando da presença das noites passadas isso ta acontecendo pelo mundo inteiro, ontem mesmo lutei com um, mas ainda não sei o que eles querem ou estão procurando.

Shaoran: mas o que são eles? e sobre o que eles tão procurando nós já sabemos e eles já acharam, e nós também lutamos com um ontem e antes dele morrer ele disse que o mestre deles ia continuar mandando eles cada vez mais e mais fortes.

Eriol: eles são Onis são seres de outro mundo e são classificados a nível de poder por cinco categorias. Mas afinal o que eles tão procurando e já acharam? Não são as cartas da Sakura né?

Shaoran: Não é alguém que nós nem imaginava, eles tão atrás da Tomoyo. e outra coisa onis não são só personagem da cultura folclórica do Japão?

Eriol já com uma voz de preocupado: O que eles querem com A Tomoyo o que ela tem para eles?

Shaoran: O oni que nós matamos ontem disse que o mestre deles ta querendo o poder mágico que a Tomoyo tem, mas o problema é que ela não tem poderes, até Kero tento sentir a presença dela para ver se ela tem presença mágica mas ele disse que ela não tem.

Eriol: Eu não sei explicar mas to indo para o Japão no primeiro voo, quando eu chegar ai nós conversamos todos juntos e explico sobro os Onis.

Shaoran: Ok então tchau.

Eriol: tchau

Eriol: Nakuro, Spinel aprontem as malas vamos para o Japão rápido e uma emergência.

Nakuro: Mas o que ta acontecendo.

Eriol: explico para vocês no caminho vamos.

Sakura já indo para a biblioteca para encontrar o Shaoran, quando chega vê ele sentado numa mesa meio afastada das outra e ela vai até ele.

Sakura vermelha: Oi Shaoran.

Shaoran: Oi Sakura

Ela viu que na mesa já tinha vários livro sobre o folclore japonês e de historia japonesa.

Sakura: Já sabe o que é aquela coisa?

Shaoran sem tirar os olhos do livro: sim

Sakura se sentando numa cadeira: O que é?

Shaoran: o Eriol me disse que são Onis e ele disse que ta vinda para o Japão no primeiro voo.

Sakura: ai que bom.

Sakura depois de um tempo em silêncio: Shaoran por que você volto?

Shoran: Porque aqui é a melhor escola de administração.

Sakura quase chorando: Pensei que tinha me esquecido pois não atendia meus telefonemas e respondia minhas cartas, e tava achando que como você era o escolhido para ser o líder da família Li os ancião do seu clã já tinha escolhido uma noiva para você.

Shaoran: Eu nunca me esqueci de você eu tava no meu treinamento e não me deixavam eu entrar em contato com você, e sim eu sou o novo líder do clã e já escolheram uma noiva para mim.

Sakura de cabeça baixa para não mostrar as lagrimas: e ela é bonita?

Shaoran: Sim mas eu recusei me casar com ela e desisti de ser o líder do clã para cumprir uma promessa e para ficar perto da pessoa mais importante para mim.

Sakura ao ouvir isso pulou em cima da mesa e agarrou o Shaoran eu deu um beijo nele que corespondeu imediatamente. Quando os dois se desgrudaram eles estavam vermelho e olharam para o lado e viram todo mundo olhando para eles e Tomoyo com um sorriso no rosto filmando com sua câmera.

Tomoyo com um brilho nos olhos: como esperei para filmar essas imagens esse DVD vai para a prateleira de vídeos especiais.

Sakura ainda muito vermelha: Ai Tomoyo, de onde você saiu?

Tomoyo só riu e olhou para o Shaoran que tava vermelho que nem um pimentão.

Eriol ao chegar ao aeroporto de Tomoeda correu para pegar um taxi.

Eriol: para universidade de Tomoeda, por favor.

Ao chegar na universidade foi correndo para a biblioteca com Nakuro e Spi que tava na bolsa dela, ao entrar na biblioteca viu uma mesa mais afastada com seus três amigos.

Eriol já atrás deles: Bom dia senhores.

Todos: Eriol e Nakuro?

Tomoyo: O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

Nakuro: O Li não conto para vocês?

Shaoran: Esqueci-me de contar para Tomoyo.

Eriol: E Shaoran descobriu alguma coisa?

Shaoran: ainda não só o que fala nas lendas.

Passaram-se já dois meses que deu o ultimo acontecimento Eriol tava estudando na faculdade junto com eles para ficar perto e tava no mesmo dormitório que Shaoran e fazia faculdade de musica com Tomoyo, Shaoran e Sakura já estavam Namorando mas meio disfarçadamente para não rolar boato na faculdade, Kero já tinha voltado para a casa de Yukito com Spinel que fico junto com eles, Eriol todas as noites ficava com Tomoyo para descobrir mais sobre os onis e tentar ver se Tomoyo possuía alguma magia enquanto isso Shaoran e Sakura ficavam andando pelo campus para ver se achava alguma coisa suspeita.

Os três estavam reunido na biblioteca lendo uns livros para ver se achavam alguma coisa mas sempre era a mesma coisa e nada de Tomoyo demonstrar que possuía magia já não sabiam o que fazer até Sakura emprestou a chave para ver se Tomoyo conseguia transforma-la em báculo mas o Maximo que consegui foi fazer a chave cair no chão.

Tomoyo: Acho que eles tão se confundindo eu com outra pessoa.

Eriol: Não sei só sei que faz dois meses que não aparece nenhuma presença, até Nakuro vai começar a estudar aqui para nos ajudar.

Shaoran: Mas não tem explicação acho que aquele oni conseguiu atravessar uma dimensão sem querer e falo aquilo só para nos assustar.

Eriol: Não sei, pois ele não ia falar aquilo por falar e ainda colocar Tomoyo nessa historia.

Sakura: Mas tomará que não aconteça mais nada pois...

Eriol interrompendo Sakura: Pois se voltar a acontecer isso de novo só nós três não temos chance contra os Onis e já que descobriram o que eles estavam procurando não vão mandar um, mas vão mandar vários para tentar conseguir o que eles querem.

Shaoran nervoso: Como você sabe disso o que ta escondendo de nós?

Eriol: Ontem tava lendo uns livros velhos de Clow e deparei com uma historia que aconteceu no Japão antigo a muitos anos ainda no tempo que viviam só magos aqui no Japão e acho que pode estar acontecendo tudo de novo, vou contar para vocês.

Eriol contando a historia: No Japão antigo existia muitos magos muito poderosos mas não avia batalhar entre eles no Maximo alguns duelos para demonstrar a magia e para ver quem é o mais forte mas sempre avia paz e um era amigo do outro, só que um dia uns monstros que eles acabaram chamando de onis comeso a atravessar a dimensão para domina-las a batalha foi muito dura muitos magos morreram só que os Onis tavão perdendo daí apareceu um oni bem diferente dos outro que nomearam de oni1 ele era muito mais forte que os outros, os magos não tiveram mínima chance contra ele, só que apareceu os três magos que eram mais fortes de todo o reino que usaram uma magia muito forte que o Maximo que conseguiu foi enfraquecer o Oni mas alem de enfraquecer ele precisavam da pessoa com o coração mais puro e sincero e essa pessoa era uma garota de longos cabelos escuros e olhos Lilás escuro que com sua magia mesmo sendo fraca conseguiu mandar o oni para a dimensão dele de volta. E essa garota é muito parecida com a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: E você Eriol acha que sou eu essa Garota?

Eriol: Sim

Sakura: Mas então é só nós acharmos esse Oni e aprender essa magia e usar contra ele e Tomoyo manda ele de volta.

Eriol: Não é simples assim nem eu sei como é essa magia e ainda mais aqueles magos aram muito mais forte que nós e muito mais forte que o próprio Clow.

Shoran: Então é melhor nós começarmos a nos preparar porque o que ta para vim não é nada bom.

Eriol: É bom mesmo Sakura avisa Kero e Yue com o que pode vim e conta a historia para eles eu avisarei Nakuro e Spinel.

Ai todos saíram da biblioteca e se dirigiram para seus dormitórios pois já estava tarde.


	4. Capitulo 4 Sonhos e novas aparições

Capitulo 4

Sonhos e aparições

Duas semanas se passaram Tomoyo reunia todos os amigos e parentes de para organizar uma festa surpresa para Sakura, pois semana que vem era aniversario de Sakura, todos apareceram no horário certo.

Tomoyo: Ainda bem que todos apareceram todos aqui sabe o motivo eu acho, semana que vem é aniversario de 17 anos Sakura e eu queria fazer uma festa surpresa para ela e queria saber se vocês concordam com isso.

Todos: sim

: Boa ideia Tomoyo eu posso preparar os doces, mas aonde vai ser a festa?

Tomoyo: Obrigada, vai ser na mansão de minha mãe já que nós vamos estar de férias.

Toya: Eu só tenho uma pergunta.

Tomoyo: fala.

Toya: O que esse moleque esta fazendo aqui? Não era para ele estar em Hong-kong.

Shaoran fuzilando Toya com os olhos: Eu tive que cumprir uma promessa.

Tomoyo: então esta certo todos semana que vem na minha mansão e vou convidar nossos antigos colegas de classe.

Durante a noite...

O que vocês querem aqui, não tem nada para vocês, ela não possui magia nos deixa em paz.

Não posso é ordens do nosso mestre e vamos fazer o que não conseguimos a anos atrás já que não existem mais magos poderosos como antigamente.

Não vou permitir isso...

Sakura, Sakura acorda Sakura.

Kero e Tomoyo, Sakura acorda Sakura.

Kero e Tomoyo: o que aconteceu Sakura?

Sakura: tive um pesadelo tava numa festa todos estavam caídos no chão e tinha um oni e eu tava perguntando uma coisa para ele, ai ele me disse uma coisa que não consigo lembrar o que é.

Tomoyo perguntando para Kero: Será que é uma premonição?

Kero: Pode ser.

Já mais tarde os 5 na biblioteca Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol e Nakuro. Spinel e Kero estavam no dormitório de Sakura e Tomoyo.

Na biblioteca Sakura contou para todos o sonho que teve e saiu para procurar um livro e deixou os quatro sozinhos.

Eriol: aposto que é uma premonição e pode acontecer isso na festa dela então vamos avisar Kero e Spinel para ficarem sobrevoando a festa e Ruby Moon e Yue ficarem atentos na forma falsa eu e você Shoran vamos ficar atento também eu ficarem perto de Tomoyo para proteger caso se aconteça alguma coisa.

Nakuro, Shaoran E Tomoyo concordaram e logo começaram ler algum livro para disfarçar já que Sakura tava voltando.

Já no dia da festa Tomoyo tava recebendo todos os convidados todos apareceram até os amigos de escola Rika com o professor Terada, Chiharu com Yamazaki e Naoko até a Kaho Mizuki apareceu na festa e deu de cara logo na entrada com Toya.

Quando todo chegaram kero apareceu escondido para avisar Tomoyo que Sakura tava chegando.

Tomoyo para Kero: ok agora vai la com Spinel e fiquem atento como planejamos.

Tomoyo se vira para todos da festa chamando a atenção dizendo que Sakura tava chegando.

Sakura ao entrar no jardim começou a sair lagrimas de seus olhos vendo seus velhos amigos todos ali reunidos em uma festa surpresa para ela foi em direção para cumprimentar suas amigas de infância e seus amigos de faculdade Takashy e Shee.

Os guardiões, Eriol e Shoran estavam atento a tudo e fazendo seus papeis. Derepente Shaoran sobe no pequeno palco e pego o microfone e tenta dizer algumas palavras só que não conseguia, pois tava muito nervoso e vermelho que nem um pimentão,Toya já tava nervoso pois já desconfiava no que ia acontecer e Tomoyo só dava umas risadinhas, até que Shaoran conseguiu soltar umas palavra.

Shaoran gaguejando: eeeu eeu que..queria dizz..zer. daí ele fecha os olhos respira fundo e disse de uma vez só.

Shaoran: Eu queria dizer para o que gosto muito de sua filha e queria pedir sua autorização se posso namorar com ela?

Ao Shaoran disser isso Toya fico com tanta raiva que tentava pular no pescoço dele só que Yukito e Eriol Seguraram ele. Ai todos olharam para o só que antes de ele responder Toya já tava gritando para ele?

Toya: Pai não vai aceitar que esse moleque namore Sakura né?

: Sim já que ele gosta de sua irmã e para provar isso se confesso na frente de todos os amigos.

Daí só se ouviu um grito de Sakura: Obrigada papai.

E correu para abrasar e guando ia dar um beijo em Shaoran o céu começou a se escurecer e comeso a aparecer uns monstros estranhos.

Shaoran: Sakura são Onis use a carta sono e a carta sonho.

Sakura: ok

Sakura de trás do palco: CHAVE QUE GUADA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODER SOBRE NÓS E OFERESA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE.

Sakura:sono,sonho faz que todos Dormem e tenham bons sonhos. SONO, SONHO.

Os quadro guardiões já tavão nas formas verdadeiras.

Eriol: Spinel cuida de Tomoyo

Ai Eriol libera seu báculo: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Shaoran também sumona sua espada e comesa uma longa batalha.

Shaoran grita para Eriol: De que nível é esses Onis?

Eriol: esses são os mais fraco de nível 5

Sakura: vento se transforme em corentes da justiça. VENTO

Shoran: DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

A batalha foi dura, mas eles conseguiram acabar com todos os Onis

Shoran: esse foi difícil.

Eriol: mas não termino ainda.

E logo que Eriol termina de falar isso aparece um portal e sai um Oni diferente dos outros

Eriol: Esse é um Oni de nível 4, não sei se podemos ganhar gastamos muita energia para acabar com os outro.

Oni4: Não precisão se preocupar eu só quero a menina me deixam eu levar ela que eu deixo vocês viverem.

Sakura: nunca,espada ofereça seus poderes para meu báculo má

Shaoran: vamos atacar todos juntos

Todos incluindo os guardiões menos Spinel que tava protegendo Tomoyo: vamos

Quando todos chegaram perto com um movimento ele fez todos serem jogados para trás e foi em direção a Spinel que só com um golpe fez ele ser jogado longe, e guando ele ia chegar perto de Tomoyo foi parado por alguma coisa invisível dai só ouviu uma voz.

Sakura: ESCUDO, não chegue perto dela eu vou acabar com você.

Oni4: ta brincando comigo você nem se aguenta em pé.

Sakura: O que vocês querem aqui, não tem nada para vocês, ela não possui magia nos deixa em paz.

Oni4: Não posso é ordens do nosso mestre e vamos fazer o que não conseguimos a anos atrás já que não existem mais magos poderosos como antigamente.

Sakura: Não vou permitir isso. Areia prenda aquela criatura no chão no chão. AREIA

Sakura: flecha faz uma chuva de flechas caírem do céu naquela criatura. FLECHA

Oni4: Não sei como conseguiu me derrotar, mas viram mais cada vez mais até nós conseguir matar ela e assim nosso mestre vira para dominar esse mundo e se vingar essa batalha vocês já perderam só três magos de níveis baixo nada nunca vão conseguir derrotar um exercito de milhares de Onis hahahaha grrrrr.

Sakura cai desmaiada no chão e Shaoran vai acolher ela enquanto isso Eriol vai até o Oni morto e fala bem baixinho, vocês não conseguiram o que vocês querem pois protegerem Tomoyo com minha vida. Depois que termina de falar isso o oni4 vira pó e some ao vento.

Sakura passa quatro dias dormindo até que acorda e vê seu Shaoran segurando sua mão seu pai e seu irmão atrás e Tomoyo e Eriol do lado de Shaoran.

Derepente Toya e Seu pai saem do quarto.

Sakura: vocês tão indo aonde?

Toya: nós estamos indo trabalhar.

Sakura olhando para Shaoran: quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?

Eriol: 4 dias, você esta se sentido bem?

Sakura: sim, mas o que aconteceu com o Oni?

Shaoran: você o derrotou.

Tomoyo: Obrigada por me proteger.

Sakura: agradeça ao Eriol, pois ele me passou suas ultimas energia para que eu conseguisse usar a carta escudo para lhe proteger.

Todos olharam para ele.

Tomoyo se virou para ele e agradeceu e deu um abraço nele, Sakura e Shaoran só se olharam e Eriol ficou vermelho.


	5. Capitul 5 Inicio das aulas, treinamento

Capitulo 5

Inicio das aulas e treinamentos.

TRRIIIMMMM,TRRIIIMMMM,TRRIIIMMMM

Kero: ACORDA SAKURA

Sakura: Ai to atrasada hoje é o primeiro dia de aula.

Tomoyo só ria.

Sakura: Hoje não tem aula Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Só mais tarde tenho ensaio com o Eriol Para apresentação no final de semana eu vou cantar solo e Eriol vai tocar piano.

Sakura: Que legal vou querer ir assisti a apresentação mas conversamos depois tenho que ir.

Sakura sai correndo do seu quarto e passa pelos corredor atropelando todo mundo até que chegou na sala.

Sakura: ufa cheguei antes do professor Toshiro.

Shee:Bom dia Sakura.

Sakura: Bom Dia Shee.

Takashy: Não lembra mais de mim?

Sakura:Desculpa Takashy bom dia.

Takashy: Bom dia Sakura.

Hoje a aula deles passo tão devagar que Sakura quase dormiu na sala. Daí Sakura resolveu ir almoçar com seus amigos Shee e Takashy já que Eriol deve que dar uma saída e Shaoran pediu para Tomoyo ir junto com ele na joalheria para ajudar a escolher um anel para comprar Sakura só que ela não sabia o motivo.

Shee:vai fazer o que hoje a tarde Sakura?

Sakura: não sei acho que vou passar a tarde com Shaoran vendo Eriol e Tomoyo ensaiarem.

Takashy: hoje vi o Yan ele disse que quer falar com você Sakura.

Sakura:O que será que ele quer comigo?

Takashy: Não sei só disse que quer falar com você.

Shee: Ai Sakura todo mundo sabe que Yan é apaixonado por você.

Sakura: sim mas já to namorando o Shaoran, ele não sabe disso ainda.

Sakura: Eu já vou indo Tenho coisas para fazer antes de Shaoran voltar.

Derepente Sakura andando pelo campus se esbarra com alguém ao olhar para ver quem era viu que era Yan.

Sakura: Oi Yan queria falar comigo?

Yan: Sim, pode vir comigo?

Sakura:aonde?

Nesse instante Yan pega o braço de Sakura e o puxar para um canto aonde não tinha ninguém.

Sakura: O que você quer Yan?

Yan: Eu quero isso.

Derepente Yan puxa Sakura para dar um beijo só que ela desvia do beijo dele, mas ele segura ela forte e tenta outra vez só que ela vira o rosto de novo e comesa a gritar.

Sakura: Ai me solta Yan SOCORRO, SOCORO

Só que alguns metros daí Shaoran com Tomoyo ouvem os gritos de Sakura e saem correndo para ver o que tava acontecendo, ao chegar ao local viram que Yan tava tentando beijar Sakura a força, e logo Shaoran fico vermelho de tanta raiva que saiu correndo na direção dele e deu um chute que o fez ser jogado longe.

Shaoran para Sakura: O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Sakura chorando: Ele me arrastando até aqui e fico tentando me beijar a força.

Tomoyo vai até a companhia da amiga e pede para ela ficar calma e sair junto com ela.

Sakura olha para Shaoran e vê que ele tava muito nervoso: Shaoran não faz nada com ele, por favor, não quero que seja expulso da faculdade e tenha que ficar longe de mim de novo.

Shoran olha para Sakura respira fundo e olha para Yan: Se tu tentar tocar nela mais uma vez vou acabar com você.

Yan pensando: Não se preocupa Sakura descobrirei qual é esse segredo de vocês e você será ainda vai ser minha.

Daí os 3 estavam indo para o dormitório e viram Eriol.

Eriol: O que aconteceu?

Tomoyo: Depois lhe conto vamos levar ela para o dormitório.

Eriol: Ok ai já posso falar com vocês é coisa séria e quero já falar antes de eu e Tomoyo irmos ensaiar.

Shaoran: O que é? é sobre os Onis?

Eriol: Sim

Chegando ao dormitório Eriol comosa a Falar

Eriol: É o seguinte aquele oni que nos deu uma surra na festa de Sakura era um oni4, só que existem mais 3 tipos de onis que são os onis classificados como oni3 , oni2 e provavelmente vamos tanque enfrentar futuramente para acabar com tudo isso o oni1.

Tomoyo:se vocês foram quase derrotados por um oni4 facilmente como vão derrotar esses mais forte?

Eriol: não vai ser nada fácil, mas a primeira coisa a se fazer é começarmos a treinar durante a noite ou nos finais de semana na minha casa.

Sakura: Então tu tinha saído para comprar uma casa?

Eriol: Sim resolvi ficar e morar em Tomoeda e comprei uma casa aonde eu posso e você também Sakura pode deixar os guardiões soltos, atrás da casa tem um enorme pátio para nós treinarmos também.

Eriol: E ainda se começar a complicar acho que não vamos conseguir só nós, queria pedir Shaoran se você poderia ligar para sua mãe e pedir para reunis todos os guerreiros da família Li e começarem a treinar e aguardar um chamado de urgência logo.

Shaoran: esta bem ligo para ela hoje mesmo, mas para precisar fazer isso a coisa vai ser séria mesmo?

Eriol:exatamente pois lembram da historia, se conseguirem passar um exercito de novo pelo portal nós não vamos conseguir derrota-los sozinhos pois terá onis de níve tudo junto e muitos para só nós três lutarmos.

Depois da conversa todos foram para o salão de musica da universidade para ver o ensaio de Tomoyo e Eriol, ao terminar o ensaio já era umas oito horas da noite e todos se dirigiram para seus dormitórios.

Shaoran ao chegar em seu dormitório com o Eriol ligou para sua mãe para contar tudo que esta acontecendo e pedir para ela alertar todos da família para se prepararem.

Shaoran ao desligar o telefone vira para Eriol: Pronto já avisei ela, ela pareceu muito preocupada e disse que ia marcar uma reunião com os ancião para amanha já.

Eriol: É bom, pois não consigo saber como vai terminar isso e a nossa única chance é a família Li pois são os únicos que conhecemos na atualidade que possuem magia ou são preparado para se defender dela mesmo quem não possuem.

Shaoran:É isso verdade mas não sei se os ancião vão nos apoiar ou deixar alguém da família nos ajudar .

Eriol: mas por quê?

Shaoran: por que renunciei ao cargo de líder do clã e me recusei me casar com a mulher que eles me escolheram para ficar com Sakura, e se alguém da família me ajudar pode ser banidos também.

Eriol: Entendi, mas mesmo assim acho que tem pessoas da sua família que nos apoiaram.

Shaoran: Quem?

Eriol: Sua mãe e suas irmãs e principalmente sua prima Meilin que sempre lhe apoiou em tudo.

Shaoran: É isso é verdade, vamos dormir que amanha já que é sábado vamos para sua casa cedo para treinarmos.

Eriol:Ok mas amanha vamos a tarde pois receberemos uma visita aqui na escola e um novo reforço.

Shoran: do que você esta falando?

Eriol não respondeu nada só deitou em sua cama e dormiu.


	6. Capitulo 6 Reencontro de amigas

Capitulo 6

Reencontro de amigas

Shaoran passou a noite inteira pensando no que o Eriol tinha falado e que poderia ser esse reforço.

Ao amanhecer todos se reunirão debaixo de uma arvore para irem a casa de Eriol.

Tomoyo: Já que estamos todos aqui podemos ir para casa de Eriol para treinarmos?

Eriol: Não, vamos à tarde, pois vamos receber uma visita que também já vai ser nosso primeiro reforço.

Shaoran: mas quem é essa pessoa? Você me falo isso a noite passada também.

Eriol com um sorriso no rosto: Daqui algumas horas vocês já vão saber.

Sakura: Cadê a Nakuro ela não ia nos encontrar aqui?

Eriol: Não, ela foi chamar os outros.

Sakura: mas para que nós estamos fazendo esses treinamentos?

Eriol: Para nós aumentar nosso poder mágico, precisamos aumentar e muito para termos alguma chance.

Daí derepente aparece Shee e Takashy atrás deles.

Shee rindo: Que historia é essa de aumentar poder mágico?

Todos olharam para eles com uma cara de assustados.

Sakura sem saber o que falar: é que, é que...

Só que derepente foi atrapalhada por uma voz de mulher.

Voz: Que é que ta acontecendo aqui preciso saber de tudo?

Daí todos olharam para trás: Meilin

Shaoran: O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Meilin: Peguei logo o primeiro voo e vim para o Japão pois depois que sua mãe termino uma reunião de emergência com os ancião todos os guerreiros da família Li foram ordenados a começar um treinamento de urgência, e falaram que tava acontecendo coisas estranhas aqui no Japão.

Takashy: que historia é essa de emergência, treinamento e aumento de magia que vocês estão falando?

Shaoran: Meilin Depois nos te explicamos, agora temos outro problema.

Shee: Que história é essa que vocês tão falando, e quem e essa garota que chegou falando?

Sakura: O que vamos disser para eles?

Tomoyo falando para Shee e Takashy: É que Shaoran é de uma família de guerreiros de Hong-kong e ele sabe muito bem artes marciais Chinesas daí ele vai ensinar o Eriol e a Sakura a lutar e Meilin é da família Li também e sabe lutar muito bem e vai ajudar.

Takashy: mas que historia é esse de reunião de emergência preparar todos os guerreiros da família e principalmente a historia de aumentar o poder mágico.

Tomoyo: É que...

Logo Shaoran interrompeu Tomoyo: Sentiram essas presenças?

Eriol e Sakura juntos: Sim

Shee: que papo de presença é essa agora?

Shaoran: Sakura usa as cartas sono é sonho.

Daí Sakura sai corendo para trás de uma arvore.

Shee e Takashy juntos: aonde ela vai?

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFERESA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE.

Sakura: SONO, SONHO.

Ai todos que tavão correndo ou em algum lugar na escola caíram e dormiam.

Sakura: vamos

Todos: vamos

Eles tavão correndo até que pararam atrás de uma parede para ver que Onis eram.

Meilin: O que é aquilo?

Eriol: São Onis, são 4 Onis5 e 1 Oni4.

Shaoran: Agora vamos ver o resultado dos treinamentos.

Eriol: Meilin fica aqui cuidando de Tomoyo, e Tomoyo liga para Nakuro vim com os outros guardiões.

Meilin: Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui cuidando dela quero ajudar vocês.

Shaoran: Não é muito perigoso.

Meilin: Mas quero ajudar vocês.

Eriol: Você vai nos ajudar e vai ficar com a parte mais importante.

Meilin: como assim?

Eriol: Eles tão atrás de Tomoyo.

Meilin: Que?

Sakura: Depois nós de explicamos protege de Tomoyo, olha la os guardiões já tão chegando.

Tomoyo triste: Ai esqueci?

Sakura: esqueceu do que?

Tomoyo: Da fantasia de vocês.

Quando Tomoyo disse isso todos caíram para trás.

Sakura: Isso não é hora para de pensar nisso Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: mas eu tinha feito umas fantasias muito lindas para vocês.

Eriol: vocês quem?

Tomoyo: Vocês três.

Shaoran: agora não é o momento para falar disso.

Os guardiões já chegaram e tavão junto ao Grupo.

Eriol: Spinel você fica aqui ajudando Meilin a proteger Tomoyo. Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon e Sakura cuidam dos Onis5 eu e Shaoran cuidamos do Oni4.

Todos: Ok

Sakura: vou usar a carta flechas para manter eles parados para nós chegarmos perto.

Sakura:flecha faz uma chuva de flechas que pare aquele grupo de monstros!FLECHA.

Shaoran para Eriol: ela ta aprendendo muito bem a usar as cartas.

Eriol: É mesmo.

Ai o grupo começou a correr para se aproximar dos Onis.

Yue e Ruby Moon: comeso atirando seus cristais em seus alvos.

Kerberus atirava uma rajada de fogo

Sakura: Usava alada e espada para atacar seu alvo.

Shoran e Eriol tavão com muita dificuldade para atacar o Oni4.

Eriol: Vamos combinar nossos poderes Shoran.

Shoran: Ok

Daí Eriol vez uma tornado de água que prendeu Oni.

Eriol: agora Shaoran.

Shaoran: DEUS DO TROVÃO VENHA A MIM.

Ele acertou em cheio o oni4 que caiu no chão, eles olharam para trás para ver o que tava acontecendo e viram que os outros já tinham acabado com os Onis5.

E derepente ouviram uma voz.

Oni4:HAHAHA, agora será o fim de vocês isso só foi um teste logo vira Onis bem mais fortes e em mais quantidades que nós, vocês não... grrrrr.

Shaoran cravando a espada nele: agora ele morreu.

Sakura: Mas o que ele queria disser com vim mais e mais fortes?

Yue: significa que viram Onis3 e provavelmente Onis2 e viram mais de 1 e acompanhados de Onis mais fracos como Onis4 e 5.

Shaoran: Será que é melhor eu já chamar minha família?

Eriol: ainda não nós temos que deixar eles para nos ajudar no final.

Sakura: acho que hoje já eras nosso treinamento.

Shaoran: acho que acabamos de ter um treinamento mais pesado do que nós íamos ter na casa de Eriol.

Eriol: É melhor nós voltarmos para nossos dormitórios pois se aqueles dois amigos de Sakura quando acorda vão ficar fazendo perguntas, e outra coisa Kero acho melhor você ficar com Sakura direto partir de agora sempre saindo com ela e Spinel você ficara com Tomoyo também sempre ira aonde ela ir para proteger ela pode ser?

Spinel: Sim Eriol

Sakura: Acho melhor o Kero ficar com Tomoyo também, pois eu tenho as cartas e Shaoran que fica sempre comigo e Tomoyo não tem nada para se proteger e nem sabe lutar como Meilin.

Eriol: O que você acha Shaoran?

Shaoran: Acho uma boa ideia e que nem ela disse não vou sair do lado dela, que é melhor que eu a proteja do que um boneco de pelúcia.

Kero: Olha seu moleque quer brigar?

Tomoyo: agora alem de ter as seguranças de minha mãe vou ter dois seguranças mágicos? Acho melhor não.

Eriol: Por favor Tomoyo é só até passar esses acontecimentos, pode ser?

Tomoyo: só por uma condição?

Eriol: Qual?

Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando: vocês usarem minhas fantasias e deixarem eu filmar as aventuras de vocês?

Todos caíram para trás ao ouvir Tomoyo dizendo isso.

Eriol: Ta bom mas Spinel e Kero sempre vai ficar com você até na sala pois os Onis querem pegar você não nós.

Tomoyo: ta bom, é bom que também vou ter sempre companhia e ajudantes para me ajudar a fazer as fantasias.

Shaoran: mas qualquer coisa é só você tratar eles como baixos de pelúcia e fazer fantasias para eles ficarem vestindo enquanto passa o tempo.

Kero e Spinel fuzilaram Shaoran com os olhos e se dirigiam para a bolsa de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo rindo: Acho que também vou precisar comprar uma bolsa maior.

Eriol rindo: só uma coisa Tomoyo não pode dar doce para Spinel pois se ele comer doce você e Sakura iram ter problemas e muito trabalho para fazer depois que ele se acalmar principalmente se ele tiver no quarto de vocês.

Shaoran: acho melhor nós irmos para os dormitórios pois todos já estão acordando.

Ruby Moon: Yue é melhor você ir indo vou me transformar na minha forma falsa e voltar para meu dormitório.

Yue e Ruby Moon voltam as formas falsa e Nakuro agarra o pescoço de Yukito e da um beijo no rosto dele.

Nakuro: Até amanha meu Yuki.

Tomoyo da umas risadinhas e Shaoran e Sakura ficam confusos com a situação

Eriol: Nakuro depois preciso falar com você.

Todos já tavão nos dormitórios dormindo quando Eriol olha para o relógio e vê que já era meia noite e meia, ele pega se levanta se veste e sai do quarto e vai até um banco que tinha no pátio do campus se senta e olha para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado.

Eriol: Tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

Nakuro: Depois que Kaho volto com o Toya me senti muito sozinha e acabei me aproximando de Yukito e derepente nós começamos a namorar.

Eriol: E você gosta dele, ta feliz ao lado dele?

Nakuro: Sim, na verdade quem não ta muito feliz acho que é o Yue.

Eriol dando uma risada: posso imaginar, mas por que você não me contou desde o inicio?

Nakuro: Não sabia se você ia gostar pois você que criou nós dois.

Eriol: Na verdade quem criou Yue foi o mago Clow e eu criei você, por isso você pode contar as coisas para mim não precisa ficar com medo, para mim você é como uma filha.

Nakuro abaixando a cabeça para deitar no colo do Eriol: Obrigada pai.

Eriol ao ouvir isso sentiu uma felicidade que nunca tinha sentido antes nem como Clow, e deu um sorriso e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de Nakuro.


	7. Capítulo7Declarações e descobertas

Capitulo 7

Declarações, descobertas, Perdas e Surpresas.

Já se passaram dois meses e nada de Onis aparecer única coisa que tava incomodado eles era Takashy e Shee que sempre travam pedindo o que eles estavam escondendo deles, e os treinos estavam cada vez mais difíceis mas o maior problema era treinar na escola pois Shee e Takashy começaram a andar com o grupo daí eles tinham poucos momentos para conversar sobre assunto relacionado a magia.

O que estou fazendo aqui no parque do rei pinguim o que é isso, por que estou ali no chão e Shaoran também ta ali com Meilin na verdade todos os guardiões e seus amigos tavão deitados no chãos desmaiados derepente ela olha para o lado e vê um Oni4 atirando um espinhos de suas costas acertando o peito de Eriol.

Sakura acorda gritando e chorando: ERIOL NÃO.

Kero e Spinel saíram rápido de suas gavetas para ver o que tava acontecendo e viram Tomoyo e Meilin do lado de Sakura.

Tomoyo: O que ta acontecendo.

Sakura tremendo e chorando: Eu tive um pesadelo.

Kero: Que pesadelo?

Sakura respira fundo da uma olhada para Spinel e fala soluçando e chorando: vi Eriol morrendo.

Derepente todos ficam com cara de assustados e olham para Spinel que tava paralisado com a noticia que Sakura deu para eles.

Tomoyo vou ligar para Li e Eriol agora.

Eriol e Li tavão conversando no quarto.

Eriol: Quando vai dar o anel para Sakura?

Shaoran: Hoje.

Daí o telefone comesa a tocar.

Shaoran: Alo aqui quem fala é Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo no telefone: Shaoran vem com Eriol correndo para o nosso quarto é uma emergência.

Shaoran já preocupado: O que ta acontecendo Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: vem logo precisamos conversar.

Daí Tomoyo desliga o telefone.

Eriol: O que aconteceu Li?

Shaoran: Não sei Tomoyo disse que era para nós irmos rápido para o quarto delas que era uma emergência.

Daí os dois saíram correndo quando chegaram nos dormitórios das meninas , entraram e viram que todos estavam com caras de assustados e Sakura estava pálida e chorando. Logo Spinel foi voando até perto de Eriol que o pegou no colo, pois viu que ele tava com uma cara muito de assustado.

Shaoran: O que aconteceu Sakura?

Sakura: Tive um pesadelo.

Eriol: Que pesadelo?

Sakura ao ouvir e ver Eriol começou a Chorar mais.

Tomoyo que já tava muito pálida também: Ela viu todos os guardiões, ela, Meilin e você Shaoran desmaiados no chão.

Tomoyo deu uma pausa respirou fundo e voltou a falar: E viu Eriol morrendo para um Oni4.

Shaoran e Eriol se olharam com uma cara de assustados.

Eriol: Aonde aconteceu isso?

Sakura: No parque do rei pinguim.

Eriol pensando: Como eu não consegui prever isso?

Shaoran: Sakura não se preocupa nós estamos treinando muito um Oni4 não pode mais nos derrotar.

Eriol: Isso é verdade Sakura agora descansa nem é bom você ir para aula hoje.

Eriol virando e olhando para Tomoyo: Você também fica aqui eu aviso a professora que você não esta bem hoje.

Meilin: Pode deixar que eu cuido delas pois vou começar minhas aulas só semana que-vem.

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Sakura tinha sonhado com a morte de Eriol, estavam todos se reunidos no pátio da escola quando Shaoran se levanto.

Shaoran bem mais vermelho que um pimentão: Sakura desculpa por ter mexido nas tuas coisas, mas tive que pegar uma coisa.

Sakura já brava: Por que mexeu nas minhas coisas?

Shaoran ainda vermelho mostra uma carta para ela: Tive que pegar ela para lhe falar uma coisa e lhe dar outra.

Tomoyo: Essa é a carta esperança.

Shaoran: Sim, Por causa da outra carta que se uniu com essa carta nós Sakura estamos junto.

Sakura: porque pegou ela sem pedir para mim?

Shaoran ainda muito vermelho: por que queria lhe entregar ela com isso.

Todos ficam olhando Shaoran entregar a carta com uma caixinha preta em cima.

Sakura se aproxima dele pega a carta com a caixinha e abre ela e vê um anel e comesa a chorar.

Shaoran coloca o anel no dedo dela e fala: Agora nós oficialmente estamos namorando.

Sakura olha para o anel e depois de um tempo olha para o Shaoran e pula no pescoço dele e da um beijo bem demorado.

Meilin com ciúmes: Por que não acontece isso comigo?

Kero com raiva: Se o Toya tava aqui esse moleque não estaria mais vivo.

Tomoyo com sua câmera não parava de filmar, e Eriol da uma olhada para Tomoyo e fica vermelho no mesmo instante.

Só que eles não perceberam que estavam sendo observado de longe por uma pessoa.

Yan pensando com raiva: Sakura você ainda será minha, esse segredo do grupo de vocês já sei que é uma coisa bem diferente de que qualquer coisa, pois já percebi que anda acontecendo algumas coisa estranha em Tomoeda, e ainda já vi no dia que essa menina chamada Meilin chegou antes de eu dormir você com um bastão em forma de estrela na mão e duas cartas iguais a essa que Shaoran acabou de lhe dar, e ainda em um outro dia vi também esse menino estranho chamado Eriol com um bastão Grande com uma lua e um sol grande na ponta e seu querido namorado com uma espada.

Depois de uns tempos Sakura e Shaoran estavam sempre juntos e se reunião com os outros praticamente só nos treinos, Tomoyo, Eriol e Meilin estavam sempre juntos e lógicos que Kero e Spinel também para ficar sempre perto de Tomoyo.

Eriol: Tomoyo por que nesses últimos dias você esta meio triste?

Tomoyo: É que eu e Sakura não saímos mais juntas ela esta sempre com o Shaoran.

Eriol: É só isso ou tem mais alguma coisa?

Tomoyo olhando para Eriol meio vermelha: Não, é que também estou preocupada por que faz tempo que não aparece mais os Onis.

Eriol: E isso é ruim?

Tomoyo já quase chorando: Não, mas me lembrei do sonho de Sakura que você iria morrer e tenho a impressão de que isso vai acontecer logo.

Eriol com uma cara de espantado: Tomoyo fica em pé acabei de usar uma magia para deixar as pessoas longe de nós.

Tomoyo: por que Eriol?

Eriol: vou tentar ver se você tem magia.

Tomoyo: mas nós já tentamos muitas vezes e não deu nada.

Eriol: Mas quero tentar mais uma vez posso?

Tomoyo: Sim.

Eriol: Então fica em pé na minha frente.

Kero e Spinel estavam só olhando para os dois sem piscar os olhos.

Eriol: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Shaoran: Sakura essa presença forte não é a de Eriol?

Sakura: Sim.

Shaoran: vamos procurar ele.

Sakura: Vamos

Daí os dois saíram corendo a procura de Eriol só que derepente sentiram uma presença maligna muito forte.

Sakura: Shaoran sentiu essa presença?

Shaoran: sim vem da cidade.

Sakura: E agora vamos atrás de Eriol ou dessa presença?

Shaoran: Vamos para cidade acabar com ele, liga para Nakuro e chama ela e diga para nos encontrar no parque do rei pinguim.

Sakura: Ok, você liga para Meilin nos encontrar lá também, e Eriol e Tomoyo?

Shaoran: eles provavelmente já devem estar indo para a cidade e provavelmente passaram por lá e Eriol pode sentir nossa presença e vai vim atrás de nós para ajudar.

Spinel: Eriol deixa isso para depois senti uma presença maligna muito forte.

Eriol: Sim também percebi isso.

Kero: A presença vem da cidade é melhor irmos para lá agora.

Eriol: Então vamos.

Spinel e Kero se transformam em suas formas verdadeiras e Eriol Sobe em cima de Kero e Tomoyo em cima de Spinel.

Kero: Por que eu tenho que levar o mais pesado?

Spinel: Kero sem reclamar agora, vamos rápido.

Kero: ta bom.

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam sobrevoando a cidade até que viram Sakura e Shaoran no Parque do rei pinguim e desceram.

Eriol: Aqui a presença ta mais forte

Shoran: Sakura usa a carta escudo em nós enquanto Yue e Ruby Moon não chegam.

Sakura: Ok

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODER SOBRE NÓS E OFERESA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Sakura: escudo proteja todos nós contra qualquer ameaça mágica!ESCUDO

Derepente Nakuro e Yukito aparecem em suas formas falsas.

Nakuro abraçando Eriol: Pai o que esta acontecendo?

Todos: PAI?

Eriol: É uma longa historia, vamos ver de quem é essa presença.

Shaoran: A presença sumiu.

Eriol: É mesmo.

Todos esperam atentos para ver se ela voltava, mas nada daí Sakura desfez o escudo.

Meilin: Eriol então nos explica essa historia de pai.

Eriol: É que umas noites atrás eu e Nakuro tava no campus da faculdade conversando e ela me conto que tava namorando o Yukito e que não tinha me contado antes por que estava com medo que eu não gostasse daí disse para ela que eu criei ela e que ela era como uma filha para mim e que poderia me contar as coisas.

Sakura: mas o Yue também você quem o crio e então os dois são irmão e você é pai de Yukito também?

Eriol: vou disser a mesma coisa que disse para Nakuro, Eu criei Ruby Moon e quem crio Yue foi mago Clow então eles não são irmãos.

Shaoran: Mas você é Clow.

Eriol: Não eu sou Eriol Hiiragisawa não Clow, Clow já morreu a muitos anos atrás eu só possuo as lembranças dele.

Meilin: Só eu e tu agora estamos sozinha Tomoyo.

Logo que Meilin termina de falar isso ela é jogada para longe e cai desmaiada ai todos olham para ver o que aconteceu e imediatamente acontece o mesmo com Shaoran e Eriol e logo depois com Sakura e com os guardiões, todos tavão no chão menos Tomoyo, e logo aparece na frente dela um Oni4.

Oni: Agora é seu fim seus poderes pertenceram ao meu mestre.

Todos estavam se recuperando quando ouvem um grito de Tomoyo, e viram Tomoyo sendo jogada para meio longe do Oni e o Oni lançando um espinho que saiu das suas costas em direção de Tomoyo, só que derepente aparece alguém na frente dela, era Eriol que se colocou na frente do espinho para proteger Tomoyo.

Shaoran e Sakura gritando: NÃO ERIOL.

Shaoran: DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Sakura: Trovão faz os rios cortarem o céu e atingir aquela criatura: TROVÃO

Os dois acertaram em cheio o Oni que morreu na hora.

Tomoyo: por que fez isso Eriol.

Eriol: Por que eu te amo Tomoyo e nunca deixaria que alguém fizesse mau a você, mas agora acho que eu não posso mais protegê-la e então quero que tome conta de Nakuro e Spinel para mim.

Tomoyo chorando: Eu também te amo Eriol só nunca tive coragem para dizer isso a você, pois você estava namorando a Kaho, e eu não vou deixar que você morra.

Tomoyo tira o espinho do peito de Eriol e da um beijo nele e derepente aparece uma luz imanando de Tomoyo e uma presença muito pura e boa que deixa todos cegos por alguns instantes e todos olham para Eriol que tava curado.

Sakura: O que aconteceu aqui?

Shaoran: não sei.

Eriol se levantando abraçando Tomoyo que tava desmaiada: Eu posso explicar, esse é o poder mágico de Tomoyo ele estava muito bem escondido dentro dela por isso nós não conseguia sentir presença mágica nela.

Sakura: O poder dela é cura?

Eriol: Na verdade não, o poder dela vem dos sentimentos dela como ele queria que eu sobrevivesse ele conseguiu me curar, mas como ela nunca usou magia antes ela desmaiou pois para curar uma pessoa grave quase morrendo que nem eu tava, teve que precisa de muito poder mágico, nem Clow conseguia isso e ela usou até a energia mágica que ela não tinha para fazer isso.

Shaoran: Mas como ela conseguiu esse poder mágico que faltava?

Eriol: tirando dos elementos da natureza que estavam ao redor dela.

Yue: Então quer dizer que ela é mais forte que todos nós?

Eriol: Ainda não, mas se ela conseguir usar bem esse poder ela vai ser, e isso pode nós ajudar muito contra os Onis, pois é isso que eles mais temem que ela consiga usar seu poder ao Máximo, e por isso que querem matar ela pois assim o líder dos Onis pode tentar pegar para ele o poder de Tomoyo.

Meilin: Que oni Era aquele?

Eriol: um simples Oni4 só que ele tava usando um poder que não consta nos livros antigos de Clow que fala sobre eles nos livros também não falava que um Oni4 poderia ocultar seus poderes mágicos.

Shaoran: mas como ele conseguiu isso?

Eriol: Não sei, mas acho que eles podem estar evoluindo.

Derepente ouvem duas vozes atrás deles

Shee: Sabia que vocês estavam escondendo algo, então vocês são bruxos?

Todos olhando assustados para os dois.

Takashy: Podem falar nós não vamos contar para ninguém nós somos amigos de Sakura e se nós puder ajudar em alguma coisa nós ajudaremos.

Derepente ouvem outra voz vinda de trás de uma arvore.

Voz: Eu sabia que ia descobrir seu segredo Sakura.

Sakura: Yan o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Yan: tentando descobrir seu segredo para mim ficar com você, todo mundo sabe que eu te amo e agora posso usar isso para você ser minha.

Shaoran ao ouvir isso segura sua espada e um de seus pergaminhos para atacar Yan só que Sakura o interrompe.

Sakura: Amanha todos nós se reunimos e conversamos pois hoje tivemos uma batalha muito dura e quase perdemos um amigo, e outra coisa nunca vou ficar com você Yan, E você não pode fazer nada pois ta vendo esse tigre alado de olhos dourados e esse outro que parece um anjo são meus guardiões e eles vão me defender a qualquer custo e você não tem nenhuma chance contra eles, e então amanha nós reunimos vamos contar a historia desde o inicio.

Yan: Ok, mas vamos nós reunirmos aonde?

Eriol: No campus perto da estatua do fundador da faculdade depois já que é domingo vamos para minha casa, já que la os guardiões podem ficar a vontade nas suas formas verdadeiras, agora vamos voltar para a universidade que quero cuidar de Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Amanha as duas da tarde os três no lugar combinado principalmente você Yan e se atrasar só um minuto vou atrás de você e eu não sou piedoso que nem Sakura.

Yan com cara de debochado: pode deixar que vou está-la.

E todos voltaram para universidade deixando Yan para trás.


	8. Capitulo 8 chantagens

Capitulo 8

Chantagens e um pedido especial

Ao chegar as dez da manha do outro dia Tomoyo acorda e vê que Eriol estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

Tomoyo olhando feliz para Eriol: O que aconteceu?

Eriol: Você usou muita magia por isso que esta cansada é melhor descansar mais um pouco.

Tomoyo: esta bem, mas não sai do meu lado, por favor?

Eriol: Eu não sairei.

Dai Tomoyo vira para o canto e volta a dormir.

Shaoran entra no quarto: Ela esta bem Eriol?

Eriol: Sim ela já acordou, mas mandei ela voltar a dormir.

Shaoran: E cadê a Sakura?

Eriol: Ela ainda esta dormindo.

Shaoran: Ela dorme de mais vou acordar ela.

Shaoran: Sakura acorda, acorda Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Kero: Assim você nunca vai acordar ela, é assim que se acorda a Sakura.

Kero voa perto do rosto dela e grita: ACORDA SAKURA.

Eriol: Kero não grita Tomoyo tem que descansar.

Kero: Desculpa esqueci.

Sakura: O que foi deixa eu dormir.

Shaoran: Sakura já é dez e meia da manha levanta.

Sakura: ta bom.

Kero: Aprendeu moleque?

Sakura: vocês podem me dar licença um pouco quero me trocar.

Shaoran: Ok, vamos Eriol Sakura que só se trocar daí você já volta.

Eriol: Esta bem.

Shaoran se lembrando de uma coisa: Cadê Meilin?

Eriol: Ela saiu bem cedo disse que ia resolver uns problemas da matricula dela.

Já era meio dia Shaoran e Sakura já tinha saído para almoçar daí eles ficaram de trazer o almoço de Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero e Spinel.

Meilin entrando no quarto: Eriol cadê Sakura e Shaoran?

Eriol: Eles saíram almoçar, e você não vai ir?

Meilin: já almocei como ta a Tomoyo?

Eriol: Ela esta bem, só ta cansada ela já até acordou, mas mandei-a voltar a dormir, pois daqui a pouco vamos ter uma longa conversa com aqueles três.

Meilin: Não tem alguma magia para apagar a memória deles?

Eriol: Sim, mas é muito perigoso, pois se não usar ela certo pode apagar a memória completamente da pessoa, já usei uma vez no Yue, mas ele é uma criatura mágica e é mais fácil, mas já num humano sem magia pode ser muito ariscado.

Meilin: mas acho que não precisamos nos preocupar, pois eles são amigos de Sakura e falaram que se eles poderiam ajudar em alguma coisa ajudariam.

Eriol: Não estou preocupado com os dois, mas sim com aquele cara chamado de Yan, pois ela pode tentar fazer alguma chantagem com Sakura.

Meilin: Isso é verdade, mas vamos fazer o que com ele?

Eriol: Primeiro vamos contar toda a historia desde o dia que Sakura abriu o livro para eles entenderem e para que Yan veja por tudo que Sakura e Shaoran passaram junto e que nada pode fazer Sakura gostar de outra pessoa.

Meilin: É isso é verdade, mas acho que ele não vai desistir tão fácil, mas podemos dar um susto nele.

Eriol: Como?

Meilin: nada como a Sakura usar a carta ilusão ou a carta apagar daí fazer ele sumir bem de vagar e disser que o efeito só passa se ele deixar Sakura em paz e não contar o segredo para ninguém.

Eriol rindo de Meilin: É uma boa ideia.

Daí ouve uma voz.

Tomoyo: Mas acho que se ele tentar fazer alguma chantagem com Sakura não vai dar tempo de usar nenhuma carta, pois Shaoran o mata antes.

Os dói olharam para Tomoyo e começaram a rir.

Eriol: Isso que Tomoyo falo é verdade.

Meilin: Pelo que conheço meu primo é provável.

Eriol: Tomoyo se sente cansada ainda?

Tomoyo: Um pouco.

Meilin: Eriol vamos sair para Tomoyo se trocar, pois daqui a pouco Sakura e Shaoran aparecem com o almoço de vocês e é bom que ela já esteja pronta para nós irmos encontrar os três.

Tomoyo: do que vocês estão falando?

Eriol: já lhe contamos se troca primeiro nós vamos esperar ali fora.

Faltava mais uma hora para encontrar os três.

Eriol: vamos para minha casa.

Shaoran: Mas temos que encontrar aqueles três.

Eriol: Não, eu mandei Nakuro esperar eles la e depois levar para minha casa.

Tomoyo: nessa reunião vocês vão vestir uma roupa especial.

Shaoran: Qual?

Tomoyo: Eu preparei elas a um tempo atrás apara usar numa ocasião muito especial e acho que é hoje o dia.

Eriol: Eu vou usar a mesma roupa que usava quando estive enfrentando Sakura para transformar as ultimas cartas?

Tomoyo: Sim, e fiz igual a que Shaoran usava para ajudar a Sakura a capturar as carta igual a do clã da família dele, e também tem para você Meilin.

Meilin: Essa também é igual a que eu usava que saudades daquele tempo, obrigada Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: E fiz essa para você Sakura.

Sakura pega e desdobra para ver ela: Mas Tomoyo essa é igual a que usei no juízo final.

Tomoyo com cara de triste: sim, mas você não gostou?

Sakura: Claro que gostei essa é a melhor roupa que você já me fez sempre gostei dela, ainda tenho a boneca que fez para mim com essa mesma roupa uma semana antes de abrir o livro.

Tomoyo falando muito triste: Eu percebi que não tenho mais tempo para ficar fazendo roupas para vocês, pois tenho muita coisa da faculdade para fazer e nos tempo livre estamos treinando daí essas vão ser as roupas de batalha que irão usar sempre que aparecer um inimigo e eu filmar vocês.

Shaoran: Não se preocupa eu gostei muito de que você nos vez essas roupas nos lembra dos velhos tempos.

Sakura: É verdade elas são ótimas.

Tomoyo quase chorando de emoção: Obrigada.

Já na casa de Eriol todos estavam numa sala meio escura vestidos com suas roupas menos Tomoyo que tava normal, na sala tinha três poltronas onde Sakura estava sentada de um lado numa poltrona rosa Shaoran do outro lado numa poltrona verde e Eriol no meio com sua poltrona vermelha, Spinel com sua verdadeira forma tava na frente de Eriol sentado, Kerberus também com sua verdadeira forma tava senado na frente de Sakura e Yue tava do lado da poltrona de Sakura em pé, Meilin e Tomoyo estavam mais afastados, e na frente dos três tinha um sofá para três pessoas, derepente ouvem uma batida na porta, era Nakuro.

Nakuro se transformando em Ruby Moon: Eriol eles já estão aqui mandar entrar?

Eriol: sim

Os três entraram com uma cara meio de assustados e se sentaram no sofá e Ruby Moon foi para o lado Da poltrona de Eriol e ficou na mesma posição que Yue de braços cruzados.

Eriol: Não precisão ficar com medo.

Então um deles teve coragem e falo alguma coisa.

Shee: Então vocês são bruxos mesmo?

Sakura: Preferimos ser chamados de magos.

Takashy: Vocês podem fazer alguma magia para nós ver?

Eriol: Sim nós vamos mostrar para vocês, mas antes vamos contar a historia dos poderes de Sakura desde o inicio, a aparição de Shaoran, a minha aparição e o que esta acontecendo hoje.

Shaoran, Eriol e Sakura contaram toda a história desde o inicio quando Sakura acha o livro com as cartas e elas se espalham por Tomoeda até a aparição dos Onis E contaram também um pouco do antigo mago Clow.

Eriol: Agora vamos fazer umas perguntas para vocês e vocês se quiserem podem fazer perguntas também, mas antes vamos usar uma magia para ver se não estão mentindo. Sakura pode usar a carta balança?

Sakura se levantando da poltrona: Sim.

Derepente todos olham para Sakura que tava brilhando e apareceu um símbolo embaixo dela com uma estrela no meio e nos cantos uma lua e um sol.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODER SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Derepente aquela pequena chave se transforma em um báculo rosa com uma estrela dourada na ponta.

Sakura: balança nós diga se as pessoas dessa sala estão falando a verdade! BALANÇA.

Derepente aparece uma balança no meio da sala só que essa balança desde conter pratos nas suas pontas continha de um lado um sol e do outro a lua.

Takashy: Que legal isso.

Shee: não precisa mostrar que esta empolgado, pois sei que esta com medo.

Takashy: não estou com medo nada.

Derepente o lado da lua se abaixa

Eriol: não precisa ficar com medo não vamos fazer nada com vocês só queremos esclarecer algumas coisas.

Daí ao Eriol terminar de falar a parte do sol desse.

Yan finalmente falando alguma coisa: O que vocês querem nos perguntar.

Eriol: na verdade não é perguntar e pedir.

Yan: E o que é?

Eriol: Primeira coisa não vão poder falar nada disso para ninguém, segunda coisa é que vocês não deveram se meter em nada, nos evitar guando nós tiver usando magia se vocês ver e principalmente não nos seguir e se nós ver lutando com algum inimigo saírem corendo para se esconderem e se proteger em algum lugar, vocês concordam com essas exigência?

Shee e Takashy: concordamos.

E o lado do sol da balança se abaixa.

Yan focou só pensando.

Eriol: e você Yan aceita nossas exigências?

Yan: Para mim cumprir as suas exigências vocês tem que cumprir as minhas.

Eriol falando baixinho para Shaoran: não faz nada nós vamos dar um jeito sem violência.

Shaoran falando para Eriol: Não se preocupa já esperava por isso.

Eriol: E quais vão ser as suas exigências?

Yan: A primeira é Sakura começar a namorar comigo, a segunda e vocês usarem suas magias para eu conseguir me dar bem nas notas da faculdade e conseguir algumas coisas que eu queira, e a terceira é que Shaoran nunca mais chegue perto de Sakura, e ai vocês aceitam?

Shoran tava se segurando de tanta raiva que tava para não cravar a espada no Yan.

Eriol: Shaoran se acalme, Yan suas exigências são impossíveis, pois não podemos usar a magia para beneficiar as pessoas e muito menos interferir nos sentimentos das pessoas ou afastar um grande amor do outro.

Yan: Então não vou poder aceitas as condições de vocês.

Eriol respira fundo: Meilin vem aqui perto.

Meilin: O que foi Eriol?

Eriol: lembra-se da conversa que tivemos de manha?

Meilin: Sim

Eriol: Acho que não temos outra escolha.

quando Eriol disse isso Yan começou a ficar assustado e começou a correr para a porta mas Yue e Ruby Moon pararam na frente da porta para ele não passar.

Meilin: então vamos mandar Sakura usar que carta? Ilusão, apagar, ou melhor, usar uma carta de ataque que tal fogo?

Eriol: acho que a outra ideia que você tinha me dado.

Meilin: Mas não é muito perigoso?

Eriol: Sim, mas menos perigoso que usar a carta fogo.

Eriol: Yue trás Yan para perto de mim.

Shee: o que vocês vão fazer com ele?

Eriol: Eu vou apagar a memória dele.

Takashy: Mas por que isso é perigoso?

Eriol: por que se der errado ele pode perder completamente a memória.

Ao ouvir isso Yan começou a se desesperar e se debater todo nos braços de Yue.

Shaoran: Acho melhor usar a carta fogo, é mais pratico.

Sakura: isso não é hora de brincadeira Shaoran.

Eriol: Yan você só tem uma opção a escolher o aceita os termos ou nós temos que apagar a sua memória.

Shaoran: Mas agora tem mais uma exigência você não poderá chegar perto de Sakura, e então aceita todas essas condições?

Yan: Aceito.

Eriol: Yue pode soltar ele.

Ao soltar ele, Yan sai correndo e passa pela porta sem falar mais nada.

Meilin: Nós poderíamos brincar um pouco com ele, a Sakura poderia usar a carta labirinto e ilusão o que vocês acham?

Sakura: Nossa como vocês da família Li são maus.

Meilin: Isso é passado de geração.

Eriol rindo: Mas não da parte de Clow.

Shee e Takashy estavam tão assustados que não conseguiam nem se mexer, até que um conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

Shee: O que vocês vão fazer com nós.

Eriol olha para eles: Nada vocês falaram a verdade, desculpa pro nós termos assustados vocês assim, mas o Yan não queria cooperar e seria um problema muito grande se todo mundo começasse, a saber que nós possuímos magia.

Takashy: mas existem mais alguém alem de vocês que possui magia?

Eriol: Alguns da família Li também possui, mas é só.

Takashy: Se eu conseguisse um báculo quenem o de Sakura eu também conseguiria ter magia?

Eriol: É acho que agora por vocês terem cooperado tão bem temos que responder as perguntas de vocês, não a magia vem de dentro das pessoas a Sakura usa o báculo só para liberar os poderes das cartas.

Takashy já empolgado: vocês podem viajar no tempo?

Eriol da uma olhada para Sakura e volta a olhar Takashy: Sim, Sakura tem uma carta que pode nós levar ao passado, mas precisa de muita energia para isso.

Shee imediatamente que Eriol termina de falar já vai em direção a Sakura: Sakura pode me levar ao passado? Por favor, em imploro.

Todos se olham meio assustados.

Shaoran: para que você quer ir ao passado?

Shee começando a Chorar: Assim poderia salvar meu pai que morreu por que foi atropelado por um cara que tava dirigindo bêbado.

Todos ficam se olhando com uma cara meio séria Shee olhando para eles chorando e Takashy também olhando, mas sem entender nada.

Eriol: Infelizmente não podemos fazer isso.

Shee: Mas por que se vocês conseguem viajar para o passado?

Sakura: Eu também já tive vontade de ir ao passado e tentar fazer alguma coisa para salvar minha mãe, mas não podemos mudar o passado só fazer o futuro. ( nem parece Sakura falando.)

Shee chorando muito: Mas foi uma coincidência meu pai ter ido naquele lugar, pois naquele dia não era nem para ele ter sair de casa ele tava de férias no trabalho e tinha saído para fazer uma surpresa para mim e me pegar na escola para nós ir passear.

Sakura: Uma amiga sempre me disse que nesse mundo não existem coincidências, mas o inevitável.

Shee limpando as lagrimas: mas poderia me levar ao passado para vim ver uma ultima vez ele?

Sakura sem saber o que falar olha para Eriol e Shaoran: o que vamos fazer?

Eriol: Sakura, Li me seguem vamos para uma sala conversarmos a sós.

Sakura olhando para sua colega de classe: Fica calma nós já voltamos.

Eriol: Nakuro Vai pegar um copo de água com açúcar para ele, por favor?

Nakuro: já to indo.

Tomoyo: Espera Nakuro vou junto.

Meilin: Eu fico aqui fazendo companhia para ela.

Já na sala a sós os três estavam conversando.

Shaoran pedindo para o Eriol: o que você acha?

Eriol: Não sei pode ser perigoso.

Sakura: mas é só eu levar ela e ela ver o pai daí nós voltamos.

Eriol: não é tão fácil assim, pois se pararem bem no dia do acidente ela pode não conter a emoção e querer salvar o pai, e se interferir no passado pode mudar o futuro completamente.

Shaoran: Sakura ele tem razão é difícil de conter as emoções humanas e você sabe bem disso.

Sakura: por que você disse que eu sei bem disso?

Shaoran: por que você tem a carta que pode voltar ao passado, e poderia voltar para ver sua mãe, mas você não vai, pois sabe que não vai conseguir aguentar ficar só de longe olhando ela.

Sakura deixando uma lagrima cair: você tem razão Shaoran.

Eriol: Você pode levar ela ao passado, mas tem uma condição.

Sakura: Qual?

Eriol: você vai tem que levar Kerberus junto pois ele sabe bem das consequências e já alerto você varias vezes e vai poder ficar la só por 15 minutos caso se ela não achar o pai vocês voltam do mesmo jeito e sem interferir no passado e vou dar ordem para Kerberus segurar a garota de qualquer jeito para não fazer nenhuma besteira entendido?

Sakura: sim

Ao terminar a conversa eles voltam para a sala aonde tava todos e viram que Shee tava mais calma.

Sakura vai até Shee: Eu te levarei ao passado.

Shee toda feliz: Obrigada Sakura não sei nem como agradecer.

Eriol: é simples vocês vão poder ficar 15 minutos la só, e se não conseguir ver seu pai nesse tempo vão tem que voltar de qualquer jeito, Kerberus vai junto para prevenir que não aconteça nada de errado e principalmente se por acaso vocês pararem no dia do acidente de seu pai você não poderá fazer nada para impedir, tudo bem?

Shee: sim então vamos agora?

Eriol: Não

Shee: Por quê?

Eriol: que nem nós falamos antes, precisa de muita energia e a carta só funciona em dia de lua cheia, então vamos nós encontrar para ir ao passado daqui dois messes e para ir precisamos da arvore que tem no templo Tsukimine.

Shee com uma cara de felicidade: Ta bom daqui dois messes então.

Daí todos ficaram conversando e Takashy não parava de pedir para o Eriol ver se ele possuía magia até que chegou a noite e como era domingo todos voltaram para a faculdade junto e cada um se dirigiu para seu dormitório.

Shaoran deu um beijo em Sakura e se despediu, e Eriol vez o mesmo só que Sakura e Shaoran ficaram meio espantados mesmo sabendo que os dois já tinham se declarado um para o outro no dia que Eriol quase morreu, e assim os dois voltaram para seus dormitórios.

Meilin: Agora só eu que estou sozinha porque não acho um cara legal para mim?

Sakura: mas sua família não escolheu um noivo para você ainda, é que Shaoran disse que na sua família os anciãos escolhem os noivos ou as noivas para os membros da família.

Meilin: é isso é verdade, mas ainda não escolheram o meu, acho que por causa desses acontecimentos e eles devem estar treinando muito, o treinamento da família é muito pessado.

Sakura: Shaoran nunca me falo como é esses treinamentos.

Meilin: É bom nem ficar sabendo. Boa noite meninas.

Sakura e Tomoyo juntas: Boa noite Meilin.


	9. Capitulo 9 viagem ao passado

Capitulo 9

Viagem ao passado e um novo inimigo.

Já se passaram dois messes desde que Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran contaram a historia deles para Takashy, Shee e Yan, desde aquele dia Yan sempre que via alguém do grupo fugia de medo mas manteve sua promessa e não contou para ninguém, e não chegava mais perto de Sakura.

Eriol e Tomoyo já estavam namorando cério e nós treinos todos tentavam fazer com que Tomoyo conseguisse usar a sua magia, mas sempre não dava em nada, mas ela já conseguia imanar uma presença mágica mesmo que fraca, mas já dava para sentir.

Sakura: Shee é hoje que vamos voltar ao passado se prepara, pois não vai ser uma viagem fácil.

Shee feliz: que horas?

Sakura: Às sete horas no templo Tsukimine.

Shee: estarei la na hora certa.

Shaoran: Lembra-se das regras que lhe falamos?

Shee: Sim.

Eriol: Não poderá quebrar elas por nada senão todo o futuro pode ser afetado, e outra coisa não se afaste de Sakura pois se ficar presa no passado, vai ter que viver tudo de novo até chegar ao nosso tempo.

Shee: esta bem.

Takashy: Eu vou poder ir junto?

Eriol: Não, quem vai ir para o passado é Sakura, Shee e Kerberus.

Sakura: E como nós vamos saber se estamos no tempo certo Eriol?

Eriol: A carta vai saber.

Já era de tarde e todos estão em suas respectivas aulas, pois hoje era um dia que todos tinham aula.

Ao chegar a noite todos se encontraram no templo Tsukimine na hora marcada.

Eriol: vocês estão prontos?

Sakura: Sim.

Shaoran: lembrem-se só 15 minutos.

Shaoran: se eu tivesse a carta tempo ainda poderia interferir no momento que passasse os 15 minutos.

Sakura dando uma risada: É, mas agora ela esta comigo.

Eriol: Então vamos.

Sakura: Ok. CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE.

Sakura: Pronta Shee?

Shee: Sim.

Sakura: Retorno nos leve ao passado! RETORNO.

Derepente um vento escuro começa a envolver a arvore do templo e abre um buraco no casco da arvore.

Sakura: Tchau Shaoran até depois, Shee se segura em mim e vamos.

Ao se passar alguns segundos, Kero, Sakura e Shee aparecem no templo Tsukimine.

Shee: nós ainda estamos no templo cadê os outros?

Kero: nós estamos no passado.

Sakura: vamos temos só 15 minutos.

Shee: queria saber em que dia nós estamos.

Sakura: Eu também.

Os três estavam andando pela cidade até que avistaram três pessoas passando correndo numa rua a sua frente.

Shee: será quem é aquelas duas garotas e aquele garoto que passaram por ali?

Kero: São Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo.

Shee olhando para Sakura: vocês já saiam essa hora da noite tão jovem?

Sakura: nós devemos estar atrás de alguma carta, pois não tenho o báculo da estrela ainda.

Daí nesse momento Kero teve uma pequena lembrança: Sakura acho que eles não estão atrás de uma carta.

Sakura: por quê?

Kero: Eles devem ter sentido a nossa presença quando chegamos.

Sakura: como sabe?

Kero: lembro-me de você estar usando aquela fantasia, nós estávamos atrás de uma presença forte e procuramos por toda cidade e não achamos nada.

Sakura: Ai,Ai,Ai e verdade também me lembro, se eles nos encontrar o que vamos falar?

Kero voltando a forma original: Eles não vão nos encontrar lembra que não encontramos nada no dia até que a presença sumiu, sobem em mim vamos ir até sua casa menina para você ver seu pai daí nós voltarmos para o futuro.

Shee: Esta bem é por ali não estamos muito longe.

Eles foram até uma casa não muito longe e Kero pousou e voltou a forma falsa

Shee começando a chorar: Olha ele ali na janela, será que eu poderia ir la só dar um abraço nele?

Kero: Ta maluca garota claro que não, tu já viu ele vamos voltar falta só 5 minutos.

Shee olha para Sakura: Obrigada por ter feito isso por mim, acho que já esta na hora de nós voltarmos.

Kero volta a forma verdadeira e elas sobem em cima dele e partem para o templo.

Kero: Chegamos vamos voltar Sakura.

Sakura: Retorno faz nós voltarmos ao nosso tempo! RETORNO.

Ao voltarem ao tempo deles eles veem um Oni bem diferente dos outro que andam enfrentando.

Shaoran: Ele é muito forte o que vamos fazer?

Yue: Não sei ele é muito forte.

Sakura: Aonde esta Tomoyo?

Eriol: Que bom que você já volto Spinel levou ela para longe daqui, pois estamos enfrentando um Oni3 ele é muito mais forte que os outros.

Sakura: ta vamos acabar com ele, manda Ruby Moon tirar a Shee daqui.

Shaoran: vamos la

Sakura: tive uma ideia, Eriol faz um tornado de água para prender ele.

Eriol: Este bem, Pronto, mas vamos logo não vou conseguir segurar ele por muito tempo.

Sakura usando uma carta: CONGELANTE.

Logo que Sakura usa a carta ela prende o Oni3 em um cubo de gelo.

Sakura: agora Shaoran.

Shaoran: DEUZ DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Logo que Shaoran usa sua magia acerta em cheio o cubo de gelo com o Oni3 dentro só que se forma uma fumaça muito forte e derepente ouvem uma foz.

Oni3: vocês tem que fazer melhor que isso para me derrotar.

Eriol: a tática não funcionou.

Sakura: vamos fazer o que agora?

Shaoran: não sei.

Yue: Eu, Kero e Ruby Moon vamos segurar ele até que vocês acham um modo de derrota-lo.

Sakura: Não, pode ser muito perigoso.

Kero: mas não temos alternativa, e quem sabe conseguimos acabar com ele vamos estar em três guardião.

Daí os três partiram para cima do Oni3 e começaram a atacar ele com tudo que tinham.

Sakura: Será que a carta esperança possui os mesmos poderes que antes de ela se tornar uma carta Sakura? Nunca a usei.

Eriol: Não sei, mas para usar ela requer muita magia pois ela possui o poder das 52 cartas, e você já usou a carta retorno então se torna perigoso.

Sakura: A carta nevoa ela corroí tudo que toca será que daria certo?

Shaoran: combina a carta força com a carta disparo.

Eriol: Ta pensando em que Shaoran?

Shaoran: já vai ver, Sakura só faz o que lhe mandei.

Sakura: Ok, Força ofereça seus poderes a disparo: FORÇA, DISPARO.

Shaoran: DRAGÃO DA ÁGUA VINDE A MIM.

Eriol pensando: já Entendi ele mandou Sakura usar a carta força para aumentar a força do disparo e ele usou o Dragão da água para aumentar a velocidade de disparo, os dois estão evoluindo muito em termo de magia.

Com a combinação das forças a carta disparo acertou em cheio o Oni3 que ficou muito ferido daí Yue atirou uma flecha que acabou com o Oni3.

Sakura exausta: finalmente terminou, estou muito cansada.

Eriol: é normal, mas da para ver que seu poder mágico aumento bastante, pois você usou a carta retorno e voltou ao passado e depois conseguiu usar duas cartas ao mesmo tempo.

Shaoran: Vamos voltar para a Faculdade e você Sakura vai descansar em seu dormitório.

Eriol: Vamos para minha casa é mais perto e Tomoyo esta la com Spinel.

Já na casa de Eriol Shaoran e Eriol estavam conversando numa sala aonde só os dois estavam pois Tomoyo estava no quarto cuidando de Sakura, Nakuro Foi levar Takashy e Shee para a casa de seus pais e depois ia para casa de Yukito.


	10. Capitulo 10 Uma longa converça

Capitulo 10

Uma Longa Conversa

Eriol: Agora que estamos sozinhos Shaoran precisamos ter uma longa conversa.

Shaoran: Sobre o que?

Eriol: Sobre tudo que esta acontecendo.

Shaoran: Esta preocupado com a ultima batalha?

Eriol: Não só com isso.

Shaoran: Mas o que lhe preocupa mais?

Eriol: Acho que esse tempo todo estavam só nos testando para conhecer nossas habilidades.

Shaoran: Mas como tu quase morreu em uma batalha.

Eriol: Sim depois disso, antes eles estavam procurando Tomoyo e tentando acabar com ela, mas daí aconteceu que ela conseguiu usar seus poderes e nós estamos fazendo de tudo para protegê-la, agora eles querem nos conhecer, conhecer nossas habilidades e eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com Tomoyo por uma falha minha.

Shaoran: Não se preocupe nos vamos proteger ela muito bem. Eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Eriol: Sim o que você quer saber?

Shaoran: Você estava com a Kaho por que terminaram?

Eriol: Mesmo eu tendo centenas de anos são só memórias fora isso sou igual a vocês tenho 17 anos, e Kaho sabia que eu Gostava de Tomoyo, então nós decidimos terminar pois querendo ou não ela era bem mais velha que eu, e eu sabia que no fundo ela ainda gostava de Toya.

Shaoran: E se Tomoyo o rejeitaria o que você ia fazer?

Eriol: Ia continuar com minha vida.

Shaoran: Entendo.

Eriol: Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade?

Shaoran: essa hora? Mas já são onze horas.

Eriol: Sim é bom sair a noite para refrescar a cabeça e ainda mais com uma lua cheia.

Shaoran: mas vamos deixar as meninas sozinhas?

Eriol: Não vai acontecer nada com elas eu garanto isso.

Já na rua estavam andando sem rumo se passaram 1 hora desde que saíram de casa.

Shaoran: Estamos indo a onde? Já estamos andando à uma hora.

Eriol: Calma já estamos chegando.

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram a um prédio grande.

Shaoran: O que estamos fazendo aqui na escola Tomoeda?

Eriol: Não lembra que aqui que você e Sakura se conheceram?

Shaoran: Nem me lembre eu tentei arrancar as cartas dela a força.

Eriol rindo: Não sabia disso, mas foi aqui que conheci Tomoyo também me lembro de quando cheguei a escola meu propósito era ajudar Sakura a mudar as cartas por isso me aproximei dela e do Grupo de vocês, lembro-me muito bem que você morria de ciúmes, daí foi num dia que eu, Sakura e Tomoyo tava na sala de musica e Sakura pediu para que Tomoyo contasse e eu tocasse piano, que ao ver o jeito meigo de Tomoyo cantar ao mesmo tempo se interagir e a tratar as pessoas comecei a vela com outros olhos, me senti muito mau em fazer aquele piano ir atrás dela, mas tinha que ser feito, pois Sakura precisava mudar as cartas.

Derepente eles sentem uma presença dentro da escola e entram para ver o que era.

Shaoran: Um oni4, mas como apareceu mais um assim derepente se acabamos de matar um oni3 a poucas horas eles não apareciam tão frequentes assim.

Eriol: Acho que o líder deles ta ficando mais forte e conseguindo passar os onis mais frequentemente.

Shaoran: vamos chamar as meninas?

Eriol: Não essa batalha é nossa elas estão muito cansadas.

Shaoran: Então vamos acabar com ele vai ser bom, pois poderemos ver o quanto melhoramos.

Eriol: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE.

Oni4: Cadê a escolhida.

Eriol: Não interessa vocês nunca pegarão ela.

Oni4: Então terei que matar vocês primeiro.

Shaoran vai para cima do Oni e comesa a golpea-lo com a espada, Eriol cria uma grande bola de fogo e acerta em cheio o oni que cai no chão e logo Shaoran acerta-o com um golpe de espada que faz com que o oni vire pó.

Shaoran: essa foi rápido.

Eriol: sim, mas não viemos aqui para lutar contra Onis, mas descansar.

Daí os dois andaram um pouco pelos corredores da escola até que chegaram na frente de uma porta.

Shaoran: Aqui é a sala de musica.

Eriol: Sim gosto dessa sala.

Daí Eriol senta no banco e comesa a tocar o piano.

Shaoran: Parece que conheço essa musica.

Eriol: Sim essa é a musica que um dia Tomoyo ensaiou para uma apresentação e foi essa musica que toquei e Tomoyo contou, nunca me esqueci dela, na Inglaterra de vez em quando ia até no meu piano e ficava horas tocando-a para Spinel.

Shaoran: E a Nakuro e Kaho?

Eriol rindo: As duas nunca paravam em casa.

Shaoran rindo: A casa deveria ser bem calma principalmente sem Nakuro.

Eriol:Isso é verdade, mas o que tenho para falar com você aqui é outra coisa e é uma coisa muito séria.

Shaoran: O que é?

Eriol: Naquela ultima batalha que tivemos contra o Oni3 eu tive uma premonição nós temos que sair de Tomoeda, ou melhor, sair do Japão.

Shaoran: O que você ta querendo disser com isso?

Eriol: Tive uma premonição Tomoeda tava toda destruída a cidade estava cheia de Onis dos demais tipos.

Shaoran: E sabe quando é que vai acontecer isso?

Eriol: Não só sei que vai acontecer.

Shaoran: Mas a Sakura nunca vai querer sair e deixar a família dela aqui.

Eriol: Nem Tomoyo, mas precisamos tirar elas daqui mesmo com toda sua família ajudando não vamos conseguir derrotar os Onis que eu vi, eram muitos.

Shaoran: E qual a sua ideia?

Eriol: Nós sairmos do Japão e ir para bem longe.

Shaora: Hong-kong seria uma boa minha família inteira esta la e pode nos ajudar.

Eriol: Não muito perigoso, estava pensando em ir para a Inglaterra.

Shaoran: Mas la é um pais muito populoso não ia ser pior?

Eriol: Nós íamos bem para o interior longe de tudo.

Shaoran: Mas eles ia nos achar era só sentir nossa presença mágica, eles já a conhecem.

Eriol: Nós ocultaríamos a presença e chega de usar magia íamos viver que nem pessoas normais.

Shaoran: E como fazer para elas aceitarem isso?

Eriol: Isso é que vai ser muito difícil, pois sei que elas não vão querer deixar a família aqui e ainda mais com o que esta para acontecer.

Shaoran: Amanha nem iremos para faculdade e conversaremos com elas.

Eriol: Sim vamos para casa já são uma e meia da manha, precisamos acordar cedo amanha para falar com elas.

Shaoran: Agora me passou uma coisa na cabeça se eles não nos achar aqui em Tomoeda eles não iram nós procurar pelo mundo inteiro para nos achar e ainda poderiam machucar muitas pessoas até que nos acham?

Eriol parando de tocar o piano: Você tem razão então só nos resta uma coisa.

Shaoran: O que?

Eriol: Viajar pelo mundo atrás de pessoas dotadas em magia.

Shaoran: Mas minha família não é a ultima família que possui pessoas com magia?

Eriol: Apesar de que a sua ser a ultima família ser tradicional que muitos possuem magia e cuida para que isso sempre aconteça, existem descendente de magos que muitos não conhecem seus poderes e seus passados que foram esquecidos com o tempo.

Shaoran: E como achar essas pessoas?

Eriol: Sentido a presença mágica deles mesmo que eles não saibam usar magia eles têm a presença deles.

Shaoran: Mas daí teremos que ensinar essas pessoas a usar a magia e isso demora anos nunca eles conseguiriam enfrentar os Onis.

Eriol: Sim, mas temos que fazer elas aprenderem em meses não anos.

Shaoran: Mas como sair pelo mundo assim os guardiões não iam conseguir nos carregar por longas distancias.

Eriol dando uma risadinha de leve: Esqueceu que tem uma no grupo que talvez possua um avião particular?

Shaoran: Mas antes vamos falar com elas para ver o que elas acham dessa ideia?

Eriol: Sim, acho melhor nós irmos.

Shaoran: então vamos

Ao chegar na casa de Eriol cada um vai para seu respectivo quarto e deita para dormir pois amanha teriam um longo dia.


	11. capitulo11Reunião batalha e uma confição

Capitulo 11

Reunião, batalha e a confissão de um segredo.

O que esta acontecendo aqui por que a cidade esta toda destruída, nossa quantos Onis, cadê os outros não vou conseguir acabar com todos sozinha, o que, eles não estão me vendo, será que é um sonho? O que será que estão procurando, cadê meus amigos? Será que nós não conseguimos? Quem será aquele la na frente?

Derepente Sakura acorda e olha para o relógio.

Sakura: Nossa são oito horas hoje de tarde tenho aula é melhor eu descer para ver como estão todos.

Sakura ao descer vê que todos estão na sala incluindo os guardiões.

Sakura: O que esta acontecendo? Shaoran você não deveria estar na aula essa hora?

Shaoran: Nenhum de nós vai para aula hoje.

Sakura: por quê?

Eriol: Eu e Shaoran passamos a noite conversando ontem e chagamos a uma conclusão.

Sakura: Que conclusão? Tomoyo você sabe de alguma coisa?

Tomoyo: Eu não também estou surpresa com essa atitude deles.

Shaoran: Nós vamos explicar, Eriol primeiro explica a premonição que você teve ontem.

Eriol: Ontem depois que nós derrotamos aquele Oni3 tive uma premonição e vi que a cidade de Tomoeda estava toda destruída e tinha vários Onis espalhados por todos os lugares.

Sakura: Também tive um sonho parecido com isso só que eu vi no final uma pessoa só que não deu para ver ele direito, pois estava muito escuro.

Shaoran: Eriol se ela sonhou com isso também acho que não temos outra alternativa.

Eriol: Shaoran você tem razão.

Yue: Do que vocês estão falando?

Eriol: Eu e Shaoran saímos ontem a noite, depois de lutar contra um Oni4 nós tivemos uma longa conversa e chegamos a duas escolha que queremos saber qual vocês duas preferem.

Tomoyo: E quais são elas?

Eriol: A primeira e nós quatro se mudar para Inglaterra, mas bem no interior ocultar nossas presenças e viver como pessoas normais sem nunca mais usar magia para que os Onis não nos encontrem, mas tem um problema nessa escolha, pois os Onis iram atrás de nós pelo mundo inteiro até nos achar e acabar com nós e nessa procura muitas pessoas ira se machucar.

Sakura já quase chorando: Não quero que aconteça isso qual é a outra alternativa?

Shaoran: É nós sairmos pelo mundo atrás de pessoas dotadas de magia para começar a treina-las para o que esta para acontecer.

Tomoyo: Mas nós não somos os últimos que possuímos magia e mais alguns da família Li?

Eriol: Na verdade não existem outras pessoas que são desentendes de antigos magos só que eles não sabem, e precisamos achar essas pessoas e treina-las.

Shaoran: só que para uma pessoa ficar forte o suficiente para derrotar um Oni Precisa de anos em treino e uso de magia e nós precisamos ensiná-las em messes.

Sakura: Mas e a faculdade?

Eriol: Não podemos pensar na faculdade e sim em salvar o mundo.

Shaoran: Qual das duas opções vocês escolhem? Temos que a nos preparar.

Tomoyo: Já que não existe outra alternativa e eu me mudar de Tomoeda e deixar minha mãe aqui sozinha não vou fazer eu escolho a segunda.

Eriol: E você Sakura?

Sakura: Mesma coisa que Tomoyo disse não vou deixar minha família aqui eu também escolho a segunda, mas tem um problema.

Shaoran: qual?

Sakura: como vamos explicar para nossas famílias?

Eriol: A única explicação falamos toda a verdade.

Kero: E como vamos fazer eles acreditarem nisso e fazer com que eles deixam elas saírem numa viagem dessas e principalmente o irmão de Sakura?

Shaoran: É o irmão dela não vai ser fácil, mas se conseguirmos o pai dela já ganhamos e vai ser simples pois nós temos um tigre e uma pantera alada e falante, temos um que é bem chegado a família Kinomoto e se transforma numa coisa que parece um anjo, uma mulher que tem assas de borboleta e duas pessoas que sabem usar bem magia.

Tomoyo: Já que é assim mando minha mãe chamar o pai e o irmão de Sakura para irem domingo la em casa para dizer que temos uma coisa importante para falar com eles.

Meilin: Mas tem outro problema.

Shaoran: Qual?

Meilin: Como vamos sair assim pelo mundo se só quem sabe voar é Sakura e os guardiões?

Eriol: estava esperando por essa pergunta.

Mas logo é interrompido por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Se minha mãe liberar podemos usar um dos aviões da família.

Eriol olhando para Shaoran: Eu disse.

Shaoran olha para Eriol: você disse o avião não um dos aviões.

Eriol falando para todo mundo: Então se preparem, pois domingo vamos ter uma conversa que acho que não vai ser tão fácil.

Ao se passar alguns minutos eles sentem um presença mágica muito forte.

Sakura: sentiram essa presença?

Eriol: sim provavelmente é um Oni3 vamos.

Shaoran: Vamos.

Sakura: Kero fique com Tomoyo.

Eriol: Você também Spinel e Meilin.

Daí Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran, Yue e Ruby Moon saíram as presas seguindo a presença que tinham sentido até que chegaram no Bosque que tem atrás da escola Tomoeda.

Eriol: Ele esta por aqui cuidem.

Shaoran sumona sua espada.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.

Eriol: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.

Eriol e Sakura Juntos: LIBERTE-SE.

Derepente começa a aparecer coisas sendo lançada na direção deles.

Shaoran: o que é isso?

Eriol: São facas.

Sakura invocando uma carta: ESCUDO.

Shaoran: Aquele teu livro não falava disso dos Onis?

Eriol: O livro não fala muita coisa.

Sakura: precisamos fazer alguma coisa o escudo vai começar a rachar.

Eriol: Olha o Oni3 ele esta ali no meio daquelas duas arvores.

Sakura: Ele sumona uma faca no ar e quando ele lança ela se multiplica parece com a carta flechas.

Oni3: Uma hora vocês vão tem que sair de trás desse escudo.

Shaoran: Então essa hora é agora.

Shaoran sai corendo e certa um golpe no Oni que o faz recuar um pouco para trás.

Shaoran: Sakura agora.

Sakura: FLECHA.

O báculo de Sakura se transforma em um arco que ela lança uma flecha que logo se multiplica em varias flechas e acertam o Oni em cheio.

Oni3: Vocês vão precisar fazer melhor que isso.

Logo que ele termina de falar isso acerta um soco em cheio em Shaoran que o joga para longe.

Sakura: Shaoran!

Shaoran levantando se apoiando na espada: Estou bem Sakura vamos acabar com ele logo.

Eriol estava levitando umas pedras grandes e atirando contra o Oni3.

Oni3: Vai precisar fazer melhor que isso se quiser me ferir pelo menos.

Yue: Agora é minha vez.

Yue junto com Ruby Moon começam a lançar vários cristais contra o Oni3 que comesa meio que recuar.

Sakura: Bosque use suar raízes verdes para prender aquela criatura! BOSQUE

Sakura: agora acabarei com você.

Sakura: fogo queime aquela criatura até ela virar cinzas! FOGO

O fogo comesa a cercar o Oni.

Oni3: vai precisar de mais fogo para poder acabar comigo.

Shaoran: já que você pediu la vai mais. DEUS DO FOGO VENHA A MIM.

Shaoran acerta em cheio o Oni3 que comesa a se debater.

Yue: Agora é para acabar.

Yue prepara sua flecha e acerta em cheio o peito do oni que o faz virar pó.

Sakura correndo para perto de Shaoran: Você esta bem?

Shaoran: Sim não se preocupa só um pouco dolorido, mas já passa.

Sakura meio chorando: quando ele lhe deu aquele golpe pensei que ia perdê-lo.

Shaoran levanta o rosto de Sakura para olhar para os olhos verde dela: Enquanto você estiver do meu lado nada acontecera comigo e não deixarei nada acontecer com você, pois você é a coisa mais importante para mim, você é o amor da minha vida.

Eriol: consegue andar Shaoran?

Shaoran: Mais ou menos.

Yue: Deixa que eu o levo.

Sakura: Obrigada Yue.

Ao chegar na mansão de Eriol eles veem que algumas estatuas no jardim estavam quebradas e algumas plantas e a grama estava bastante queimada.

Eriol vê Spinel na frente da porta sentado: O que aconteceu aqui Spinel?

Spinel: Um oni3 Apareceu aqui e começou a nos atacar querendo pegar Tomoyo.

Eriol já muito preocupado: Cadê Tomoyo?

Daí aparece Kerberus: Ela esta la em cima cuidando da encrenqueira.

Shaoran já preocupado: O que aconteceu com Meilin?

Spinel: Se não fosse por ela nós poderíamos já estar mortos agora.

Shaoran: Mas o que aconteceu com ela?

Spinel: Enquanto eu e Kero tentava se desviar dos ataques de faca do Oni3 ela apareceu por trás e começou a golpea-lo com vários golpes até que ele cravou as costas num ferro solto de uma estatua quebrada, mas só que antes dele morrer acertou um golpe nela e ela foi jogada com força até uma arvore e ficou desacordada, mas Tomoyo já cuidou dos ferimentos dela e esta cuidando dela la em cima agora.

Shaoran: Ainda bem que ela esta bem.

Sakura: É melhor você subir e descansar também.

Shaoran: Já estou melhor não preciso descansar.

Sakura: Yue pega ele pelo braço e leve ele até o quarto pela janela daí ele sabe que não vai poder se soltar até entrar no quarto, pois a queda vai ser grande.

Yue: Esta bem Sakura.

Shaoran: Eu estou bem não precisa fazer isso.

Sakura: você precisa descansar.

Ai se passou a semana, durante a semana não apareceu nenhum Oni de nível menos que 4 mas tiveram muitos problemas. Já era domingo Sakura e Shaoran tinham ido dar uma volta pela cidade antes de ir para casa de Tomoyo encontrar o resto do pessoal, até que no caminho para casa de Tomoyo Sakura ouve uma voz.

Voz: Nossa quanto tempo Sakura, vim para Tomoeda hoje lhe procurando para ver um velho amigo.

Shaoran: Sakura quem é essa garota?

Sakura: Não sei.

Voz: Não lembra de mim Sakura sou a Kamy eu quem lhe dei o Não.

Sakura pensa um pouco e se lembra: Nossa Kamy quanto tempo você era bem pequena da ultima vez que nos se vimos.

Kamy: Sim e quem é esse ai do seu lado?

Sakura Vermelha: Esse é Shaoran meu namorado.

Kamy: é um prazer em conhecê-lo

Shaoran: Prazer todo meu.

Kamy: Cadê o Não Sakura?

Derepente Sakura vê um bichinho sair de sua bolsa.

Kero: Kamy que saudades.

Kamy: Não Quanto tempo, vim fazer uma visita também estava com saudades.

Shaoran falando para Sakura: O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Sakura: É uma longa historia depois te conto.

Kamy: Sakura o que vocês vão fazer agora?

Sakura: nós temos um compromisso importante agora.

Kamy: Que pena, Posso passar a tarde com o Não?

Sakura olha para Shaoran: O que vamos fazer agora?

Kero: Deixa Sakura eu não preciso ir com vocês já tem os outros la.

Sakura: Esta bom depois você sabe o caminho né Ker... Não.

Kero: sim.

Sakura e Shaoran seguiram seu caminho para casa de Tomoyo enquanto Kero e Kamy seguiram outro caminho.

Kamy: Vamos la pra meu hotel tem muita coisa para nós comer e nos divertir

Kero: EBA COMIDA.

Sakura e Shaoran chegando na casa de Tomoyo.

Sakura: oi Tomoyo, oi Eriol.

Tomoyo: Oi Sakura cadê Kero?

Sakura: Ele encontro uma velha amiga e não vai poder ficar com nós hoje.

Tomoyo: Quem?

Sakura: A kamy se lembra dela?

Tomoyo: Claro nesse dia você pegou a carta Flutuação.

Se passaram alguns minutos e todos já estavam reunidos na sala da casa de Tomoyo. Ruby Moon E Yue estavam em suas falsas identidades e Spinel no colo de Tomoyo fingindo se um boneco.

Sonomi: Para que vocês queriam que nós nos reuníssemos hoje aqui?

Toya fuzilando com os olhos Shaoran: Vocês não tão pensando em se casar tão cedo.

Sakura olha para o Toya vermelha: Não, mas é uma coisa muito Importante.

Toya já vermelho de raiva: você não esta grávida né?

Sakura: Não é outra coisa.

Sr Kinomoto: então o que é de tão importante?

Sakura olha nervosa para Shaoran: Como vamos contar?

Só que Eriol não deixa Shaoran responder e já vai falando.

Eriol: Sr. kinomoto e Sra. Sonomi isso que vou lhe contar aconteceu a alguns anos atrás. Um dia em seu Porão Sr. Kinomoto Sakura achou um livro vermelho com um tigre na capa e tava escrito Clow nele.

Sr. Kinomoto: lembro-me desse livro nunca consegui abrir ele só que também nunca mais o vi, ele sumiu.

Eriol: Na verdade ele não sumiu sua filha o achou e o abriu e dentro dele possuía 52 carta e na capa tinha uma criatura presa nele que era Kerberus o Guardião do lacre, ao abrir esse livro Sakura pegou uma carta e leu vento que formou uma grande ventania que todas as cartas se espalharam pela cidade e Sakura teve que recuperar todas as cartas, ao recuperar Sakura teve que passar pelo juízo final Que era ganhar a batalha contra Yue, ela conseguiu mas não terminou foi ai que eu apareci ela como ela sendo dona das cartas e dos guardiões precisava mudar os poderes das cartas, pois se não o fizesse isso as cartas iam se tornar cartas comuns então eu ocasionei varias dificuldades para ela para que ela usasse as cartas e mudasse.

Sonomi: O que você quer dizer com isso.

Sakura: Meu irmão já sabe disso até conheceu e ajudou Yue.

Shaoran: Nós somos magos.

Sonomi: Vocês fizeram nós se reunir aqui para brincar com nós?

Tomoyo: Não Mamãe é tudo verdade.

Sakura: Yukito mostre para eles.

Logo que Sakura termina de falar umas assas envolvem Yukito e depois aparece uma nova pessoas.

Sonomi: Ele é um anjo?

Shaoran: Não esse é Yue o Juiz.

Sr. Kinomoto: Nossa nunca imaginei Yukito tendo outra personalidade. E cadê o guardião do lacre que vocês falaram o Kerberus?

Sakura: Ele não pode vim, mas lembra daquele bonequinho amarelo que eu sempre andava com ele?

Sr. Kinomoto: Sim

Sakura: Ele é o Guardião.

Toya: Sempre soube que aquele boneco não era normal.

Sr. Kinomoto: Mas ele não é muito pequeno para ser um guardião?

Sakura: Não aquela é a forma falsa dele que nem o Spinel.

Sonomi: E quem é Spinel?

Eriol: Um dos meus Guardiões.

Logo que Eriol fala isso Nakuro se transforma em Ruby Moon.

Sonomi: Essa é Spinel?

Eriol: Não essa é Ruby Moon.

Sr. Kinomoto: E quem é Spinel?

Spinel: Eu.

Todos olham para o colo de Tomoyo.

Sonomi: É esse bonequinho ali?

Eriol: Sim, mas ele ta na falsa identidade.

Logo Spinel pula do colo de Tomoyo e se transforma na verdadeira identidade.

Shaoran: Então agora vocês estão acreditando?

Sr. Kinomoto: Sim

Sonomi: Mas filha não é muito perigoso ficar saindo direto com os 3 que possuem magia?

Meilin: Eu não possuo magia, mas pertenço a família Li.

Sonomi: Mas se você não possui magia que é a terceira pessoa que vocês falaram?

Eriol: Tomoyo.

Sonomi: Mas como isso?

Eriol: Nós não sabemos, mas sabemos que agora ela ta correndo muito perigo.

Sonomi já nervosa: como assim correndo perigo?

Eriol: Nos estamos lutando com umas criaturas muito poderosas que querem Tomoyo pois ela é a única que pode impedi-los, mas ela não consegue usar seus poderes.

Sonomi pegando o Telefone: Vou ligar para a melhor companhia de segurança e contratar todos os seguranças disponíveis para cuidar dela.

Mas logo Shaoran tira o telefone da mão dela.

Shaoran: Nenhum segurança vai conseguir protege-la só nós, e nossas únicas chances de acabar com isso é nós sairmos para uma viagem pelo mundo atrás de pessoas que possuam magia.

Sonomi: Como vou deixar minha filha sair pelo mundo sabendo que ela esta correndo perigo.

Sr. Kinomoto: Acho melhor nós deixarmos, pois se é a única chance deles conseguirem proteger Tomoyo.

Ruby Moon: Não se preocupa Sonomi nós a protegeremos custe o que custar temos ordens para isso.

Toya: Se Sakura sair nessa viagem eu vou junto.

Kaho: Acho que é melhor não Toya você só ia atrapalhar.

Toya: Por que diz isso?

Sr. Kinomoto: Ela tem razão, pois eles possuem magia e sabem se defender e dai além de proteger Tomoyo iam ter que lhe proteger também.

Toya: mas pai.

Kaho: Ouve seu pai Toya Sakura já cresceu sabe se defender.

Já se passaram alguns minutos tinha saído, pois tinha que dar aula e Toya tinha que trabalhar, e dai ficou Eriol, Meilin, Sakura, Shaoran e os guardiões no jardim esperando Tomoyo.

Sakura: Por que Tomoyo esta demorando?

Eriol: Ela esta falando com a mãe dela já vai vim.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Tomoyo aparece no jardim.

Tomoyo: A minha mãe liberou um dos aviões, ele vai estar pronto até férias, Eriol minha mãe quer falar com você ela esta esperando la no escritório.

Eriol: Estou indo.

Eriol já indo falara com a mãe de Tomoyo.

Sakura: O que será que ela quer falar com o Eriol?

Tomoyo: Não sei.

Shaoran: Por que podemos ir só nas férias?

Tomoyo: tem que fazer umas revisões e isso demora e podemos terminar essas matérias que estamos fazendo agora na faculdade para não perder o ano.

Derepente alguém bate na porta do escritório.

Sonomi: Entra.

Eriol: A senhora gostaria de falar comigo?

Sonomi: Sim, sente-se, por favor.

Eriol: Sobre o que você queria falar comigo?

Sonomi: Não gosto nenhum pouco dessa viagem que vocês vão fazer e não sei os motivos de esses tais Onis quererem com minha filha, ela me conto a historia e eu estou muito preocupada.

Eriol: Não se preocupa eu a protegerei com minha vida.

Sonomi: Ela me conto que vocês estão namorando e eu aceitei, mas me prometa uma coisa?

Eriol: o que?

Sonomi já chorando: Prometa que não acontecera nada com ela e que você a protegera?

Eriol: Obrigado por me aceitar em sua família e eu juro que a protegerei nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso.

Sonomi: Se você morrer você não a protegera, pois mesmo não tendo mais inimigos atrás dela ela provavelmente não será a mesma Tomoyo, pois o que ela me falo ela te ama muito e se você morrer ela ficara sofrendo para sempre.

Eriol se levanta da cadeira e vai até Sonomi e da um abraço nela.

Eriol: Não se preocupa todos nós vamos sair bem nessa e depois que tudo passar poderemos viver como uma família normal eu, Tomoyo e você e se a senhora preferir nós até paramos de usar magia.

Ao se passar algumas horas Sakura estava indo se encontrar com seu irmão no parque do rei pinguim.

Toya: Demoro Monstrenga.

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga.

Toya: Nós não viemos aqui para discutir ma sim para conversar.

Sakura: Você não quer que eu vá nessa viagem?

Toya: Não, mas não posso mais impedi-la você já esta grande e já pode decidir por você mesma.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Toya: Mas tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe perguntar a muito tempo.

Sakura: O que é?

Toya: Quem era aquela pessoa que ficava em seu lugar sempre que você saia.

Sakura tira uma carta rosa de sua bolsa.

Sakura: Era essa a carta espelho.

Ela entrega a carta para Toya.

Toya: Nossa ela esta usando as fitas que dei para ela.

Sakura: Você deu o que para ela?

Toya: Essas fitas que ela tem no cabelo fui eu quem dei para ela a segunda vez que vi ela, ela me acompanho para comprar o presente de nosso pai já que você sumiu e deixou ela no seu lugar.

Sakura: Eu não sumi era mais umas das armações de Eriol para que eu trocasse as cartas, a então é assim que ela conseguiu essas fitas, sempre quis saber como ela conseguiu, mas nunca a perguntei.

Toya: Você poderia fazer ela aparecer?

Sakura: Claro, mas vamos para um lugar mais afastado.

Ao entra mais no meio da floresta que tinha no parque do rei pinguim Sakura ativa os poderes da carta.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE, ESPELHO.

Toya: Oi

Espelho na forma de Sakura meio assustada: O que ele ta fazendo aqui?

Sakura: Não se preocupa ele sabe de tudo ele quer falar com você, eu já volto vou comprar sorvete para nós.

Espelho mais aliviada e na forma original agora: Oi

Toya: Não precisa ficar com medo eu só tenho que agradecer por você sempre ajudar minha irmã, obrigado.

Espelho: De nada estava só fazendo meu trabalho.

Toya: Eu vi que você também usa as fitas que lhe dei.

Espelho vermelha: sim muito abrigada por elas gostei muito.

Toya: Como Sabia que eu ia lhe encontrar denovo, antes de vim para ca parei num lugar e comprei isso para você.

Toya entrega uma caixinha para a carta que ela abre e vê o que tinha dentro.

Espelho: Obrigada gostei muito.

O presente era um colar com uma pedra azul na ponta da mesma cor dos cabelos da carta

Toya: Sakura já deve estar chegando, queria só pergintar uma coisa?

Espelho: o que?

Toya: Como não vou poder estar nessa viagem queria pedir que você e suas amigas cuidassem bem dela para que não aconteça nada.

Espelho: Você gosta muito dela, não se preocupa nós sempre cuidamos e sempre cuidaremos dela.

Toya da um beijo no rosto da espelho que logo ela se transforma em carta, Toya olha para carta e vê que ela estava usando o colar que ele acabava de dar de presente.

Sakura: voltei

Toya: demorou monstrenga.

Sakura: Já disse que não sou monstrenga, cadê Espelho?

Toya: Aqui.

Sakura: Ela volto a ser carta, tinha comprado um sorvete para ela também, que colar é esse, você deu para ela agora?

Toya: Sim, acho que já esta na hora de você voltar par a faculdade ta ficando tarde.

Sakura: tchau Toya.

Toya: Tchau monstrenga.

Sakura gritando: EU DISSE QUE NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA.


	12. Capitulo 12 Inicio de uma nova jornada

Capitulo12

Fim De Ano, Desafios e Inicio da Viagem.

Já se passaram messes desde que eles se reuniram para contar para a família de Sakura e de Tomoyo sobre o segredo que guardavam há anos, e os motivos deles tem que sair pelo mundo atrás de pessoas dotadas em magia para ajudar na batalha que vão ter algum dia, durante esse tempo tiveram muitas batalhar mas todas conseguiram vencer algumas foram mais difíceis outras mais fáceis mas como eles estavam ficando cada vez mais forte iam conseguindo acabar com os Onis, nesse tempo só apareceram Onis4 alguns3 e muitos 5.

Todos estavam reunidos na faculdade para ver os resultados finais, muitos nos coredores estavam felizes por ter passado e outros triste por ter reprovado.

Sakura: ta chegando minha vez, estou muito nervosa será que passei?

Shaoran: Não se preocupa você é boa em Educação Física vai ter passado como a melhor da turma.

Kero só com a cabeça para fora da bolsa de Tomoyo: O moleque esta certo, Educação física é a única coisa que você sabe fazer direito.

Sakura gritando: KERO ISSO É MENTIRA.

Sakura olhando para os lados e vendo todos olhando para ela: Não foi nada não.

Tomoyo: E sua vez Sakura vai la boa sorte.

Sakura: Obrigado Tomoyo.

Sakura entra na sala se passa alguns minutos ela volta.

Sakura gritando e abraçando Tomoyo: PASSEI RUMO AO PROXIMO SEMETRE.

Shaoran dando um beijo e um abraço em Sakura: Parabéns.

Eriol: Parabéns Sakura, qual foi sua nota?

Sakura: 9,5.

Nakuro: Parabéns Sakura, mas agora vamos à sala de quem para ver as notas?

Tomoyo: Vamos à sua sala Nakuro.

Nakuro: Então vamos.

Nakuro estava estudando e morando na faculdade para ficar perto deles, pois se acontece-se alguma emergência tinha um dos guardiões para ajudar ja que Kero e Spinel ficava com Tomoyo para protege-la, Nakuro estava estudando culinária já que era ela quem fazia a comida na casa de Eriol sempre.

Nakuro: Chegamos.

Nakuro entra na sala e derepente o grupo ouve uma voz meio ofegante.

Meilin: Desculpem pela demora vim correndo só que não achava vocês.

Eriol: Não tem problemas nós só pegamos a nota de Sakura até agora.

Meilin: E ai Sakura passou?

Sakura feliz: Sim, tirei 9,5.

Nakuro saindo da sala pulando no pescoço de Eriol: Passei tirei 10.

Eriol: Parabéns Nakuro, mas agora da para me soltar estou ficando sem ar.

Todos riram e deram os parabéns para Nakuro.

Tomoyo: Agora vamos à sala de Meilin.

Meilin: Vamos, também quero ver minha nota 10.

Todos se dirigiram para a sala de psicologia.

Meilin entrando na sala: Vou entrar e pegar minha nota.

Shaoran: Não sei por que ela escolheu psicologia é mais fácil ela deixar uma pessoa loca do que ajudar ela.

Tomoyo: Não fala assim de sua prima Shaoran.

Derepente eles ouvem um grito vindo de dentro da sala.

Meilin: O QUE SÓ 9,5 MINHA NOTA DEVE ESTAR ERRADA EU DEVERIA TER TIRADO 10.

Shaoran: Eu disse.

Derepente Meilin sai da sala nervosa.

Eriol: Parabéns Meilin pelos 9,5.

Meilin: Mas como você sabe se não falei ainda?

Kero só com a cabeça para fora da bolsa de Tomoyo: Com o Grito que você deu a Universidade inteira sabe sua nota.

Spinel: Kero se abaixa vão acabar lhe vendo.

Eriol: Na sala de quem nós vamos agora?

Shaoran: Vamos à minha que é aqui do lado.

Todos se dirigiram para o prédio de administração.

Shaoran: Já volto vou entra pegar minha nota.

Se passou alguns minutos e Shaoran aparece.

Meilin: É melhor você ter tirado uma nota boa, pois a tia Ielan não vai gostar nada se tirou nota abaixo de 8,5 e não é bom ver ela brava você sabe bem disso.

Shaoran: Não se preocupa tirei uma nota boa.

Sakura: Tirou quanto?

Shaoran: Tirei 10.

Sakura dando um beijo nele: Parabéns.

Eriol: Parabéns Shaoran, mas agora é a vez minha e da Tomoyo.

Meilin lembrando-se de uma coisa: Cadê Nakuro?

Tomoyo: Ela saiu, foi se encontrar com Yukito para eles saírem juntos, pois depois vai ser difícil eles poderem sair sozinhos, pois nós vamos estar nessa viagem e não vamos poder sair um perto do outro.

Eriol: Isso é verdade, Tomoyo Gostaria de ir jantar hoje à noite?

Tomoyo: Claro.

Sakura: Nós também poderíamos sair Shaoran?

Shaoran: Aonde vai querer ir?

Sakura: Que tal no parque?

Shaoran: Lhe pego em casa às sete horas.

Meilin estava num canto só vendo os dois casais marcando em se encontrar hoje à noite, daí Tomoyo vê que Meilin tava quieta.

Tomoyo: vai fazer o que hoje à noite Meilin?

Meilin logo que ouve Tomoyo falar levanta a cabeça e da um sorriso: Vou ir até o apartamento de Shaoran ver Wei Estou com saudades dele.

Eriol falando para os dois pequenos guardiões: hoje eu estarei com Tomoyo então vocês podem ficar la em casa jogando videogame pois sei que vocês não fazem isso a muito tempo, e comprei alguns doces para você Kero e alguns nachos bem apimentados como você gosta Spinel.

Spinel: Obrigado Eriol.

Eriol: Só mais uma coisa Spinel não coma doce, e você Kero não ofereça.

Kero: Esta bem Assim sobra mais Doces para mim.

Tomoyo: Chegamos vamos entrar Eriol?

Eriol: Vamos a professora disse que queria entregar nossas notas juntas e falar com nós.

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam entrando na sala enquanto Sakura, Shaoran e Meilin estavam esperando fora da sala.

Meilin: Por que será que a Professora queria falar com os dois juntos?

Sakura: Não sei deve ser por que os dois sempre fazem uma dupla perfeita.

Shaoran: Alguém sabe que dia embarcamos?

Meilin: Não, Tomoyo disse que só depois que o Avião estiver pronto.

Sakura: Ela me mostro uma foto dele não é um avião daqueles grandes é um jato só que um pouco maior que os particular.

Meilin: Então vamos viajar com classe.

Derepente aparece Tomoyo e Eriol saindo da porta.

Sakura: Tomoyo, Eriol como vocês foram.

Tomoyo: tiramos 10.

Meilin: o que a professora falou com vocês?

Eriol: Ela disse que nós formávamos uma dupla perfeita e se nós queríamos seguir mesmo careira na musica era só falar com ela que ela conseguiria nos colocar em grandes eventos.

Sakura: Que legal.

Shaoran: Preciso falar com vocês vamos até a biblioteca, pois la deve estar vazia essa hora.

Ao chegar à biblioteca Todos se sentam em uma mesa mais afastada.

Eriol: O que você quer falar com nós?

Shaoran: Enquanto Você e Tomoyo estavam na sala falando com a professora nós estávamos conversando sobre a viagem daí me passou uma coisa pela cabeça, se nós todos irmos para essa viagem quem vai cuidar dos Onis que aparecerem na cidade?

Eriol: Não se preocupa, eles querem pegar Tomoyo eles viram atrás de nós, eu li no livro que depois que a escolhida consegue usar seus poderes pela primeira vez os Onis só podem aparecer perto dela, pois precisa de uma ligação que é os poderes de Tomoyo com os poderes do líder deles, pois é por isso que eles querem matar Tomoyo daí eles pegam o poder dela e o líder deles pode passar os Onis em qualquer lugar.

Tomoyo: O avião vai estar pronto para semana que vem.

Shaoran: Então é melhor avisar todos para começar a arrumar as coisas, e mais uma coisa qual vai ser nosso primeiro destino?

Eriol: Cairo, Egito, pois la possui uma grande quantidade de energia mágica milenar se nós conseguirmos um que possua essa magia vai ser uma grande ajuda.

Shaoran: Que tipo de magias eles usam?

Eriol: Pelo que li nos livros antigos de clow a magia usada la vem do poder do Sol, então os poderes podem envolver fogo, Terra e luz, só que o estranho é que o livro fala que pode ter pessoas que possam usar magias das trevas que vem da lua.

Sakura: E como vamos falar com as pessoas, sei que podemos sentir a presença delas, mas se é uma pessoa que não sabe que possui magia ou nem sabe que existe magia, vamos chegar assim, olha você possui magia e nós precisamos de sua ajuda para salvar o mundo? Isso não ia dar certo.

Shaoran: Isso resolvemos na hora.

Meilin: Nós vamos ficar quanto tempo em um pais?

Eriol: Um dia no máximo, pois não temos tempo, e não estamos indo para turismo.

Meilin: Eu queria conhecer os lugares também.

Tomoyo: Quem sabe depois que terminar tudo isso nós podemos fazer a mesma coisa só que dai para conhecer os lugares.

O dia se passou tranquilo todos estavam comemorando que passaram.

Shaoran: Estou indo para casa já são cinco e meia, preciso me arrumar depois lhe pego em sua casa Sakura.

Sakura: também vou indo, pois preciso me arrumar também.

Meilin: Me espera Shaoran vou com você.

Tomoyo: Nós também vamos né Eriol?

Eriol: Sim

Todos já estavam indo para suas respectivas casa, só Tomoyo estava indo para casa de Eriol, pois tinha ligado para uma das empregadas para levar a roupa.

Tomoyo: Nós vamos aonde Eriol?

Eriol: Eu mandei Reservar o Restaurante da Torre de Tókio só para nós e um violinista, la nós podemos ter a vista de Tókio inteira.

Tomoyo: Deve ser muito Bonito la a noite.

Shaoran estava indo para a casa de Sakura quando vê Yue e Ruby Moon deitado no chão ele vai corendo até eles para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Shaoran: O que esta acontecendo por que vocês estão caídos no chão.

Yue: Não se preocupe com nós vai chamar Sakura e ir atrás de Tomoyo e Eriol.

Shaoran: Mas o que esta acontecendo?

Ruby Moon: Um novo Oni esse é o Oni2 ele é muito poderoso.

Shaoran: Mas como não consegui sentir a presença dele?

Yue: Ele consegue ocultar a presença e usar ao Maximo seus poderes.

Shaoran: Mas como ele é?

Yue: Ele é parecido com o grifo ele lança fogo pela boca e lança penas muito afiadas.

Ruby Moon: Shaoran corre atrás de Sakura e vão procurar Tomoyo e Eriol, pois eles estão corendo muito perigo.

Shaoran sai correndo para chegar logo a casa de Sakura para irem atrás de Eriol e Tomoyo.

Eriol: Tomoyo o que achou da vista?

Tomoyo: Muito linda.

Eriol: Por favor, sente-se.

Os dois estavam sentados na mesa jantando ouvindo a musica e olhando a paisagem de Tókio.

Shaoran ao chegar na casa de Sakura ele conta para ela o que aconteceu.

Shaoran: Sabe aonde eles foram jantar?

Sakura: Sim Eriol me conto.

Shaoran: Aonde?

Sakura: Na torre de Tókio.

Shaoran: vamos voando e liga para Kero e Spinel.

Sakura: CHEVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Sakura: ALADA, FLUTUAÇÃO.

Daí os dois saíram voando em direção a torre de Tókio, se passaram alguns minutos eles chegaram.

Eriol: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Shaoran: O Oni2 apareceu ele atacou Yue e Ruby Moon no parque do rei pinguim.

Eriol: Não, nos não estamos preparados para lutar contra ele, ele é muito mais forte que os Onis anteriores.

Sakura: O que vamos fazer?

Eriol: Não sei, nós temos que fugir nós não temos chance contra ele.

Kero: Chegamos cadê o inimigo?

Shaoran: Não sei só sei que esta atrás de Tomoyo.

Derepente eles ouvem um barulho em cima dele.

Oni2: Entreguem a menina que deixo vocês viverem um pouco mais.

Eriol: Nunca. CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE

Daí Eriol balança seu báculo e faz criar uma grande ventania.

Oni2: Esse ventinho não vai fazer nada comigo.

Sakura: Vento transforme em correntes da justiça! VENTO

Shaoran: DEUS DO FOGO VINDE A MIM.

O vento que Eriol estava fazer se uni com a carta vento e com o fogo de Shaoran que se torna um grande tornado de Fogo.

Oni2: Minha especialidade é o fogo acha que isso vai me afetar alguma coisa?

Logo que o oni2 termino de falar isso ele começa a lançar penas afiadas para tudo que é lado.

Sakura: ESCUDO.

Shaoran: O que vamos fazer? Não temos chances contra ele.

Sakura: se a especialidade dele é o fogo vou usar água.

Sakura: Água apague a fogo daquela criatura! AGUA.

A carta água acerta em cheio o oni2.

Oni2: belo golpe, mas isso não é o suficiente, vou acabar com todos vocês.

O oni começa a lançar suas penas até que o escudo de Sakura se quebra daí ele lança uma grande bola de fogo que faz com que todos fiquem no chão

Oni2: Primeiro vou acabar com você que usou uma magia de água você me parece muito forte.

Só que guando o oni ia atacar Sakura uma forte luz começa a imanar na torre.

Shaoran: O que é isso?

Eriol: É Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Nunca deixarei você encostar em Sakura ela sempre me protegeu e agora é minha vez de protege-la.

Daí Tomoyo comesa a brilhar mais forte e se abre um portal de luz na frente de criatura.

Eriol: Kero, Spinel empurrem ele para o portal.

Kero comesa a lançar fogo de sua boca e Spinel o ataca também que faz com que o Oni2 seja lançado para dentro do portal que logo se fecha.

Sakura: Tomoyo porá aonde você o mando?

Tomoyo sentada no chão muito cansada: não sei.

Eriol: É melhor nós levarmos ela para casa.

Shaoran: Desculpa por nós termos estragado a noite de vocês.

Eriol: Vocês não estragaram, pois se não tivessem vindo provavelmente seria nossa ultima noite.

Sakura: Se não fosse por Tomoyo nem nós estaria aqui agora.

Shaoran: Como será que ela conseguiu usar a magia a única vez que ela usou foi guando você estava prestes a morrer Eriol.

Eriol: Ela usou, pois ficou muito preocupada com Sakura e isso fez despertar a magia que vive dentro dela.

Sakura: Aquele portal que ela abriu dava para aonde?

Eriol: Provavelmente para o mundo dos Onis, só sei que se ela quisesse poderia ter matado ele, mas ela não é capas de ferir nem mesmo um inimigo mortal, nós precisamos fazer com que Tomoyo aprenda a usar seus poderes logo.

Se passaram alguns dias e já estavam todos prontos para embarcar, já tinham se despedido da família.

Sakura: Qual é o nosso avião?

Ao Sakura terminar de falar aparece um avião todo pintado de rosa com a Sakura desenhada usando uma fantasia e segurando o báculo, Eriol com as roupas iguais a de Clow segurando também o báculo dele, Shaoran com a espada e usando a roupa do Clã Li e Meilin também usando a roupa do Clã Li a feminina, e Tomoyo com uma comera na mão e os guardiões.

Tomoyo: E gostaram do nosso avião? peguei as imagens de minhas filmagens, as mais difíceis foi de Ruby Moon e Spinel pois não tinha muitas.

Todos estavam de boca aberta ao ver o avião todo personalizado com as imagens deles e dos guardiões.

Sakura: Tomoyo A intenção não era chamar atenção de todo mundo.

Shaoran: O que as pessoas vão pensar ao ver o avião pousando nos aeroporto.

Tomoyo: Vamos embarcar que já esta na hora

Meilin: Esse avião não vai passar despercebido por ninguém.

Todos embarcaram e estavam a caminho do primeiro destino Cairo Egito.


	13. Capitulo 13 Missão no Cairo

Capitulo 13

Missão Cairo

O grupa já tinha embarcado no avião e já estavam rumo ao Cairo.

Meilin: O que vamos fazer logo que chegarmos?

Eriol: Vamos atrás de alguém que possua magia.

Sakura: Eu To pensando como vamos fazer para a pessoa que nós acharmos se convencer que ela possui magia e que existe magia.

Meilin: Sakura tem razão se nós começarmos a sair perguntado para todos vão achar que nós estamos loucos e vão nos internar.

Shaoran: Primeira coisa vamos achar alguém que tenha uma presença mágica forte e vamos tem que provar para ela que nós possuímos magia e ela também.

Meilin: E como vamos poder confiar nessa pessoa se ela esta falando a verdade ou ta mentindo e depois que ela aprender magia bem, não vai querer nos atacar?

Eriol: Por isso vamos usar a carta balança para ver se elas estão falando a verdade.

Shaoran: E mesmo que essa pessoa aprenda magia muito bem não vai conseguir derrotar nenhum de nós já temos muita experiência e não tem como ela ser mais forte que nós em messes.

Meilin: Tomoyo não sabe usar a magia dela e é mais forte que vocês.

Eriol: A magia de Tomoyo é pura luz a nossa e misturada com a das trevas.

Sakura meia assustada: Minha magia também é das trevas.

Eriol: A sua magia Sakura possui magia que vem da luz e das trevas e uma nova magia que você criou que vêm de sua estrela, quais são minhas primeiras falas para liberar meu báculo e as suas para liberar o antigo báculo, você lembra?

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder das trevas.

Eriol: viu, as cartas luz e trevas já devem ter falado isso para você que luz e trevas sempre andam juntas para manter um equilíbrio.

Shaoran: Mas como Tomoyo mantém esse equilíbrio se ela só possui a luz?

Eriol: As trevas deve ser o poder do líder dos Onis o Oni1.

Shaoran: Aquele livro fala o que desse Oni1?

Eriol: Ele fala só que é muito poderoso e como fizeram para derrotar ele na época só, e nós ainda precisamos descobrir como era a magia que eles usaram para enfraquecer ele.

Sakura: E se eu voltasse no passado e pedisse.

Eriol: Muito perigoso se tu parar no meio da guerra deles eles podem achar que você é um novo inimigo e vão ataca-la e eles são magos muito poderosos.

Daí aparece Tomoyo perto dos três que estavam conversando.

Tomoyo: O piloto disse que nos já estamos chegando.

Sakura: Cadê Yukito?

Meilin com cara de meio brava: Ele esta la na Cozinha com Nakuro preparando alguma coisa para nós comermos antes de sairmos para ir atrás de alguém que nem sabemos se vamos encontrar.

Sakura: Parece que ela esta meio brava.

Shaoran: Ela esta sim, pois não vamos poder visitar os pontos turísticos.

Tomoyo: Alguém já esteve aqui no Egito?

Eriol: Clow, mas há muitos anos atrás, deve ter mudado muito.

O piloto falando pelo auto falante: Sra. Tomoyo mande todos colocar o cinto, pois vamos pousar.

O avião já estava pousado num aeroporto particular.

Tomoyo: Depois do Cairo vamos para que lugar Eriol? Pois tenho que avisar o piloto.

Eriol: Nos vamos para Riviera Maya no México se nós achar um desentende de um antigo mago Maya será muito bom, pois os Maya eram grandes magos, o símbolos deles também é o sol mas conseguiam usar muito bem a magia das trevas que vem da lua.

Tomoyo: Esta bem vou la avisar ele.

Se passou algum tempo Tomoyo volta para perto do Grupo que já se encontrava fora do avião.

Tomoyo: Nós conseguimos liberação para levantar voo só amanha pela manha.

Shaoran: Então vamos que temos muito trabalho para fazer.

Yukito: Já que eu não posso ficar na forma de Yue não vou poder ajudar muito então eu fico aqui fazendo o almoço para nós.

Nakuro: Também vou ficar.

Eriol: Esta bem, Kero, Spinel encontraram alguma presença magica?

Kero: Não

Sakura: vamos ir para aonde agora?

Shaoran: Acho que vamos sair sem rumo mesmo, ninguém conhece aqui.

Meilin: Que tal nós irmos ver as pirâmides?

Shaoran: Meilin não estamos aqui para Turismo.

Meilin: nós vamos andar pela cidade sem rumo nenhum, o que custa olhar os pontos turísticos e ainda mais la é cheio de pessoas.

Sakura: Gostei da ideia da Meilin.

Shaoran: O que você acha Eriol?

Eriol: Acho que nós somos minoria e elas ganharam, falando nisso cadê a Tomoyo?

Passa alguns minutos Tomoyo aparece.

Eriol: Tomoyo você estava aonde?

Tomoyo: Tinha ido até o avião pegar minha filmadora.

Meilin: Ainda não perdeu essa mania de ficar filmando Sakura?

Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando de felicidade: Ainda não, mas agora não é só Sakura, esse vídeo vai se chamar Sakura e os magos pelo mundo parte 1 Cairo.

Sakura: Então como vamos começar?

Shaoran: vão indo eu e Eriol seguimos vocês já que vamos fazer do jeito de que vocês querem.

Sakura: Vamos la.

Os três estavam numa feira que tinha num bairro do Cairo as tres meninas estavam um pouco a frente se divertindo nem pareciam que estavam em uma missão.

Shaoran: Acho que sobrou para nós ficarmos tentando sentir a presença de alguma magia.

Eriol rindo: É verdade.

Shaoran: Você e Tomoyo estão se dando bem?

Eriol olhando para Shaoran: Nós sim, nós praticamente gostamos das mesmas coisas, e você e Sakura?

Shaoran: Nós estamos, mas sempre acabamos discutindo um com o outro.

Eriol rindo: Isso é normal são dois teimosos e nenhum gosta de admitir que esta errado.

Derepente Spinel comesa a chamar Tomoyo da bolsa.

Spinel: Tomoyo, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pegando a bolsa e levanto para meio perto do rosto: O que foi Spi.

Spinel: Alem da Nakuro agora você me chamando por esse apelido, ta mas isso não é hora de nós discutir esse assunto chama Eriol.

Tomoyo virando para trás: Eriol vem aqui Spi que falar com você.

Eriol e Shaoran chegaram perto das meninas para ver o que erra que Spinel queria.

Eriol: O que foi Spinel?

Spinel: Vocês dois não sentiram a presença? Pensei que pelo menos os dois não iam ficar distraídos.

Shaoran se concentrando: É uma presença mágica parece que é nova esta fraca ainda.

Eriol: vamos atrás.

Todos seguiram a presença que os levou até um parque que tinha perto da feira aonde eles estavam, de longe eles viram um monte de rapazes jogando algum jogo na arreia e a presença vinha de um que sempre estava ganhando.

Sakura: Vamos la agora?

Eriol: Vamos esperar ele ficar sozinho.

Se passou algum tempo todos os caras que estavam la saíram só ficou o cara que tinha a presença mágica, ele estava contando o dinheiro que tinha ganho dos outros.

Eriol: Agora vamos la falar com ele.

O grupo saiu de onde estava e foi até perto do Egípcio.

Eriol: Sabe que não pode usar magia para se beneficiar?

Egípcio: Quem são vocês e do que vocês estão falando?

Shaoran: Nós somos magos que nem você.

Egípcio: Não sei quem é vocês é melhor saírem daqui se não querem se machucar.

Eriol: Como você já sabe usar magia deve saber também sentir a presença de outros magos e já deve ter percebido que nós somos mais forte que você.

Egípcio: não sei do que vocês estão falando e eu vou sair daqui.

Shaoran: Sakura sua vez.

Sakura: Ok, CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO!LIBERTE-SE. TEMPO

Sakura usa a carta tempo e tudo que estava se movendo para.

Eriol: Sabia que você possui magia, pois a carta tempo não funcionou em voce.

Egípcio já assustado: Como você conseguiu essas cartas pensei que isso era só uma historia dos livros da família.

Meilin: Do que você esta falando?

Egípcio: Como você possui uma carta do Lead Clow.

Derepente Kero sai da bolsa de Tomoyo e se transforma na sua verdadeira forma.

Kero: O que você sabe sobre Clow?

Egípcio: Isso não é possível Kerberus.

Shaoran: como você sabe dessas coisas.

Egípcio: É de uns livros antigos que minha família tem que ta sendo passado de geração a geração.

Eriol: Não precisa ficar com medo, primeiro diga seu nome depois conta como você sabe de tudo isso.

Egípcio: Esta bem.

Eles se sentaram nuns bancos que tinha nesse parque e Kero volto em sua forma original e sento no colo de Sakura e Spinel também saiu da bolsa de Tomoyo e sento no colo dela.

Egípcio: Para começar meu nome é Apsi, meus avós me contaram que antigamente minha família possuía magia e tinha grandes magos e um certo dia um poderoso mago chamado Lead Clow chegou na cidade para aprender mais sobre magia, só que antes de ele sair ele deixou uns livros que falava das cartas e dos guardiões e alguma coisa sobre usar magia e como sentir a presença da magia de outros magos, daí como eu lia bastante aqueles livros eu um dia descobri que possuía magia só que não falei para ninguém ainda, já cheguei de sentir a magia de alguns outros magos que provavelmente não sabiam que possuíam magia mas nenhuma comparada a presença de vocês.

Shaoran: Eriol por que não nos conto que tinha feito isso?

Eriol: Eu não possuo toda a memória de Clow só algumas coisas lembro como que ele tinha vindo para o Egito, mas não sei para que e o que ele fez aqui.

Apsi: Do que vocês estão falando?

Shaoran: vamos explicar, eu sou parente de Clow, Sakura é a sucessora de Clow ela foi escolhida por ele para ser a nova dona das cartas e dos guardiões e Eriol é a Reencarnação de Clow.

Apsi: Como assim a reencarnação de Clow?

Eriol: isso não vem ao caso agora o nosso problema é outro e nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

Apsi: E o que vocês precisam?

Eriol: Nós estamos enfrentando inimigos muito fortes só que nós sozinhos não vamos conseguir derrota-los.

Apsi: Mas como vou ajudar vocês, vocês são muito mais fortes que eu e acho que só vou atrapalhar.

Shaoran: Nós vamos treina-lo.

Nós agora estamos saindo pelo mundo para achar pessoas como você para nós treinarmos e nos ajudar a derrotar nosso inimigo.

Apsi: Eu aceito, mas tem um problema como minha família, ela não vai me deixar sair assim sem mais nem menos?

Tomoyo: Você mora com seus pais?

Apsi: Não meus pais morreram guando eu era pequeno eu morro com meus avós.

Tomoyo: lamento.

Meilin: tive uma ideia, Apsi nos leva até sua casa.

Todos saíram em direção à casa de Apsi guando chegaram perto Meilin mando todos esperarem.

Meilin: Tomoyo entrega a roupa que você trouxe para Eriol.

Eriol: Você trouxe as roupas?

Tomoyo: Claro, mas no que você esta pensando Meilin?

Meilin: já vai ver, Boneco volta a sua forma verdadeira.

Kero: Não quero encrenqueira.

Meilin: Sakura manda ele voltar a forma verdadeira.

Sakura: Kero faz o que ela ta mandando que depois você ganha um doce.

Kero: Esta bem só por que vou ganhar um doce.

Meilin: Agora Eriol você entrara la como se fosse Clow com Kero do seu lado e fala com os Avós de Apsi que você escolheu Apsi para treina-lo em magia.

Shaoran: Isso não vai dar certo.

Meilin: Por quê?

Shaoran: Clow morreu a séculos.

Meilin: Mas é só ele dizer que ele é a reencarnação de Clow e ainda ele vai estar com o Guardião Kerberus.

Apsi perguntando para Sakura: Eles são namorados?

Sakura vermelha: Não, são primos ele é meu namorado.

Apsi sai de perto de Sakura todo vermelho e vai para Eriol: Acho que não custa nada tentar.

Eriol: Esta bem, Kero esta pronto para relembrar um pouco os velhos tempos.

Kero: Sim.

Sakura: Acho melhor nós chamarmos Yue ele ia gostar de fazer isso.

Tomoyo: Acho melhor nós chamarmos ele, pois ele gostava muito de Clow e sempre fica admirando Eriol quando ele esta vestido com a roupa parecida que Clow usava, pois os dois são muito parecidos.

Sakura: Deixa que eu ligo para Nakuro manda ele vim.

Sakura ligando para Nakuro: Oi Nakuro passa o celular para Yue.

Nakuro: Por que Yue?

Sakura: Pois nós vamos fazer uma coisa que tenho certeza que ela vai gosta de participar.

Derepente Sakura ouve Nakuro gritar no telefone.

Nakuro: YUE SAKURA QUER FALAR COM VOCE.

Nakuro passa o celular para o Yue.

Yue: o que você quer Sakura?

Sakura: Yue consegue vim aonde eu estou agora?

Yue: Sim você é minha mestra consigo saber aonde você esta sempre.

Sakura vermelha: Então pode vim?

Yue: já estou indo, daqui a pouco chego.

Se passa alguns minutos e Yue aparece.

Apsi: Esse é o Juiz Yue? o que ele julga?

Shaoran: Você sabe muito para quem só tem alguns livros que Clow deixou.

Apsi: Mas estava escrito no livro Que Kerberus é o Guardião do lacre e Yue o Juiz, só que não se fala muito de Yue nos livros queria saber só o que ele julga.

Yue: Eu julgo se a pessoa que tranco as cartas é digna de ser o novo dono de nós os guardiões e das cartas.

Apsi: Nossa, e quando vai acontecer esse julgamento?

Shaoran: Já aconteceu Sakura ganhou de Yue e ela é a dona das cardas e dos guardiões.

Yue: O que você precisa Sakura?

Sakura: Acho que você ia gostar de participar do que nós vamos fazer para convencer os avos de Apsi para fazer ele viajar com nós.

Yue: E o que é?

Sakura: Meilin explica você?

Meilin: ta bom, é que Eriol vai se passar por Clow e para nós convencemos avós de Apsi, daí o certo seria bom que os guardiões estivessem com ele eu tinha falado para que Kero ir mas Sakura Pediu para levar você junto pois você gosta muito de Clow e ia gostar um pouco de reviver os velhos tempos de vocês.

Yue: então vamos.

Os quatro já estavam entrando no pátio da casa de Apsi, Yue estava de um lado Kero de outro e Eriol no meio Apsi estava mais a frente.

Eriol: Sakura se preocupa muito com você Yue.

Yue: Como Sabe?

Eriol: Logo que nós concordamos em fazer isso Sakura pediu para ligar para você vim para participar também por que ela sabe o quanto você gosta de Clow mesmo ela sendo a sua nova dona.

Yue só ficou pensando no que Eriol tinha falado, eles apareceram atrás da casa de Apsi e viram uma senhora la cuidando das plantas.

Vó de Apsi: Quem são esses Apsi?

Apsi: Esses Vó são os personagens do livro que a senhora vive falando, esse é a reencarnação de Lead Clow, e o tigre é Kerberus o Guardião do lacre e o outro é Yue o Juiz.

Vó de Apsi: Então eles existem, é uma honra conhecer vocês, por favor sentem aqui você Yue também vou trazer um chá para vocês e um pouco de leite para Kerberus.

Kerberus: Yue nunca come nada.

Se passou alguns minutos ela voltou com 2 xícaras e uma tigela escrita Francisco na borda dela, e entregou as xícaras para Eriol e Yue e a tigela para Kero.

Kero bravo: Por que é que eu tenho que tomar na tigela do gato, eu sei tomar na xícara sem quebrar.

Eriol para Kero: Kerberus só agradeça.

Vó de Apsi: Então Clow qual a honra de sua presença?

Eriol: Eu estou numa missão muito importante e preciso da ajuda de seu neto, eu vou viajar pelo mundo e preciso que ele vá comigo se a senhora permitir, claro que ele poderá ligar para senhora sempre que quiser, e ainda ensinarei magia para ele e ele vai se tornar um Grande mago.

Vó de Apsi: Apsi o que você acha?

Apsi: Eu gostaria de ir se a Senhora permitir?

Vó de Apsi: Claro que eu permito.

Apsi: Obrigado vó.

Se passou algum tempo e eles apareceram no portão.

Meilin: por que vocês demoraram tanto.

Eriol: fomos convidados para tomar um chá.

Meilin: Nós aqui e voces tomando cha.

Kero nervoso: Eu tive que tomar leite na tigela do gato.

Eriol para Tomoyo: Desculpa por ter feito você esperar tanto.

Daí Eriol da um beijo na Tomoyo e todos se dirigem para o aeroporto.

Se passou algum tempo e todos já estavam entrando no avião.

Yue para Eriol: Obrigado

Eriol: De nada Yue

Meilin: Nós vamos partir só amanha de manha agora são apenas sete horas vamos fazer o que?

Shaoran: Começar o treino do Apsi não podemos perder um minuto.

Meilin: Você já esta como os ancião só não faz o mesmo treino que eles.

Shaoran bravo: Não fala mais nisso Meilin aquilo não era treino era uma tortura.

Sakura: Como Era esses treinos? Meilin já falo neles você também Shaoran, mas nunca me falo como eles eram.

Shaoran: esquece isso.


	14. Capitulo 14 Missão Riviera Maya México

Capitulo 14

Missão Riviera Maya México

Todos estavam no avião jantando.

Eriol: Então Apsi o que você sabe fazer?

Apsi: Nada de mais, só consigo mover algumas coisas pequenas bem leves.

Eriol: Seu poder vem do sol.

Apsi: E o de vocês vem do que e o que fazem?

Eriol: O de Shaoran vem da lua ele tem uns pergaminhos que invoca todo o tipo de magia como fogo agua vento ETC. Eu possuo magia que vem do Sol e da Lua Também posso fazer varias coisas e Sakura já possui um poder especial que vem do sol e da lua como a minha e o poder que ela criou que vem da própria estrela dela e com o báculo da estrela ele invoca o poder das cartas.

Tomoyo: Eu não entendi uma coisa como nós estamos conseguindo entender Apsi se não falamos egípcio?

Eriol: é uma magia e lancei em nós sempre que nós tivermos perto de alguém que não fala a nossa língua que nós não entendemos nos vamos entender e a pessoa que esta conversando com nós também vai entender.

Shaoran: Hoje de noite vou começar já seu treino coisa bem básico, Sakura vai me ajudar.

Eriol: Tomoyo vamos dar uma saída só nós dois?

Tomoyo: vamos, mas nós vamos aonde?

Eriol: Você já vai saber.

Tomoyo: vamos agora?

Eriol: Eu e Tomoyo vamos dar uma saída já voltamos.

Sakura: Esta bem eu e Shaoran já vamos começar o treinamento do Apsi.

Eriol e Tomoyo saíram do avião e foram até aonde tinha uma torre bem alta que bem em cima dela tinha uma base aonde cabia umas 3 pessoas fácil.

Eriol: nós vamos la em cima.

Tomoyo: mas como se não tem como su...

Eriol nem deixa Tomoyo terminar de falar e abraça-a e começam a flutuar.

Tomoyo abraçada em Eriol: Não sabia que você sabia voar?

Eriol: Não estou voando estou levitando.

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam deitados e abraçados no alto da torre olhando as estrelas e a lua.

Tomoyo: A lua hoje esta muito bonita né Eriol.

Eriol: E verdade.

Tomoyo: Eriol eu estou muito preocupada com o que esta para acontecer, e se nós não conseguirmos e se eles conseguirem me matar?

Eriol olha para Tomoyo: Eles não vão conseguir, pois eu não vou deixar que eles toquem nem um dedo em você.

Dai Eriol da um longo beijo em Tomoyo, e os dois acabam dormindo abraçados de baixo da noite estrelada do Cairo.

Já era de manha E todos já tinham acordado.

Shaoran: alguém acho Tomoyo e Eriol?

Sakura: Não, será o que aconteceu com os dois?

Meilin: Será que apareceu algum Oni a noite a os pegou?

O grupo estavam se perguntando varias coisas até que viram Eriol e Tomoyo vindo na direção deles.

Sakura sai correndo e abraça Tomoyo.

Shaoran: O que aconteceu onde vocês estavam Eriol?

Eriol: Desculpa por nós preocupar vocês, não aconteceu nada.

Meilin: mas onde vocês estavam nós ficamos a manha inteira procurando vocês, já estamos atrasados.

Eriol sorrindo: Nós passamos a noite olhando as estrelas e a lua.

Dai ao passar algum tempo eles já tinham decolado e estavam ruma ao México, o grupo inteiro estava reunido numa mesa redonda que tinha num canto do avião Sakura estava mostrando as cartas para Apsi, enquanto isso Tomoyo e Eriol estavam nuns acentos no fundo do avião.

Meilin: o que será que aconteceu ontem a noite com aqueles dois?

Sakura: Por que Meilin?

Meilin: Eles estão bem diferente desde que saíram a noite passada, vou lá ver o que eles tem.

Shaoran: Não, fica aqui deixa os dois sozinhos.

Meilin: por quê?

Apsi: Eu não conheço vocês muito bem, mas da para ver que os dois querem ficar um pouco sozinhos.

Shaoran: Apsi tem razão eu também gostaria de passar um tempo sozinho com Sakura.

Se passaram algumas horas e eles ouvirão o piloto do avião falar pelo autofalante.

Piloto: Por favor, senhores coloquem o cinto vamos pousar.

O avião já estava no chão e todos já tinham desembarcado.

Shaoran: Já estamos aqui o que vamos fazer?

Eriol: Vamos nos separar, eu acho melhor Nakuro, Yukito, e Kero ficarem treinando Apsi, dai eu, Tomoyo, Shaoran e Sakura vamos para o centro da cidade ver se encontramos alguma presença magica.

Spinel: E eu Eriol vou fazer o que?

Eriol: pode vim com nós se quiser.

Spinel: Então eu vou.

Dai os cinco já estavam andando pelo cetro da cidade já tinha se passado três horas e nada então resolveram voltar para o Aero porto aonde estava o avião.

Yukito: Acharam alguma coisa?

Eriol: Nada.

Derepente eles sentem uma presença estranha.

Apsi: Que presença estranha é essa nunca senti nada igual.

Shaoran: Aula rápida esse tipo de presença é das trevas, esse é o nosso inimigo, mas esse deve ser um Oni 5 ou 4.

Dai eles vê um oni correndo com uma espada na direção deles

Shaoran sumonando a espada: Apsi esse é um Oni5, podem deixar que eu acabo com eles.

Shaoran sai correndo em direção ao Oni e acerta uns golpes de espada nele.

Shaoran: Agora acabo com voce, DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Shaoran acerta em cheio o ataque que fez com que o Oni5 virasse pó.

Apsi: o que era aquilo?

Eriol: Aquilo Era Onis, esses são nossos inimigos que precisamos da ajuda sua e de outros magos que acharmos para nos ajudar.

Apsi: Para que vocês querem ajuda? Shaoran acabou com ele muito fácil.

Shaoran: Esse era o Oni5 o mais fraco deles existem Onis muito mais forte.

Eriol: Achei muito estranho ter aparecido só um sempre aparecia vários ou um Oni4 ou Oni3 junto.

Sakura: Acho que nessa cidade vai ser mais difícil nós acharmos uma pessoa que possua magia.

Shaoran: Já esta Tarde vocês vão fazer o que? Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade para esfriar a cabeça.

Sakura: Posso ir com você?

Shaoran: Sim.

Shaoran e Sakura saíram abraçados, se passa algum tempo eles chegam a cidade.

Sakura: Vamos Tomar um sorvete?

Shaoran: Vamos, faz tempo que eu queria um tempo só para nós.

Sakura: E verdade, Não vejo a hora de que tudo se acabe e nós podemos viver uma vida normal sem batalhas.

Shaoran: Eu sei que nós estamos sozinhos agora e era melhor nós falar sobre nós não sobre magia ou os problemas, mas eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Sakura: O que é?

Shaoran: Você sabe que algum dia você vai tem que passar as cartas e os guardiões para uma nova pessoa?

Sakura: Já cheguei a pensar nisso, mas nunca dei bola.

Shaoran: Mas você vai lacrar o Kerberus no livro de novo e colocar Yue dormir?

Sakura: Eu não sei, só sei que não vou fazer que nem Clow escolher a pessoa que vai ser a próxima dona, não quero mais falar nisso por que nós estamos aqui para esquecer um pouco a magia esquecer os problemas eu só quero ficar com você que nem Namorados normais.

Eriol: Tomoyo ta pensando no que?

Tomoyo: Nos vamos ficar aqui quanto tempo?

Eriol: Não sei por quê?

Tomoyo: Só Para saber.

Apsi: Vocês todos tem magia, mas nunca vi Meilin nem Tomoyo usar suas magias.

Eriol: Meilin Não possui magia, mas ela sabe lutar muito bem treino com Shaoran e ela é uma Li que é uma família de guerreiros, mesmo os que não têm magia sabe se defender dela muito bem, já Tomoyo ela possui magia, mas não sabe usar, mas se ela soubesse usar bem, poderia chega de ser mais forte que todos nós juntos a magia dela é muito especial.

Tomoyo: Eu estou só esperando que tudo isso termine para que nós vivemos normalmente, me lembro de que admirava muito Sakura quando ela estava atrás das cartas e depois ela mudar todas as cartas mesmo que nosso inimigo naquela época fizesse um piano começar a me perseguir, mas naquele tempo era diferente, agora olha o que temos que fazer e sempre atentos, pois estamos em perigo, e esta prestes a acontecer uma grande batalha que nem mesmo sabemos que vamos ganhar.

Eriol: Não precisa ficar preocupada eu já disse isso e já pedi umas mil vez desculpa pelo piano, não tinha outra alternativa, e mesmo que Sakura não conseguisse fazer nada eu não ia deixar ninguém se machucar.

Tomoyo rindo: Eu sei eu disse isso, pois eu sei que você não gosta.

Apsi: Que historia é essa de batalha que não podemos ganhar?

Eriol: Não é nada.

Tomoyo: Não é melhor contar para ele?

Apsi: contar o que?

Eriol: Nada Apsi, Tomoyo ainda não esta na hora precisamos recrutar mais gente amanha a tarde vamos partir acho que não tem ninguém aqui com magia.

Tomoyo: esta bem qual nosso próximo destino que vou ligar para o piloto para avisar ele.

Eriol: Nosso próximo destino é Peru.

Tomoyo: Esta bem vou entrar no avião e ligar para os pilotos.

Tomoyo da um beijo em Eriol e sai.

Eriol: vamos treinar um pouco Apsi?

Apsi: Vamos.

Sakura e Shaoran estavam andando por uma rua deserta até que passam na frente de um grupo de cinco homens.

Homem1: E ai garotinha larga desse moleque e vem brincar com nós.

Sakura falando baixinho para Shaoran: Vamos passar não faz nada.

Logo que os 2 passam por eles são cercado pelos homens.

Homem 2: Aonde pensão que os dois vão.

Shaoran: Se vocês não querem se machucar é melhor deixar nós ir.

Homem3: Chefe o que vamos fazer com esse moleque?

Homem 1: Se livrem dele enquanto me divirto com a garota.

Shaoran: se chegar perto dela acabo com vocês.

Daí o homem pega no ombro de Sakura e puxa Ela.

Sakura: Socorro Shaoran.

Shaoran puxando Sakura: Eu disse para você não chegar perto dela.

Daí Shaoran pega da um soco no estomago do cara e uma joelhada no rosto que fez o cara cair no chão e gemer de dor.

Shaoran: Eu disse para não tocar nela.

Só que daí os outros quatro homens um pegou uma faca o outro uma corrente e os outros dói um bastão cada um.

Homem 4: agora vamos lhe ensinar uma lição e depois vamos brincar com sua namoradinha na sua frente.

Só que logo que o homem termina de falar Shaoran pega uma esfera de seu bolso e a transforma em uma espada.

Homem 5: como é que ele conseguiu fazer isso?

Homem 2: deve ser algum truque para só nos assustar vamos acabar com ele agora.

Daí Shaoran tira um pergaminho de outro bolso.

Sakura: Shaoran acho melhor não fazer isso, vamos fugir.

Shaoran: Não nunca vou deixar que ninguém a trade você desse jeito, Dragão da água vinde a mim.

Shaoran joga o pergaminho para cima e acerta com a espada daí sai um jato de água do pergaminho que acerta os homens.

Homem 1 gritando: vamos sair daqui eles não são humanos.

Daí os homens saem correndo e Shaoran começa a rir.

Sakura: isso não é para rir você não deferia ter usado magia neles Eriol não vai gostar nada disso.

Shaoran: Eu disse que ninguém nunca vai faltar de respeito ou tentar fazer algum mal contra você e se eu tiver que usar magia para protegê-la eu usarem e não importa quem for.

Daí eles ouvem uma voz vindo de trás deles.

Voz: Como você fez isso moleque?

Shaoran já se vira com a espada em punho: Quem é você?

Voz: não precisa ficar com medo não vou fazer nada com vocês e mesmo que queria vocês dois são muito mais forte que eu, eu nem teria chances.

Sakura: Do que você esta falando?

Voz: Primeira coisa antes de eu contar minha historia para vocês deixa eu me apresentar meu nome é Carlo, e o de vocês?

Shaoran: Eu sou Shaoran Li e essa é Sakura Kinomoto.

Carlo: Você é um Li?

Shaoran: Sim por que.

Carlo: Eu descobri que possuía magia e fui treinado por um Li.

Shaoran: E como era o nome dele?

Carlo: Não sei, ele me treino por dois longos anos e depois sumiu e nunca me disse seu nome só seu sobrenome que era Li.

Sakura: E que magia você sabe fazer?

Derepente ele começa a formar uma bola de fogo com as mãos e atira contra uma lixeira.

Sakura: Nossa isso foi incrível.

Shaoran: Nós podemos conversar?

Carlo: claro vamos até um bar que tem aqui perto para nós tomarmos alguma coisa, é por minha conta.

Eles andaram um pouco e entraram num bar.

Carlo: Voces não são daqui você por ser um Li e Chinês e você Garota deve ser Japonesa certo?

Sakura: sim.

Carlo: Aposto que vocês estão viajando pelo mundo numa missão?

Shaoran: Sim.

Carlo: Vocês estão atrás das cartas Clow?

Shaoran: Como você sabe das cartas Clow?

Carlo: o mestre que me treino vivia falando delas que depois que eu estivesse preparado eu deveria ir atrás delas, mas nunca dei bola.

Shaoran: As cartas Clow não existem mais elas são agora cartas Sakura.

Carlo: O que quer disser com isso?

Shaoran: Que Sakura já capturou todas mudou-as com seus poderes.

Carlo: Qual é a missão de vocês?

Shaoran: Achar pessoas com poder mágico para nos ajudar a lutar uma batalha que esta para acontecer.

Carlo: E vocês estão em quantos já?

Shaoran: nós começamos em nove, cinco pessoas de mesmo nível mágico e quatro guardião, e já encontrados um até agora para nos ajudar.

Carlo: Mas para que vocês vão querer minha ajuda se são muito mais forte que eu?

Shaoran: É que essa guerra que esta para acontecer só nós não vamos ter chances, daí estamos procurando pessoas como você no mundo para nós treinarmos e depois vocês nos ajudar nessa missão, você gostaria de ir com nós?

Carlo: Claro.

Sakura: Então vamos falar com sua família para ver se eles liberam daí depois vamos para o avião lhe apresentar para o resto do grupo.

Carlo: Eu não tenho família e já tenho 23 anos não preciso de permissão, e outra coisa vocês tem um avião?

Sakura: Sim, na verdade não é nosso e de uma amiga nossa.

Carlo: E ela ta nessa viagem?

Sakura: Sim.

Shaoran: Ela tem Namorado e ele é quase mais forte que nós.

Carlo meio vermelho: Então vamos quero conhecer o grupo.

Eles saíram do bar e se dirigiram ao aeroporto, se passaram alguns minutos eles chegaram no aeroporto e entraram no avião e Sakura apresento Carlo para todos.

Carlo: Vocês não falaram que eram quatro guardiões e seis pessoas?

Eriol: Mas são quatro guardiões e seis pessoas.

Carlo: mas estou vendo oito pessoas aqui.

Eriol: Yue e Ruby Moon voltei a suas formas originais para que nosso novo amigo conheçam vocês.

Derepente Nakuro e Yukito começam a brilhar e mudam de forma.

Carlo: Ai caramba eu ia dar em cima de uma borboleta humana.

Ruby Moon brava: Quem você esta chamando de borboleta humana e eu já tenho namorado.

Carlo: desculpa.

Eriol: Não se trada assim nosso novos amigos Ruby Moon.

Se passo algum tempo todos já estavam indo dormir.

Carlo: chegando perto de Nakuro: Desculpa por ter lhe chamado de borboleta humana e ter lhe desrespeitado.

Nakuro sorrindo: não se preocupa meu namorado e gente boa quem não é muito bom é a outra personalidade dele.

Carlo: De quem você esta falando?

Nakuro: Do Yukito.

Carlo: Nossa, boa noite vou ir dormir.

Todos já estavam dormindo.

Já era de manha os pilotos já tinham chego e Tomoyo estava acordando todos para se prepararem para decolar.

Meilin: Eriol para aonde vamos?

Eriol: Estamos indo para o Peru.

Todos já estavam sentados e o avião começou a levantar voo.


	15. Capitulo 15 Missão Peru

Capitulo 15

Missão Peru

O avião já tinha decolado e todos do grupo já estavam conversando.

Apsi: Eriol você poderia nos contar de que ajuda vocês precisam e o que vamos enfrentar?

Eriol: Vocês não sabem, mas eu e Sakura podemos ter previsões e nós previmos uma grande batalha que vai ter e precisamos da ajuda de vocês, pois só nós não vamos ter chances, e nosso inimigos são os Onis.

Eriol passou a viagem contando toda a historia até que o piloto anunciou que eles já iam pousar no Peru.

O avião já estava pousado e todos estavam já estavam fora.

Shaoran: Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade para comprar alguns mantimentos que estão faltando, e aproveito para ver se sinto alguma presença magica.

Eriol: Esta bem leve Kero com você.

Shaoran: Eu não por que é que tenho que levar aquela bola de pelo comigo?

Kero: Olha seu moleque quer brigar?

Sakura: Kero para deixa que vou eu.

Eriol: Sakura eu preciso falar com você deixa que Kero vai.

Shaoran: Por que não pode ser o Spinel?

Eriol: Vou treinar um pouco Apsi e Carlo e vou precisar da ajuda de Sakura e Spinel.

Shaoran: Esta bem vamos bola de pelos e não vou comprar doces.

Logo os dois saíram, mas não paravam de ficar discutindo e se fuzilando com os olhos.

Sakura: Os dois só brigam por que você fez isso Eriol?

Eriol: Eles têm que começar a se dar bem, você não que um dia poder morar com Shaoran e viver como uma família?

Sakura meio vermelha: Sim

Eriol: Então imagina você passar a tarde com os dois brigando você ia aguentar? Ou ia mandar Kero morar com Yukito?

Sakura: Nunca pensei nisso.

Shaoran: Ei Kerberus Sentiu essa presença?

Kero: Vamos voltar é um Oni2.

Shaoran: Vamos.

Eriol: Sakura sentiu a presença?

Sakura: Sim um Oni2 vamos atrás dele.

Eriol: Não deve ser uma armadilha, pois o Oni2 consegue ocultar sua presença e ele poderia vim nos atacar fácil acho que ele quer que nós vamos até ele.

Apsi: Que presença é essa ele chega de ser mais forte que a de vocês.

Eriol: Esse é um dos onis mais fortes é o Oni2, agora vem a primeira missão de vocês como vocês não estão fortes para lutar ainda, vão proteger Tomoyo.

Carlo: Por que proteger Tomoyo?

Eriol: Porque eles a querem depois explico agora só protegem ela com Spinel. Sakura, Ruby Moon e Yue fiquem alerta.

Sakura: Ok. CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSE MISSÃO.

Eriol: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.

Sakura e Eriol juntos: LIBERTE-SE

Eriol: Sakura usa a carta escudo em todos nós e fiquem todos atentos.

Sakura: Escuto proteja nós de todos ataques mágicos: ESCUDO.

Se passa alguns minutos Shaoran e Kero em sua verdadeira forma aparecem.

Sakura: Shaoran, Kero entrem no escudo.

Shaoran: Cadê o oni?

Logo que Shaoran terminou a pergunta viu umas facas acertarem o escudo.

Meilin: Esse não é o poder do Oni3?

Eriol: Sim olhem la, é um Oni3 e um Oni2 Jutos.

Meilin: Como vamos derrotar eles?

Eriol: Não sei na ultima vez que lutamos contra um Oni2 se não fosse Tomoyo nós estaríamos mortos.

Sakura: O que vamos fazer não sei se o escudo vai aguentar muito tempo.

Oni2: é melhor vocês nós entregar a garota que nós deixamos vocês viverem, se não nos entregar ela matamos todos vocês e depois pegamos ela.

Tomoyo: Acho melhor eu me entregar para eles assim vocês não vão ser mortos.

Eriol: Eu prometi que ia lhe proteger a qualquer custo e é isso que vou fazer.

Sakura: Não precisa se preocupar nós vamos dar um jeito como sempre.

Shaoran: não vai adiantar nada nós ficarmos atrás do escudo.

Sakura: já sei.

Derepente Sakura pega duas cartas na mão.

Sakura: Terra faz sair espinhos do Chão e acerte nosso inimigo.

Dai Sakura invoca o poder da carta terra que faz com que comesse a sair vários espinhos de terra do chão. (igual o que aconteceu quando ela enfrento a carta terra antes de aparecer a verdadeira forma).

Oni3: Isso é muito lento para nos deter.

Dai Sakura joga para cima a segunda carta.

Sakura: corrida ofereça seus poderes a terra! CORRIDA

Dai a carta terra começou a atacar mais de presa cada vez mais rápido.

Oni3: O que esta acontecendo ele esta atacando cada vez mais rápido.

Dai a carta terra começou acertar varias vezes o Oni3 que em poucos momentos depois ele virou pó.

Eriol: Isso mostra que seus poderes Sakura estão aumentando

Meilin: Boa Sakura mostra quem é que manda.

Shaoran: isso não é hora de comemorar tem mais um para nós derrotarmos.

Eriol: Shaoran tem razão.

Shaoran: Cadê ele?

Yue: A carta Terra acertou ele e o jogou longe

Meilin: será que morreu?

Eriol: Não a presença dele ta muito forte ainda.

Meilin: tive uma ideia.

Eriol: Qual?

Meilin: Ele quer pegar Tomoyo né?

Shaoran: sim, mas fala logo não temos tempo.

Meilin: Eriol se ele pegar Tomoyo ele vai voltar para o mundo dele?

Eriol: Sim, mas no que você esta pensando?

Meilin: vamos entregar Tomoyo e ele voltara para o mundo dele.

Sakura: você esta ficando loca Meilin?

Meilin: Não, usa a carta gêmeos na Tomoyo e entregamos a Tomoyo falsa para ele e guando ele estiver no mundo dele a Tomoyo falsa vai sumir.

Yue: É uma boa ideia.

Shaoran: Então vamos.

Sakura: Gêmeos multiplique a Tomoyo! GEMEOS.

Meilin: Agora só esconder a Tomoyo verdadeira.

Shaoran: Usa pequeno.

Sakura: pequeno encolha a verdadeira Tomoyo! PEQUENO

Shaoran: Ele esta voltando.

Oni2: Agora acabarei com vocês.

Tomoyo falsa: Espera, eu irei com você, mas deixa eles em paz.

Oni2: Então você viu que eles não têm chances contra mim?

Tomoyo falsa: sim

Eriol encenando e Shaoran segurando ele: Tomoyo não nós damos um jeito de acabar com ele não vá.

Tomoyo falsa: Eriol não se preocupa eu estou fazendo isso por que eu te amo e não quero que aconteça nada com você.

Dai Tomoyo falsa sai do escudo de Sakura e vai em direção ao Oni2, o Oni2 pega ela no colo e do nada abre um portal atrás dele.

Oni2: Eu só pouparei a vida de vocês agora, pois já peguei o que eu queria e preciso leva-la para meu mestre.

Dai o Oni2 passa pelo portal e o portal some.

Meilin: Que bicho mais burro, Eriol você e Shaoran encenaram muito bem.

Eriol: Obrigado, mas cadê Tomoyo?

Tomoyo volta ao tamanho verdadeiro e Eriol vai perto dela e da um abraço e um beijo.

Eriol: Você não sabe como foi difícil para eu deixar você ir, mesmo que não era você, era uma copia que naquele momento estava sendo você, mas o que importa nesse momento é que você esta aqui do meu lado.

No mundo dos Onis.

Oni2: Eu trouce o que você queria mestre.

Mestre: Seu idiota ela não é a verdadeira é uma copia uma magia básica que eles usaram e você caiu que nem um fraco inútil.

Oni2: mas mestre é ela olha.

Derepente a Tomoyo falsa começa a sumir até que desaparece.

Mestre: Além de não ter feito o que pedi você discute comigo, morra inútil.

Dai o mestre da um golpe que faz o Oni2 virar pó.

Nakuro: Você esta bem?

Eriol: Estou.

Nakuro: Que nem você me disse uma vez para mim, que eu era como sua filha e não queria que eu escondesse nada de você, então como sua filha eu quero que meu pai não esconda nada de mim e se tiver um problema me conte.

Eriol: Eu estou muito mal por ter feito aquilo com Tomoyo mesmo não sendo ela era uma copia dela mesma.

Nakuro: Mas o que importa é que ela esta aqui com você, a real não uma copia.

Eriol sorrindo: Você tem razão filha.

Nakuro sorrindo também: E se eu chamasse Tomoyo de mãe será que ela iria gostar?

Eriol sorrindo: Não sei você só vai saber se tentar.

Derepente Tomoyo aparece: O que os dois estão conversando.

Nakuro se levanta da um beijo no rosto de Tomoyo: Nada não mãe.

Tomoyo se aproximando de Eriol: Por que ela me chamo de mãe?

Eriol sorrindo: Por nada.

Tomoyo: parece que você esta bem melhor depois que falou com ela.

Eriol: Nakuro pode ser meio louquinha, mas ela sabe conversar e animar uma pessoa que não esta nos seus melhores dias.

Yukito: O que você falou para o Eriol que animou ele?

Nakuro: Nada só repeti uma coisa que ele me disse a algum tempo atrás.

Carlo: Você acha que eles estão nós contando tudo que sabem?

Apsi: Não eles estão nos escondendo algo.

Carlo: Por que será que temos que proteger Tomoyo se o poder magico dela é fraco e ela só fica filmando.

Apsi: Não sei, mas Eriol me disse um dia que o poder dela é especial.

Carlo: Vamos la falar com eles e eles tem que nos contar tudo.

Carlo e Apsi foram em direção ao grupo que estava todo reunido.

Carlo: Eu sei que nós estamos em minoria só em dois, mas já esta na hora de vocês nós contarem certo o que esta acontecendo e os motivos de eles quererem Tomoyo e o que vai acontecer.

Shaoran: Acho que já esta na hora de eles saberem, pois essa Guerra já começou e ainda mais pelo que fizemos hoje.

Eriol: Esta bem, o que esta acontecendo é que os Onis aquelas criaturas que vocês viram, estão atrás de Tomoyo pois eles querem pegar o poder dela para que o mestre deles consiga abrir os portais para passar os Onis em qualquer lugar no mundo, agora o poder dele esta ligado como dela, e conseguindo matar ela o líder deles consegue fazer o que ele quiser.

Apsi: Mas por que isso?

Eriol: Isso já aconteceu a muitos séculos atrás no tempo ainda que só existia magia, Os Onis começaram a invadir o nosso mundo mas eles não conseguiram fazer o que eles queriam, dai até que um dia para acabar com tudo pois os Onis estavam perdendo apareceu o mais poderoso de todos o Oni1 ele acabou com todos os magos que tinham numa aldeia muito fácil mas dai apareceu os três magos mais fortes da aldeia se reuniram e usaram uma magia muito poderosa e milenar que enfraqueceu o Oni1 dai apareceu uma mulher que ela possuía só magia que vinha da luz e ela abriu um portal e conseguiu aprisionar o Oni1 no mundo dos Onis de novo só que agora ele conseguiu abrir os portais de novo.

Carlo: E por que vocês não usam essa magia de novo?

Eriol: Por que não sabemos como é, e ainda não temos poder magico o suficiente para usa-la.

Tomoyo: É melhor irmos dormir agora, pois amanha temos coisas para fazer.

Todos já estavam dormindo menos Sakura que estava fora do avião olhando as cartas.

Sakura pegando a chave na mão: Liberte-se, Luz, Trevas.

Dai as cartas luz e trevas aparecem na frente de Sakura.

Sakura: OI cartas.

Trevas e luz juntas: Oi Sakura precisa de alguma coisa?

Sakura: Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa para vocês.

Luz: E o que seria Sakura?

Sakura: É sobre os poderes das duas tenho algumas duvidas.

Trevas: E sobre o que seria?

Sakura: Uma vez vocês me disseram que luz e trevas andam sempre juntas, ai o Eriol me disse que todo mundo possui a luz e as trevas.

Luz: Isso é verdade para ter um equilíbrio precisa da luz e das trevas é por isso que nós duas sempre estamos juntas.

Trevas: lembre-se do dia que você capturou nós duas e também na hora de trocar nós, estávamos sempre juntas nunca separadas.

Sakura: Mas como Tomoyo possui só a luz e os Onis só as trevas?

Luz: Tomoyo esta dividida.

Sakura: como Assis dividida?

Trevas: nós vamos contar uma historia que Clow nos contou, nem tudo que vocês sabem é verdade.

Luz: A cada mil anos a luz nasce junto com uma criança que terá a missão de tentar recuperar as trevas que falta.

Trevas: Antes de acontecer àquela batalha que fala nos livros de Clow, existiu uma Maga que era muito poderosa e muitos magos queriam os poderes dela e achando que se mataria ela eles conseguiriam pegar para eles o poder que ela tinha.

Luz: mas daí um dia um grupo de magos atacou ela e usaram uma magia muito poderosa para dividiu o poder dela, mas como ninguém conhecia a magia direito ouve um erro eles dividiram a luz das trevas ai ouve um desequilíbrio.

Trevas: A luz permaneceu no corpo da maga, mas as trevas se transformou numa criatura que matou todos os magos e depois tentou matar a maga para ficar com a luz só que a maga usou uma magia e abriu um portal que jogou as trevas la dentro.

Luz: Daí conforme os anos foram se passando a maga ia atrás das trevas para recuperar ela e as trevas ia atrás da maga para tentar matar ela e ficar com a luz.

Trevas: só que as trevas nunca aparecia sempre mandava os Onis que ela criava, só que daí um dia aconteceu uma grande batalha e o Oni1 que era as trevas da maga apareceu para ver se ele conseguia pegar a luz.

Luz: Mas daí Os antigos magos usaram uma magia que vinha só da luz essa magia era composta por dois tipos que era luz e trevas, mas os magos usaram só as luz, mas apesar deles serem muito forte as trevas era mais forte que eles daí eles usaram toda energia magia para invocar a luz assim conseguiram enfraquecer as trevas da maga.

Trevas: Daí a maga tentou recuperar suas trevas, mas as trevas usou suas ultimas energias e atacou a maga que se feriu muito grava e antes de morrer ela abriu o portal e jogou as trevas la dentro de novo.

Luz: E assim as trevas da maga ficou dormindo por milhares de anos e só que despertou quando apareceu aquele primeiro Oni.

Trevas: O nosso antigo mestre Clow ele descobriu um livro antigo que um dos magos tinha escrito e começou ir atrás da pessoa que possuía a luz, mas não achou então se ele não conseguisse achar ela ele deveria deixar para outras geração para ajudar a luz a recuperar as trevas.

Luz: Daí ele invocou o antigo poder que os magos tinha usado, mas não só a luz as trevas também para manter o equilíbrio e assim nasceu as duas primeiras cartas Clow a Luz e as Trevas e junto com elas nasceu os Guardiões Yue que representa a lua e trevas e Kerberus que representa o sol e a Luz.

Sakura: Mas como Eriol nem Kero nem Yue nos contaram isso?

Trevas: Pois Clow apagou a memória deles e quando ele morreu não passou para sua reencarnação essas memórias.

Sakura: E se nós recuperarmos as trevas vai acontece alguma coisa com Tomoyo?

Luz: Não só não vai mais existir os Onis e ela vai ter o Equilíbrio e não vai acontecer nada a mais disso.

Sakura: E se nós matarmos as trevas o que acontece?

Trevas: Ai Tomoyo morre junto, pois se a luz ficar sem as trevas ela morre, e se as trevas ficar sem a luz ela morre também.

Sakura: E como fazer para unir os dois?

Luz: Na hora a luz saberá.

Sakura: Obrigado, não sei nem como agradecer.

Luz e trevas junto antes de virarem carta: Sabe que sempre que precisar poderá chamar qualquer uma de nós, mas lembre-se sempre mantém Luz e trevas juntas.

Daí Sakura pegou as duas cartas e as abraçou contra o peito e colocou as duas juntas no livro

Daí depois que ela colocou as cartas no livro foi dormir.

No dia seguinte Sakura reuniu todos para contar tudo o que as cartas Luz e trevas tinham contado para ela.

Eriol: Então não podemos perder mais tempo vamos para a Grécia agora já que aqui no peru só achamos problemas.

Tomoyo: Mas achamos respostas também.

Shaoran: Mas agora que sabemos o que fazer temos que lutar até que o Oni1 apareça para nós unir ele com Tomoyo.

Se passou algumas horas os pilotos chegaram e todos levantaram voo para ir a Grécia.


	16. Capitulo 16 Missão Grecia

Capitulo 16

Missão Grécia

O grupo já estava no alto quase no destino, eles estavam conversando diversos assuntos.

Shaoran: Depois da Grécia qual vai ser nosso destino?

Eriol: Você já vai saber e sei que vai ficar surpreso.

Marco: Mas aonde é?

Eriol: Vou só dizer na hora do embarque os únicos quem sabem é os piloto e a Tomoyo.

Apsi: Nunca imaginei em sair assim pelo mundo e nessa categoria toda com direito até avião particular.

Logo que Apsi terminou de falar todos riram.

Sakura: Já sei hoje eu vou fazer o almoço.

Shaoran: É hoje que nos passamos fome.

Sakura: Não fala assim eu sei cozinhar.

Shaoran: Vai fazer panquecas?

Sakura: Não, vou fazer okonomiyaki.

Kero: Eba okonomiyaki, Sakura para mi, por favor, a moda sulista.

Sakura: Sim pode deixar.

Dai Sakura termina de falar e sai, e vai para cozinha do avião.

Apsi para Marco: O que é okonomiyaki?

Marco: Não sei, deve ser alguma comida com Peixe cru é o que eles comem la no Japão.

Apsi: Ei Shaoran o que é esse troço de okonomiyaki?

Shaoran: Comida típica Japonesa.

Marco: Não tem nenhum bicho vivo né ou peixe cru?

Shaoran: Não.

Se passou algum tempo todos se sentaram na mesa que tinha num canto do avião, Apsi e Carlo só olhavam para os pratos com uma cara meia estranha.

Sakura: Vocês não gostam de okonomiyaki?

Shaoran: Eles não conhecem estão com medo de comer pensando que tem algum bicho vivo na comida ou algum Peixe cru.

Sakura: podem comer não tem nada vivo ali e nesse prato tudo é cozido mas se quiserem quando nós chegarmos no Japão peço para meu pai fazer alguma coisa com peixe cru um sushi quem sabe.

Apsi: Não precisa nós preferimos comida bem cozida.

Dai Carlo e Apsi pegaram um pouco com um garfo, pois não sabiam usar hashi.

Sakura: E o que vocês acharam?

Marco: No México nós gostamos muito de comida picantes aqui não esta picante, mas esta um pouco forte por causa da cebola esta muito boa.

Sakura: Obrigada e você Apsi Gostou?

Apsi estava parado com a mão na boca.

Apsi gritando: Agua, muito acebolado odeio cebola.

Sakura: Desculpa Apsi não sabia que você não gostava de cebola.

Apsi: A culpa não foi sua, pois eu deveria ter falado.

Se passou algumas horas o piloto estava avisando todos que a iam pousar num aeroporto particular da Grécia.

Shaoran: Que tipos de magos podemos encontrar na Grécia Eriol?

Eriol: A Grécia é um pais que tinha magos muito diferenciados os poderes deles vinham tanto do sol como da lua, mas é um pais que não possui magia a milhares de anos.

Shaoran: Então por que estamos indo para la?

Eriol: por que tenho algum pressentimento que vamos encontrar alguém muito forte, mas acho que vamos ter muitos problemas também.

Meilin: Nós vamos poder ir conhecer as Ruinas aqui da Grécia?

Eriol: Dessa vez não, vamos procurar o que queremos e Sair, pois perdemos muito tempo no Peru.

O avião já tinha pousado e todos estavam em pé.

Eriol falando para todos: Todos já devem ter sentido a presença que tem aqui na Grécia vamos nos concentrar bem, pois aqui é que nem Hong-Kong a cidade por ter possuídos muitos magos poderosos ficou com uma presença magica, então vamos nos concentrar para que achamos a presença de alguma pessoa.

Tomoyo: Eu, Meilin, Sakura e Nakuro vamos as comprar.

Eriol: Mas acabei de disser para Meilin que não podemos ficar de passeio.

Tomoyo: vocês estão em seis para que vai precisar da Sakura e da Nakuro, e ainda nós andando pela cidade podemos encontrar alguma coisa.

Eriol: Ta bom, mas Kero e Spinel vão junto para cuidar de você.

Tomoyo indo dar um beijo em Eriol: Não precisa esse dia nós queremos só para nós as mulheres, e ainda Sakura, Nakuro e Meilin vão estar junto não precisa se preocupar.

Eriol: muito bem, mas as seis horas aqui no avião e nenhum minuto a mais.

Tomoyo: seis horas vamos estar aqui.

Logo que todas as meninas saíram Eriol foi até Shaoran.

Eriol: Cadê Spinel e Kero?

Shaoran: Não se preocupa Sakura me falou o que elas vão fazer já mandei os dois atrás delas escondidos, mandei ocultar a presença para elas não perceberem também.

Apsi: Nós vamos treinar hoje?

Eriol: Infelizmente não vai dar para nós treinarmos, pois estamos só em quatro tentando procurar alguém com magia.

Carlo: Mas nós estamos em cinco aqui.

Shaoran: Yukito não consegue sentir presença magica e já que ele não pode se transformar em Yue para ajudar, pois pode ser perigoso alguém nos ver, imagina o susto das pessoas vendo Yue.

Apsi: Mas ele é parecido com uma pessoa normal é só ele ocultar as assas e trocar de roupa.

Yukito: Minha outra identidade disse que mesmo não estando na forma verdadeira ele consegue sentir as presenças e se ele sentir alguma coisa ele avisa.

Carlo: Então já sabemos que ele consegue sentir a presenças magica, então vamos fazer o que agora?

Shaoran: Não sei vocês, mas eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade.

Eriol: Você vai atrás das Meninas?

Shaoran: Não, Só quero dar uma volta pela cidade sozinho, faz tempo que não ando sozinho.

Dai Shaoran andando pelas ruas do centro sente uma presença magica que vinha da lua e ele resolve ir ver quem era. Chegando ao local onde estava a presença ele vê uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos e olhos bem azul. Ela estava sozinha sentada num banco parecia estar triste com alguma coisa, dai Shaoran chega perto dela.

Shaoran: Você esta com algum problema?

Mulher: Quem é você?

Shaoran: Eu sou Li Shaoran e como é seu nome?

Mulher: Eu sou Pandora.

Shaoran: você esta bem?

Pandora começando a chorar: Estou, eu só fugi do orfanato onde eu estava, pois não aguentava mais la e não tenho aonde ir.

Shaoran indo abraçar Pandora: Não precisa chorar se quiser pode vim comigo e o meu grupo.

Só que quando Shaoran abraçou Pandora um grupo de meninas passava meio de longe e viu toda a cena.

Sakura com os olhos já se enchendo de lagrimas: Por que Shaoran esta abraçando aquela menina?

Meilin: Não sei, mas já vou ir lá acabar com aquela menina e com Shaoran também.

Tomoyo: Acho melhor não irmos para brigar, mas sim ver o que esta acontecendo.

Nakuro: concordo com Tomoyo.

Dai o grupo de meninas saíram de onde estavam e foram direto para Shaoran.

Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos: o que você esta fazendo Shaoran.

Shaoran: Não é nada que você esta pensando.

Quando Shaoran termina de falar Sakura se vira para sair correndo, mas Shaoran a segura pelo braço e da um beijo nela e abraça-a.

Shaoran falando no ouvido de Sakura: Sente a presença.

Dai Sakura para e sente a presença que vinha da mulher.

Meilin já falando na cara de Pandora: O que você estava fazendo menina sabe que ele tem namorada.

Pandora: Desculpa-me não sabia.

Shaoran: Meilin não fale assim com ela, ela não tem culpa eu quem abracei ela, pois ela estava muito triste ela fugiu do orfanato onde ela estava e não tem aonde ir e eu convidei-a para ficar com nós.

Meilin: Que, ela da encima de você e você ainda convida para que ela fique com nós.

Shaoran: Fica quieta Meilin você não sabe o que esta falando.

Ao Shaoran terminar de falar Tomoyo e Nakuro já percebem do que se trada pois já perceberam a presença de Pandora e pegaram Meilin uma em cada braço e a puxaram para um canto.

Nakuro: Ela possui uma presença magica a magia dela vem da lua.

Tomoyo: A magia que Yukito emana por causa do Yue a magia dele não vem da lua também?

Dai uma fico olhando para a outra por um tempo cada uma lembro dos momentos em que eles estavam atrás das cartas dai Meilin tentou sair correndo mas Nakuro a segurou.

Nakuro: Lembre-se, Shaoran já sabe diferenciar os sentimentos do coração dele.

Meilin: Esta bem, vamos voltar.

Dai os três voltaram para o grupo e Sakura já não estava mais triste e até estava falando com Pandora.

Meilin chegando perto de Pandora: Que tipo de magia você sabe fazer?

Pandora: Sakura do que ela esta falando?

Sakura: Não é nada não.

Meilin: Como Nada se ela tem presença Magica.

Pandora: do que você esta falando?

Logo que Pandora terminou de falar Shaoran, Sakura e Nakuro sentiram uma presença estranha.

Sakura: É um oni?

Shaoran: Sim é um Oni3.

Derepente aparecem Kero e Spinel em suas formas verdadeiras e Shaoran sumona sua espada.

Pandora: O que esta acontecendo aqui que bichos estranhos são essas?

Shaoran: depois lhe explicamos agora fique perto de Tomoyo, Spinel e Meilin proteja as duas, Sakura usa escudo.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO!LIBERTE-SE. ESCUDO.

Pandora: O que esta acontecendo aqui.

Tomoyo: depois nós lhe explicamos só não sai do escudo.

Logo que Tomoyo acaba de falar aparece Yue trazendo Eriol.

Pandora: Aquilo é um Anjo?

Tomoyo: Não aquele é Yue um dos guardiões de Sakura.

Nakuro: vou la ajudar eles.

Nakuro saiu e já se transformou em Ruby Moon.

Pandora: Tomoyo me explica o que esta acontecendo

Tomoyo: Não precisa ficar com medo nós vamos explicar tudo quando isso terminar.

Logo que Tomoyo termina de falar aparece uns 8 Onis5 que começaram a atacar o escudo.

Eriol: Sakura acabe com todos.

Sakura: Vento se transforme em correntes da justiça. VENTO.

O vento começa a atacar todos os Onis5 que viraram pó, só que logo apareceu três onis3.

Eriol: Eu e Yue pegamos um, Ruby Moon e Sakura pegam outro e Shaoran e Kerberus pegam o ultimo.

Kero: Por que é que eu tenho que ir com o moleque?

Shaoran: Só não me atrapalha bola de pelos.

Sakura: Não é hora de os dois brigarem, como vamos ser uma família feliz se os dois só brigam.

Logo que Sakura termina de falar ela olha para Shaoran e os dois ficam vermelhos.

Um dos Onis3: Que amor que pena que nós não vamos deixar vocês vivo para que aconteça isso.

Dai todos começam a se atacar até que dois dos três Onis3 viram pó e o ultimo antes de morrer ele deixa uma mensagem para os magos.

Oni3: Vocês podem ter nos vencido mais uma vez, mas o fim esta próximo e dessa vez nós venceremos.

Shaoran: O que será que ele quis disser que o fim esta próximo?

Eriol: Não sei, mas acho que logo vamos descobrir.

Derepente ouvem uma voz de mulher.

Pandora: O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Eriol: Nós somos magos e precisamos de sua ajuda numa missão.

Pandora: Vocês estão brincando comigo né? Eu já não tenho mais cinco anos para ficar brincando e nem acreditando em mundo das fadas.

Shaoran: Se você não esta acreditando olha o que acabou de acontecer, o que você me diz dos 4 e ali no canto e de o que fizemos agora?

Pandora: Isso deve ser algum truque, a já sei vocês são do circo por isso você me disse que você e seu grupo estão viajando pelo mundo.

Shaoran: Não somos de circo nenhum, esta para acontecer uma grande guerra e estamos andando pelo mundo atrás de magos para treinar para nos ajuda.

Pandora: Vocês devem estar brincando comigo e se existisse essa coisa de magia eu não poderia ajudar, pois eu não possuo magia nenhuma.

Shaoran: O que vamos fazer?

Eriol: Pandora quando apareceu aqueles monstros estranho você não sentiu nada? Como uma presença ou que tinha alguma coisa por perto?

Pandora: Não

Meilin: Essa vai ser mais difícil.

Sakura: Pandora você nunca conheceu ninguém da família Li ou na sua família não tem alguns livros antigos de um tal de Clow?

Pandora: não, não tenho família.

Eriol: Vamos voltar para o Avião Apsi e Carlo estão nos esperando, pandora pode vim se quiser.

Pandora: Avião?

Shaoran: Sim é de Tomoyo a mãe dela é dona da grande empresa brinquedos Daidouji.

Pandora: Eu disse que isso de magia não era real aposto que são brinquedos novos e vocês estão pelo mundo fazendo propaganda deles.

Meilin: Eu desisto se virem vocês com ela.

Tomoyo: Não é brinquedos, isso tudo é real.

Shaoran: Pandora você vem conosco?

Pandora: Sim, quero saber como vocês fazer para esses truques ficarem perfeitos.

Eriol: Não é truque, mas logo com um pouco de treino você vai poder fazer alguma coisa também.

Se passou algum tempo e eles chegaram no aeroporto aonde estava o avião.

Carlo: Acharam mais um com magia?

Meilin: Sim só que ela não acredita e não sabe nada ainda.

Apsi: Mas só um pouco de treino ela já aprende alguma coisa e só vocês demonstrarem ela vai acreditar.

Eriol: Acabamos de sair de uma batalha contra 8 Oni5 e 3 Oni3.

Meilin: E mesmo assim não acredita, ela acha que é alguns brinquedos da empresa da mãe de Tomoyo.

Todos estavam um em cada canto, Apsi e Carlo estavam na frente do avião meio longe de todos.

Carlo: O que você acha da nova integrante do grupo?

Apsi: muito bonita, mas a Sakura é mais.

Carlo: Eu acho que Tomoyo e mais bonita que Sakura.

Derepente aparece Spinel voando.

Spinel: Se eu fosse vocês parecem com essa conversa, pois se um dos dois ouvirem isso principalmente Shaoran vocês são caras mortos.

Carlo: Isso é verdade eu vi o que ele fez com os caras que mexeram com Sakura la no México.

Daí Spinel saiu de perto do grupo e entrou no avião.

Apsi: E da Meilin o que você acha dela?

Carlo: Muito bonita, mas quem ia conseguir Namorar com uma pessoas que grita por qualquer coisa e vive querendo brigar com todo mundo.

Apsi:É verdade, mas tem Nakuro.

Carlo: É, mas ela é meio louquinha e não é humana imagina acordar a noite e ver uma borboleta gigante no quarto.

Apsi: concordo, mas ninguém supera Sakura.

Daí derepente ouvem uma voz atrás deles.

Shaoran: Ninguém supera o que em Sakura?

Apsi e Carlo se olharam meio assustados um para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Carlo falando meio tremulo: Em magia ela tem uma presença muito forte acho que supera até a do Eriol que é a reencarnação de Clow.

Shaoran: Pensando bem nem percebi isso, mas é verdade ela evoluiu muito magicamente nessas ultimas batalhas, ta vamos entrar no avião que já vamos embarcar Pandora aceitou viajar com nós, só vai ser difícil fazer ela acreditar.

Logo Shaoran sai em entra no avião.

Apsi: Essa foi por pouco.

Carlo: E verdade.

Derepente aparece Nakuro na porta do avião.

Nakuro: Vocês vão vim?

Apsi: Estamos indo.

O avião já tinha decolado e todos já estavam à vontade no avião.

Shaoran: Então para aonde estamos indo?

Eriol: Hong-kong.

Shaoran: Por que Hong-kong?

Eriol: Nossa viagem já esta no fim e vamos deixar os três para treinar com sua família.

Shaoran: Você esta louco vai os deixar treinar com minha família, eles podem morrer nos treinos.

Daí logo que Shaoran terminou de falar todos olharam para ele para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Apsi: Do que você esta falando?

Eriol puxando Shaoran para cozinha do Avião: Nada.

Shaoran: Eriol no que você esta pensando?

Eriol: Não temos outra alternativa, nós não temos tempo as aulas já vão começar e ainda temos que lutar contra os Onis, e se nós continuar com eles não vamos conseguir treina-los para ficarem forte o suficiente para enfrentar os Onis.

Shaoran: Se não tem outra alternativa, mas só espero que eles sejam fortes para aguentarem os treinos.

Daí os dói se separaram e cada um foi para junto de suas Namoradas.


	17. Capitulo 17 Encontro com a família Li

Capitulo 17

Encontro com a família Li

Todos já estavam voando já quase chegando em Hong-Kong.

Sakura: Shaoran por que você esta nervoso?

Shaoran: Fico nervoso só em pensar que tenho que em encontrar com

os anciãos de novo.

Sakura: Mas por que?

Shaoran: Eles tentaram me separar de você queriam que eu me casasse com outra mulher que eles escolheram.

Sakura: E quem é ela?

Shaoran: Provavelmente você conhecera ela.

Meilin: Shaoran fica feliz, pois você vai rever sua mãe e suas irmãs.

Shaoran: Pelo menos tem alguma coisa boa nessa ida para Hong-Kong, estou com muita saudades delas.

Eriol: Shaoran como vamos chegar a noite em Hong-Kong vamos encontrar sua família pela manha para não incomoda-los.

Shaoran: Tudo bem.

Dai se passou alguma horar eles chegaram no aeroporto de Hong-Kong , todos já estavam dormindo menos Shaoran que desceu do avião e estava sentado la fora olhando para o céu.

Voz: Por que esta sentado aqui fora? Esta pensando no que?

Shaoran: Ha Pandora é você.

Pandora sentando do lado de Shaoran: Estava pensando no que?

Shaoran: No que esta para acontecer, tudo aquilo que lhe contamos e você não acredita.

Pandora: Eu sei que vocês fazem coisas estranhas, mas essa historia de demônios quererem invadir o nosso mundo e tentar matar Tomoyo, Tomoyo não passa de uma menina rica e mimada.

Shaoran: Não fale assim de Tomoyo ela é uma ótima pessoa ela ajuda todo mundo e já me ajudou muitas vezes, ela é uma mulher muito observadora e muito gentil com qualquer um.

Pandora: Você gosta de Tomoyo? Pelo jeito que defendeu ela.

Shaoran: Não gosto dela do jeito que você esta falando ele é uma grande amiga e é que nem uma irmã para Sakura e me ajudou muito no tempo que eu gostava de Sakura e era muito tímido para falar com ela.

Pandora: E você gosta de Sakura?

Shaoran: Sim.

Pandora: e se aparecesse alguma garota que gostasse de você mais que ela?

Logo que Pandora para de falar isso ela vai em direção aos lábios de Shaoran para beija-lo só que ele se desvia do rosto dela.

Shaoran: Eu amo Sakura e nada vai mudar isso, o que esta acontecendo com você agora aconteceu comigo uma vez.

Pandora: O que esta acontecendo?

Shaoran: Você esta sendo atraída pelo meu poder da lua já que seu poder também vem da lua, olhe bem para seu coração e vê qual o verdadeiro sentimento que vem dele, se você gosta de mim como um amigo ou como Sakura gosta de mim.

Pandora de cabeça baixa: E como você sabe que Sakura gosta realmente de você?

Shaoran se levantando e vai entrando no avião, mas antes ele para e fala para pandora: Você talvez não acredite, pois não acredita em magia, mas Sakura com os sentimentos que ela tem por mim criou uma carta, e para criar uma carta precisa de muita magia e ela não tinha essa magia naquele tempo.

Dai Shaoran entrou no avião e deixou Pandora ali fora sozinha pensando no que ele tinha falando.

Ao amanhecer todos já estavam acordados menos Sakura que ainda tinha essa mania de dormir de mais, Pandora nem chegou perto de Shaoran e foi direto aonde estava Eriol Sozinho lendo um livro.

Eriol sorrindo: O que você quer Pandora?

Pandora com o rosto vermelho: Me ensina a usar magia?

Eriol: Não posso fazer isso, pois é você que tem que aperte sozinha só posso treinar você para ficar mais forte, mas a partir de hoje não vamos ser mais nós que treinamos vocês, pois quem vai treinar vai ser a família de Shaoran.

Pandora: Mas por quê?

Eriol se levantando para ir junto ao resto do grupo: Nós não temos tempo estamos lutando contra os Onis e nossas aulas já vão começar, dai vocês vão treinar com os mesmos que treinaram o Shaoran.

Pandora: Só não conta para ninguém que lhe pedi isso, por favor?

Eriol: sim.

Dai Eriol terminou de falar e saiu e Pandora foi atrás.

Eriol Chegando perto de Todos: Shaoran vamos para que lugar?

Shaoran: Para casa de minha mãe, liguei para ela e ela esta nos esperando, a tarde vamos encontrar os ancião.

Sakura: Vai ir todos nós?

Shaoran: Sim, minha mãe disse que eles querem conhecer os guardiões, a nova dona das cartas e a reencarnação de Clow, Sakura é melhor deixar as cartas bem guardadas dentro do livro já que só você pode abrir, pois aqueles velhos cobiçam tanto elas que são cabas de tentar arranca-las de você.

Yue aparecendo atrás de Shaoran: Se eles quiserem pegar as cartas terão que posar por mim e Kerberus.

Shaoran: Eu sei, e eu estarei do lado dela também, mas só quis alerta-la.

Já se passou algumas horas e o grupo já tinha chegado a mansão Li.

Ielan ao ver o filho vai até ele e da um abraço: Meu filho que saudades.

Daí derepente Shaoran ouve uma voz de mulher.

Fenmei: Garotas Shaoran voltou.

Daí Shaoran viu suas quatro irmãs vindo abraça-lo, só que logo que elas soltaram Shaoran ele ouviu uma outra voz.

Voz indo abraçar Shaoran: Shaoran meu amor sabia que você ia voltar para se casar comigo.

Sakura: Shaoran quem é essa?

Voz: Eu sou a futura noiva de Shaoran, e quem é você?

Sakura: Eu sou a namorada do Shaoran.

Voz soltando o Shaoran: Shaoran que historia é essa de namorada.

Shaoran: Eu fui para o Japão para me encontrar com ela, eu já disse Lian que não vou me casar com você e gosto de Sakura.

Lian: Mas os ancião escolheram para eu ser sua noiva.

Shaoran: Eu não estou nem ai para aqueles velhos.

Lian: Mas você vai ter que casa comigo, e outra coisa quem é a dona das cartas que você falou que ia estar aqui?

Shaoran: Sakura é a dona das cartas.

Lian indo em direção a Sakura: Já que você é a dona das cartas vou pega-las de você e entregar para os ancião.

Daí derepente aparece Yue e Kerberus em suas formas verdadeiras na frente de Sakura.

Lian: Quem é esses dois?

Shaoran: Esses dois são os guardiões de Sakura Yue e Kerberus e se você quiser pegar as cartas dela vai tem que passar por eles dois e ainda por cima se os ancião tentar mandar alguém pegar as cartas dela vai tem que passar pelos dois e por mim.

Lian: Por que esta fazendo isso com sua família? Que ser banido da família para sempre?

Shaoran: Eu já fui banido da família no momento que escolhi Sakura e não você.

Ielan: Shaoran fez sua escolha e eu apoio ele.

Lian: Isso não é certo, pois os ancião me escolheram eu para ser noiva dele e ele ser o futuro líder do Clã.

Shaoran: Escuta Lian não vou me casar com você e não estou nem ai para o que aqueles velhos querem e fica de aviso se alguém da família tentar encostar um dedo em Sakura eu acabo com eles.

Lian: E por que você acha que eles vão ajudar você nessa batalha que esta para acontecer sendo que você não vai seguir as ordens deles.

Eriol se metendo na conversa: desculpa por me meter na conversa, mas eles não têm escolha, pois se nós perder essa batalha não vai ser só nós que vamos estar mortos, mas também todos os que possuem magia ou que tem alguma ligação com ela.

Lian: E quem é você para falar essas coisas?

Eriol sorrindo: Nessa vida sou Eriol, mas na vida passada fui Clow. ( Eriol se apresentou da mesma forma que se apresentou para Sakura no episodio 69.)

Lian assustada: Você é a reencarnação de Clow?

Eriol: Sim sou eu e preciso falar com os anciãos fazer um pedido a eles.

Daí Lian saiu, mas antes deu uma encarada para Sakura e para os guardiões que estavam do lado dela.

Tomoyo falando para Sakura: Acho que você achou uma inimiga.

Sakura dando um sorriso para Tomoyo: Não tenho inimigas, só algumas fãs revoltadas.

Dai se passou algumas horas Todos já tinham almoçado com a mãe e as irmãs de Shaoran e já estavam se preparando para encontrar os ancião até que apareceu Wei.

Shaoran: Wei o que esta fazendo aqui não deveria estar no Japão?

Wei sorrindo como sempre: Sua mãe me chamou logo que você disse que ia vim para Hong-Kong, e os anciãos já estão esperando vocês três.

Eriol: avisa-os que já estamos indo.

Dai se passou alguns minutos Sakura, Eriol e Shaoran entraram numa sala aonde estavam sentados três senhores.

Ancião1: podem sentar.

Ancião2: Por favor se apresentem vocês dois.

Sakura: Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol: E eu sou Eriol Hiiragisawa eu sou a reencarnação de Clow.

Ancião1: É um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Hiiragisawa.

Ancião3: Por que vocês nós mandaram colocar os guerreiros da família treinarem?

Dai Eriol e Shaoran contaram toda a história de tudo que estava acontecendo e o que eles fizeram até agora Sakura ficou quieta na cadeira só observando os dois conversarem com os anciões.

Ancião3: Nós aceitamos treinar os três e ir para o Japão no primeiro chamado de vocês.

Eriol: Muito Obrigado.

Ancião2: Essa moça é Sakura a nova dona das cartas Clow?

Eriol: Sim, mas as cartas Clow não existem mais, agora são cartas Sakura.

Ancião1: Nós podemos falar com ela em particular?

Shaoran: Por que querem falar com ela em particular ela não tem nada para falar com vocês.

Ancião2: Ela Não, mas nós temos.

Sakura: esta bem eu falo com vocês, Shaoran, Eriol podem me deixar.

Shaoran saindo da sala: Qualquer coisa não precisa ter medo em usar as cartas.

Os dois saíram da sala dai ficou só Sakura e os anciões.

Sakura: O que querem falar comigo?

Ancião1: Nós queremos disser para que você esqueça Shaoran depois que terminar tudo isso, pois como ele é o membro da família mais forte em magia ele vai tem que casar-se com Lian.

Ancião2: E outra coisa nos entregue as cartas, pois elas pertencem a Família Li.

Sakura segurando para não chorar: Eu não vou me separar de Shaoran por que ele me ama e eu amo ele, e as cartas não pertencem a família Li e sim a mim.

Ancião3: Se você não quiser nos entregar nós vamos tem que pegar elas de você a força.

Logo que o Ancião terminou de falar um pequena criatura sai de dentro da bolsa de Sakura e se transforma em um grande tigre alado.

Kero: se quiserem pegar as cartas terão que passar por mim.

Ancião2: Quem é esse?

Sakura: Esse é um dos meus guardiões Kero ou melhor dizendo Kerberus e se vocês quiserem as cartas terão que enfrentar o Kerberus e o Yue.

Kero: E O que vocês querem é as cartas Clow e elas não existem mais.

Sakura: Kero pode voltar a sua forma falsa e voltar para minha bolsa.

Kero voltando para sua forma verdadeira: É bom vocês não encostarem nela.

Ancião1: Pode sair, mas é bom você pensar no que nós lhe falamos o destino de Shaoran é ser líder do Clã e se casar com Lian, e chame Clow queremos falar com ele.

Sakura antes de sair deu uma ultima olhada para os ancião: Shaoran e eu nos gostamos muito e sei que ele nunca vai me deixar.

Dai Sakura sai da sala e foi em direção ao Eriol.

Sakura: Eriol eles querem falar com você.

Eriol: Já estou entrando.

Dai Sakura vai em direção a Shaoran e abraça ele e começa a chorar.

Shaoran: O que ouve la Sakura?

Sakura: Eles disseram que eu tenho que esquecer você pois você tem que ser o líder do Clã e se casar com Lian, e tentaram pegar as cartas de mim só que Kero me ajudou.

Shaoran: Não se preocupa que nem eu disse, nada vai nos separar nem mesmo aqueles velhos.

Dai Eriol entrou na sala e se sentou na cadeira.

Eriol: O que vocês querem falar comigo?

Ancião1: Nós temos uma proposta para você.

Eriol: E qual seria?

Ancião3: Nós queremos lhe oferecer em casamento uma mulher de nosso Clã e você se casar com e ela e se unir a nossa família que nem você fez uma vez.

Eriol: Agradeço pela proposta, mas já estou comprometido com outra mulher.

Ancião1: Entendemos.

Ancião2: Por que não você não deixou as cartas e os guardiões com a nossa família?

Eriol: A escolha não foi minha foi de Clow eu sou Eriol não Clow, só possuo algumas lembranças dele.

Ancião 1: o Senhor pode Chamar Shaoran precisamos ter uma longa conversa com ele.

Eriol: Claro.

Ancião 3: Você é um mago muito poderoso se mudar de ideia as portas da família Li sempre estarão abertas para você.

Eriol: E por que para Sakura não?

Ancião2: por que ela não possui uma magia própria a magia dela é a das cartas de Clow.

Eriol: Ela mudou as cartas e criou uma magia nova que não vem só da lua e do sol, mas da estrela que brilha dentro dela, ela é mais forte que todos aqui nessa sala.

Eriol saiu da sala e deixou os anciãos se olhando meio assustados, ao sair da sala já mandou Shaoran entrar, ao entrar Shaoran se sentou na cadeira.

Shaoran: O que vocês querem de mim?

Ancião2: Vou ser direto você foi escolhido para ser o líder do Clã e queremos lhe dar mais uma chance esqueça Sakura pegue as cartas dela e se case com Lian.

Shaoran: Se é para isso que vocês querem falar comigo então estão perdendo seu tempo, pois eu não vou deixar Sakura por nada e nunca vou pegar as cartas dela e é bom vocês não encostarem nela pois acabo com vocês.

Ancião1: Então não temos escolha você esta banido da família Li e sua mãe e suas irmão também pagaram pelo seu desrespeito.

Shaoran sumando a espadae apontou para a cara de um dos ancião e pegou um pergaminho na mão: É melhor vocês não meter minha mãe e minhas irmãs nessa historia, pois eu volto para Hong-Kong e vo atrás de vocês e acabo com vocês um por um.

Dai Shaoran se direciona para a porta de saída.

Ancião 1: Shaoran essa espada não pertence a você devolva ela pertence ao clã.

Shaoran: Ela pertence a mim é uma herança de meu pai e vocês não tem direito nenhum sobre ela.

Ancião 2: Sabe que estamos ajudando você pois não temos outra escolha.

Dai Shaoran saiu da sala sem falar nada e se reuniu com o resto do grupo.

Shaoran: Vamos embora não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

Meilin: Por que?

Shaoran: já me estressei de mais com aqueles velhos.

Dai todos passaram mais alguns tempo com a mãe e as irmãs de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Tchau mãe já estamos indo.

Ielan: Tchau filho volta mais vezes para nos visitar eu não aviso os ancião para não lhe incomodarem.

Shaoran: Sim mãe, Tchau irmãs.

Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanrei e Fenmei juntas: Tchau Shaoran.

Dai todos estavam saindo até que Sakura é atacada por trás por uma ventania.

Shaoran: O que foi isso?

Ao se virarem viram Lian com um leque em cada mão.

Lian: Não vou deixar você levar Shaoran e vou pegar as cartas para os anciões.

Logo que ela terminou de falar Yukito se transformou em Yue e Kero se transformou em sua verdadeira forma também.

Sakura: Deixem essa luta é minha.

Kero: Mas Sakura.

Yue: Se ela que isso deixa Kerberus para ela isso é pessoal.

Sakura se você que um duelo eu aceito.

Lian: Se eu ganhar eu fico com as cartas e Shaoran e se você ganhar pode ficar com Shaoran.

Shaoran: agora virei um troféu?

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO!LIBERTE-SE

Dai Lian começou a balançar os leques que começou a fazer uma grande ventania.

Lian: Segura essa garota.

Sakura: vento se transforme em correntes da justiça! VENTO.

A carta vendo faz sumir o vento que Lian vez e acerta Lian que a joga no chão e perder o duelo.

Kero: Aquele vento que aquela encrenqueira vez não era nem uma leve brisa para a carta vento.

Shaoran: Por que aceito esse desafio?

Sakura: por que confio nas cartas e sabia que ia ganhar, a carta vento não vez nada só levanto ela da chão e colocou de volta, você sabe que eu não machucaria nenhuma pessoa.

Lian entrou na casa correndo chorando, e os outro voltaram para o aeroporto e decolaram ruma ao Japão, Apsi, Carlo e Pandora ficaram morando e treinando com os Lis.


	18. Capitulo 18 A volta ao Japão

Capitulo 18

A volta para o Japão

Todos já estavam voltando para o Japão já que a viagem não era muito longa Eles decidiram não contar para nenhum familiar para fazerem uma surpresa.

Meilin indo perto de Shaoran: Será que aqueles três vão ficar bem?

Shaoran: Sim aqueles velhos saber se fizerem alguma coisa com os três eles vão se dar muito mau.

Sakura aparecendo junto a eles: Não vamos pousar no aeroporto internacional de Tókio né?

Tomoyo: Sim e de la vamos para sua casa.

Sakura: Estou preocupada faz dois dias que não aparece nenhum Oni e se aparecer um bem na hora que estivermos no aeroporto.

Shaoran: Eu não estou preocupado com isso estou preocupado com essa pintura do avião vai chamar a atenção de todos do aeroporto.

Eriol: Sua mãe vai fazer o que com esse avião depois que nos chegarmos, vai mandar tirar essa pintura?

Tomoyo: Não ela deu para mim.

Meilin: Tua mãe lhe deu um avião?

Tomoyo: Sim.

Meilin: Ta bem em Eriol.

Eriol: Eu não gosto de Tomoyo por ela ter um avião ou ser herdeira de uma grande empresa, eu gosto dela pelo que ela é, não pelo que ela tem.

Nakuro: Alguém quer Omusubi? (bolinho japonês)

Sakura: Foi você quem fez?

Nakuro: Sim.

Sakura: Cadê Yukito que não o vi desde que embarcamos?

Nakuro: Agora esta dando banho em Spi, pois Kero atirou farinha nele.

Sakura: Kero não toma jeito mesmo.

Eriol rindo: Vamos aprontar com Kerberus?

Shaoran: Vamos, preciso me distrair um pouco, mas você esta pensando no que?

Eriol: Sakura esta com a carta das bolhas ai?

Sakura: Isso não, ele não gosta e vai sobrar para mim ainda.

Shaoran: Vai Sakura ele só ameaça, mas nunca faz nada.

Eriol: Alem do mais nem precisa mandar ela ir atrás é só Ativar a carta que ela já vai atrás do Kero, Clow usava essa carta para dar banho nele e lavar a roupa.

Sakura: Eu sei disso ele sempre que lembra começa a reclamar, eu não vou fazer isso.

Derepente ouvem no auto falante do avião.

Piloto: Senhorita Tomoyo, por favor, pede para que todos sentem, pois daqui 10 minutos vamos pousar no aeroporto internacional de Tókio.

Shaoran: Que saco não vai dar para incomodar o Kerberus e ainda vai tem que aguentar todos olhando para nós descendo do avião.

Sakura: Não fala assim, e por que todos vão ficar olhando para nós?

Shaoran: Por que todos nós estamos desenhados no avião.

Ao se passar alguns minutos o avião pousa no aeroporto e como Shaoran disse todos estavam olhando para o avião.

Shaoran: Eu disse que todos iam ficar olhando para nós.

Yukito: Sorria e segue sua direção.

Sakura: Ainda bem que ninguém sabe o motivo.

Shaoran assustado: Agora não é uma boa hora para acontecer isso.

Eriol: Vocês sentiram a presença?

Sakura: Sim eu disse que não ia ser bom nós pousar nesse aeroporto.

Shaoran: Sakura usa sono.

Sakura: Agora não vai dar todos estão olhando para nós.

Nakuro: Cadê os Onis?

Eriol: Não consigo saber a localização, mas deve estar em algum lugar por aqui devem ser uns dois Onis4.

Meilin: Vamos entrar e Sakura tenta achar algum lugar aonde possa usar a carta sono.

Spinel: Não é muito bom usar a carta sono aqui, pois toda hora tem avião pousando e levantando e se a magia pegar em algum piloto pode acontecer algum acidente.

Yukito: Spinel tem razão.

Shaoran: Usa a carta tempo.

Eriol: Nossa única opção, mas temos pouco tempo para acabar com os Onis, pois tempo utiliza muita magia e dura até que a magia de Sakura se esgote.

Nakuro: Temos que achar eles primeiro.

Sakura: Mas como vou liberar o báculo?

Kero: simples volta para o avião que ninguém vai te ver la.

Tomoyo: Coloca a fantasia para mim te filmar.

Sakura: Não todos estão olhando.

Eriol: Mas todos já te viram você de fantasia.

Sakura: Como?

Shaoran: Olha para o avião.

Tomoyo: Então é melhor todos se vestirem, pois todos vão ver e vão pensar que é alguma apresentação.

Shaoran: Acho melhor não.

Tomoyo: Então você prefere que Sakura se arisque para usar a carta tempo?

Shaoran: Não vamos la nos trocar.

Enquanto Shaoran e o resto do grupo entrava no avião Eriol foi até Tomoyo.

Eriol: Você sabe convencer ele.

Tomoyo dando umas risadinhas: É muito fácil só colocar o nome de Sakura no meio.

Daí todos já tinham se trocado Shaoran já tava com a espada nas costas para não sair com ela na mão.

Tomoyo: Eriol, Sakura liberem o báculo ao mesmo tempo para eu poder filmar as duas mahoujin de vocês juntas.

Eriol: Tudo bem preparada Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Sim.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.

Eriol: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.

Eriol e Sakura ao mesmo tempo: LIBERTE-SE.

Tomoyo: Obrigada, mas vamos tem que fazer de novo em um lugar mais aberto aqui no avião não ficou muito bom.

Shaoran: Preciso de uma chave também.

Logo que ele termina de falar ele pega a espada e transforma ela em esfera de novo.

Shaoran: Esfera que guarda o poder da lua mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça ao valente Shaoran que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se.

Meilin: É não deu em nada não vai poder fazer junto com Eriol e Sakura.

Eriol rindo: Isso tudo é ciúmes?

Tomoyo: Eriol você também precisa de uma pose para falar as palavras mágicas.

Eriol: Acho melhor não isso é só para Sakura.

Shaoran rindo: É Eriol você tem praticamente as mesmas falas que Sakura precisa fazer uma pose também, Tomoyo Pediu de coração deixa que ela lhe ajuda a fazer uma, aposto que ela vai querer filmar.

Eriol deu só uma olhada para Shaoran só que logo sentiram a presença dos dois Onis novamente e todos saíram, Spinel e Kero estavam em suas formas falsas na bolsa de Tomoyo e Yue e Ruby Moon estavam na forma de guardiões, mas sem as assas e não poderiam usar nenhum tipo de magia nem voar, pois já que são parecidos com pessoas todos iam pensar que era fantasia também.

Sakura: Ai ai ai ai, todos estão olhando e tirando foto de nós vou voltar para o avião.

Eriol: Acho que não é uma boa hora, olhem la no fundo tem dois Onis 4 vindo em nossa direção.

Shaoran: Sakura usa carta Tempo é melhor que todos não fiquem olhando, eu e Eriol acabamos com eles.

Sakura jogando uma carta para o auto: TEMPO.

Logo que a magia do tempo é usada todo que estava em movimento param, menos o grupo.

Shaoran: Os onis pararam também com o poder do tempo.

Eriol: Sakura tem um poder mágico mais forte que o deles, se o tempo funcionar com os outros Onis nós vamos ter uma boa vantagem.

Shaoran: É melhor acabarmos com eles logo não quero que Sakura fique muito cansada.

Ruby Moon: Eu e Yue acabamos com eles podem deixar.

Daí Yue e Ruby Moon atiram seus cristais o logo os Onis viram pó.

Eriol: Sakura antes de desfazer o poder do tempo vamos para o avião para as pessoas não ficarem olhando.

Todos já tinham entrado no avião e Sakura desfez o poder do tempo.

Sakura: Como cansa essa usar essa carta, não mudo nada desde a primeira vez que a usei, eu sempre saio cansada do mesmo jeito.

Eriol: Sim, ela consome muita energia, mas agora você consegue segurar o poder dela mais tempo, não percebeu isso?

Sakura: Pensando melhor isso é verdade, sempre a usei ela por pouco tempo, a vez que usei ela por mais tempo foi no dia que peguei a carta vácuo.

Shaoran: Depois disso você usou ela para que?

Sakura vermelha: Para chegar na sala antes do professor.

Shaoran bravo: Você usa uma carta desse nível para não chegar atrasada na sala? Quantas vezes Kerberus disse para você usar as carta, só quando é coisa de urgência, e outra coisa como Kerberus deixa?

Sakura vermelha e de cabeça baixa: É que como sei que ela só não funciona no Yue por causa que a carta do tempo pertence a lua eu a uso em Kero também daí ele não briga comigo e não fica sabendo já que peço para carta não contar para ele.

Shaoran: E como Yue não percebe isso?

Sakura: Só uso a magia dela para pegar ao redor da escola.

Eriol: Shaoran pega leve com Sakura as cartas sempre vão ajudar Sakura em tudo que ela precisar.

Shaoran: Sim, mas se deixar capas de ela usar a carta corrida para brincar como bicho de estimação.

Sakura: Só quando estou sozinha e não tem nada para fazer.

Shaoran e Eriol estavam olhando de boca aberta para Sakura.

Shaoran: para que mais você usa as cartas?

Sakura: A carta movimento guando esqueço algum livro no quarto, as bolhas para dar banho em Kero isso é uma coisa muito difícil de fazer.

Eriol interrompendo Sakura: Isso eu sei bem como é, nunca fiz, mas lembro de clow fazendo isso.

Kero: Não me lembra pois vou descontar em você Eriol, Lembro-me muito bem que ele lavava as roupas a louça e o piso com essa carta e depois ia dar banho em mim lembro também que ele ...

Depois que Kero terminou o longo discurso Sakura voltou a falar.

Sakura: E quando não Tenho tempo de preparar algum doce para você Shaoran eu uso a carta doce.

Shaoran assustado: Você transforma o que em doce para me dar?

Sakura: Lembra o ultimo chocolate que lhe dei que era em forma de sabonete?

Shaoran: Sim

Sakura: Pois é né eu estava com presa e era a única coisa que tinha para transformar em algum doce.

Shaoran: Que, você me deu um sabonete para comer?

Sakura: mas ele não era mais sabonete era um chocolate.

Shaoran: Eriol a magia despois que passa o abjeto volta ao normal?

Eriol: Só se Sakura usar a carta novamente para fazer voltar ao normal.

Shaoran: Que alivio.

Eriol: Sakura você já deve saber muito bem que não pode usar magia para benefícios próprios.

Sakura: Mas eu uso para me ajudar em algumas coisas não para me beneficiar.

Eriol rindo: Mas não precisa levar um sabonete para Shaoran toda hora que ir encontrar ele.

Shaoran só deu uma encarada para Eriol.

Se passou algumas hora todos já estavam chegando na casa de Sakura.

Sakura: Ainda bem que estou chegando em casa estou com muitas saudades do meu pai e do meu irmão.

Kero: Tomara que tenha pudim.

Sakura: Ué, acho que não tem ninguém em casa, ela esta trancada.

Sakura: Vamos aonde?

Tomoyo: Vamos para minha casa, se minha mãe não estiver em casa vai ter os empregados.

Meilin: Então vamos é melhor que ficar na rua.

Yukito: Vão vocês, eu e Nakuro vamos até a casa dos meus avós.

Tomoyo: Tudo bem, vou ligar para um dos motorista vim nos buscar.

Se passa algum tempo todos já estavam no quarto de Tomoyo conversando e tomando um Chá, derepente ouvem a porta se abrindo e veem uma mulher.

Sonomi: Oi para todos cadê Tomoyo?

Eriol: Ela foi no banheiro não vai demorar muito.

Sonomi: Sakura como você esta?

Sakura: Estou muito bem.

Sonomi admirando Sakura: cada vez que lhe vejo você fica mais parecida com sua mãe.

Sakura: Você sente muita falta dela né?

Sonomi: Sim.

Sakura: Mesmo que eu não a conheci, pois tinha só 3 anos quando ela morreu, eu também sinto muita falta dela eu não fico triste pois sei que ela esta num lugar muito bom la no céu.

Sonomi deixando uma lagrima cair: Eu sei, mas mesmo que ela se foi ela deixou um anjo.

Todos olham para Sakura que estava vermelha.

Tomoyo saindo do banheiro e vendo Sonomi agachada perto de Sakura: Oi Mãe.

Sonomi se levantando e indo abraça-la: Oi Minha filha senti muita saudades e fiquei muito preocupada, nenhum daqueles monstros lhe tocou né?

Tomoyo: Não mãe eu estou muito bem protegida.

Sonomi: Mas filha você esta correndo muito perigo.

Eriol: Não se preocupa enquanto eu tiver do lado dela nada vai acontecer.

Sakura: Na verdade enquanto nós estiver do lado dela.

Shaoran: Pois nós a protegeremos e acabaremos com tudo isso o quanto antes.

Sonomi: Obrigado por vocês estarem protegendo minha filha, não sei nem como agradecer.

Kero: Nada que uns chocolate belga não resolva, ouvi falar que são os melhores.

Sakura gritando com Kero: Nós não queremos nada Tomoyo é nossa amiga e é nosso dever proteger ela se ela estiver em perigo.

Shaoran falando para o Eriol: Ele sempre foi guloso assim?

Eriol: Pelo que me lembro não, Sakura deve ter mimado ele de mais, ele até comia alguma coisa mas nunca foi de comer muito, já que eles nem precisam comer.

Shaoran: Ele sempre fala que comer é uma dadiva.

Sakura: Acho melhor nós irmos já esta ficando noite.

Tomoyo: Não se preocupa já liguei para seu irmão só que quem atendeu foi Kaho e ela que ia avisar seu pai e iam vim aqui, pois queria nos avisar alguma coisa.

Sakura: O que será que é?

Tomoyo: Não sei.

Meilin: Shaoran Kaho não é aquela mulher que você me falou que conseguia saber o futuro?

Shaoran: Sim.

Sakura: Já estou ficando preocupada.

Passou-se algumas horas Sr. Kinomoto, Toya, Kaho, Yukito e Nakuro já estavam na mansão Daidouji, todos estavam sentados na sala Kaho estava em pé do lado de Toya.

Shaoran: O que você queria falar com nós?

Kaho com um sorriso de felicidades no rosto levanta a mão direita e mostra um anel no dedo: Toya me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei.

Dai todos estavam aliviados por não ser nada de problemas e felizes pelo casal.

Kaho chegando perto de Eriol e Tomoyo: Eu queria saber se vocês poderiam ser meus padrinhos?

Eriol sorrindo: Claro será uma honra.

Tomoyo pegando nas mão de Kaho: Claro, mas eu posso fazer seu vestido e filmar você vestida nele?

Kaho: Claro lembro das roupas que você fazia para Sakura, mas não vou usar um vestido mas um kimono e não rosa.

Tomoyo: Pode deixar ela vai ser bem...

Kaho interrompendo Tomoyo: É melhor não falar agora pois Toya esta aqui.

Toya chegando perto de Yukito e Nakuro: Como Kaho escolheu Eriol e Tomoyo eu escolhi vocês Yukito e Nakuro para serem meus padrinhos de casamento, pois você é meu melhor amigo.

Logo que Toya termina de falar Nakuro pula no pescoço de Toya: Claro que aceito.

Toya: Pensei que tinha parado com isso, agora sou um cara comprometido e você tem o pescoço do Yukito para ficar pendurada.

Nakuro soltando o pescoço de Toya: É o costume.

Yukito: Muito obrigado por ter me convidado, já marcaram a data do casamento?

Toya: Vamos marcar amanha e vai ser realizado no templo Tsukimine, na frente da arvore do templo, foi aonde nós nos encontrados pela primeira vez.

Sr. Kinomoto: Agora Toya se casa depois Sakura daí vou ficar sozinho na casa, meus filhos já estão crescendo.

Logo que Fujitaka termina de falar Sakura olha para Shaoran e os dois ficam vermelhos.

Toya: Sakura é muito nova para se casar e ela tem que escolher um bom marido. Toya fica encarando Shaoran.

Sr. Kinomoto: Eu me casei com sua mãe quando ela tinha 16 anos e nos vivemos juntos até ela falecer, e tenho certeza que Sakura vai se casar com uma pessoa ótima que sempre a protegera dos maus desse mundo.

Ao terminar Fujitaka olha para Shaoran e da um sorriso que faz Shaoran ficar vermelho como um pimentão.

Sr. Kinomoto: Acho melhor nós irmos para casa já esta ficando tarde, você vem junto Shaoran?

Shaoran: Eu?

Sr. Kinomoto: Sim você já faz parte da família é sempre bem vindo la em casa.

Shaoran: Obrigado.

Toya: Pai não é uma boa ideia.

Kaho: Deixa seu pai ele sabe o que esta fazendo.

Sr. Kinomoto: Você vai dormir em casa Toya?

Toya: Não agora eu e Kaho vamos sair para jantar depois eu vou à casa dela.

Sr. Kinomoto: Esta bem, vamos então? Tchau para todos.

Sakura: Tchau Tomoyo, Eriol e Sonomi.

Todos: Tchau Sakura.

Daí Sr. Kinomoto saiu da mansão dos Daidouji, e la ficou só Eriol, Tomoyo e Sonomi.

Sonomi: Eriol você vai ficar?

Eriol: Se a senhora permitir, pois prefiro ficar perto de Tomoyo para se caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Sonomi: Esta bem, mas vão dormir cedo.

Tomoyo: Eriol cadê Kero e Spinel?

Eriol: Eles me pediram se podiam subir jogar vídeo game, pois faz tempo que não jogam daí liberei eles.

Tomoyo: Vamos fazer o que agora?

Eriol: Eu tava afim de ver suas filmagem de Sakura sempre quis saber como ela fazia para capturar as cartas.

Tomoyo: Boa ideia vamos la no meu quarto.

Eriol: Mas Kero e Spinel não estão usando o telão do seu quarto?

Tomoyo: Não como eles iam ficar comigo mandei montar um dos quartos da casa só para eles com comida e tudo.

Os dois já estavam subindo para o quarto de Tomoyo.

Eriol: Não tem doces la né?

Tomoyo: Não, sei que Spinel não pode comer e Kero vive oferecendo daí não deixei colocarem doces no quarto.

Os dois passaram o noite assistindo as filmagens de Tomoyo, até que ficou muito tarde e os dois foram dormir.


	19. Capitulo 19 O inicio do fim

Capitulo 19

O Inicio Do Fim

Já se passou alguns messes desde que o grupo voltou para o Japão as aulas já tinham começado só que as aparições dos Onis começou a ficar mais frequentes, e nos últimos dias o Grupo já nem conseguia dormir direito, pois os Onis não paravam de aparecer.

Sakura: Nossa quantos Onis, o que será que esta acontecendo? Que lugar é esse? Parece um deserto, aqui é tudo escuro e tem uma presença muito maligna.

Sakura estava se fazendo muitas perguntas e andando na direção dos Onis, derepente ela olha para cima de uma pedra e vê um Onis, mas aquele era diferente dos outro era parecido com uma pessoa.

Sakura: aquele deve ser o Oni1, o que será que ele esta fazendo?

Oni1: A nossa hora esta chegando meu poder já esta quase no máximo dai todos nós vamos poder passar pelo portal e fazer o que não conseguimos fazer da ultima vez.

Logo que o Oni termina de falar Sakura acorda assustada.

Sakura Assustada e meio que gritando: Chamem o Eriol.

Tomoyo: O que esta acontecendo Sakura? Você esta pálida.

Sakura já chorando: Liga para o Eriol e Shaoran virem aqui no nosso dormitório agora é urgente.

Tomoyo: Esta bem já estou lingando.

Meilin: O que esta acontecendo?

Sakura chorando: Preciso falar com Eriol logo.

Dai se passou alguns minutos Shaoran e Eriol entraram no quarto das meninas.

Shaoran vendo Sakura chorando foi até ela e abraça: O que esta acontecendo Sakura?

Sakura: Eu tive um Sonho.

Eriol: O que você sonho?

Sakura: O Oni1 já esta com quase o poder no máximo ele vai conseguir passar Todos os Onis pelo portal.

Sakura contou todo o sonho que teve em detalhes, tudo o que estava acontecendo e o que o Oni tinha falado.

Eriol: Por algum motivo acho que isso não foi um sonho, mas sim uma visão que você teve do que estava acontecendo no mundo deles, esta na hora de nos prepararmos, Shaoran Liga para tua família e manda eles começarem a vim para Tomoeda.

Shaoran: Mas Apsi, Carlo e Pandora não devem estar pronto ainda, só faz um pouco mais de um mês que eles começaram os treinos.

Eriol: eles já deves ter aprendido a usar a magia pelo menos, e ainda não vão parar o treino só vão ficar treinando aqui no Japão com a autoria de sua família,e tambem é melhor nós não nos metermos nós treinos deles.

Shaoran: E vamos colocar todos aonde?

Eriol: A sua mãe e suas irmãs vão ficar eu seu apartamento imagino o resto pode ficar em minha casa tem muitos quartos e um pátio enorme, todo cercado com muros muitos autos atrás da casa.

Shaoran: Aposto que aqueles velhos vão revista a casa inteira para ver se encontram alguma coisa de Clow.

Eriol rindo: As únicas coisas de Clow que tenho é a chave e alguns livros velhos de magia que estão em minha casa na Inglaterra, o resto foi destruído junto com a poltrona na antiga casa.

Shaoran sentando do lado de Sakura: Não precisa chorar, por um lado é até bom que ele apareça para nós acabarmos logo com isso e tudo voltar ao normal.

Sakura: E se nós não conseguirmos?

Shaoran: Levanta essa cabeça, claro que vamos conseguir.

Eriol: Shaoran tem razão, mas vamos precisar do Kerberus e do Spinel para nos ajudar, dai precisamos saber quem ficara cuidando de Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Eu sei que você não sairá perto dela um minuto, mas podemos deixar Apsi, Carlo e Pandora protegendo ela já que eles não tem praticamente nenhuma experiência.

Tomoyo: Vocês falando assim parece que vai acontecer amanha.

Eriol: O problema Tomoyo é que pode acontecer amanha ou depois ou daqui cem anos não sabemos e devemos estar preparado.

Tomoyo falando com as mãos juntas e cabeça baixa: E depois que terminar tudo isso você vai voltar para Inglaterra Eriol?

Eriol: Não posso, pois se ficar muito longe de Nakuro ela pode sumir por não conseguir se receber meus poderes mágicos, Lembre-se o que estava acontecendo com Yue quando Sakura não tinha poder magico para manter ele.

Tomoyo: É só por isso que você vai ficar?

Eriol: Não tenho que ficar por causa que aqui tem uma pessoa que é muito importante para mim, e que mesmo todos os universos querendo matar ela não vou deixar que toquem em se quer um fio dos lindos cabelos escuros dela.

Tomoyo com o sorriso que só ela sabe dar foi em direção ao Eriol e deu um abraço nele e falou em seu ouvido: Obrigada.

Sakura olhando pela janela: O sol já esta nascendo.

Shaoran: Eriol é melhor nós irmos para o nosso quarto.

Sakura: Não vai Shaoran fica aqui comigo.

Shaoran: Não posso imagina pegarem eu e Eriol saindo do quarto de vocês de manha o que os outros alunos iam pensar, sabe que boatos na faculdade correm rápidos.

Eriol apontando para a janela: Um Oni2.

Shaoran: Que merda eles aparecerem logo agora.

Sakura: É um Oni2 eles ocultam a presença por isso que não sentimos antes, vamos la dar um jeito nele.

Shaoran: Você não vai, vai ficar aqui com Tomoyo.

Sakura: Por quê?

Eriol: Por que você acabou de ter um pesadelo e não esta bem para ir la fora lutar contra um Oni2.

Shaoran: Vamos só eu, Eriol, Spinel e Kerberus.

Meilin: E Eu vou fazer o que?

Shaoran: Você fica aqui com elas.

Daí Shaoran, Eriol, Spinel e Kero foram para fora do quanto das meninas e seguiram o Oni até no bosque que tem atrás da biblioteca.

Oni2: Esperem não vim aqui para lutar vim dar um recado do meu mestre para o vocês.

Kero: E o que é?

Oni2: Vocês tem sorte meu mestre reconheceu o poder de vocês e ele quer dar uma chance para vocês, ele quer que vocês se unem a nós, vocês só precisam entregar a moça.

Eriol: Diz para seu mestre que se ele quiser ela ele tem que vim buscar e passar por cima de nós, e ainda nós nunca vamos nos unir a vocês.

Oni2: Vocês não entenderam vou dar mais uma chance, meu mestre já esta com seu poder ao Maximo e ele vai conseguir passar todos os Onis para o mundo de vocês e ele vira junto para acabar com tudo e conseguir o que ele quer, e vocês não tem nenhuma chance contra ele a menos se vocês se unirem a nós é uma oportunidade única meu mestre não costuma aceitar magos.

Shaoran: Diz para seu mestre que ele não conseguira o que ele quer e dessa vez não vai acontecer o que aconteceu no passado, pois nós vamos acabar com ele.

Oni2 passando por um portal que se abriu atrás dele: Se essa é a escolha de vocês lamento, pois fizeram a escolha errada da próxima vez que nós aparecermos vai ser um exército, pois e meu mestre estará junto, e ai ele conseguira o que esteve esperando por séculos e será o fim de vocês.

Daí o Oni2 sumiu no portal os dois magos e os dois guardiões ficaram só se olhando por alguns momentos.

Spinel: E agora o que vamos fazer? O que Sakura sonho na verdade não era um sonho, mas sim ela estava vendo o que estava acontecendo no mundo dos Onis.

Eriol: Shaoran já esta na hora de ligar para sua família vim para o Japão imediatamente.

Shaoran: Logo que nós chegarmos no dormitório vou ligar para minha mãe avisando para virem para o Japão, e outra coisa acho melhor não contarmos o que aconteceu agora para as meninas, pois Sakura esta muito abalada com o que sonhou e imagina ela ficar sabendo que era tudo verdade.

Eriol: Esta bem, mas vamos precisar contar para elas alguma hora, pois elas vão precisar se preparar.

Shaoran: Sim, mas não hoje.

Ai eles de dirigiram para o quarto das meninas.

Meilin vendo eles entrarem: O que aconteceu la?

Shaoran: Nada ele não viu Tomoyo e ai ele sumiu e disse que voltaria outra hora.

Tomoyo olhando para Eriol: É verdade Eriol?

Eriol: Sim, eu e Shaoran já vamos voltar para o nosso dormitório, pois Meilin e Sakura tem aula de manha, ai elas precisam descansar e você também Tomoyo, ai nós nos encontramos a tarde, pois eu e Shaoran temos coisas para fazer agora de manha.

Dai Shaoran e Eriol saíram do dormitório das meninas pela janela com a ajuda da carta flutuação, pois ia ser constrangedor se alguém vice eles saindo do quarto delas as seis e meia da manha.

Eles chegam ao dormitório e Eriol se joga na cama e fica olhando para o teto.

Shaoran: O que foi Eriol?

Eriol: Tomoyo não acredito em nós.

Shaoran: Eu percebi, não tem como enganar Tomoyo mesmo.

Eriol: Essa é uma das qualidades dela que eu gosto.

Shaoran pegando o telefone na mão: Vou ligar agora para minha mãe.

Eriol: Mas essa hora?

Shaoran: Sim minha mãe e minhas irmãs já devem estar acordadas, nós sempre acordávamos as cinco e meia, seis horas para nós tomarmos café juntos e conversarmos, pois depois começava meus treinos e cada uma das minhas irmãs ia cada uma para algum lado e minha mãe ia ajudar os ancião.

Shaoran discando o numero da casa da mãe.

Tuuum, tuuu, tuuu: Alo Casa dos Li. Quem esta falando?

Shaoran: Fenmei é você, sou eu Shaoran?

Fenmei: Shaoran quanto tempo, estou com saudades, quando vai vim para Hong-Kong nos visitar?

Shaoran: também estou com muita saudades de vocês e não sei quando vou poder ir visitar vocês, passa para a mãe preciso falar com ela urgente.

Fenmei entregando o telefone para a mãe: Mãe é o Shaoran.

Ielan: Alo, oi Shaoran.

Shaoran: Oi mãe, já esta na hora de vocês virem para o Japão, o Oni1 já conseguiu atingir seu poder ao Maximo.

Daí Shaoran contou toda a historia do que aconteceu e o que o Oni2 tinha falado contou também da proposta do oni que eles recusaram.

Ielan: E as meninas já sabem disso?

Shaoran: Não, resolvemos não contar para elas ainda, pois Sakura esta muito abalada com o Sonho que teve, mas vamos contar logo só esperar ela se acalmar.

Ielan: Acho melhor vocês contarem logo, Sakura não vai gostar nada que você esta escondendo essas coisas dela, e hoje mesmo falo com os ancião daí até amanha alguns guerreiros da família já estarão no Japão.

Shaoran: Esta bem, Você e minhas irmãs vão vim também?

Ielan: Sim, já tenho que desligar, pois tenho umas coisas para fazer antes de viajar para o Japão.

Shaoran: Esta bem, até a próxima, da um abraço em minhas irmãs.

Ielan: Pode deixar, tchau.

Daí Shaoran desliga o telefone e se deita na cama.

Eriol: O que ela falo?

Shaoran: Amanha alguns guerreiros da família já vão estar aqui no Japão.

De repente Nakuro entra no quarto.

Shaoran levando um susto: Nakuro não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar?

Nakuro pulando na cama do lado de Eriol: Desculpa é que vim falar com meu pai.

Eriol: Sobre o que você quer falar comigo?

Nakuro olhando cério para Eriol: Uma vez você não esquecia dos seus compromisso.

Eriol: Que compromisso?

Nakuro: Você combinou em ir comigo comprar a roupa que eu vou ir no casamento de Toya e Kaho.

Eriol: Mas nós nem marcamos um dia para ir e falta muito para o casamento.

Nakuro: Mas Tomoyo já esta fazendo o vestido.

Eriol: Fazer um kimono é demorado, já procurar uma roupa não.

Nakuro: Esta bem, mas promete para mim que vai junto comigo quando eu ir comprar a minha roupa?

Eriol: Sim, não se preocupa, pois eu prometi e vou cumprir.

Nakuro saindo do quarto: Ta bom, mas eu vou cobrar.

Shaoran: E verdade que você trata Nakuro como filha?

Eriol: Sim.

Shaoran: Legal, tem um assusto que quero coversar com Sakura já tentei falar com ela, mas ela não gostou muito da conversa.

Eriol: Sobre o que?

Shaoran: Sobre o que ela vai fazer com os guardiões e as cartas, se vai fazer a mesma coisa que clow? para quem vai deixar as cartas? Vai trancar Kerberus no livro? São essas as perguntas que tento fazer para ela, mas ela fica brava e sai de perto de mim.

Eriol: Esse é um assunto muito delicado, Sakura provavelmente não vai querer que uma pessoa passe pelo que ela passou e o que os amigos dela já teve que passar também, olha já pelo que Tomoyo passou e o que esta passando agora e você, lembra quando Sakura tava trocando as cartas que usei uma magia com linhas para fazer você atacar Sakura? Mesmo que eu nunca ia ferir nenhum de vocês naquela hora Sakura pensava que era muito perigoso, pois não sabia da verdade.

Shaoran: Você tem razão tenho que pegar mais leve com ela, e ainda você me lembrou também que tenho que dar o troco por aquela vez.

Eriol: E o que você poderia fazer para dar o troco?

Shaoran: Ainda não sei, tenho que pensar como posso fazer um mago de quase mil anos ficar constrangido.

Eriol só virou o rosto para o Shaoran e começou a rir.

Já se passaram algumas horas os dois ficaram conversando o tempo inteiro.

Shaoran: Nossa já são onze horas vou la buscar Sakura na sala dela.

Eriol: Eu também vou la no quarto pegar Tomoyo se encontramos no refeitório.

Shaoran: esta bem.

Shee: já são onze horas já esta na quase na hora de sairmos.

Takashy: Já estava na hora, não aguento mais essa aula é só teoria.

Sakura: semana que vem já vamos começar na academia a teoria já esta terminando.

Shee: falando em semana que vem você vai fazer o teste para lideres de torcida Sakura?

Sakura: Não sei.

Takashi: Mas você não era chefe das lideres na sua escola?

Sakura: Sim.

Shee: Vai Sakura quem sabe você pega de chefe das lideres e tira fora aquela falsa da Miki, ouvi falar que já faz três anos que ela é a chefe das lideres de torcida e se acha a poderosa aqui na faculdade por que o pai dela é o presidente de uma empresa aqui em Tókyo e ela é uma das mais ricas aqui na faculdade.

Sakura: vou ver o que Shaoran acha de eu ser uma líder de torcida de novo.

Shee: Tomara que ele apoie, pois ia ser legal ver aquela Miki fora.

Sakura: falando em Shaoran estou indo, pois prometi que ia encontra ele ao acabar a aula.

Shee e Takashi: Tchau Sakura até amanha.

Sakura: tchau

Se passa algum tempo Sakura encontra Shaoran no corredor.

Shaoran dando um beijo em Sakura: Você já esta melhor?

Sakura: sim, vamos parra o refeitório?

Shaoran: Sim vamos encontrar Tomoyo e Eriol la.

Sakura: Meilin e Nakuro não vão?

Shaoran: Encontrei Nakuro no corredor e ela disse que as duas iam para o Shopping.

Sakura: Então vamos.

Se passou algum tempo e Sakura e Shaoran já estavam na mesa no refeitório.

Sakura: Shaoran posso fazer o teste para lideres de torcida?

Shaoran: Sim.

Eriol: O que? você não ficou nenhum pouco com ciúmes, se ela entrar os jogadores da escola vão ficar dando em cima dela direto.

Shaoran: Não, pois eu também vou fazer o teste para o time de futebol da faculdade, mas tem uma coisa Sakura.

Sakura: O que é?

Shaoran: Não pode deixar o bastão cair em sua cabeça.

Sakura gritando: Eu não deixo cair, você já esta parecendo com meu irmão.

Derepente ouvem uma voz atrás deles.

Voz: Então você vai fazer o teste para lideres de torcida? É bom não ficar em meu caminho guria.

Tomoyo: Miki já conheço sua fama aqui na faculdade, ela vai fazer o teste e para ser a chefe das lideres de torcida e se você tentar fazer alguma coisa contra Sakura mando os advogados da empresa da minha mãe caírem em cima de você e seu pai.

Miki: E você acha que é quem para falar assim comigo?

Tomoyo: Sou Tomoyo Daidouji filha de Sonomi Daidouji dona da Brinquedos Daidouji e não sou só eu que vou ser seu problema pois a família do namorado dela também vai cair em cima de você.

Miki já assustada: E o que e a família desse chinesinho pode fazer contra mim?

Tomoyo: Esse chinesinho é Shaoran Li futuro herdeiro do império LI.

Mika já muito assustada: Você esta falando da família mais ria e poderosa da China?

Tomoyo: Sim.

Mika já saia de perto da mesa do grupo.

Tomoyo: É bom não tentar fazer nada contra Sakura.

Dai logo que Tomoyo terminou de falar Mika e o grupo dela saiu do refeitório, todos na mesa estavam olhando meio assustados para Tomoyo.

Eriol: Quem é você e o que fez com minha Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sorrindo para Eriol: Eu ainda sou sua Tomoyo, mas fiquei sabendo da fama dela aqui e o que ela sempre fazia com as possíveis meninas que poderiam ganhar dela para ser as chefes de lideres de torcida.

Eriol: Mas eu me assustei.

Shaoran rindo: Não sabia que o poderoso mago ficava assustado.

Eriol rindo: Sempre tem a primeira vez ne Shaoran.

Dai ia se passando a tarde tudo estava tranquilo, Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram na aula de musica hoje era mais sobre a historia da musica dai nenhum deles cantou, Shaoran e Sakura foram se escrever para os testes depois Shaoran tinha uma aula de economia e Sakura passou a tarde ensaiando para o teste das lideres de torcida e para isso ela foi até sua antiga escola. De repente Sakura ouve uma voz conhecida.

Voz: Quanto tempo Sakura.

Sakura olhando em direção da voz: Rika quanto tempo. Esta fazendo o que aqui?

Rika: Vim visitar o Diretor.

Sakura: E como esta o Professor Terada? Quero disser Diretor.

Rika rindo: Pode chamar ele de professor ele prefere assim, ele esta bem agora esta indo numa reunião de professores, e você esta fazendo o que aqui?

Sakura: Estou treinando, pois vou fazer o teste para líder de torcida da faculdade.

Rika: É sua cara sempre envolvida com esportes, eu depois que sai da escola comecei a fazer faculdade para professora de matemática, Fiquei sabendo que você esta namorando o Li.

Sakura vermelha: Sim, mas quem contou?

Rika: Tomoyo, nós nos encontramos uns dias atrás ela estava com a mãe No centro de Tókio.

Sakura: então ela não contou tudo, lembra-se de nosso ex-colega o Eriol Hiiragisawa?

Rika ficou quieta um pouco pensando: Aquele que tinha vindo da Inglaterra?

Sakura: Sim.

Rika: Claro que lembro dele, depois que ele entrou na escola ficou amigo do Yamazaki e Chiharu nunca conseguia achar um momento certo para cortar ele para ele parar de contar as mentiras.

Sakura: É verdade, Tomoyo esta namorando ele,

Rika: É sério? Sempre achei que ela gostava de outra pessoa.

Sakura: Quem?

Rika olhando para Sakura: esquece.

Sakura: Você esta morando em Tókio?

Rika: Sim, tchau Sakura tenho que ir já, espero que você e Tomoyo venham me visitar em Tókio levem Li e Hiiragisawa também.

Sakura: Pode deixar quanto tudo acabar nós vamos.

Rika já estava saindo daí ela parou e virou para Sakura: Quando acabar o que?

Sakura: Nada não, é só os trabalhos da faculdade temos muitos.

Rika: Esta bem, tchau vou ficar esperando.

Sakura pensando: Que mancada fui dar.

Daí se passou algumas horas Sakura já estava em seu quarto saindo do banho, pois tinha treinado a tarde inteira. Ao sair do banheiro encontra Kero e Spinel que estavam sumidos desde manha da hora em que voltaram da batalha contra o Oni2.

Sakura: Os dois estavam aonde?

Kero: Nos estávamos conversando com Yue.

Sakura: Sobre o que?

Spinel: Nós não podemos falar agora, mas provavelmente amanha você saberá.

Sakura: O que vai acontecer amanha?

Kero: Nada de mais você ficara sabendo amanha.

Daí Sakura se deitou na cama e Spinel e Kero saíram para encontrar Tomoyo, pois eles deveriam ficar sempre com ela.

Shaoran estava saindo da sala daí viu Yukito esperando sentado num banco que tinha no corredor.

Shaoran: O que você esta fazendo aqui Yukito?

Yukito: Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você.

Shaoran: Quem?

Yukito: O meu outro eu, mas é melhor nós irmos a algum lugar afastado para ninguém ver.

Shaoran: Esta bem.

Os dois saíram e foram para o bosque que tinha atrás da biblioteca, e logo Yukito se transformou em Yue.

Shaoran: sobre o que você queria falar comigo?

Yue: É verdade o que Kerberus e Spinel me contaram?

Shaoran: Se é sobre hoje de manha sim.

Yue: Vocês vão contar para Sakura?

Shaoran: Sim amanha depois que minha família chegar.

Yue: Então quer disser que a batalha final esta perto?

Shaoran: Sim e temos que proteger Tomoyo custe o que custar, mas protegerei Sakura com minha vida também.

Yue: Acho que já vou indo só queria me certificar de uma coisa.

Shaoran: Espera.

Yue: O que você quer?

Shaoran: Nunca tive a chance de lhe agradecer por aquele dia la no bosque do parque que você me ajudou a entender os verdadeiros sentimento de meu coração, então muito obrigado.

Yui: Eu não fiz nada só disse que você deveria ver quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimento.

Yui Saiu voando e Shaoran foi direto para seu dormitório ao chegar viu que Eriol não tinha voltado ele entrou no banheiro tomou um banho e foi se deitar.

Meilin entrando no quarto cheio de sacolas: Esta fazendo o que Sakura?

Sakura: Estou olhando as cartas, e pelo que vi a sua tarde com Nakuro foi ótima?

Meilin rindo: Sim, só não vai ser muito ótima para Eriol depois que descobrir que Nakuro pegou o cartão dele para pagar as compras dela, posso ver as cartas?

Sakura entregando algumas cartas para Meilin: Claro.

Meilin olhando carta por carta até que para numa: Dessa carta lembro muito bem tomei uma surra para ela.

Sakura: Qual?

Meilin: A carta da luta.

Sakura rindo: É eu lembro muito bem Shaoran ficou muito bravo com você.

Meilin fazendo uma cara de brava: Mas para falar a verdade eu ia ganhar dela só que fiquei distraída um pouco e a carta conseguiu me acertar um golpe.

Sakura rindo: Que tentar a revanche?

Meilin: do que você esta falando?

Sakura: você luta muito bem Meilin, e vejo que você não anda treinando muito então seria uma boa você treinar com a carta da luta o que você acha?

Meilin: Mas não vai ser muito perigoso?

Sakura: Não, eu aviso para carta que vai ser um treino daí ela pega leve com você.

Meilin fazendo uma cara de brava de novo: Eu estava falando da carta.

Sakura: Mas vai querer ir?

Meilin: E se Shaoran descobrir ele nos mata.

Sakura: Ele já esta no Dormitório dele deixo um recado aqui para Tomoyo que vou sai com você.

Meilin: Esta bem, mas vamos aonde?

Sakura: No telhado da escola Tomoeda.

Meilin: mas vamos amanha dai ali por umas Dez horas então.

Sakura: Esta bem.

Daí se passa algumas horas Tomoyo aparece no quarto.

Sakura: Cadê Spinel e Kero?

Tomoyo: Estão falando com Eriol, acho que ele não gostou nada de os dois saírem sem avisar.

Meilin: Amanha eu e Sakura vamos até o telhado da escola Tomoeda pois eu vou Treinar um Pouco com a carta da luta.

Tomoyo: Eu vou também, pois preciso filmar esse momento.

Sakura: Esta bem, mas ninguém pode saber principalmente Shaoran e não pode contar para Eriol.

Meilin: E vamos tem que fazer aqueles dois bonecos sumirem.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Isso vai ser fácil, estou convivendo tanto com eles que parece que são meus guardiões desde de Sakura e Eriol, e já sei tudo o que gostam e não gostam.

Sakura: Kero é um que prefere acho ficar com Tomoyo desde que comigo, pois Tomoyo vive dando os doces que ele mais gosta.

Tomoyo: Isso não é verdade Kero me falou que sente falta das tardes que vocês passavam junto.

Meilin: Acho melhor nós irmos dormir.

Sakura: Mas amanha é Sábado.

Meilin: sim, mas Shaoran me disse que nós vamos precisar ir num lugar amanha cedo.

Sakura: Mas que lugar?

Meilin: Não sei.

Dai as três foram dormir, a noite passou tranquila Sakura não teve nenhum pesadelo.

Já ao amanhecer todos acordaram e se encontraram no campus da escola.

Sakura: Aonde nós vamos?

Shaoran: No aeroporto de Tokyo.

Sakura: fazer o que la?

Shaoran: vamos buscar Minha família.

Sakura: Mas por quê?

Shaoran contamos no caminho.

Eriol: Tomoyo conseguiu o que lhe pedi?

Tomoyo já entendendo do que se tratava: Sim, o ônibus já vai chegar.

Dai se passa alguns minutos chega um ônibus todo personalizado igual o avião que eles usaram.

Eriol: Não precisava mandar fazer isso com o ônibus também.

Tomoyo: Como temos um meio de transporte aéreo precisamos de um terrestre também dai pedi para minha mãe comprar para nós.

Eriol: Mas nós vamos usar só para transportar a família de Li enquanto eles estiverem aqui.

Todos já tinham entrado no ônibus e partiram para o aeroporto.

Shaoran e Eriol contaram tudo que tinha acontecido na batalha do dia anterior e o que o Oni tinha falado para eles.

Sakura nervosa: Por que vocês não contaram isso para nós ontem ainda?

Eriol: Calma Sakura você estava muito abalada com o sonho que teve e nós decidimos não contar para vocês.

O ônibus estava se dirigindo para o Aeroporto.

Nakuro e Yukito estavam na casa de Eriol para deixar tudo organizado para receber a família Li.

Ao ônibus chegar no aeroporto de Tókyo eles viram uma multidão de chineses tinha uns vinte e cinco parados na frente da entrada.

Shaoran: minha mãe disse que ia vim só alguns não todos de uma vez.

Dai todos desceram do Ônibus e se encontraram com a família Li.

Shaoran e Sakura foram direto em Ielan e suas filhas para cumprimenta-las, Eriol, Tomoyo e Meilin foram ajudar os outros a embarcar no ônibus para irem direto a casa de Eriol aonde a Família Li ia passar as noites e treinar no tempo que iam ficar no Japão.

Ielan: Sakura queria conhecer sua família.

Sakura: Vou ligar para meu pai preparar um jantar dai você pode conhecer ele e meu irmão.

Sakura liga para o pai e combinam em se encontrar as sete horas na casa de Sakura para jantarem junto.

Shaoran: Mãe você e minhas irmãs vão ficar no apartamento junto com Wei e o resto da família vai ficar na casas de Eriol.

Ielan: Esta bem.

Pandora: Não lembram mais dos amigos?

Eriol: Pandora, Apsi e Carlo que bom revê-los, como esta o treinamento com os anciãos?

Apsi: Esta maluco, desistimos no primeiro dia, não sei como tu consegui sobreviver aquilo Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Então vocês não aprenderam nada.

Pandora: Nós aprendemos muito, mas nosso treinamento foi com Ielan, ela é muito rígida nos treinos, mas não tenta nos matar igual a os anciãos.

Sakura: Como é esse treino que todos falam Shaoran?

Shaoran: Isso é passado não vem mais ao caso.

Meilin: vocês tiveram sorte em ter treinado com a tia Ielan ela é uma maga muito poderosa.

Carlo: Nós já sabemos disso, ela mando nós três atacarmos junto ela no nosso ultimo treino nós não conseguimos fazer nada e ela com um só ataque derrubou nós três no chão.

A tarde se passou muito rápido Ielan passou a tarde treinando Apsi, Carlo e Pandora, Tomoyo e Sakura foram passear por Tókyo, Shaoran ficou com suas irmãs a tarde inteira mostrando a cidade, Eriol passou a tarde em sua biblioteca lendo alguns livros e Conversando com Spinel pois fazia tempo que os dois não faziam isso Kero já tinha ficado junto com Sakura e Tomoyo.

Dai se passou a tarde e chegou o horário de todos se encontrarem na casa do pai de Sakura.

Sakura: Aqui é minha casa não é muito grande mais vai caber todos nós.

Todos entraram na casa e viram o na cozinha terminando de fazer o jantar.

Sakura: Oi pai chegamos.

: Oi Sakura que bom que chegaram já estou terminando aqui.

Sakura: Ielan esse é meu pai Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Ielan: É um prazer em conhece-lo .

: O prazer é todo meu .

A noite foi passando todos estavam conversando principalmente Ielan e Fujitaka como ele era arqueólogo e já sabia tudo sobre a magia que a filha tinha, a Ielan contou sobre o Família Li e Tudo o que tinha acontecido em outros passados e como era antigamente os magos e feitiços.

Sakura: Já esta na hora tenho que ir.

Shaoran: Você vai aonde?

Sakura combinei de Sair com Meilin e Tomoyo.

Dai Sakura da um beijo em Shaoran e sai.

Shiefa: Humm Shaoran vocês já estão bem mais solto, lembro que uma vez que vim visitar vocês você e Sakura só meio que se olhavam pois eram muito tímidos.

Dai todos na cozinha começaram a rir menos Shaoran que estava todo vermelho com que a irmã disse e Touya, pois não gosta de Sakura estar namorando.

Meilin: Ainda bem que chegou nos pensávamos que você não ia mais vim.

Sakura: É que estava toda a família de Shaoran la em casa a Ielan queria conhecer meu pai.

Meilin: então vamos.

Sakura: Sim. CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE.

Tomoyo: Ai que emoção faz tempo que não filmo Sakura em ação.

Sakura atirando duas cartas para o alto: Alada, flutuação.

Ao Sakura terminar invocar as carta Tomoyo e Meilin vão flutuando até encima do terraço da escola Tomoeda, Sakura foi voando com a carta alada.

Tomoyo: É aqui que você pegou a carta sombra, canção e Tempo.

Sakura: a carta tempo quem pegou ela foi Shaoran.

Meilin: É, mas agora vamos começar?

Sakura: Luta apareça para nos ajudar. LUTA.

Tomoyo pegando uma câmera fotográfica do bolça: Espera preciso tirar uma foto da carta Luta.

Sakura: por quê?

Tomoyo: É que acho a roupa dela muito legal e quero fazer um modelo parecido para Meilin usar.

Meilin: O que? Eu não vou usar uma roupa igual a dela é muito estranha.

Tomoyo: Não é estranha, Clow quando criou ela teve muito bom gosto.

Sakura falando para carta: Não liga para as duas, nós precisamos de sua ajuda, você pode ajudar Meilin a treinar, pois faz tempo que ela não treina e você seria uma grande ajuda.

A carta Luta so concordou com a cabeça.

Meilin: Ela não fala?

Sakura: Pelo que Yue me disse as únicas cartas que conseguem se comunicar com as pessoas é a carta Espelho, Luz, Trevas e Esperança.

Meilin se posicionando na posição de luta: Então vamos começar?

A carta luta concorda com a cabeça e as duas começam a lutar.

Sakura falando para Tomoyo enquanto ela filma as duas lutando: Meilin esta lutando muito bem né?

Tomoyo: Sim, mas como seu poder magico esta aumentando muito a carta da luta esta mais ágil também.

Só que de repente aparece vários portais pela cidade e varias presenças de Onis desde os de nível 5 a aos de nível 2, Só que de repente aparece um portal em cima da escola aonde estavam as meninas, e do portal sai um homem mas ele era muito parecido com Tomoyo.

Sakura: Quem é você?

Homem: Eu finalmente consegui fazer meu poder chegar ao Maximo de novo agora nada poderá me atrapalhar, eu sou conhecido como Oni1, mas podem me chamar de Trevas e eu quero o poder da Luz é melhor vocês me entregarem agora.

Sakura: nunca entregaremos Tomoyo.

Oni1: Então terei que pegala de vocês.

Ao terminar de falar o Oni sai Voando e manda vários Onis de todos os níveis para atacar as três meninas que estavam ali.

Oni1 antes de ir embora: Quero a Luz viva com resto podem fazer o que quiserem.


	20. Capitulo 20 batalha final

Capitulo 20

Batalha Final

Meilin: O que vamos fazer agora?

Sakura: Escudo.

Meilin: Precisamos chamar os outros.

Sakura: Eles já devem estar sabendo, vou acabar com esses Onis depois você Meilin leva Tomoyo num lugar seguro e eu vou atrás do Oni1.

Tomoyo: Eu vou junto lembre-se que tenho que estar junto para que o Oni1 se uma a mim.

Sakura: mas é muito perigoso.

Meilin: primeiro acaba com esses Onis.

Sakura: Vento se transforme em correntes da justiça. VENTO.

Todos já tinham sentido as presenças e se espalharam pela cidade para encontrar as meninas, e a família Li que estava na casa de Eriol também já tinha saído para lutar contra os Onis que estavam pela cidade inteira.

Shaoran estava correndo pelas ruas e acaba se esbarando com Ruby Moon.

Shaoran: Ruby Moon cade Yue?

Ruby Moon: Ele esta atrás de Sakura eu acabei de encontrar Eriol ele me mando ir procurar Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Acho que sei aonde elas podem estar indo.

Ruby Moon: Você não acha que elas devem estar indo atrás do Oni sozinhas?

Shaoran: Pelo que conheço Sakura, não acho, tenho certeza.

Ruby Moon: Vem que te levo vamos atrás delas.

Shaoran: Ok, mas precisamos nos reunis todos, pois sozinhos não vamos ter nenhuma chance.

Ruby Moon já voando e carregando Shaoran: Aonde esta sua família?

Shaoran: Liguei para minha mãe e ela disse que se espalharam em grupo e estão acabando com os Onis.

Ruby Moon: E aqueles outros três?

Shaoran: Não sei, mas tomara que não estão fugindo.

Eriol e Yue também estavam juntos atrás das meninas, até que as encontraram no parque do rei Pinguim.

Eriol: Vocês estão bem?

Tomoyo: Sim

Derepente chegam Nakuro e Shaoran e logo após Kero e Spinel.

Meilin: Agora estamos todos reunidos vamos fazer o que?

Shaoran: Vamos atrás do Oni1 antes que ele encontre nós e Tomoyo.

Sakura: Ele já nos encontrou.

Eriol: Como assim ele já encontrou vocês?

Sakura: Nós estávamos no telhado da escola e começou a aparecer os Onis e logo depois apareceu ele.

Shaoran: E para aonde ele foi? E como ele era?

Meilin: Não sabemos ele desapareceu, e ele era parecido com Tomoyo só que numa versão masculina.

Eriol: Shaoran já entro em contado com sua família?

Shaoran: Sim.

Eriol: E sabe alguma coisa daqueles três?

Shaoran: Não

Sakura: É estranho que não sinto a presença deles.

Kero: Ou esconderam as presença e fugiram ou já estão mortos.

Sakura gritando: Não fala besteira Kero.

Eriol: Eles três sozinhos não tem chance contra os Onis, mas se os três estiverem junto podem conseguir, e nós combinamos com eles que eles ficariam sob ordens de Meilin para cuidar de Tomoyo.

Yue: Não podemos ficar nós preocupando com eles, vamos atrás do Oni1 e acabar logo com isso.

Sakura: É isso ai vamos la, sei que tudo vai dar certo e nós vamos conseguir.

Shaoran segurando a espada com força: Não temos alternativa.

Eriol: Pois o futuro do mundo esta em nossas mão e de mais ninguém.

Sakura: Então vamos. ALADA, FLUTUAÇÃO.

Dai todos saíram voando, Sakura com a carta alada, Eriol e Shaoran com a carta flutuação, Tomoyo e Meilin montadas em Kero e Spinel.

Shaoran: Olhem la em baixo, Apsi, Carlo e Pandora estão cercados por sei Onis3.

Sakura: você me ajuda Shaoran?

Shaoran: Sim.

Sakura atirando uma carta para o auto: trovão faz com que seus raios cortem o céu e acertem aquelas criaturas. TROVÃO.

Shaoran: DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Os dois unem o poder dos trovoes e acertam em cheio os Onis fazendo eles virarem pó.

Carlo: Obrigado, agora achei que ia ser nosso fim.

Eriol: Usa a magia da carta flutuação neles também e vamos atrás do Oni1.

Pandora: Vocês não acham que nós três vamos só atrapalhar, pois nós não somos fortes para enfrentar ele.

Ruby Moon: Vocês vão ficar sobre ordens de Meilin protegendo Tomoyo dai Kero e Spinel podem nos ajudar a derrotar o Oni1.

Eles já estavam todos voando atrás do Oni1.

Carlo: Por que nós temos que ficar sob ordens de Meilin se ela nem possui magia.

Eriol sorrindo: Por que Meilin treina com Shaoran desde que era pequena e pode acabar com os três fácil.

Apsi: Essa eu duvido nós treinamos com a Sra. Li e já conseguimos usar bem nossas magias.

Eriol: Mas vocês Não aguentaram um dia no treino dos Anciões e ela terminou.

Pandora: É verdade isso?

Shaoran: Sim ela terminou comigo, eu fui escolhido para ser o Líder do Clã, pois sou homem e possuo magia, e é tradição da família por séculos o Homem que possui magia e conseguir completar o treinamento se tornar o Líder do Clã.

Kero: Olhem naquele prédio deve ser ele.

Sakura: É ele sim.

Eriol: Esperem, precisamos deixar Tomoyo em algum lugar seguro.

Tomoyo: Não, eu vou junto.

Eriol: Mas ele esta atrás de você.

Tomoyo: Lembre-se que eu tenho que fazer as trevas se unir a mim.

Eriol: esta bem, mas vocês quatro não saem perto dela.

Dai se passou alguns minutos eles pousaram em cima do prédio aonde o Oni1 estava.

Oni1: Então vocês resolveram se entregar e trouxeram a Luz para mim.

Sakura: Não, nos viemos aqui para por um fim nisso.

Shaoran: Então se prepara, pois dessa vez você não será trancado em outra dimensão, mas será derrotado.

Oni1: hahaha, não me fazem rir, vocês não são pareôs para mim.

Shaoran: Isso é que vamos ver agora. DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Shaoran acerta o Oni em cheio, só que ele repelo o ataque de volta e Shaoran é jogado no chão longe de onde ele estava.

Sakura sai correndo e vai até Shaoran.

Eriol: Precisamos atacar todos juntos.

Apsi: Sei que nós 3 não somos fortes o suficiente mas vamos ajudar quem sabe pode fazer alguma diferença.

Dai Sakura, Eriol, Yue, Ruby Moon, Kero e Spinel Atacam todos junto, só que o Oni1 consegue repelir o ataque e todos ficam atirados no chão.

Oni1: Vocês são muito fracos, nada poderá me impedir agora.

Dai o Oni1 termina de fala e vai em direção a Tomoyo.

Meilin: Primeiro vai tem que passar por mim.

Meilin começa a atacar o Oni1 só que ele o segura pela perna e a joga longe.

Oni1 de frente para Tomoyo: Agora você é minha finalmente poderei terminar o que não consegui no passado.

Shaoran de longe se levantando apoiado na espada: Sai de perto dela nós ainda não terminamos.

Oni1 pegando sua espada: Então você não desiste fácil.

Shaoran e o Oni1 começam a golpear as espadas e travando uma dura batalha.

Oni1: Você é muito forte por que não desiste e se une a mim, você terá tudo que você quiser.

Shaoran golpeando o Oni1: Eu não preciso, pois já tenho tudo que eu quero.

Oni1 continuando golpear o Shaoran: E o que seria isso?

Shaoran: Meus amigos Eriol e Tomoyo minha prima Meilin que sempre me ajudou e me apoiou em tudo e principalmente Sakura que é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Oni1: Então matarei você e eles depois para você ficar feliz.

Dai o Oni1 começou a golpear a espada de Shaoran com tanta força que a espada quebrou e com um chute fez Shaoran ser jogado no chão novamente.

Oni1: Agora será seu fim.

Só que de repente duas cartas saem do bolso de Sakura e vão em direção a mão de Shaoran.

Shaoran pegando as cartas: O que é isso por que a carta espada e Trevas vieram até mim?

Eriol: Use as cartas.

Shaoran: Mas só Sakura pode usar elas.

Eriol: Sim, mas como você prometeu proteger e sempre ficar ao lado de Sakura custe o que custar as cartas não hesitarão em emprestar seus poderes para você proteger Sakura ou as pessoas que ela quer proteger, então agora é um momento que você pode usa-las.

Dai Shaoran atira a carta espada para cima e acerta com o pedaço que sobrou de sua espada e a espada começa a ser coberta com uma fumaça branca e depois a espada aparece inteira.

Shaoran: Agora eu acabo com você.

Oni1: O que você pode fazer só possui uma espada nova, mas continua o mesmo fraco de antes.

Dai Shaoran pega e atira para cima a outra carta e acerta ela com a ponta da espada.

Oni1 rindo: Você usou uma magia das trevas contra mim, eu sou as trevas essa magia não vai fazer nada contra mim.

Shaoran: Eu sei, mas as trevas não age sozinha.

Oni1: O que você quis disser com isso?

Shaoran: Sakura agora.

Sakura atira uma carta para cima e erguendo o báculo da estrela: LUZ.

Oni1: O que esta acontecendo?

Eriol: Antigamente para derrotar você os antigos magos cometeram um grande erro como você é as trevas que a antiga maga se separou eles acharam que se usassem o poder da luz que mantem o equilíbrio iam conseguir derrotara-lo, mas eles esqueceram de uma coisa muito importante que Luz e trevas sempre andam lado a lado e é por isso que aquela vez só conseguiram enfraquecer você mas não derrota-lo.

Dai Eriol termina de falar as cartas Luz e Trevas começam a envolver o Oni1.

Oni1: O que esta acontecendo não estou conseguindo me mover meus poderes estão enfraquecendo, não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo Onis Matem todos eles.

Eriol: Isso não vai acontecer, agora conheça a verdadeira força do poder do Sol e da Lua.

Eriol termina de falar e seu báculo começa a brilhar muito forte e todos Onis que chegavam perto deles viravam pó imediatamente.

Oni1: Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Tomoyo chegando perto do Oni1: Acho que agora é minha vez.

Tomoyo termina de falar e chega bem perto do Oni 1 e abraça ele, e nesse momento uma luz muito forte começa a imanar dela que deixa todos cegos por alguns segundos, quando a luz diminui Todos olham que todos os Onis que estavam na cidade e o Oni1 sumiram, só ficou Tomoyo desmaiada no chão.

Sakura indo correndo para perto da amiga: Tomoyo, Tomoyo.

Eriol: Vamos levar ela para minha casa ela esta só desmaiada.

Shaoran: Não é melhor levar ela no hospital?

Eriol: Não eu cuidarei dela, no hospital eles iam só encher ela de aparelhos desnecessários.

Se passam três semanas desde que derrotaram o Oni1 e Tomoyo acabara de acordar.

Tomoyo acordando: Sakura por quanto tempo eu dormi?

Sakura feliz por sua amigo estar acordada: Por ter semanas.

Tomoyo: Cadê Eriol?

Sakura sorrindo: Nós finalmente conseguimos tirar ele desse quarto ele não saia nem para comer, não ia nem para a faculdade, passava vinte quatro horas aqui no quarto com você.

Tomoyo: Você passou no teste das lideres de torcida?

Sakura: Sim sou a chefe que nem você queria e Shaoran também passou no teste de futebol, e ainda mais você não esqueceu de nada?

Tomoyo: Parabéns por vocês, eu vou querer fazer os uniformes, mas do que eu estou esquecendo?

Sakura: esqueceu que você é a madrinha da Kaho e prometeu em fazer o vestido dela, você tem que terminar.

Eriol aparecendo na porta do quarto: Ela termina depois agora nós temos que conversar por que ela abraçou outro homem.

Tomoyo Rindo: Agora você esta parecendo Shaoran.

Shaoran entrando no quarto também: Por que parecido comigo?

Kero: Por que você fica bravo só se um cara olhe para Sakura.

Dai Spinel e Kero sentam na cama em cima de Tomoyo, e algum tempo depois todos já estavam la no quarto com Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Cadê a família de Shaoran e o Apsi, o Carlo e a Pandora?

Eriol: A família de Shaoran voltou para Hong-Kong e os outros cada um para seus países.

Shaoran: Tenho medo que eles usem a magia para prejudicar alguém.

Eriol: Eu selei a magia deles, esse selo serve para sempre que eles quererem usar a magia para prejudicar alguém ou se beneficiar de alguma forma a magia não funcionara.

Sakura: Mas se eles conseguirem quebrar o selo?

Eriol: O selo só se quebrara se eles ficarem mais forte que eu.

Tomoyo: Nossa eles nos ajudaram e vocês fazem isso com eles.

Shaoran: Isso é segurança não queremos mais inimigos.

Eriol: Vocês podem deixar eu sozinho com Tomoyo agora? Queria falar com ela.

Todos que estavam no quarto concordaram e já estavam saindo do quarto.

Eriol: Sonomi, por favor, espere quero falar com você também.

Dai todos saíram do quarto só ficou Sonomi, Eriol e Tomoyo.

Sonomi: O que você quer?

Eriol estendendo a mão e entregando uma chave: Pegue isso e guarde num lugar só aonde você saiba.

Tomoyo: Eriol esse é o seu báculo, por que você esta dando para ela e pedindo para que minha mãe guarde só aonde ela saiba?

Eriol: Eu prometi a sua mãe que depois que terminasse tudo isso eu ia parar de usar magia e nós íamos viver como uma família normal, então é por isso que lhe entrego isso Sonomi e quero que guarde num lugar que só você saiba.

Tomoyo: Mas você não vai precisar? Ruby Moon e Spinel para não sumir não vai precisar que você usa magia?

Eriol: Eu não vou precisar mais da chave, eu só não vou mais usar magia, mas ainda vou possuir ela então Nakuro e Spinel não sumiram.

Sonomi: Esta bem eu guardarei, mas se você algum dia precisar Tomoyo saberá aonde ele estará.

Eriol: Você contara para ela?

Sonomi: Não, mas um dia ela vai achar.


	21. Capitulo 21 O casamento

Capitulo 21

O Casamento

Semanas se passaram desde a ultima batalha contra o Oni1 desde aquele dia não aconteceu nada de anormal, já estava chegando o grande dia do casamento de Touya e Kaho, todos estavam ajudando nos preparativos do casamento.

Sakura: Tomoyo já esta pronto o Kimono?

Tomoyo: Não, mas falta muito pouco.

Sakura: Você e Eriol vão dar o que de presente para eles?

Tomoyo: Kaho disse que não precisava dar nada, pois já estou me esforçando para fazer o kimono, mas eu, Eriol e minha mãe decidimos dar uma viagem para a Inglaterra para eles, dai eles vão poder ficar na casa de Eriol.

Sakura: Acho que meu irmão não vai gostar muito já que eles falaram que não precisava de nada, pois você já esta fazendo o Kimono para Kaho.

Tomoyo: Mas esse presente na verdade é de Eriol e da minha mãe.

Eriol: Shaoran pensa em se casar com Sakura?

Shaoran: Sim, mas quero me formar primeiro, e você?

Eriol: Eu já pensei, mas estava pensando em falar com você primeiro.

Shaoran: Por quê?

Eriol: Sakura e Tomoyo São muito amigas são praticamente quase irmãs e acho que as duas gostariam de se casar juntas, o que você acha?

Shaoran: Acho que elas iam gostar, mas que nem eu disse quero me formar e estar trabalhando num bom emprego.

Eriol: Mas tu não vai cuidar das empresas da sua família?

Shaoran: Não, os anciãos me baniram da família, só não entendo ainda por que eles não gostam da Sakura.

Eriol: Acho que é por que ela ficou com as cartas.

Shaoran: Acho melhor nós irmos encontrar as meninas, pois Sakura quer ir na Twin Bells e eu prometi que ia junto.

Kaho entrando no quarto de Sakura: Sakura posso falar com você?

Sakura: Sim, pode entrar o que você quer falar comigo?

Kaho: Eu e Touya conversamos muito ontem e nós decidimos em pedir para você levar as alianças, você aceita?

Sakura: Sim.

Kaho: Que Bom, e tem outra coisa Touya pediu se você pode levar a carta espelho junto, pois ela esta convidada.

Sakura: Queeee, a carta espelho? Como vou levar ela vai ter muita gente que não conhece magia la como vou fazer para leva-la?

Kaho: você pode dar um jeito, fala com ela para ver o que ela acha.

Sakura: Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não sei se é uma boa ideia.

Sakura falando depois que Kaho saiu do quarto: Touya e a carta espelho são bem amigos.

Tomoyo: Também sempre que você sai de casa escondida você deixa ela e acho também que teu irmão sempre sabe diferencia as duas mesmo ele não tendo os poderes que ele tinha.

Se passaram mais alguns dias e faltava mais um dias para o casamento.

Kaho atendendo o telefone: Alo quem é?

Tomoyo: Sou eu Tomoyo pode vim aqui em casa experimentar o Kimono acabei de terminar.

Kaho: Já estou indo, antes vou buscar Sakura.

Se passou algumas horas dai Sakura e Kaho chegaram a mansão Daidouji.

Tomoyo: Que bom que vocês vieram, vamos la Kaho vai se vestir.

Kaho: Calma Tomoyo você esta muito ansiosa.

Dai e passou algum tempo Kaho já estava vestida.

Sakura: Tomoyo ela ficou muito linda.

Tomoyo: Obrigada.

Kaho: Sou eu que tenho que agradecer esse Kimono ficou ótimo.

(Link para ver o kimono achei um na net que imagino que Tomoyo ia fazer( . /_RLAiIu23kKE/TS5nMT5CybI/AAAAAAAAFCk/t9p0mg6BV3E/ s320/%25E6%258C%25AF%25E8%25A2% ))

Tomoyo: para fazer o Kimono eu usei o tradicional vermelho e coloquei o preto, pois combina bem com a cor vermelha e por que também representa a noite já que seus poderem vem da lua, os detalhes em dourado coloquei, pois também combinam muito bem com as duas cores.

Kaho: Nossa você pensa em tudo em Tomoyo.

Sakura: Todas as Roupas que ela faz representa alguma coisa e posso garantir que conheço muito bem isso.

Já no dia do casamento todos estavam ajudando nos preparativos finais, Kaho estava na mansão Daidouji se arrumando, pois Tomoyo contratou uma equipe inteira para preparar Kaho, Touya esta na casa do seu pai se arrumando.

: Nem consigo acreditar que meu filho já esta se casando e saindo de casa, sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa.

Touya: Mas não se preocupa eu vou morar com Kaho no templo Tsukimini que não é muito longe daqui.

sorrindo como sempre: É, mas agora é você que sai de casa e daqui algum tempo é a vez de Sakura.

Touya: Não se preocupa com isso também, pois Não vou deixar Sakura sair de casa e ainda mais com aquele moleque.

: Sua irmã já é grande e pode muito bem escolher o que é melhor para ela, é melhor nos já ir indo, pois já esta quase na hora já são sete horas e o casamento começa as oito.

Shaoran: Você quer mesmo fazer isso?

Sakura: Sim, mas não sei como fazer para ela ficar no casamento sem ninguém perceber.

Eriol: Usa a carta ilusão dai ninguém vai ver a carta espelho, pois ninguém vai estar pensando em ver ela.

Sakura: Vou tentar. CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO: LIBERTE-SE. ESPELHO ILUSÃO.

Shaoran: Tomara que da certo.

Sakura: Espelho você esta convidada para o casamento de Touya dai para aqueles que não possuem magia menos Touya eu usei a carta ilusão para você não aparecer.

Espelho: Ai eu não tenho nada para dar para ele.

Sakura: Mas não precisa, ele gostara se você estiver la.

Espelho: mas ele já me deu tantas coisas.

Sakura: Mas como vamos achar um presente para você dar agora? Falta meia hora para começar o casamento.

Tomoyo pegando o celular: deixem comigo. O que você gostaria de dar para ele?

Espelho: Esses dias ele me contou as lembranças que ele tinha da mãe e o significado do nome da mãe que é cravos, dai eu queria dar um buque de flor de cravos para ele saber que mesmo a mãe não estando viva ela esta aqui vendo esse episodio da vida dele.

Tomoyo: Isso não vou poder conseguir que vai poder é Sakura.

Sakura largando uma lagrima: Vou conseguir essas floris para você.

Sakura encontrando o báculo numa carta: FLORES.

Dai cai um monte de flores de cravos elas ajuntam e amaram um laço para prender as flores.

Eriol: vou chamar Touya.

Se passa alguns minutos Eriol aparece com Touya.

Eriol: É melhor nós deixarmos os dois sozinhos.

Dai todos saem do lugar onde estavam que era perto do lago do templo e ficou só Espelho e Touya.

Espelho: Aqui isso é meu presente de casamento para você, eu quis lhe dar essas flores para dizer que mesmo sua mãe não estando viva ela esta aqui com você nesse momento que é especial.

Touya pegando as flores: Muito Obrigado, você ficara para o casamento?

Espelho: Sim

Touya: Obrigado.

Se passa mais alguns minutos e o casamento começa Kaho aparece no templo vestindo o Kimono que Tomoyo vez para ela Touya estava na frente da mesa do padre e os padrinhos estavam um pouco mais atrás junto com Sakura carregando as alianças.

Touya falando para Eriol: Nossa Tomoyo é ótima para fazer roupas, esse quimono ficou incrível.

Eriol: devo concordar com você essa vez ela se superou, ela trabalhou para terminar ele dia e noite nesses três últimos dias nem para sair comigo ela saiu conversamos sobre isso depois, mas agora se prepara, pois ela já esta vindo.

Dai Kaho antou até Touya e parou do lado dele e o padre começou a cerimonia. Todos os convidados estavam na igreja e num canto estava a carta espelho assistindo.

Já tinha se passado uma hora e meia desde que a cerimonia começou e já estava no final.

Padre: Se tem alguém aqui que tem alguma coisa que impeça esse casamente fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.( não sei se isso ta certo)

Todos que estavam presentes:...( isso quer dizer que ninguém falo nada)

Padre: Então você Touya aceita Kaho como sua legitima esposa?

Touya:... sim

Padre: Kaho você aceita Touya como seu legitimo esposo?

Kaho:... Sim

Padre: Então pode beijar a noiva.

Kaho e Touya se beijão e saiam da igreja para ir em direção a festa que seria no Jardim da mansão Daidouji.

A festa correu com todos felizes e festejando logo no outro dia Touya e Kaho partiriam para a Inglaterra, logo no inicio Kaho aproveitou para atirar o buque que quem pegou foi Sakura e Touya não tinha gostado nada disso. A festa durou a noite inteira.

Todos estavam comemorando por causa do casamento e por causa que conseguiram acabar com os Onis e não tem mais nenhum inimigos, mas será que isso é verdade?


	22. Capitulo 22 A formatura

Capitulo 22

A formatura

Já se passaram quatro anos desde que a batalha com os Onis aconteceu hoje Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin, Eriol e Tomoyo estão com 21 anos e nada de anormal aconteceu nesses anos que se passaram, Eriol como prometeu para Sonomi não usou mais magia, ele e Tomoyo se apresentam em alguns eventos importantes, Shaoran como ele sempre foi o melhor da faculdade em administração e Sonomi contratou ele para ser o braço direito dela para ajudar a administrar a Brinquedos Daidouji, só que no ano passado aconteceu um acidente areio com o avião da empresa e Sonomi acabou morrendo nesse acidente e Tomoyo acabou herdando toda a empresa, mas como ela estava se dedicando a musica ela deixou para que Shaoran cuida-se da empresa e ela só assinaria os papeis e documentos que só a dona da empresa poderia assinar, Sakura esta dando aulas de educação física na escola Tomoeda, sua antiga escola, Nakuro e Yukito estão morando juntos e se casaram dois anos depois que Touya e Kaho, o casal Touya e Kaho estão morando no templo Tsukimine.

Ielan atendendo o telefone: Residência Li quem fala?

Shaoran: Alo mãe sou eu Shaoran.

Ielan: Oi Shaoran já faz 1 mês que você não me liga, aconteceu algo?

Shaoran: Não consegui te ligar, pois os preparativos para formatura e os compromissos da empresa não estão me dando tempo nem para ficar um pouco com Sakura, e outra coisa estou ligando para Saber se você e minhas irmãs vêm para a festa de formatura semana que vem?

Ielan: Nós vamos sim, mas a festa vai ser feita de vocês todos juntos?

Shaoran: Sim, tem uma coisa que eu e Eriol queremos fazer.

Ielan: Posso saber o que é?

Shaoran: Você saberá na festa, pois é uma surpresa.

Ielan: Tem outra coisa os ancião vão para a festa de formatura também, pois querem falar com você, não tem problema?

Shaoran: Se eles não incomodarem Sakura não tem problema nenhum.

Ielan: Esta bem então falo com eles, tenho que desligar vou ajudar suas irmãs nos deveres delas.

Dai Shaoran desliga o telefone e deita na cama.

Eriol: Hoje é nosso ultimo dia aqui na faculdade, você voltara para seu apartamento?

Shaoran: Sim eu vou continuar morando la com Wei e Meilin, e Sakura com o pai dela, e você vai volta para a sua casa ou para casa de Tomoyo?

Eriol: Eu vou para casa de Tomoyo não quero deixar ela sozinha e Nakuro e Yukito foram passar alguns dias la em casa pois estavam reformando a casa dos avós Yukito só que acabaram ficando por la e não saíram mais.

Shaoran rindo: Ta, mas você não falo nada?

Eriol: Eu deixei eles morarem la mas em troca teriam que cuidar do Spinel para mim.

Sakura: Todos em fila, por favor, vamos para o pátio hoje treina corrida de cem metros.

Kingo: Sabiam que antigamente as pessoas faziam as corridas de cem metros para saber quem ia ser o novo rei, mas naquele tempo eles tinham que correm dez mil metros e com as mãos...

Chieko puxando Kingo pela orelha: Chega de falar mentira esta parecendo o papai.

Sakura pensando: Da para saber bem que esses dois são filhos de Yamazaki e Chiharu, Yamazaki agora se tornou aqui na escola junto comigo professor só que ele é professor de história e Chiharu agora é repórter de tv em Tokyo, eles tiveram os filhos bem novos agora eles tem cinco anos e estão no seu primeiro ano na escola, apesar deles serem gêmeos Kingo parece bem com o pai e Chieko com a mãe.

Sakura: Não quero que se esforcem de mais então correm só o que conseguirem.

Todos da Turma: Sim professora Kinomoto.

Dai todos começaram a se separarem em grupo de cinco para começarem a corrida.

Tomoyo atendendo o telefone: Alo quem fala?

Shaoran: Sou eu Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Oi Shaoran você esta precisando de alguma coisa?

Shaoran: Preciso que você venha aqui na cede da empresa para assinar alguns papeis da compra da empresa de pilhas e baterias e outros documentos que ficaram pendentes.

Eriol após Tomoyo desligar o telefone: Quer era?

Tomoyo: Era o Shaoran ele quer que eu vá à empresa assinar alguns papeis.

Eriol: Vamos la assinar os papeis depois vamos voltar para faculdade pegar o resto de nossas coisas.

Tomoyo: Eu já mandei pegar as minhas coisas dai vou ficar na empresa ajudando o Shaoran, pois quero ajudar ele a terminar tudo que tem para fazer antes da festa de formatura.

Eriol: Ok então, eu vou la e pego as minhas coisas depois vou até minha casa pois Nakuro disse que tinha preparado umas receitas novas e queria que eu experimentasse, mas você vai ficar até que horas la?

Tomoyo: Não sei, pois hoje a noite Sakura tem reunião na escola, dai provavelmente eu fique até tarde la para ver se conseguimos terminar isso tudo hoje.

Eriol: Esta bem, você vai querer que mando fazer o que para você jantar quanto voltar?

Tomoyo: Não sei, escolhe você e me faça uma surpresa.

Sakura: Ok turma por hoje é só até semana que vem.

Turma: Tchau professora Kinomoto.

Dai Sakura sai da sala com seus materiais e se esbara com Yamazaki.

Sakura: Desculpa Yamazaki.

Yamazaki: Eu é que tenho que me desculpar, você vira a reunião hoje?

Sakura: Sim, mas agora vou para casa tomar um banho, e como esta Chiharu?

Yamazaki: Ela esta muito bem, só anda um pouco cansada por causa do serviço, mas nas férias nós vamos fazer uma viagem até o Cairo no Egito.

Sakura: Que legal, vocês vão gostar de la é um ótimo lugar.

Yamazaki: Você já foi para o Egito Sakura?

Sakura: Sim, mas é uma longa historia e só passei uns dois dias la.

Passaram-se algumas horas Sakura estava na reunião da escola e Tomoyo e Shaoran estavam na empresa resolvendo alguns problemas que estavam pendentes na empresa.

Shaoran: Eu ainda me impressiono como sua mãe era organizada com os papeis e documentos, consigo achar tudo com muita facilidade.

Tomoyo ao ouvir o que Shaoran falou para o que estava fazendo e abaixa a cabeça e começa a deixar lagrimas cair dos olhos.

Shaoran: Desculpa Tomoyo não queria deixar triste.

Tomoyo: Não é culpa sua é que me lembrei de minha mãe e que ela sempre dizia que ia fazer uma baita festa para mim na minha formatura, mas agora ela não esta aqui comigo.

Shaoran indo abraçar Tomoyo: vou falar para você a mesma coisa que falo para Sakura, sua mãe não pode mais estar nesse mundo, mas sempre vai estar ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça.

Tomoyo retribuindo o abraço de Shaoran e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele: você sempre se preocupado com os outros Shaoran.

Logo que Tomoyo termina de falar os dois se afastam um pouco um do outro e ficam se olhando nos olhos com os rostos bem perto um do outro passam alguns segundos assim e os dois ficam corados e Tomoyo se afasta de Shaoran.

Tomoyo se afastando de Shaoran e indo para mesa pegar alguns papeis: Acho melhor nós terminarmos isso logo não quero passar a noite na empresa, pois amanha tenho muitas coisas para fazer no estúdio.

Shaoran saindo da sala: Esta bem, já volto só vou la na cozinha da empresa preparar um café para nós.

Dai Shaoran sai da sala e vai até a cozinha e enquanto a agua para o café esquentava ele se senta numa cadeira.

Shaoran pensando: O que aconteceu agora? Por que tive aquela mesma sensação que tinha por Sakura quanto nós estávamos na escola e eu gostava dela e não tinha coragem para me declara. Não posso ficar pensando nessas coisas Tomoyo é só minha amiga e eu amo Sakura.

Dai se passa alguns minutos Shaoran entra na Sala e entrega o café para Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Aqui terminei de separar antes esses documentos é só você assinar e a empresa de pilhar e baterias será sua e o nome dela já vai ser mudado para pilhas e baterias Daidouji.

Tomoyo: Obrigado por me ajudar cuidando da empresa e por conseguir fechar esse negocio, pois vai nos diminuir as despesas com pilhas e baterias e vai aumentar nosso lucro com a venda delas também.

Shaoran: Não foi nada esse é meu trabalho, afinal você me contratou para isso.

Tomoyo: Não só por isso, mas você é uma pessoa que posso cofiar que nem Sakura e Eriol, pronto essa foi a ultima assinatura podemos ir.

Shaoran: Finalmente, agora tenho que ir pegar Sakura na escola a reunião já deve ter terminado.

Dai os dois saíram da empresa e foram até o estacionamento.

Shaoran antes de entrar no carro dele: Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Que.

Shaoran: Só queria pedir desculpas por antes.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Não tem por que me pedir desculpa você só me consolo numa hora que eu estava triste e os amigos fazem isso, não é?

Shaoran sorrindo também: É verdade, mas é melhor você ir para casa, pois Eriol deve estar lhe esperando.

Dai cada um entro em seus carros e saiu da garagem.

Shaoran chega na escola e pega Sakura que já estava no portão esperando por ele.

Shaoran dando um beijo nela: como foi a reunião?

Sakura feliz: Foi boa eu e Yamazaki fomos contratados definitivamente.

Shaoran: Que bom, parabéns e como esta Yamazaki?

Sakura: Ele esta bem, e como foi o trabalho? Você e Tomoyo conseguiram terminar tudo?

Shaoran olhou para os pés e não falou nada.

Sakura: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shaoran: Nós conseguimos terminar tudo, mas eu falem da organização da mãe dela na empresa e ela começou a chorar em silencio pois lembrou da mãe, dai eu abracei ela e falei o que eu sempre lhe falo que mesmo sua mãe não estando viva ela sempre vai estar com você, mas eu abracei ela por impulso pois ela estava muito triste.

Sakura: Não precisa se preocupar, pois você se preocupa muito com as pessoas principalmente as que estão sempre ao seu lado, e eu sei que você abraçou ela para consola-la coisa que você faria com qualquer pessoa que estaria no estado dela.

Shaoran dai levou Sakura até em casa deu um beijo de despedida e partiu para seu apartamento.

Shaoran já na garagem do apartamento deu uma risada e pensou: Agora que Sakura falou comigo e senti os lábios dela percebi que aquele pensamento que eu tive era só um pensamento bobo, eu amo Sakura e sei que Tomoyo ama o Eriol e nada pode mudar isso, mas ainda não entendo por que senti aquilo por Tomoyo naquele momento.

Tomoyo chega em casa e vê que seu jantar estava pronto em uma mesa muito bem arrumada.

Eriol: Como foi o Trabalho? Conseguiram terminar tudo?

Tomoyo: Foi ótimo, conseguimos terminar tudo e agora é só pensar na festa de formatura.

Eriol: Então vamos jantar?

Tomoyo: Vamos foi você quem preparou?

Eriol: Sim, você não queria ser surpreendia?

Tomoyo: Sim, e você conseguiu, eu pensava que você ia mandar a empregada fazer alguma coisa para eu comer guando chegava em casa.

Eriol: Dei folga para os empregados, pois eu queria fazer seu jantar e quero que essa noite seja especial para nós.

Se passou a semana e o grande dia da formatura chegou na tarde ia ocorrer no campus da faculdade a entrega dos diplomas e depois eles ia se dirigir para a festa que ia ser no jardim da mansão Daidouji.

Sakura: Nem acredito hoje é o dia que nós nos formamos.

Meilin: Sim, mas você vai seguir carreira como professora na escola ou vai abrir uma academia ou alguma coisa que lhe da mais dinheiro.

Sakura: Eu vou continuar na escola por um bom tempo, pois gosto do que estou fazendo e dos meus alunos.

Meilin: E você Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Eu e Eriol vamos continuar com a musica mais como hobby, pois vou ajudar Shaoran a cuidar da minha empresa não posso deixar tudo nas costas dele e estou vendo para comprar uma empresa de moda, pois quero continuar desenhando varias roupas e quero que Sakura seja a modelo que vista as que eu desenhar.

Sakura vermelha: Pensei que você tinha parado de desenhar para mim.

Tomoyo: Já que nós não temos mais nenhuma aventura para que eu possa fazer você vestir meus modelos a minha única opção foi essa.

Meilin: Você não muda mesmo.

De repente elas ouvem uma batida na porta.

Tomoyo: Pode entrar.

Shaoran: Vocês estão prontas? Nós já estamos indo para faculdade.

Meilin: Já estamos descendo.

Shaoran: Meilin você conseguiu falar com minha mãe falei só ontem de noite ela disse que viria hoje para formatura, mas hoje não consegui ligar para ela hoje, eu ligo só que ela não atende.

Meilin: Provavelmente ela esta já a caminho só que esta com o celular desligado ou sem bateria.

Se passa alguns minutos as meninas dessem vestindo suas roupas para formatura.

Eriol: Vamos meninas a carruagem de vocês esperam.

Elas saem da casa e veem uma enorme limusina preta das mais luxuosas.

Tomoyo: Não precisava fazer isso Eriol.

Eriol: A ideia não foi só minha Shaoran também participou.

Passa-se algum tempo e a entrega dos diploma começa.

Shaoran: é estranho já começou a entrega dos diploma e nada de minha mãe aparecer.

Meilin: Não se preocupa o avião deve ter se atrasado.

Diretor: Agora a entrega do diploma para os alunos de Gastronomia.

Nakuro: já vai ser minha vez.

Eriol: Boa sorte Nakuro.

Nakuro: Obrigada

O diretor começa a chamar os alunos um por um e eles saem dos lugares aonde estavam e sobem no palco para receber o diploma.

Diretor: Tsukishiro Nakuro.

Diretor entregando o diploma para Nakuro: Parabéns Sra. Tsukishiro.

Nakuro: Obrigada.

O direto continua a chamar os últimos alunos de gastronomia.

Diretor: Agora será entregue o diploma para os alunos de Psicologia.

Meilin: Agora minha vez aposto que o diretor vai dizer que eu sou a melhor aluna que a faculdade já teve.

O diretor chamou todos os alunos de Psicologia até que chegou a hora de Meilin.

Diretor: Li Meilin

Meilin pegando o diploma da mão do diretor: Obrigada, pode anunciar a todos que fui a melhor aluna que psicologia já teve.

Diretor: Sra. Li pode ir sentar, por favor, a senhora foi muito boa na matéria, mas não foi a melhor.

Meilin sentando em sua cadeira: isso não é justo ele deve ter se engando, pois eu fui a melhor.

Shaoran: Meilin se acalma ele disse que você tinha foi muito bem.

Diretor: Agora será a entrega do diploma para os alunos de Educação física.

Sakura: Só mais alguns minutos pego meu diploma.

O diretor começa a chamar os alunos de educação física um por um.

Diretor: Kinomoto Sakura.

Shaoran: vai la Sakura o Diretor lhe chamou, Boa sorte.

Sakura: Estou indo, obrigada.

Diretor: Parabéns Sra. Kinomoto, aqui seu diploma.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Diretor: Kinoshita Shee.

Shee sobe para pegar seu diploma

Diretor: Parabéns Sra. Kinoshita

O diretor continua chamando os alunos de educação física até que chega o hora de Takashy

Diretor: Harada Takashy.

Diretor entregando o diploma para Takashy: Parabéns.

Takashy: Obrigado.

Takashy segue para aonde estava Sakura e Shee: Parabéns meninas.

Sakura e Shee juntos: Obrigada Takashy.

Sakura: Já esta no fim a entregas de diplomas?

Shee: Sim, o diretor já esta terminando os de educação física e dai é a vez dos alunos de administração e os de musica.

Diretor: Agora é a entrega dos diplomas para os alunos administração.

Sakura indo perto de Shaoran: Já vai ser sua vez.

Shaoran: Na verdade não eu sou o ultimo.

Eriol: E como você sabe disso?

Shaoran: Eu tinha ido ontem falar com o diretor e eu vi a lista na mesa dele.

Tomoyo: Então depois que chama Shaoran vai ser nossa vez Eriol.

Diretor: Li Shaoran.

Shaoran sobe no palco e o diretor entrega o diploma junto com uma placa.

Diretor: Sr. Li a universidade esta lhe dando essa placa em sua homenagem por ser o melhor aluno que a classe de administração já teve meus parabéns.

Shaoran: Obrigado senhor.

Diretor: Agora será entregue os diplomas para ultima Turma, a de musica.

Sakura: É uma pena que sua mãe não conseguiu chegar a tempo, ela ficaria muito orgulhosa de você.

Shaoran: É verdade.

Tomoyo: Não precisa se preocupar, eu filmei tudo vou fazer uma copia para ela.

Shaoran: Tomara que ela esteja na festa pelo menos na parte que vai ser a principal.

Eriol: Aposto que ela estará, esse momento vai ser muito importante para nós.

Sakura: do que vocês estão falando?

Shaoran: Não é nada.

Tomoyo: Os dois estão aprontando alguma coisa.

Eriol dando um beijo em Tomoyo: Não se preocupa não é nada mesmo.

Sakura: Que estranho o diretor já esta no fim da lista e não chamo ainda vocês dois.

Eriol: Verdade, vamos esperar até no final para ver se ele nos chama.

Meilin: Será que vocês reprovaram?

Sakura: como eles podem ter reprovado se eles participaram de todos os eventos da escola e eram os melhores da turma.

Diretor: Agora vou chamar os dois últimos juntos, por favor, sobem aqui Hiiragisawa Eriol e Daidouji Tomoyo.

Tomoyo e Eriol Sobem no palco e recebem os diplomas do diretor.

Diretor: Parabéns.

Tomoyo e Eriol juntos: Obrigado.

Diretor eu chamei os dois, pois tenho um pedido.

Tomoyo: E o que seria?

Diretor: Como é o ultimo de todos vocês aqui na Universidade queria que os dois cantassem uma musica para fechar essa formatura com chave de ouro.

Tomoyo: Por mim tudo bem e você Eriol?

Eriol: Por mim também.

Dai Eriol ficou no piano e Tomoyo cantando e a musica que eles escolheram foi a You Are My Love (Não sei o nome dela em japonês essa é a musica que Sakura canto em tsubasa no ep.20 Piano da tarde, mas eu acho que ia ficar muito bem na voz de Tomoyo).

Todos já estavam na festa e já tinha passado algumas horas desde que tinha sido a entrega dos diplomas.

Shaoran: Estou tentando ligar para minha mãe e não consigo ela não apareceu.

Eriol: É estranho nem aquele senhor que morra com você não esta aqui.

Shaoran: O Wei ele deve estar com minha mãe ou esperando ela no aeroporto.

Eriol: Mas já esta na hora.

Shaoran: Na hora de que?

Eriol sorrindo: Esqueceu do que nós tínhamos combinado?

Shaoran todo vermelho: A sim é verdade.

Eriol: Já esta nervoso, não acaba com essa timidez mesmo, vamos.

Os dois sobem num palco que tinha sido improvisado para a banda que ia tocar na festa e Shaoran pega o microfone para falar, mas fica paralisado na frente dele.

Eriol: da para mim o microfone.

Eriol pegando o microfone da mão de Shaoran: Nós estamos aqui, pois temos um pedido a fazer para duas pessoal que são muito especiais para nós, Tomoyo Sakura podem subir aqui, por favor.

As duas sobem no palco e Sakura fica do lado de Shaoran e Tomoyo ao lodo de Eriol, ai os dois se ajoelham na frente delas e cada um dos dois tiram uma caixinha do bolso.

Eriol: Tomoyo Queria saber se você aceita se casar comigo?

Shaoran bem vermelho como um pimentão: Sakura queria saber se você aceita se casa comigo?

Sakura e Tomoyo se olham e deixam as lagrimas caírem dos olhos, de repente todos ouvem uns gritos vindos um pouco afastados do palco.

Touya sendo segurado por Kaho e Fugitaka: Me soltem vou acabar com aquele moleque, Sakura não aceita.

Sakura olha para o pai que estava segurando o seu irmão e Fugitaka só faz um sinal com a cabeça confirmando.

Sakura voltando a olhar para os olhos de Shaoran: Sim eu aceito.

Shaoran se levanta abraça Sakura e da um beijo nela.

Eriol: E você Tomoyo aceita?

Tomoyo: É claro que aceito.

Dai se passa alguns minutos os dois casais estavam numa mesa sentados.

Tomoyo: Como vocês decidiram fazer isso?

Eriol: Nós conversamos e sabemos como vocês são bem amigas e sabíamos como as duas iam gostar de entrar na igreja para se casarem no mesmo dia.

Sakura: Vocês querem dizer que vamos fazer uma casamento duplo eu e Tomoyo no mesmo dia e na mesma igreja?

Shaoran: se vocês quiserem.

Sakura abraçando Shaoran: Claro, mas Tomoyo você aceita isso?

Tomoyo: Sim, sempre sonhei com nós duas entrando na igreja juntas.

Sakura então esta certo só falta marcar o dia do casamento.

Tomoyo: Shaoran você não parece muito feliz?

Shaoran: Eu estou feliz, pois vou me casar com Sakura Só que minha mãe não apareceu na formatura nem na festa, e eu estou com um mal pressentimento.

Se passou algumas horas e todos os convidados já tinham saído só tinha ficado no jardim Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Nakuro, Yukito e depois de um tempo apareceu Kero e Spinel.

Nakuro: o Shaoran esta com uma cara péssima, não gostou da resposta de Sakura?

Sakura: Não é isso ele esta com um mal pressentimento.

Logo que Sakura terminou de falar aparece Wei com uma cara péssima de desespero.

Shaoran: O que aconteceu Wei.

Wei: Sr. Shaoran sua mãe suas irmãs e o resto da família Li estam mortos.

Meilin gritando: Como assim?

Wei: A os membros que faziam parte do clã Li foram encontrados assassinados na mansão do Clã Li.

Shaoran já com lagrimas nos olhos e bravo: Quem vez isso?

Wei: Não sei, mas você e Meilin são os últimos Lis.

Sakura: Vocês dos vão fazer o que?

Shaoran: Vamos voltar para Hong-Kong.

Meilin: Acho que já sabemos quem poderia ter feito isso.

Shaoran: Mas eles nunca foram páreos para os membros da família.

Wei: Acho que seria melhor vocês dois esperarem aqui pode ser muito perigoso.

Eriol: Wei tem razão, eu lembro que quando conheci sua mãe senti uma presença muito forte e sei que não seria qualquer um que ia conseguir derrota-la.

Shaoran: Daqui uma semana estou embarcando para Hong-Kong.


	23. Capitulo 23 Voltando para Hong-Kong

Capitulo 23

Voltando para Hong-Kong

Já se passaram seis dias desde que Shaoran recebeu a terrível noticia que sua família tinha sido morta desde então Shaoran e Meilin não paravam de treinar.

Eriol: Tomoyo vai ir para a empresa?

Tomoyo: Sim, preciso cuidar dos negócios Shaoran não esta muito bem dai dei umas férias para ele.

Eriol: Qué que eu vá junto para lhe ajudar?

Tomoyo: Não precisa acho melhor você ir falar com Shaoran e Meilin, Sakura me disse que nem se alimentando direito os dois estão, eles estão só em treinamento.

Eriol: Amanha é o dia que Shaoran e Meilin embarcam para Hong-Kong, Sakura falo alguma coisa?

Tomoyo: É você tem razão é amanha que eles embarcam, Sakura disse que ia dar um jeito de ir junto e acho melhor nós irmos também, pois eu acho que eles vão precisar de ajuda.

Eriol: Você tem razão, pois para terem conseguido matar a Ielan Li e alguns outros membros da família LI eles devem ser bem fortes, lembro guando estive na mansão senti presenças muito forte principalmente a de Ielan.

Tomoyo: O que vamos fazer?

Eriol: Não sei.

Tomoyo: Acho melhor você voltar a usar sua magia eles vão precisar de sua ajuda.

Eriol: Mas eu prometi a su...

Tomoyo interrompendo Eriol: Eu sei que você prometeu a minha mãe, mas minha mãe disse que se fosse necessário era para você usar sua magia ela nunca proibiria você de usar sua magia e ela disse também...

Agora Eriol interrompendo Tomoyo: Que você Tomoyo Saberia aonde a chave estará.

Tomoyo: Só que eu não sei aonde ela escondeu.

Eriol: Você vai para empresa resolver seus problemas e eu fico procurando a chave.

Tomoyo: Não, eu vou ajudar é só eu ligar para minha secretaria que ela resolve os problemas para mim.

Sakura: Shaoran, Meilin vamos almoçar vocês estão ai desde cedo não comeram nada desde que acordaram.

Shaoran: Meilin, Sakura tem razão precisamos comer alguma coisa, pois amanha vamos embarcar num avião para Hong-Kong e precisamos estar descansados.

Se passa alguns minutos eles já estavam almoçando.

Shaoran: Meilin estava pensando e acho melhor você ficar, pois vai ser muito perigoso.

Meilin: Não, eu vou ir junto, pois também sou uma Li e quero me vingar de quem fez isso com nossa família, e é por isso que tenho todo o direito de ir junto.

Sakura: Meilin esta certa ela precisa estar la e eu também vou.

Shaoran falando auto: Não Sakura você não vai esse problema quem é que tem que resolver sou eu e Meilin não quero que você se machuque vai ser muito perigoso.

Sakura: Não importa eu vou ser sua noiva e eu quero estar do seu lado sempre, não importa o que aconteça.

Shaoran: Mas vai ser muito perigoso e não quero que você se machuque.

Sakura: Vai ser perigoso se eu ficar aqui sozinha, pois como eles estão atrás de vocês eles vão vim para Tomoeda e como eles não vão encontrar os dois vão vim atrás de mim, pois eu sou sua futura esposa.

Meilin pensando e se perguntando: Como a distraída da Sakura conseguiu chegar a essa conclusão sozinha?

Shaoran: Esta bem você vai, mas não importa o que aconteça la se eu mandar você fugir você foge, esta entendido?

Sakura: Sim.

Se passou a tarde, Meilin e Sakura passaram a tarde juntas na casa do pai de Sakura e Shaoran passou a tarde fora, Eriol e Tomoyo tinham revirado a casa inteira atrás da chave só que não a encontrava, agora os dois estavam na sala comendo uns bolinhos e tomando um chá e pensando aonde poderia estar a chave.

Tomoyo: Nossa já são Sete horas daqui uma hora termos que ir até a casa de Sakura.

Eriol: Nós já procuramos a chave pela casa inteira você tem certeza que não sabe aonde ela esta?

Tomoyo se levantando da cadeira: Espera um pouco já volto.

Tomoyo se levanta da cadeira e sai da sala, dai se passa alguns minutos Tomoyo volta com uma baú pequeno.

Eriol: Que baú é esse Tomoyo?

Tomoyo sentando na cadeira: Esse baú guarda os itens mais preciosos meu e da minha mãe.

Eriol: Você acha que a chave esta ali dentro?

Tomoyo abrindo o baú: Acho que sim, pois é o único lugar que não olhamos ainda.

Eriol olhando para dentro do baú: O que é esse buque Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Esse é o item mais precioso de minha mãe é o buque de casamento de Nadeshiko a mãe de Sakura só não sei como as flores não murcharam com tanto tempo que elas estão aqui.

Eriol: Essa flores não são normais tem algum tipo de magia nelas por isso que elas não murcharam, e nesse saquinho tem o que?

Tomoyo: Nesse saquinho tem meu item mais precioso.

Eriol: Uma borracha?

Tomoyo: Sim, essa borracha ganhei de Sakura no primeiro dia que conheci ela.

Eriol tirando o buque que estava dentro do pequeno baú: Ali esta ela.

Tomoyo: Ainda bem que achamos agora vamos na casa de Sakura avisar que vamos junto.

Se passam alguns minutos e Tomoyo e Eriol chegam a casa de Sakura, e quem vai atender a porta e o Sr. Fujitaka.

Eriol entrando na casa: Ola Sr. Kinomoto Sakura esta?

Sr. Fujitaka: Sim, ela esta no quarto dela com Shaoran e Meilin.

Tomoyo: Obrigada nós já estamos subindo.

Tomoyo e Eriol sobem as escada dai Eriol bate na porta.

Sakura: Pode entrar.

Tomoyo e Eriol entram no quarto.

Meilin: Vocês dois estão fazendo o que aqui?

Tomoyo: Viemos avisar que nosso avião vai estar pronto amanha de manha para nós embarcarmos as nove horas.

Shaoran: Como assim nós e que avião.

Eriol: Nós não vamos deixar vocês enfrentarem um inimigo sozinhos.

Shaoran: Esse assunto é nosso e não queremos envolver mais gente nisso.

Eriol: Vocês ajudaram Tomoyo uma vez agora é hora de retribuir.

Shaoran: Mas nós nem sabemos certo quem vamos enfrentar e vai ser muito perigoso, pois você não tem mais sua chave e Tomoyo nunca soube usar a magia que ela possui.

Eriol mostrando a chave que estava no bolso.

Sakura: Que legal vocês acharam ela.

Shaoran: Mas mesmo assim vai quebrar sua promessa Eriol?

Eriol: Eu prometi para Sonomi que não usaria mais magia, mas ela me disse que se fosse necessária era para mim usar.

Meilin: Nem sei como agradecer vocês.

Eriol: Não precisa, pois nós sempre estaremos juntos não importa quem teremos que enfrentar.

Shaoran: Obrigado, Tomoyo, mas se nós usar os avião da empresa como os executivos vão se locomover se tiver alguma reunião longe de Tomoeda?

Tomoyo rindo: Nós não usaremos o avião da empresa, mas sim o nosso.

Sakura vermelha: Não é o mesmo que nós usamos da ultima vez é?

Tomoyo: É sim.

Shaoran: La vai nós passarmos fiasco de novo, pelo menos vãos pousar num aeroporto particular.

Tomoyo: na verdade vamos pousar no aeroporto internacional de Hong-Kong, pois não consegui achar nenhum aeroporto particular perto.

Eriol: Nós vamos passar quanto tempo em Hong-Kong?

Meilin: Não sabemos.

Eriol: Mas Sakura não tem que dar aula?

Sakura: Não eu peguei um afastamento.

Tomoyo: Cadê Kero?

Sakura: Yue apareceu aqui antes para pegar ele, disse que queria falar com ele uma coisa urgente.

Eriol: Eu e Tomoyo já vamos indo amanho nós passamos para pegar vocês aqui.

Meilin: Tchau também já estou indo, Eriol, Tomoyo me dão uma carona?

Eriol: Claro vamos.

Tomoyo: Você vai ficar Shaoran?

Shaoran vermelho: Sim vou dormir hoje aqui com Sakura já que ela vai ficar sozinha.

Eriol: Mas o pai de Sakura esta la em baixo.

Sakura: Sim, mas ele já vai sair vai pegar o avião agora a noite, pois ele tem uma escavação para ir e esta esperando por ela desde o ano passado.

Eriol: Meilin, Tomoyo vamos e você Shaoran juízo.

A noite se passou tranquilo, Eriol e Tomoyo já estavam acordados, mas ainda estavam deitados na cama conversando.

Eriol: Você não acha essa casa muito vazia? Sei que temos muitos empregados, mas tirando eles somos só eu e você nessa casa enorme.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Você esta querendo chegar aonde com isso ?

Eriol: Que tal nós termos um filho ou uma filha ou os dois quem sabe?

Tomoyo: Ia ser legal, mas vamos espera nós nos casarmos acho que é muito cedo ainda e acho que não estou preparada para ser mãe, e é melhor nós indo, pois vamos nós atrasar.

Eriol: Esta bem, vou tomar banho você vem junto?

Tomoyo: Vou tomar banho depois, agora vou mandar o motorista preparar a limusine.

Se passa uma hora e Tomoyo e Eriol já estavam estacionados na frente da casa de Sakura.

Shaoran gritando para cima da escada: Sakura vamos, esta fazendo o que?

Sakura: pegando o livro com as cartas.

Tomoyo olhando pela janela da limusine: Eles estão vindo.

Eriol: Shaoran esta emburrado deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Sakura e Shaoran colocam as malas atrás no porta malas da limusine e entram

Tomoyo pedindo para Sakura: Por que Shaoran esta com essa cara de emburrado?

Sakura rindo: É que meu irmão ficou sabendo que nós dois íamos ficar em casa sozinhos dai ele apareceu para dormir aqui em casa e obrigou Shaoran a dormir no sofá da sala.

Eriol rindo: Mesmo Touya estando casado e morando no templo com Kaho consegue controlar o namoro de vocês.

Shaoran falando bravo: Não é isso…

Só que ele é interrompido pelo motorista que avisava que eles estavam chegando no aeroporto.

Shaoran: Ainda bem que estamos chegando ai nós vamos decolara e ficar longe daquele mala do Touya.

Sakura falando brava: Não fala assim do Touya.

Os cinco dessem do carro e veem que tinha mais dois esperando na escada que sobe para entrar no jatinho.

Sakura: O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Nakuro: Nós vamos junto, nós somos guardiões e sempre temos que estar junto de nossos mestres sempre.

Sakura: Mas como vocês chegaram aqui?

Nakuro: Esqueceu que podemos voar.

Sakura: Quee vocês vieram voando e se alguém viu vocês?

Nakuro: ninguém viu não precisa se preocupar.

Eriol: E cadê Spinel e Kero?

Yukito: Já entraram no avião e estão jogando videogame.

Shaoran: Vamos entrar quero chegar em Hong-Kong logo.

Todos entraram no avião e decolaram, todos estavam sentados em suas poltronas ninguém falava nada, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas juntas em duas poltronas mais afastadas.

Tomoyo falando para Sakura: Shaoran e Meilin estão bastante desanimados.

Sakura: sim, eles nem se alimentam direito, mas depois que receberam a terrível noticia que a família deles foi morta eles não podiam ficar pior eu acho.

Tomoyo: Mas eles sabem quem fez isso?

Sakura: Não sei, mas acho que sim e eles não querem nos contar, como a família Li é muito poderosa em Hong-Kong, mas não só em magia, mas sim em riquezas e poder empresarial e politico eles devem ter muitos inimigos.

Tomoyo: Eu entendo.

Sakura e Tomoyo passaram a viagem inteira conversando dai se passou algumas horas e o avião pousa no aeroporto internacional de Hong-Kong.

Sakura descendo do avião: Ai,ai,ai todo mundo esta olhando para nós.

Yukito falando baixo só para Sakura ouvir: Só não olha passa reto que quando você perceber já vamos ter saído daqui.

O grupo entra no saguão do aeroporto e então entram num restaurante para almoçarem.

Sakura: Shaoran nós vamos aonde primeiro?

Shaoran: Vamos para a mansão da família ver se acho alguma pista de quem é o culpado e depois vou ir no cemitério que tem atrás da mansão aonde minha mãe e minhas irmãs estão enterradas.


	24. Capitulo 24 Péssimos Momentos

Capitulo 24

Péssimos Momentos

O grupo acaba de almoçar e eles pegam um taxi e vão em direção a mansão do clã Li.

Ao chegar a mansão eles veem que tinha algumas viaturas da policia estacionada na frente da mansão.

Yukito: Eles devem estar ainda revistando a casa para ver se encontram alguma pista de quem é o assassino.

Spinel colocando a cabeça para fora da bolça de Tomoyo: Shaoran você acha que devemos ir ou esperar eles saírem?

Nakuro: Acho melhor nós irmos, pois uma hora ou outra os dois vão tem que falar com a policia.

Shaoran: Então vamos.

O grupo entra no portão da mansão e vai até a porta até que um policial chama eles.

Policial: Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui?

Shaoran: Eu sou Shaoran Li e ela é Meilin Li.

Policial: Shaoran e Meilin Li finalmente nós os encontramos me acompanhem.

Meilin: Vai nós levar aonde?

Policia: Vocês estão detidos, são os principais suspeitos do assassinato que aconteceu aqui.

Sakura já chorando: Não, você não pode leva-los eles não são culpados eles estavam no Japão com nós.

Policial: É melhor vocês saírem daqui se não levo vocês presos também.

Sakura: Pode me levar eu não estou nem ai.

Shaoran: Sai daqui Sakura.

Tomoyo: Sakura vem comigo, Shaoran não se preocupa vou chamar a Kiyoko a advogada da empresa para tirar vocês da cadeia.

Nesse momento Sakura se solta da mão de Tomoyo e corre para atrás de uma arvore.

Sakura: CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE. TEMPO.

Nesse momento todos os policiais que estavam na casa ficam paralisados com a magia do tempo e Sakura sai de onde ela estava e se reúne aonde o resto do grupo estava.

Shaoran: Por que vez isso Sakura?

Sakura: Agora nós podemos sair.

Shaoran: desfaz essa magia eu nós vamos ir com eles.

Sakura chorando: por que? se vocês não fizeram nada.

Yukito falando para Sakura: É melhor eles irem, pois se eles fugirem dai sim a policia vai achar que eles são os culpados, agora vamos para um hotel você toma um banho e descansa.

Sakura: Esta bem.

Sakura desfaz a magia e todos os policiais voltam ao normal.

Shaoran falando para o policial: Antes de nós irmos Meilin e eu podemos ir ver o tumulo de nossa família?

Policial: Esta bem, mas só cinco minutos.

Eriol: E nós vamos procurar um hotel para ficarmos aonde possamos descansar.

Shaoran para e se ajoelha na frente do tumulo onde estava sua mãe e suas irmãs já Meilin foi até aonde estava a mãe e o pai dela.

Shaoran pensando de olhos fechados: Mãe, irmãs não se preocupem eu descobrirei quem é que fez isso com vocês e me vingarei, tenho uma noticia boa para lhe falar, infelizmente vocês não puderam estar na festa de formatura, lá eu pedi Sakura em casamento e ela aceitou, infelizmente vocês não vão poder ir na cerimonia, mas ainda temos que marcar.

Policial: Vamos temos que ir até a delegacia o delegado que falar com vocês.

Shaoran falando para o policial: Já estamos indo.

Shaoran voltando a virar para o tumulo de sua família: Agora tenho que ir, mas eu volto.

Meilin: Vamos Shaoran o policial esta nos esperando.

Meilin e Shaoran saem do cemitério da família que ficava nos fundos do terreno atrás da mansão e entram na viatura da policia e se dirijam a delegacia para encontrar o delegado.

Sakura: Ai ai ai, Tomoyo esse hotel é muito caro, vamos em outro.

Tomoyo: Sakura não se preocupa usa o cartão que Shaoran lhe deu, vocês tem como pagar muito bem um hotel desses sim, esqueceu que Shaoran esta no cargo mais auto na Brinquedos Daidouji? E ainda esse hotel é muito segur que mais estamos precisando agora é de segurança.

Balconista do hotel: Então senhoras vão queres ficar em qual suíte?

Tomoyo: A presidencial por favor.

Sakura: Queeee essa é a mais cara.

Tomoyo falando para balconista: quantas suítes presidenciais tem disponível agora no hotel?

Balconista: Estamos com quatro disponível.

Tomoyo: Então vamos querer três.

Balconista: Para quantos dias?

Tomoyo: Nós não sabemos quantos dias vamos ficar então tem como nós ficarmos até nos decidirmos ir em bora?

Balconista: Claro, mas vai ter uma taxa para acrescentar.

Tomoyo: Tudo bem então.

Tomoyo sai do balcão e vai aonde se encontrava o resto do grupo.

Tomoyo: Pronto já fiz nossas reservas.

Yukito: Eu e Nakuro vamos procurar um hotel mais barato, pois não somos que nem vocês que tem como pagar um hotel desse porte.

Tomoyo: Não se preocupem eu já reservei a suíte dos dois e vai ser por conta tudo minha e do Eriol.

Nakuro: Mas não é muito caro?

Eriol: Sabe que lhe considero como minha filha então vamos dizer que isso é um presente de pai para filha.

Nakuro pulando no pescoço de Eriol e gritando: Obrigada papai.

Na delegacia Shaoran e Meilin estavam sentados na sala do delegado esperando por ele.

Delegado entrando na sala: Então os dois são Shaoran e Meilin Li, nós estávamos procurando pelos dois faz quadro dias desde que soubemos que eram os únicos que não foram mortos e vocês passaram a ser nossos principais suspeitos.

Meilin: De que merda você esta falando como nós ia matar nossa própria família?

Shaoran: Se acalma Meilin já vamos esclarecer isso.

Delegado: Vou fazer umas perguntas e quero que vocês me respondam.

Shaoran: Tudo bem.

Delegado: Aonde vocês estavam no dia do acontecimento?

Shaoran: Eu e Meilin estávamos em Tomoeda, Japão, moramos la a cinco anos.

Delegado: Não mentem para mim.

Shaoran: Não estamos mentindo.

Delegado: No que você trabalha senhor Shaoran?

Shaoran: Sou presidente da Brinquedos Daidouji, eu fique responsável pela empresa pois a dona qué se dedicar a música e a moda.

Delegado surpreso: Então você é o presidente da poderosa multinacional Brinquedos Daidouji, tem como provar isso?

Shaoran: Sim, a Mulher que estava com nós a morena é Tomoyo Daidouji dona de 95% das Brinquedos Daidouji pode pedir para o policial que nos troce.

Delegado: E quem é o dono dos outros 5%?

Shaoran: Sakura Kinomoto, minha futura esposa, ela ganhou os 5% da empresa, pois a mãe dela era a melhor amiga de Sonomi Daidouji e ela fez questão de deixar 5% para Sakura, isso já é uma longa historia.

Delegado: E eu poderei falar com elas?

Shaoran: Isso o senhor tem que pedir para elas, para ver se elas aceitam falar com o senhor, elas daqui a pouco vão estar aqui na delegacia com nossos advogados.

Delegado: Esta bem, você senhora Meilin Li, trabalha no que?

Meilin: Eu sou a Psicóloga da cede da empresa.

Delegado: A Brinquedos Daidouji?

Meilin: Sim.

Delegado: Por que vocês não trabalhavam para a empresas da família de vocês?

Shaoran: Nossa família é bem tradicionalista então eu fui expulso da família, pois me recusei a me casar com a noiva que me escolheram e voltei para Tókyo por Sakura.

Meilin: Eu tinha ido para Tomoeda para acompanhar Shaoran e acabei ficando para estudar, mas quando os anciões achassem um noivo para mim ia voltar para cumprir com minhas obrigações.

Eriol: Tomoyo já conseguiu ligar para a advogada?

Tomoyo: sim, mas ela não vai poder vir, pois tem compromissos da empresa para resolver mas passou o numero de uma amiga dela que trabalha aqui em Hong-Kong e ela me disse que essa advogada é uma das melhores que ela já conheceu.

Eriol: E já conseguiu valar com essa advogada?

Tomoyo: Sim, nós vamos agora no escritório dela que não fica muito longe daqui e depois vamos para delegacia.

Eriol: Eu ficarei, vão só vocês duas depois encontro vocês na delegacia.

Tomoyo: Esta bem.

Sakura entrando no quarto: Tomoyo Sua advogada vai vim?

Tomoyo: Ela não vai poder vim, pois tem muitos compromissos na empresa, mas ela deu o endereço de uma amiga dela nós estamos indo la agora.

Sakura: Então vamos.

Tomoyo: Vamos, Eriol disse que vai nos encontra depois na delegacia.

Sakura e Tomoyo saem do quarto aonde ficam só Eriol, Kero e Spinel.

Spinel: Por que será que Tomoyo pegou o hotel mais luxuoso da cidade e os melhores quartos do hotel, nunca vi ela fazer isso ela ia nos hotel em nossas viagens e se contentava com qualquer quarto.

Eriol: Spinel você tem razão Tomoyo não liga muito para todo esse luxo, mas ela fez isso por que teme pela segurança de Sakura, pois nada impede de que os que fizeram aquilo com a família Li venham atrás de Shaoran e Meilin e ainda por cima se descobrirem que Sakura é noiva de Shaoran eles vão querer pegar Sakura também.

Kero: Você tem razão Eriol, não é melhor que eu e Yue ficamos sempre junto com Sakura.

Eriol: Não precisa de toda essa segurança vamos deixar Yukito e Nakuro se divertirem aqui em Hong-Kong, por isso você e Spinel vão ficar cuidando de Sakura e Tomoyo.

Kero: Por que é que eu sempre tenho que ficar com o trabalho duro enquanto aquele outro não faz nada.

Eriol rindo: Em todos esses anos você nunca perdeu esse ciúmes do Yue.

Kero bravo: Não é ciúmes é que Clow e Sakura só dão moleza para o Yue.

Eriol: Vocês dois não saem daqui estou indo até a delegacia.

Tomoyo: Aqui deve ser ao escritório da Ning vamos entrar.

Sakura: vamos quero tirar Shaoran logo daquele lugar.

As duas entram no escritório e vão até a mesa da secretaria.

Secretaria: Oi Posso ajudar vocês?

Tomoyo: Sim, a Senhora Ning se encontra?

Secretaria: Sim, quem são vocês?

Tomoyo: Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji e ela e Sakura Kinomoto.

Secretaria: Venham comigo a senhora Ning já esta esperando por vocês.

Dai as duas seguiram a secretaria até uma sala e entraram.

Ning: Oi Tudo bem eu sou a Ning.

Tomoyo: Oi, eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji e essa é minha amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

Ning: Estava esperando por vocês, a Kiyoko já me falou do caso de vocês e me explicou o que esta acontecendo e já tomei algumas providencias.

Sakura: Muito Obrigada.

Ning: Agora eu preciso de alguma coisa que prove que o Senhor Shaoran Li e Meilin Li tiveram todo esse tempo no Japão, a Kiyoko me disse que você Tomoyo gosta de filmar seus amigos e sempre esta filmando eles, por um acaso a senhora teria esses vídeos aqui?

Sakura e Tomoyo se olham com umas caras meio de assustadas.

Tomoyo: A senhora pode dar uma licença, por favor, é que quero conversar com Sakura se ela libera, por causa que esses vídeos praticamente e toda nossas vidas e não aparece só nós duas mas nós como outros amigos e familiares que não sei se iam gostar que pessoas desconhecida ficassem olhando as nossas vidas particulares.

Ning: Esta bem eu vou dar uma saída podem ficar a vontade.

Dai Ning sai da sal dela e deixa Sakura e Tomoyo sozinhas para conversarem.

Sakura: Tomoyo e agora o que vamos fazer você tem algum vídeo que não seja de nós usando magia?

Tomoyo: Eu tenho, mas a maioria e de vocês usando magia, mas tem algumas que é com você e o Shaoran juntos.

Sakura: Acho que essas iam servir.

Tomoyo: Então eu vou lá no hotel buscar as filmagens e você e Ning vão para a delegacia.

Sakura: Esta bem.

Tomoyo e Sakura chamaram a Ning.

Ning: Vocês vão poder mostrar as filmagens?

Sakura: Sim, mas só algumas.

Ning: Mas por que motivos?

Sakura e Tomoyo se olharam.

Tomoyo: Por que algumas são filmagens intimas nossas.

Sakura toda vermelha: Tooomoyoooo.

Ning rindo: Não se preocupem essas não precisa, mas as outras filmagens aparecem Meilin e Shaoran?

Tomoyo: Sim.

Ning saindo da Sala: vou pedir para minha secretaria chamar um taxi para te levar para o hotel.

Sakura falando baixinho para Tomoyo: Por que falou aquilo para ela?

Tomoyo: Não sabia o que dizer ou você preferia que eu falasse que não podia emprestar aqueles pois tinha imagens de nós usando magia?

Sakura: Não, mas é que...

Dai Ning interrompeu Sakura para avisar que os taxis já tinham chegado, Tomoyo entrou num e seguiu em direção ao hotel enquanto Sakura e Ning entraram em outro taxi e seguiram para a delegacia.

Se passa alguns minutos Ning e Sakura chegam a delegacia.

Eriol: Finalmente chegaram a delegacia, cadê Tomoyo?

Sakura: ela foi até o hotel para pegar algumas filmagens.

Eriol: essa deve ser a Sra. Ning?

Ning: Isso mesmo?

Eriol pegando na mão de Ning e dando um beijo: Prazer em conhece-la.

Ning: Obrigada, o prazer é todo meu.

Ning falando para Sakura: cavalheiro ele.

Sakura: Sim ele é Inglês.

Ning: Ele é amigo de vocês?

Sakura: Sim e futuro noivo de Tomoyo.

Se passa mais algum tempo e Tomoyo aparece com alguns vídeos.

Tomoyo: Aqui esta os vídeos.

Ning: Obrigado isso vai ajudar muito.

Delegado: Quem qué falar comigo.

Ning: Nós.

Delegado: E quem são vocês.

Ning: Eu sou a advogada contratada por Tomoyo e Sakura para libertar Shaoran Li e Meilin Li.

Delegado indo em direção a Tomoyo: Então você é Tomoyo Daidouji dona da empresa brinquedos Daidouji?

Tomoyo: Sim sou eu.

Delegado: Shaoran e Meilin trabalham para você?

Tomoyo: Sim Meilin é a psicóloga da empresa e Shaoran contratei ele para ser o presidente da empresa e cuidar tudo para mim, pois quero me dedicar a musica.

Delegado: Entendi. Sra. Ning pode me acompanhar, o resto do grupo fica aqui.

Sakura: Por que?

Ning: Por que nós vamos ver os vídeos que Tomoyo trouce e até o final do dia eles já vão estar livres.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Ning: De nada só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

A tarde se passou e o delegado estava na sala dele com Ning e desde que entraram não saíram ainda.

Eriol: Vocês duas estão a tarde nessa delegacia não querem ir dar uma volta e comer alguma coisa eu fico aqui esperando.

Sakura: Não, eu vou ficar aqui até que eles saiam.

De repente o delegado sai da sala e chama os três, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo entram na sala do delegado e sentam num sofá que tinha.

Ning: Eu consegui os três vão ser libertados, pois os vídeos comprovaram que Shaoran e Meilin estavam em Tókyo.

Sakura já deixando as lagrimas caírem: Obrigada, vamos tirar eles e sair logo daqui.

Ning: Espera eu e o delegado temos uma coisa para perguntar para vocês.

Tomoyo: O que é?

Ning: Em muitos de seus vídeos apareceu dois bonecos um amarelo e um preto, eles pareciam que tinham vida própria e o amarelo sempre brigava com Shaoran.

Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo: Ai Kero e Spinel.

Delegado: É esse mesmo o nome que vocês os chamavam nos vídeos.

Os três ficaram se olhando sem saber o que falar até que Tomoyo conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

Tomoyo: Eles são dois projetos secretos da empresa nós queremos criar uns bonecos de estimação com vida própria é um robozinho com roupa de urso de pelúcia, eu já falei de mais, pois esse projeto é secreto da empresa.

Ning: Nossa eles parecem muito reais.

Tomoyo: Sim só que eles tem alguns probleminhas ainda.

Ning: me avisa quando vocês lançarem pois quero comprar um para minha sobrinha.

Tomoyo: esta bem, mas agora vamos tirar Meilin e Shaoran das celas deles.

Ai se passa alguns minutos Shaoran e Meilin aparecem na porta.

Sakura já com lagrimas nos olhos indo abrasar Shaoran: Ainda bem que vocês saíram eu não ia conseguir mais ficar um minuto longe de você.

Shaoran: Se acalma Sakura agora vamos para o hotel que quero um banho.

Se passa algum tempo eles chegam no hotel cada um se dirige para seus quartos como Meilin ainda não tinha alugado um quarto foi tomar no quarto de Eriol e Tomoyo.

Sakura estava conversando com Tomoyo no restaurante do hotel.

Sakura: E agora Tomoyo o que vamos fazer?

Tomoyo rindo: Vocês não sei eu tenho que ligar para os engenheiros da empresa e mandarem desenvolver um boneco com vida própria.

Sakura: É agora você tem um problema para resolver, mas estou preocupada com Shaoran, pois ele vai querer agora ir atrás de quem fez isso com a família dele e tenho muito medo que eles podem ser mais forte que nós.

Eriol aparecendo atrás das duas: Isso vamos saber só descobrindo quem é que matou a família deles.


	25. Capitulo 25 Tudo começa a Se Revelar

Capitulo 25

Tudo Começa e Se Revelar

A noite todos tinham dormido tranquilamente até Sakura que estava muito preocupada com o que Shaoran iria fazer no dia seguinte.

Ao amanhecer todos se encontraram no restaurante do hotel para tomarem o café da manha e planejar o que iam fazer durante a tarde.

Nakuro: O que vamos fazer hoje?

Shaoran: Vocês todos estão livres para visitarem Hong-Kong Meilin levara vocês nos melhores lugares, no momento ela não vai me acompanhar, pois não tem muito o que fazer já que ela não possui magia.

Sakura: E você vai fazer o que?

Shaoran: Eu vou para a mansão para ver se descubro alguma coisa e Eriol queria saber se você poderia me ajudar, pois você tem mais experiência que nós e provavelmente se tiver uma presença antiga que seja desconhecida para nós você pode reconhece-la.

Eriol: Claro que eu vou, mas você sabe o que ou quem poderia ter conseguido fazer aquilo com sua família?

Shaoran: Eu e Meilin quando estávamos presos nós conversamos sobre isso e tudo que nós aprendemos e lemos e nada poderia ter matado toda minha família e ainda reunidos exceto por uma coisa.

Tomoyo: Que coisa?

Meilin: É o espirito de um demônio.

Shaoran: Esse espirito foi trancado a muitos anos atrás por uns magos de minha família, só que não pode ser ele, pois para liberta-lo precisaria saber a magia que continha num diário que os magos tinham escrito e a localização desse diário só quem sabia era minha mãe e os ancião.

Meilin: E outra coisa né Shaoran a pessoa tem que ser muito burra para liberta-lo pois as consequências são terríveis.

Eriol: Quais são as consequências?

Shaoran: O demônio entrara em seu corpo e sua magia ficara quase dez vezes mais forte que a sua normal.

Sakura: Mas isso não parece ser um problema, pois a pessoa vai ficar mais forte.

Meilin: É, mas só que você fica forte até o Demônio dominar seu corpo dai depois você morre e o demônio fica controlando seu corpo.

Eriol: Nossa isso é péssimo.

Shaoran: Mas não se preocupem que nem eu disse os únicos que sabiam como liberta-lo era os ancião e minha mãe.

Nakuro: vamos mudar de assunto então nós estamos livres a tarde?

Shaoran: Sim.

Nakuro: Esta bem, Yukito você vai ajudar eles.

Yukito: Vai querer ajuda Shaoran sei que não posso fazer muita coisa, mas meu outro eu pode ajudar.

Eriol: Seria uma boa Yue estar la, e Kero e Spinel vão com vocês caso aconteça alguma coisa, pois não sabemos ainda o que estamos enfrentando.

Shaoran: Concordo com Eriol.

Sakura: Tudo bem vou subir tomar um banho e me arrumar.

Todos sobem para seu devidos quartos e la se arrumam para sair, se passa algumas hora e eles dessem novamente no restaurante do hotel só que agora para almoçarem.

Shaoran: Acho melhor agora nós arrumarmos as malas, pois vamos ficar la na mansão Li.

Yukito: Mas a policia não esta investigando a casa?

Meilin: Não ela já esta liberada, já acabaram as investigação o delegado me ligou hoje de manha logo que subimos do café.

Tomoyo: E descobriram algo?

Meilin: O delegado disse que não conseguiram descobrir, ele disse que os assassinos não deixaram nenhuma pista.

Shaoran: Eu não fico impressionado por eles não terem achado nada, pois tenho certeza que foi alguém com uma magia muito forte.

Eriol: Concordo com você.

Todos terminaram de almoçar e cada um se dirigiu para seus destinos, Nakuro, Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin foram dar umas voltas pela cidade, já Shaoran, Eriol e Yukito foram para a mansão Li aonde iam procurar alguma pista de quem tenha feito os assassinatos da família Li, Kero e Spinel foram junto com as meninas para que se precisasse caso se quem tinha feito aquilo com a família Li tentasse atacar Meilin ou alguma das meninas.

Eriol: É somos só nós aqui na casa, o que aconteceu com os empregados?

Shaoran: Estão todos dispensados, eles eram muito fieis a família sabiam de que alguns membros usavam magia, eu achei melhor que eles tirassem um tempo de folga para descansarem e também para não colocar eles em risco.

Eriol: Então vamos começar a procurar e ver se achamos alguma coisa que explique o que aconteceu com sua família.

Yukito: Agora deixarei meu outro eu ficar em meu lugar, pois ele ajudara muito mais que eu.

As horas iam se passando, Meilin já tinha levado as meninas em vários pontos turísticos, Shoppings e praças de Hong-Kong e Shaoran e os outros já tinham revirado quase toda a mansão e não tinham achado nada que explica-se o que tinha acontecido com sua família, Shaoran e Yue estavam na sala sentados conversando.

Yue: Nós já reviramos toda a casa e não achamos nada.

Shaoran: É verdade, mas cadê Eriol já faz um tempo que não vejo ele.

De repente Eriol aparece segurando um livro numa das mão e uma carta lacrada na outra.

Eriol mostrando o livro e a carta para Shaoran e Yue: Shaoran eu estava na sala que era de sua mãe ai achei esse livro numa estante ao pegar caiu essa carta e dentro, ela esta lacrada e tem o seu nome escrito nela e esse livro parece bem antigo, pois a capa dele é feito com couro de animal.

Shaoran pegando o livro da mão de Eriol: Eu conheço esse livro minha mãe já me mostrou uma vez, eu não posso acreditar esse é o livro que explica como libertar aquele espirito do demônio.

Eriol entregando a carta para Shaoran: Le essa carta deve ter alguma coisa escrita que possa nos ajudar.

Shaoran abre a carta e começa a ler em voz alta para Yue e Eriol ouvirem.

Carta

Oi Shaoran se você estiver lendo essa carta é porque eu e suas irmão estamos mortas

ou até a família inteira, mas agora vou contar o que aconteceu desde o inicio.

Tudo começo quando Sakura derrotou facilmente Lian naquele ano que vocês estavam

pelo mundo atrás de ajuda, uma mês depois ela resolveu entrar no treinamento da família,

só que ela estava tão obcecada em derrotar Sakura achando que você assim ia ficar com ela

só que no treinamento ela não estava se dando muito bem, mas aguento os quatro anos.

Durante esse tempo que ela ficou no treinamento conversei com os ancião muitas vezes

até que chegou um mês para você se formar ai os ancião vieram falar comigo e avisar que

iam aceitar você e Sakura juntos mas tinham que se casar logo para você receber o seu direito de Líder do Clã Li,

só que Lian ficou sabendo e por algum motivo ela sumiu durante uma sema inteira e no dia que

completou uma semana ela apareceu bem diferente e começou a atacar nossa família só que

depois de um tempo nós descobrimos que ela tinha descoberto aonde o Livro que libertava o

demônio de Jade estava e assim ela conseguiu liberta-lo ela tinha já o conhecimento dos poderes que

ia ganhar dele só não sabia das consequências.

Ela já deve estar chegando aqui vou falar rápido, nesse livro tem também o feitiço de como prender o

Demônio de Jade de novo, pede ajuda para a reencarnação de Clow ele provavelmente entendera como

Fazer essa magia.

Tenho certeza que vocês iram conseguir, pois já lutaram batalhar piores.

Um beijo e um abraço de sua mãe e suas irmãs adeus filho e lembre-se nós sempre te amamos.

Ielan Li.

Eriol: Vamos para cozinha Yue acho que Shaoran que ficar sozinho um pouco.

Shaoran entregando o livro: Leve isso acho que você é o único de nós que conseguira usar essa magia.

Eriol pegando o livro: Esta bem, vou la preparar um Chá para você.

Eriol e Yue vão para cozinha e Eriol começa a preparar o chá.

Eriol: Nunca vi Shaoran assim, agora ele deve estar chorando, ele só não chorou antes, pois ele é muito orgulhoso e se chorasse na nossa frente ele ia achar que nós íamos achar ele um fraco.

Yue: Mas Clow você acha que vai conseguir usar essa magia?

Eriol rindo: Não sei mas tenho que tentar, você ainda continua me chamando de Clow após todos esses anos.

Yue: Desculpa.

Eriol: Não precisa se desculpar isso mostra que você gostava muito dele.

Yue: Acho melhor eu voltar e ser Yukito e assim você explica tudo o que aconteceu para ele.

Yue volta a ser Yukito e Eriol conta tudo o que aconteceu para ele e depois vão até a sala levar o chá para Shaoran e se passa mais alguns horas as meninas voltam do passeio e Eriol conta tudo o que descobriram para elas.

Kero: Aquela encrenqueira Sakura já derrotou ela uma vez e vai derrota-la de novo.

Spinel: Calma Kero agora ela não é mais a mesma e provavelmente nem deve ser mais ela.

Shaoran: Spinel tem razão, você Eriol já conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa no livro?

Eriol: Dei uma rápida olhada nele e vi muitas palavras num dialeto antigo que vou tem que traduzir.

Sakura: Acho melhor nós irmos dormir já esta tarde.

Eriol: Vocês podem ir eu vou ficar mais um pouco analisando o livro.

Shaoran: Eu ficarem aqui com Eriol para ajudar, Meilin pode mostrar os quartos, por favor?

Meilin: sim, venham comigo.


	26. Capitulo 26 Sentimentos Confusos

Capitulo 26

Sentimentos confusos

Meilin acorda e desse para ir a cozinha começar a preparar o café da manha já que ela tinha acordado muito cedo, ao descer vê que Eriol e Shaoran estavam dormindo sentados na mesa e Meilin vai até eles para acorda-los só que é interrompida.

Nakuro: Deixa eles dormirem mais eles passaram a noite tentando ler esse livro.

Meilin: Mas assim na mesa é muito ruim, não é melhor leva-los para cama?

Nakuro: Eriol, já é acostumado e acho melhor não acorda-los.

Meilin: Esta bem, mas o que você esta fazendo acordada tão cedo?

Nakuro: Eu e Yukito acostumamos acordar cedo de manha.

Meilin: Então cadê Yukito?

Nakuro: Foi até o mercado comprar o que falta para fazer o café da manha e agora estou indo começar a fazer com o que tem.

Meilin: Então deixa que eu a ajudo daqui a pouco Tomoyo esta acordando e aquelas duas bola de pelo também Sakura já dorme até tarde.

Se passa algumas hora todos já estavam acordados Eriol e Shaoran estavam acordando e só que Sakura ainda continua a dormir.

Shaoran: Cadê Sakura?

Kero: Adivinha dormindo como sempre, ela nunca vai aprender a acordar cedo e é bom você ir se acostumando, pois vai ser seu dever acordar ela não mais meu.

Shaoran só da uma olhada para Kero e sobe as escada e vai até o quarto aonde estava Sakura, ele entra no quarto e vê que sua flor estava dormindo um sono bem leve.

Shaoran vai até a cama e se senta ao lado dela e tira os cabelo que estavam em seu rosto e pensa: Como você cresceu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que você esteve aqui em Hong Kong, nós ainda éramos rivais mas minha mãe tinha gostado de você, eu prometo que tudo isso acabara e nós voltaremos para o Japão e nos casaremos.

Sakura acorda e olha para Shaoran que logo se levanta da cama todo vermelho e se vira de costas.

Sakura: O que você estava fazendo?

Shaoran: Estava olhando você dormir, parecia um pequeno anjo.

Sakura da um sorriso e se levanta da cama.

Sakura: Que horas são agora?

Shaoran: São dez horas já.

Sakura: Por que não me acordo mais sedo?

Shaoran: Eu também acordei a recém é melhor nós descermos o café já esta pronto.

Sakura: Vai indo só vou me trocar e já desço.

Todos já estavam sentados na mesa comendo o que Nakuro e Meilin tinham preparado.

Tomoyo: Vocês descobriram alguma coisa no livro?

Eriol: Nada ainda, mas vou passar a tarde tentando descobrir alguma coisa no livro e vou precisar de sua ajuda Meilin.

Nakuro: não se esqueça que vai sair um pouco comigo ante

Eriol: Não se preocupa Nakuro, poderá me ajudar Meilin?

Meilin: Esta bem, mas e Shaoran vai fazer o que?

Shaoran: Vou atrás de Lian.

Sakura: Eu vou junto.

Shaoran levantando um pouco a voz: Não você ficara aqui eu irei sozinho.

Sakura: Mas por quê?

Shaoran: Por que sim eu a encontrarei e não quero ninguém junto.

Sakura se levantando e já com lagrimas nós olhos: Você sabe muito bem o que ela quer e indo atrás dela você só estará facilitando para que ela consiga.

Dai Sakura sai da sala chorando e vai para o quarto e se tranca.

Tomoyo: Deixem que eu vou lá falar com ela.

Tomoyo sai da mesa e vai em direção ao quarto onde Sakura estava.

Tomoyo batendo na porta: Sakura sou eu Tomoyo abre a porta.

Se passa alguns segundos e Sakura abre a porta.

Tomoyo se sentando ao lado de Sakura: Por que você esta assim Sakura?

Sakura: Shaoran que ir atrás de Lian mesmo sabendo que ela quer ele, eu estou muito preocupada com o que possa acontecer.

Tomoyo: Na verdade ele esta muito preocupado com você, pois Lian quer ele e para isso ela vai querer eliminar você Sakura, mas não se preocupe pois nós viemos todos junto para ajudar e todos nós vamos voltar para Hong-Kong e cobrar o que ele nos prometeram.

Sakura: E o que eles nós prometeram?

Tomoyo: Já esqueceu que eles nos pediram em casamento?

Sakura: Claro que não, foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

Tomoyo: Eu sei, pois também foi um dos meus, mas lembre-se Shaoran te ama e ele não vai trocar você por ninguém principalmente por uma maníaca descontrolada.

Sakura: Você tem razão Tomoyo, agora vou dormir um pouco para ver se esqueço um pouco essa historia.

Sakura termina de falar e se passa alguns minutos Sakura pega no sono e Tomoyo sai do quarto e vai até a sala para deixar Sakura dormir. Ao chegar na sala vê que Shaoran estava sozinho.

Tomoyo sentado do lado dele: Cadê todos?

Shaoran: Nakuro saiu com Eriol, Yukito levou Kero e Spinel dar uma volta e Meilin foi atrás deles e Sakura como é que ela esta?

Tomoyo: Ela esta bem, agora esta dormindo.

Shaoran: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: O que?

Shaoran: Quero lhe pedir desculpa por aquela noite na empresa.

Tomoyo: Mas por que pedir desculpas você só me ajudou naquele momento em que eu estava triste pela morte de minha mãe.

Shaoran: Mas você não sentiu nada naquele momento?

Tomoyo abaixando a cabeça: Eu não sei eu estava muito triste.

Shaoran levanta a cabeça de Tomoyo olha bem nos olhos dela e vai ao encontro de seus lábios e da um beijo em Tomoyo, só que nesse momento Sakura aparece no fim da escada aonde se da para ver bem a sala, ao ver o cena de Shaoran e Tomoyo Sakura começa a chorar só que em silencio e vai correndo para o quarto.

Tomoyo empurrando Shaoran e deixando as lagrimas saírem dos olhos: Desculpa Shaoran eu não poderia ter feito isso com Sakura.

Shaoran: Tomoyo espera eu quero me…

Só que Tomoyo se levanta e sai correndo da sala.

Shaoran pensando e colocando a mão no rosto: O que foi que eu fiz, Tomoyo me desculpe.

Se passa alguns minutos Shaoran sai da sala e vai até o quarto aonde esta Sakura.

Sakura ouvindo batidas na porta: Quem é?

Shaoran: Sou eu Shaoran posso entrar?

Sakura: Sim

Shaoran entra no quarto e se senta ao lado de Sakura: Me desculpa Sakura.

Sakura: Por que esta me pedindo desculpas?

Shaoran: Por nada só me desculpa.

Sakura: Cadê todos?

Shaoran: foram dar uma volta.

Sakura: E Tomoyo?

Shaoran: Não sei ela passou na sala e não sei aonde ela foi.

Sakura: Sabe Tomoyo é minha melhor amigas desde o tempo que conheci e ela sempre será minha amiga ou melhor uma irmã não importa o que aconteça.

Shaoran: Por que falou isso?

Sakura: Por nada, o que você acha de Tomoyo?

Shaoran: Por que você me fez essa pergunta?

Sakura: Por nada, ela é minha melhor amiga e como vou ser sua noiva quero saber o que você acha dela.

Shaoran: Tomoyo é uma ótima pessoa sempre querendo ajudar todo mundo ela me ajudou muito a descobrir o verdadeiro sentimento que eu tinha por você eu devo muito a ela, e ainda ela é uma das mulheres mais bonitas que conheço é inteligente meia louquinha em algumas coisas como quando vai te filmar e algumas outras qualidades mas todas boas.

Sakura de cabeça baixa: Você tem algum sentimento por ela? Você a ama?

Shaoran pensando na pergunta e no que tinha acontecido antes entre ele e Tomoyo: Por que dessas pergunta sobre Tomoyo?

Sakura já chorando: Eu vi vocês dois se beijando antes.

Shaoran ao ouvir isso sentiu come se tivessem cravado uma espada em seu coração.

Sakura: Você a ama?

Shaoran: Não Sakura eu amo você quero ficar ao seu lado até o ultimo segundo de minha vida.

Sakura: Então por que beijou Tomoyo?

Shaoran: Não sei, foi só por causa do momento sobre o que nós estávamos conversando.

Sakura: E o que vocês estavam conversando?

Shaoran: Sobre o que tinha acontecido na empresa.

Sakura: Vocês se beijaram aquele dia também?

Shaoran: Não, mas quase.

Sakura pega e se levanta da cama e sai correndo em direção a porta.

Shaoran: Só quero que saiba que não precisa ficar brava com Tomoyo ela não teve culpa e não importa o que você decidir eu sempre te amarei não importa o que aconteça não importa se a sua decisão seja que eu tenha que ficar longe de você mas lembre-se que eu sempre te amarei mais que tudo e todos.

Sakura segurando a maçaneta da porta: Shaoran eu te amo muito não adianta eu falar que não o amo, pois ia estar mentindo para você e para meu coração e Tomoyo por incrível que pareça eu não consigo ficar brava com ela sempre me ajudou em tudo ela é como uma irmã para mim.

Dai Sakura sai correndo pelo corredor e ao descer as escadas e se da de cara com Tomoyo elas se olham nos olhos que dava para ver que as duas tinham chorado bastante só que nenhuma fala nada Sakura vai em direção a porta de saída da mansão, Tomoyo só vê Sakura saindo da casa e continua a subir as escadas e vai em direção ao quarto de Sakura, ao entrar se depara com Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Desculpa não sabia que você estava aqui.

Shaoran: Não espera preciso falar com você.

Tomoyo: O que você precisa falar comigo?

Shaoran: Ela nos viu Sakura já sabe o que aconteceu.

Tomoyo: Eu sei vi ela descendo as escadas.

Shaoran: Ela falou alguma coisa?

Tomoyo: Não falou nada.

Shaoran: Sakura não esta brava com você não se preocupe não precisa ir embora e deixar uma carta em cima da cama dela se você fizer isso dai sim ela não vai gostar.

Tomoyo: Mas como vou ficar aqui com vocês depois do que aconteceu como olharei para sua cara a de Sakura e principalmente a de Eriol.

Shaoran: Vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu vamos viver como sempre vivemos antes desse acontecimento.

Tomoyo: Não tem como eu esquecer disso e eu terei que contar para Eriol.

Shaoran: Eu sei disso por isso que logo que ele chegar eu falarei com ele.

Tomoyo: Obrigada eu falarei com Sakura.

Shaoran: Não importa o que eles decidem quero que sempre seremos amigos.


	27. Capitulo 27 O desaparecimento de Sakura

Capitulo 27

O Desaparecimento de Sakura

Se passou já meia hora desde que Sakura saiu da casa, Tomoyo tinha saído procurar ela e o resto do grupo já estava chegando, Shaoran estava na sala esperando Eriol e Nakuro chegarem, se passa mais alguns minutos os dois aparecem.

Shaoran: Eriol podemos conversar? É importante.

Eriol: Claro.

Shaoran: Vamos la na sala de minha mãe.

Kero: Vou junto aqui esta muito chato.

Shaoran com um olhar de fúria para Kero: Não Kerberus eu quero falar com Eriol e com mais ninguém.

Dai os dois se dirigem para a sala da mãe de Shaoran e ao entrarem Shaoran tranca a porta para que ninguém atrapalhar a conversa deles.

Shaoran sentando numa cadeira que tem na sala: Sente-se Eriol o que tenho para conversar com você pode afetar muito nossa amizade.

Eriol: Tem a ver com Tomoyo?

Shaoran surpreso: Sim, eu a beijei hoje mais cedo, mas ela não teve culpa acho que eu queria tirar uma duvida que eu tinha na cabeça a dias, mas não pensei nas consequências e nas pessoas que poderiam ser afetadas por isso.

Eriol dando uma risada: Eu já sabia disso.

Shaoran surpreso: Mas como?

Eriol dando outra risada: Esqueceu que sou a reencarnação de Clow, eu sei de tudo principalmente sobre Tomoyo, agora vou lhe contar uma coisa, mas não quero que conte para ninguém muito menos para Tomoyo, mas acho que ela já sabe, mas mesmo assim não quero que fale para ninguém, quando Tomoyo Salvou minha vida impedindo que eu morresse acho que de algum modo eu e ela ficamos mais unidos, eu sei tudo que Tomoyo esta sentindo se ela esta feliz, triste, com medo estas coisas, e naquele momento que ela lhe beijou ela ficou com medo e muito preocupada, mas não com você nem comigo, mas sim com Sakura, pois depois que a mãe dela morreu Sakura foi tudo que sobrou para ela eu sei que ela tem eu, você, Kero e Spinel que passam o tempo mais com ela do que comigo e Sakura, Tomoyo mima de mais aqueles dois e também tem os outro que estão todos os dias com nós, mas Tomoyo tem um sentimento muito especial por Sakura, ela não considera Sakura como uma amiga mas sim como uma irmã que nunca deve e nada e nem ninguém pode tirar esse lugar de Sakura no coração de Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Eu entendo, mas você não ficou bravo comigo não quer…

Eriol interrompendo Shaoran: Não fiquei bravo, mas para ser sincero fiquei muito triste muito mau, pois eu amo muito Tomoyo, mas não vou me interferir nas decisões ou nas escolhas dela, ela é a coisa mais importante para mim e quero que ela seja muito feliz, agora eu sei que ela quer que nós esquecemos toda essa historia e voltamos a ser amigos e agirmos como antes .

Shaoran: Foi o que eu disse para Sakura que eu quero que tudo volte ao normal que esquecemos o que aconteceu e que não importa a decisão que ela tomar e ela quiser que nós terminamos tudo eu não vou discutir nem brigar não vou fazer nada, pois fui eu quem fiz a burrada, mas mais que sempre vou ama-la e nunca vou esquecer dela.

Eriol: Entendo, onde esta Tomoyo nós dois também precisamos ver como vai ficar nosso futuro a partir de hoje, nesse momento ela esta muito preocupada e assustada.

Shaoran: Ela foi encontrar Sakura para conversar.

Eriol: É muito bom que as duas fiquem sozinhas para conversarem mais tarde eu falo com Tomoyo.

Eriol e Shaoran ficaram mais algum tempo na sala conversando e nem perceberam que já tinha escurecido de repente os dois ouvem umas batidas na porta, Eriol vai até a porta e abre para ver quem era e se da de cara com Tomoyo.

Tomoyo desesperada: Eriol cadê Shaoran é urgente a Sakura…

Shaoran interrompendo Tomoyo: O que aconteceu com Sakura?

Tomoyo já chorando: Ela sumiu já procurei pela casa inteira.

Shaoran se levanta de onde estava sentado e sai correndo só que quando ele ia sair da sala Tomoyo o chamou e mandou ele esperar.

Shaoran: o que foi Tomoyo preciso procurar Sakura.

Tomoyo chorando e entregando a carta para Shaoran: Me desculpa eu li ela pois estava muito preocupada.

Shaoran pega a carta da mão de Tomoyo e abre e começa a ler auto para que Eriol e Tomoyo possam ouvir.

Carta

Oi meu querido Shaoran eu peguei essa mulher que fica se intrometendo na nossa vida não se preocupa eu logo me livrarei dela só mantenho ela viva ainda, pois preciso pegaras cartas que pertencem a nossa família dai vou fazer ela falar aonde ela guarda.

Amanha de manha lhe esperarei no templo que tem no fundo na mansão para nós conversarmos sobre o nosso casamento nossos futuros filhos essas coisas que casais conversão.

Tchau até amanha meu futuro noivo, vem sozinho não traz ninguém junto.

Ass: Lian Li beijos

Shaoran bravo se virando e dando um soco na porta: Isso esta acontecendo tudo por minha causa, se acontecer alguma coisa com Sakura nunca me perdoarei e ainda ela colocou Li na carta ela nunca vai ser uma Li eu não vou me casar com ela nem sobre tortura.

Eriol: Não se preocupa nós vamos achar Sakura.

Shaoran: Não, eu irei sozinho, já causei problemas de mais para vocês.

Dai Shaoran Sai da sala e se direciona ao quarto onde esteve com Sakura pela ultima vez.

Shaoran se deita na cama e ainda sente o perfume de Sakura nas cobertas e no travesseiro.

Shaoran pensando: Eu sei que fiz você sofrer, mas para mim não importa se você me odiar para sempre eu a salvarei por que eu te amo.

Ao terminar de pensar isso uma gaveta que tinha no criado mudo que fiava do lado da cama começou a brilhar, Shaoran senta na cama e abre a gaveta e retira o livro das carta que estava brilhando.

De repente o livro se abre e Shaoran impressionado pensa: Como o livro se abriu? Só Sakura e os guardiões podem abrir.

Shaoran abre a capa do livro e vê que as cartas que estavam dentro brilhavam muito forte que o deixou cego por alguns segundos quando ele abriu os olhos viu uma imagem de uma mulher em sua frente.

Shaoran: Carta esperança?

Esperança: Sim, nós as cartas estamos muito preocupadas com Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

Shaoran: Sim ela foi sequestrada, isso por tudo culpa minha eu prometi que a protegeria, mas não consegui cumprir essa promessa.

Esperança: Ainda a chances de você salvar ela procure ela e nos leve.

Dai Shaoran contou o que aconteceu para a carta Esperança e sobre a carta que Lian escreveu para ele.

Esperança: Sakura passou a tarde inteira triste nós nunca tínhamos visto ela ficar assim aconteceu mais alguma coisa além dela ser sequestrada?

Shaoran fica algum segundo em silencio olhando para o chão: Eu a trai, eu beijei Tomoyo e ela viu, eu fiz tudo errado trai a confiança dela não consegui protege-la, por culpa minha ela foi sequestrada saiu de casa e nem levou vocês acho que ela nem quer mais me ver na frente ela me odeia.

Esperança: Ela não te odeia ela te ama, pois se ela te odiasse e não queria mais saber de você eu não ia mais existir, pois eu me uni com a carta que ela criou baseada nos sentimentos que ela tem por você, ela te ama e você também ama ela vai atrás dela salve ela e traga para o lugar de onde ela tem que ficar que é seu lado e nos leva junto, e se precisar de ajuda não evite em nos chamar.

Shaoran: Obrigado, amanha me encontrarei com Lian e vou fazer ela me levar até aonde esta Sakura.

Dai a carta Esperança da um sorriso parta Shaoran e começa a brilhar e volta a ser carta parando na frente de Shaoran que a pega e fica olhando por alguns segundos para ela e a coloca no livro novamente, deposita o livro novamente na gaveta e se deitou na cama e ficou encarando para o teto pensando como iria fazer para Lian leva-lo até onde estava Sakura.

Eriol: Estou indo dormir Tomoyo você vem junto?

Tomoyo não falou nada só ficou sentada no sofá de cabeça baixa.

Eriol: Não precisa se preocupar com o que aconteceu eu sei que você esta muito magoada, mas já falei com Shaoran e nós decidimos esquecer de tudo isso que aconteceu e viver nossas vidas como sempre vivemos.

Tomoyo: Falar é fácil Eriol eu o magoei estraguei a confiança que você tinha em mim, estraguei a amizade que tinha com Sakura e ainda por cima ela foi sequestrada tudo por minha causa.

Eriol sentando ao lado de Tomoyo: Eu ainda tenho confiança em você e sempre terei e mesmo se eu tentasse não conseguiria ficar magoado com você, Sakura sempre será sua amiga e ela não foi sequestrada pelo que aconteceu, Lian já estava planejando pegar ela para conseguir suas ambições.

Tomoyo ia falar alguma coisa só que Eriol a impede dando-lhe um beijo que Tomoyo o correspondeu imediatamente.

Tomoyo parando de beijar m momento Eriol: Aqui não alguém pode aparecer.

Eriol: Não se preocupe eu usei uma magia que mantem as pessoas afastadas, nós estamos sozinhos aqui.


	28. Capitulo 28 Encontro com LIan

Capitulo 28

Encontro com Lian

Já amanheceu todos estavam já na sala de jantar conversando e esperando que Shaoran descesse para que tomassem o café da manha todos juntos.

Shaoran se encontrava no quarto deitado na cama encarando o teto, pois não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira pensando em como poderia estar Sakura.

Shaoran se senta na cama pega o livro das cartas que estava no criado mudo e pensa: Daqui a poucas horas nós estaremos com Sakura.

Ao Shaoran terminar de falar o lacre do livro se abre, Shaoran abre o livro e pega as carta de dentro e coloca na pequena bolça que Tomoyo tinha feito para Sakura colocar as cartas e se veste com a roupa de batalha verde que só os guerreiros da família Li a usavam.

Meilin: Que demora do Shaoran para descer, hoje é o dia que ele se encontra com aquela loca da Lian, vou la chamar ele.

Eriol: Não vai, deixa ele um pouco sozinho, Shaoran já vai descer.

Yukito: Ontem Touya me ligou dai ele pediu de Sakura dai falei a verdade para ele, pois ele é irmão dela e precisa saber o que aconteceu com ela.

Eriol: Esta certo e não ia adiantar esconder de Touya, pois a Kaho esta com ele e ela já devia saber e não ia conseguir segurar por muito tempo.

Tomoyo: E qual foi a reação do Touya?

Nakuro: O que você imagina? Ele queria pegar o primeiro voo para Hong-Kong sorte que Kaho disse que ia segurar ele em Tomoeda.

Kero: Sorte mesmo, pois agora o moleque vai ter mais alguns dias de vida, pois quando nós chegarmos em Tomoeda Touya vai arrancar o pescoço dele e servir no jantar.

Shaoran aparecendo na sala de jantar: Ele não vai precisar, pois vou devolver a irmã dele inteira.

Nakuro: Bom dia Shaoran aqui esta seu café da manha.

Shaoran: Muito Obrigado Nakuro, mas não estou com fome estou indo me encontrar com Lian agora.

Meilin: Esta bem vou ir me trocar já volto.

Shaoran: Não vai precisar, eu irei sozinho.

Meilin: Mas Shaoran…

Shaoran interrompendo Meilin: Eu sei que você tem todo o direito de ir, mas eu quero só dessa vez ir sozinho, provar para Sakura que eu posso protegê-la de qualquer perigo que apareça.

Eriol: Meilin, Shaoran tem razão vamos dar essa chance para ele, mas você tem até a meia noite para estar de volta com Sakura ou se não nós vamos atrás de vocês.

Shaoran só confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: Spinel vai pegar aquilo para mim, por favor?

Spinel: Sim Eriol.

Spinel sai da sala e volta segurando um pedaço de papel e entregando para Eriol.

Eriol pega o papel na mão e entrega para o Shaoran: Essa é a magia que você tem que usar para prender o Demônio de Jade novamente.

Shaoran olhando para o papel amarelo: Mas esse é uma Ofunda do raio, mas esta meio diferente.

Eriol: Sim, eu juntei a magia do raio com a magia que prende o demônio de Jade assim que você acertar o raio nela ela será presa, e tem outra coisa se o demônio de jade já estiver com o corpo de Lian completamente dominado ela será presa junto com o demônio, eu até tentei procurar alguma jeito de reverter isso, mas não achei.

Shaoran: Mas o demônio de Jade não deve ter dominado ainda completamente o corpo dela, pois ela ainda esta querendo que eu case com ela.

Eriol: Spinel conte para ele o que você descobriu.

Spinel para provocar Kero: Eu descobri uma coisa muito importante num livro sobre o demônio de jade enquanto eu e Eriol fazíamos as pesquisas e Kero ficava comendo os doces que Nakuro tinha feito para o Eriol.

Kero bravo e encarando Spinel: É que comento eu penso melhor.

Nakuro brava: Kero os doces eram para o Eriol não para você.

Kero: Mas ele deixou eu comer.

Shaoran: Parem de brigar, pois essa não é hora, e o que você descobriu Spinel?

Spinel: O demônio de Jade é um demônio feminino então ele só possui corpos de mulheres, só que assim que ela entra num corpo além de possuir os próprios desejos vai passar a possuir os desejos da pessoa que ela tomou o corpo então isso significa que não tem como saber se o demônio de Jade já possuiu o corpo completamente amenos que ela revela, e o que era a coisa que ela mais queria Shaoran?

Shaoran: Era se casar comigo para ser a futura noiva do líder do clã Li, mas ainda não consigo acreditar que ela vez uma burrada de libertar Jade.

Meilin: Tome cuidado Shaoran e traga Sakura de volta.

Shaoran só confirma com a cabeça e sai pela porta, só que quando ele estava saindo ouve Tomoyo o chamando.

Tomoyo olhando para Shaoran com lagrimas saindo dos olhos: Por favor, traga Sakura de volta.

Shaoran da um sorriso: Amanha ela já vai estar aqui com nós, pois aqui é o lugar dela junto com nós.

Tomoyo: Obrigada.

Shaoran já estava se dirigindo para o templo que ficava nós fundos da mansão Li, o terreno da mansão Li era enorme, do templo até a casa era uma distancia muito grande que você estando num lugar desses não consegui ver o outro e demorava a pé uns dez minutos para chegar, Shaoran já tinha andado vários metros e já conseguia ver o templo e sentado nele estava uma mulher com cabelos pretos e bem longos, Shaoran tinha andado mais alguns metro e tinha chegado ao templo.

Shaoran: Oi Lian.

Lian indo beijar os lábios de Shaoran só que ele desvia e ela beija o rosto dele: Oi meu amor, por que se desviar do eu beijo assim?

Shaoran: Você poderá me beijar o quanto quiser depois que terminarmos com isso primeiro precisamos descobrir aonde estão as cartas que futuramente será de nosso filho.

Lian feliz: Você já pensa em ter filhos? Sempre soube que era comigo que você queria ficar, também nós iremos reconstruir o clã Li do nosso jeito sob nossas regras, e sobre as cartas aquela intrometida não me fala aonde esta e só chora e fica falando que você vai vim salvar ela só que ela nem imagina que você veio aqui por mim, coitadinha vai ficar desiludida.

Shaoran: Me leve até Sakura.

Lian: Por que?

Shaoran: Por que eu sei que para mim ela vai me falar aonde esta as cartas.

Lian: vem comigo.

Lian leva Shaoran para dentro do templo e então entram numa passagem que leva até o subsolo.

Shaoran: Você esteve aqui com Sakura o tempo inteiro?

Lian: Sim

Shaoran: como não senti a presença de vocês?

Lian: É que eu coloquei uma barreira dai todos que estão fora da barreira não poderão sentir a presença de quem esta dentro.

Shaoran: Entendi.

Lian: Sakura esta atrás dessa porta.

Shaoran: Eu entrarei sozinho, pois se ela saber que estamos junto ela não vai me falar aonde estão as cartas.

Lian: Esta bem.

Shaoran entra na sala e vê Sakura sentada no chão amarada e chorando, ao ver Sakura naquele estado Shaoran sente uma raiva crescendo em seu corpo, mas se controlou, pois precisa salvar Sakura.

Sakura ao ver Shaoran começa a chorar mais ainda, Shaoran se aproxima dela se ajoelha e a abraça.

Sakura chorando: Sabia que você viria me salvar Shaoran.

Shaoran falando baixo no ouvido dela: Eu estou aqui eu vou tirar você desse lugar, troce suas cartas também.

Sakura ainda chorando muito: Não tenho como usar as cartas Lian pegou minha chave.

Shaoran fica um pouco em silencio e fala no ouvido de Sakura: Aguenta mais um pouco aqui vou pegar sua chave e volto o mais rápido possível para liberta-la.

Sakura: Esta bem, mas vai rápido eu estou com medo Shaoran com muito medo Lian não para de dizer que vai me matar para eu não interferir com vocês dois.

Shaoran ainda falando baixo no ouvido de Sakura para Lian não ouvir: Você não esta interferindo em nada quem esta interferindo é ela é você quem eu quero e mais ninguém.

Sakura mais calma, mas ainda chorando: E Tomoyo?

Shaoran: Isso não é lugar para nós conversarmos sobre isso, eu gosto de Tomoyo, mas como amiga do mesmo jeito que Eriol gosta de você e o que aconteceu foi por puro impulso.

Shaoran se levantando: Eu já volto.

Shaoran sai da sala aonde estava Sakura e fecha a porta e se encontra com Lian.

Lian: E ai conseguiu saber aonde esta as cartas?

Shaoran: Ainda não, primeiro preciso da chave que você pegou dela, pois só com a chave da para abrir o livro e só Sakura pode abrir, aonde esta a chave?

Lian hesita em um pouco em falar, mas acaba falando aonde ela escondeu a chave: Eu dei para um vendedor na Bird Streed

Shaoran: O que você deu para um vendedor da Bird streed.

Lian: Sim não queria que ela usasse a magia dela para nos prejudicar.

Shaoran bravo: Você é muito burra mesmo sem a chave não tem como tirar as cartas de dentro do livro.

Shaoran se direciona para saída do esconderijo que tinha de baixo do templo.

Lian: Aonde você vai Shaoran?

Shaoran: Procurar a Chave de Sakura.

Shaoran termina de falar e sai do templo, já era passada do meio dia e Shaoran estava andando pelas ruas de Hong-Kong até que acha um lugar que era familiar para ele era um terreno que ficava escondido, pois estava cercado por prédios e nesse terreno tinha um posso destruído, Shaoran entra nesse terreno e se senta numa parte do poço e ainda esta em pé.

Shaoran pensando: Aqui é aonde Sakura teve sua primeira batalha aqui em Hong-Kong , teve que lutar com aquela maluca que era apaixonada por Clow.

Shaoran da uma risada e fala para si mesmo: Depois que terminar tudo isso vou tirar satisfações com o Eriol dessa historia de as ex dele ficar querendo ir atrás de Sakura pensando que é ele.


	29. Capitulo 29 De Volta Para Tomoeda

Capitulo 29

De Volta para Tomoeda

Shaoran ainda continuava sentado no poço e pensando como iria fazer para achar a cave de Sakura e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela poderia estar, pois ele tinha a deixado novamente sozinho com Lian.

Lian entrando na sala onde Sakura estava amarada: Ainda esta viva garota?

Sakura: O que você quer com Shaoran por que não nos deixa em paz?

Lian: Por que ele é meu, ela já me disse que quer casar comigo e ter filhos, não sei o que ele viu numa japonesinha como você só sabe chorar.

Sakura: Ele me ama e nunca vai me abandonar.

Lian dando uma risada debochada: Então por que ele beijou sua melhor amiga?

Sakura se lembrando e deixando uma lagrimar cair dos olhos: Como você sabe disso se nós não falamos para ninguém?

Lian: Eu sei de tudo, e sei também que Shaoran vai ficar comigo e eu serei a noiva do líder do clã Li

Sakura: Como você vai ser noiva do Líder do clã se você matou todos.

Lian: Vou lhe contar a verdade para que você não morra com duvidas depois que eu e Shaoran nos livrarmos de você. Logo depois que eu terminei meu treinamento eu ficava na biblioteca pesquisando como aumentar meu poder para ficar mais forte ainda, até que um dia eu procurando um livro achei uma gaveta escondida numa prateleira e nessa gaveta tinha um livro com capa preta com nada escrito e parecia ser muito velho, no inicio tive muita dificuldade para traduzir algumas palavras, mas depois que eu consegui decifrar tudo, descobri como liberar o poder do demônio de Jade e assim eu fique invencível. No inicio eu não queria fazer nada com o clã Li, pois eles me aceitaram como noiva de Shaoran e queriam que ele se casasse comigo, só que quando faltava uma semana para que Shaoran se formasse Ielan e suas filhas tiveram uma reunião com os anciãos e no final dessa reunião os ancião anunciaram e Shaoran ia ser o Líder do Clã e iam aceitar você como noiva, já no dia seguinte logo de manha fui conversar com os ancião e ele me disseram que não podiam fazer nada por mim, pois Shaoran não ia querer ficar comigo e queria é ficar com você e ia fazer de tudo para isso até renunciar a o clã, além disso eles falaram que eu tinha uma semana para sair da mansão, pois ali ia morar Shaoran e sua noiva, ao se passar a semana, na verdade faltando um dia para Ielan, suas filhar e os ancião irem para o Japão eles fizeram uma reunião com todos os membros do Clã para organizar os preparativos do casamento e a posse da liderança do Clã para Shaoran, ai só achei uma solução para que eu ficasse com Shaoran e era eu e livrar do Clã e de você e assim eu fiz agora estou a um passo para que Shaoran seja meu.

Sakura chorando: Eles iam aceitar o namoro meu e de Shaoran, isso era a coisa que Shaoran mais queria que acontecesse eu ser aceita pela família dele.

Lian rindo: Você acha mesmo que eles iriam lhe aceitar, eles só iam aceitar você, pois assim as cartas iam ficar em posse do clã e iria ser passado em geração após geração, mas sempre nas mãos de um Li.

Sakura ainda chorando: Eu não acredito nisso, pois Lian e as irmão de Shaoran sempre me aceitaram e nunca tiveram o interesse de me tirar as cartas.

Lian: E como você sabe disso?

Sakura: Na ultima vez que eu estive aqui em Hong-Kong, naquela mesma vez que você tentou tirar Shaoran de mim, (para quem não lembra é no capitulo 17 onde Sakura derrotou facilmente Lian), no tempo que passei dentro na mansão as cartas ficaram com Ielan ela sempre me devolvia quando eu pedia, pois se eu precisasse delas, ela tinha me pedido se ela poderia estudar as magias das cartas e eu a deixei, se ela quisesse poderia ter roubado elas de mim.

Lian: isso é mentira você acha que eu não ia ficar sabendo disso?

Sakura: Ielan não confiava em você.

Lian saindo da sala: se continuar com essas mentiras eu a mato agora.

Eriol: Preocupada com alguma coisa meu amor?

Tomoyo: Com Sakura, fico pensando em como ela pode estar.

Eriol: Não precisa se preocupar Shaoran vai trazer ela em segurança.

Spinel: Vocês conseguiram localizar a presença de Sakura?

Yue: Não.

Nakuro: E você Kero?

Kero: Nada, bem que você poderia preparar uns doces para eu comer?

Nakuro brava: Você pensando em comer e sua mestra correndo perigo.

Kero gritando: Eu não consigo me concentrar direito de estomago vazio.

Nakuro ainda brava: Eu também sou uma guardiã e sei que nós não precisamos nos alimentar com comida é só da magia de nossos mestres.

Meilin: Parem de brigar, tenta fazer alguma coisa decente e encontre sua mestra sua bola de pelos.

Nakuro se transformando em Ruby Moon: Vou tentar ajudar quem sabe consiga coisa melhor que Kerberus.

Tomoyo: Eriol você não pode fazer nada para localizar Sakura?

Eriol: Eu posso como acredito que você pode, mas eu acho melhor nós deixarmos tudo com Shaoran tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir resgatar Sakura.

Tomoyo de cabeça baixa: Eriol se eu fosse sequestrada você iria fazer alguma coisa para me salvar.

Eriol abraçando Tomoyo: Eu iria até o mundo das trevas por você.

Meilin aparecendo na sala: O que os dois pombinhos estão fazendo ai?

Eriol sorrindo para Meilin: Nós só estávamos conversando.

Meilin rindo: sobre filhos? Já vou avisando que vou querer ser madrinha ou do casamento de vocês ou de um dos filhos.

Eriol rindo: Um dos filhos? Você acha que vamos querer ter quantos?

Meilin: Uns três ou quatro vocês precisam encher aquela mansão, não acham que ela esta muito vazia?

Tomoyo: Eu acho que um filho já esta bom, eu sempre morei com minha mãe só la e tem os empregados da casa que para mim são como da família, mas acho que sou muito nova para ter filhos ainda.

Eriol: Por mim eu já teria agora, pois já temos uma vida bem estruturada para estar melhor só falta um filho, e mudando de assunto você Meilin não pretende se casar e formar uma família?

Meilin de cabeça baixa: Os ancião já tinham escolhido meu noivo, só que eles iam me falar que era na festa de formatura.

Eriol: Lamento.

Tomoyo: Aposto que você achara um noivo que lhe tratara muito bem e vocês serrão muito felizes.

Meilin: obrigada.

Já se passa das oito horas e Shaoran tinha andado por toda Bird Street e nada de achar a chave de Sakura até que ele entra num pequeno barraco que era uma loja de produtos místicos e ao reparar no balcão uma mulher estava mostrando para outra a chave de Sakura.

Shaoran indo até aonde estava a vendedora da loja e a mulher: Ei senhora quanto é que você quer nessa chave?

Balconista: Ela não esta a venda.

Shaoran: Eu pago o que você quiser é só pedir.

Balconista: Eu já estou fechando a loja é melhor o senhor se retirar esse produto não esta a venda.

Shaoran: Você não entende essa chave pertence a minha namorada e ela foi roubada.

Mulher: Você talvez não acredite, mas esse é um item muito poderoso, eu sou uma feiticeira e vim de longe para analisar esse item que essa mulher ganho de uma moça.

Balconista: Agora já falamos nosso segredo para você então saia que esse item não esta a venda.

Shaoran: Como vocês sabem que é um item magico de verdade?

Balconista: Quando a moça me entregou ele era um báculo só que depois de algumas horas ele se transformou em chave bem na frente dos meus olhos e agora nós estamos tentando canalizar nossos poderes para fazer voltar em báculo de novo, aposto que é pertencente ao Clã Li.

Shaoran dando uma risada: Vocês nunca vão conseguir, pois não pertence ao Clã Li e sim a Sakura e só ela pode liberar o báculo.

Mulher: Isso é mentira, pois nós duas somos as feiticeiras mais poderosas que tem, falam que o Clã Li possui alguns membros dotados em magia só que ninguém nunca provou nada.

Shaoran dando mais risadas: Me mostre a magia de vocês?

Balconista: Nós não podemos agora, pois precisamos nos preparar.

Shaoran: Vocês não são feiticeira nem se quer possuem presença magica, se eu mostrar o que é magia de verdade para vocês me devolvem a chave.

Mulher: Isso é impossível um moleque que nem você não tem como possuir magia demora anos para uma pessoa conseguir adquirir magia.

Shaoran dando um sorriso: Da para ver bem que vocês não sabem nada mesmo, A magia você não adquire você nasce com ela e você vai a perfeiçoando conforme o tempo, o mago mais forte que já existiu até hoje foi o Mago Clow e três magos da atualidade já conseguiram superar ele que são Sakura minha namorada e dona da chave, Eriol Hiiragisawa que é a reencarnação de Clow e eu Shaoran Li que sou desentende dele, cada pessoa possui uma origem de poder a minha e a de Eriol vem da magia ocidental e oriental que o poder vem da lua e do Sol a minha em particular vem da lua e Sakura que possui uma magia única que vem não só do sol e da lua como da própria estrela que vive dentro dela, acho que já falei coisa de mais e que não deveria então é bom vocês me devolverem a chave logo, pois estou numa emergência e preciso dela.

Balconista: Então se você é tão poderoso assim nos mostra nos derrotando, só espera nós nos prepararmos.

Shaoran já materializando a espada: não tenho tempo para esperar vocês armarem suas magias fajutas que nem magia é. DRAGÃO DA AGUA VINDA A MIM.

Duas rajadas de agua saem da Ofunda de Shaoran que acetam em cheio as mulheres da loja e fazem elas se desequilibrarem e caírem no chão toda molhadas, as duas se levantam de boca aberta sem saber o que falar.

Shaoran: Agora que vocês viram eu preciso da chave, por favor, me entreguem ela que tenho que devolver a verdadeira dona.

Balconista: Agora que sabemos que é magia de verdade eu segurarei para mim e ficarem invencível.

Shaoran já bravo: Você é muito burra mesmo ninguém pode usar essa chave só Sakura pode.

Balconista: Não estou nem ai agora que tenho um item magico de verdade não vou me livrar dele.

Shaoran pegando uma Ofunda e falando baixo: Me desculpem mas eu não queria fazer isso, mas é a única opção.

As duas mulheres olham meio assustadas para ele.

Shaoran: DEUS DO VENTO VINDE A MIM.

Shaoran acerta as duas em cheio que caem desacordadas no chão e Shaoran vai até o balcão e pega a chave e a coloca no bolço junto com a esfera da espada.

Shaoran coloca as duas deitadas em um lugar confortável e fala baixinho: Desculpem-me, mas eu não queria ter feito isso, vocês acordaram daqui algumas horas.

Shaoran sai correndo da loja e olha para o relógio já eram dez e meia e viu que faltava uma hora e meia para salvar Sakura se não seus amigos iriam atrás para ajudar, e ele queria Salva-la sozinho para provar que poderia protegê-la a qualquer momento.

Se passam meia hora e Shaoran chega ao templo que tinha no enorme terreno da mansão Li e vê que Lian estava sentada num banco dentro do templo.

Shaoran se aproximando de Lian: Me leve até Sakura achei a chave.

Lian: Que bom agora me entregue ela.

Shaoran: Não, pois preciso entrega-la a Sakura para ela me falar aonde esta o livro e depois abri-lo.

Lian com a cara emburrada: Vamos.

Os dois dessem para baixo do templo e vão até a porta onde estava Sakura e param na frente.

Shaoran: Aqui entro sozinho.

Lian: por quê? O que você esta planejando eu quero entrar também.

Shaoran: Você acha que Sakura vai falar aonde esta as cartas vendo você do meu lado?

Lian: Mas é só nos ameaçarmos ela que ela vai falar.

Shaoran sentiu uma raiva muito grande dentro de si quando Lian falou aquilo, só que ele respirou fundo e tentou se controlar para não fazer nenhuma besteira: Sakura ama muito aquelas cartas ela nunca iria falar por nada onde elas estavam e mesmo que ela falasse você nunca ia conseguir pegar elas pois Yue e Kerberus não iriam deixar e muito menos eu se aparecem naquela casa sem Sakura.

Lian: Se você não sair em cinco minutos eu entro la.

Shaoran: Esta bem.

Shaoran entra na sala e vê que Sakura ainda estava amarado no pilar, só que ela estava sentada no chão com o rosto nos joelhos, Shaoran percebeu que ela tinha chorado muito e ainda estava chorando ele se aproxima dela se ajoelha na frente e ela levanta o rosto e vê que Shaoran estava na frente sua frente.

Shaoran a abraçando e falando no ouvido dela: vai ficar tudo bem vamos acabar com isso agora achei sua chave.

Shaoran se levanta e materializa sua espada e com um golpe quebra as corrente que amaravam Sakura, dai ele a entrega a pequena bolsa das cartas e a chave.

Shaoran: Vamos sair logo daqui.

Shaoran ao terminar de falar eles ouvem um barulho muito forte, era a porta que tinha sido arrebentada e jogada para longe.

Lian entrando na sala nervosa: O que esta fazendo como pode me trair e tudo que você tinha falado para mim.

Shaoran: Você não é Lian, pois se você fosse ela não seria burra o suficiente de acreditar que eu abandonaria Sakura.

Lian dando uma risada: Então você percebeu que Lian já não existe mais a única coisa que sobrou dela foi os maiores desejos dela que erra ter você e o outro era que se você não fosse dela não era para ser de mais ninguém, então vou mata-lo junto com essa intrometida.

Então Lian(Jade) avança para atacar Sakura só que Shaoran para na frente para proteger Sakura.

Shaoran: Sakura vamos precisamos enfraquecer O demônio de jade para mim poder mandar ele para o mundo das trevas novamente.

Sakura: Esta bem, CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO: LIBERTE-SE.

Shaoran atacando Lian: DEUS DO FOGO VINDE A MIM.

Sakura: AGUA APAGUEM AQUELAS CHAMAS: ÁGUA.

Shaoran bravo: Você esta maluca Sakura, por que impediu meu ataque.

Sakura: Assim você vai mata-la e você não é nenhum assassino.

Shaoran: Ela não é mais Lian, a Lian não existe mais agora o demônio de jade já possuiu por completo o corpo dela, depois lhe explico direito essa historia.

Lian(jade): Obrigada, mas agora será seu fim.

Dai Lian(jade) lança uma bola de luz negra na direção de Sakura e Shaoran: agora será o fim de vocês.

Sakura: ESCUDO.

A esfera negra acerta em cheio o escudo e some.

Shaoran: Sakura precisamos enfraquecer ela o mais rápido possível para eu poder manda-la de volta.

Sakura: Esta bem.

Sakura pega três cartas na mão e se prepara para atacar.

Lian(jade) meia assustada: O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Sakura atirando duas cartas para cima: Acabando com isso. AGUA, CONGELANTE.

A carta água e acerta em cheio a Lian seguido pela congelante, com a combinação das duas cartas Lian ficou congelada da cintura para baixo.

Sakura atirando mais uma carta para cima: Agora é seu fim. BOSQUE.

A carta bosque começa e enrolar cipós pelo corpo de Liane a manteve bem presa deixando a cabeça dela só para fora.

Shaoran: Agora é minha vez.

Lian(jade): Não ninguém pode me derrotar.

Shaoran com um sorriso debochado: Só que eu não sou ninguém sou Shaoran Li. DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Shaoran aceita em cheio Lian(jade) que faz abrir um portal atrás dela e a suga para dentro e logo se fecha.

Sakura assustada: O que aconteceu?

Shaoran: Eriol modificou minha Ofunda pra mandar o Demônio de jade de volta para o mundo das trevas.

Sakura se vira para Shaoran e corre até ele e o abraça chorando: Fiquei com tanto medo, pensei que iria morrer.

Shaoran a afasta um pouco e fica olhando para os olho dela e a beija um beijo que ela corresponde na hora, os dois se beijam por um longo tempo e Shaoran começa a desbotoar o vestido de Sakura.

Sakura se afastando um pouco: Aqui não e se alguém aparecer?

Shaoran dando um sorriso para ela: Não se preocupa ninguém vai aparecer.

Todos já estavam na sala sentados no sofá e Eriol numa poltrona lendo um dos livro de magia do antigo mago Clow que ele achou na sala de Ielan.

Tomoyo e Meilin chegaram na frente de Eriol.

Meilin: Já são meia noite e meia vamos atrás deles.

Tomoyo: Eu estou muito preocupada era para nós termos saído a meia noite se eles não aparecessem e já passou meia hora.

Eriol fecha o livro deixando só um dos dedos no meio para marcar a pagina aonde parou e olha para as meninas e da um sorriso: Não se preocupem eles estão bem, Shaoran conseguiu, eles estarão aqui amanha de manha para o café vocês duas poderiam ajudar amanha de manha Nakuro preparar um ótimo café, pois você Meilin sabe o que Shaoran mais gosta e você Tomoyo sabe o que Sakura mais gosta, pois os dois merecem e vão chegar com muita fome.

Meilin: Esta bem.

Tomoyo: agora que sei que Sakura esta bem vou ir dormir, pois amanha tenho que acordar cedo.

Eriol da um sorriso: Eu irei mais tarde quero dar mais uma lida a mais no livro.

Tomoyo sai da sala e se direciona para o quarto o mesmo vez o resto só Eriol e Spinel ficaram na sala lendo um livro cada um com a luz de um abajur ao seu lado que iluminava uma boa parte da Sala

Uma semana se passa todos estavam se preparando para voltar para o Japão.

Sakura: Vamos sair um pouco mais sedo eu e Tomoyo queremos passar numa doceira que tem aqui perto para nós comermos alguma coisa.

Shaoran e Eriol com caras de surpresos: De novo acabamos de sair da mesa.

Tomoyo: É que nós ainda estamos com fome.

Eriol: Vocês estão comendo demais nessa ultima semana e ainda depois de comer ficam enjoadas.

Shaoran: Vocês estão ficando muito tempo com Kero vão acabar engordando se pegarem a mania de comerem que nem ele.

Kero: Estou com elas temos que dar uma passada na doceira antes de irmos para o Aeroporto.

Spinel: Imagina se Kero ia discordar dessa ideia.

De repete aparece Nakuro pulando e pega Spinel pelas perninhas e começa a giras sem sair do lugar: Supy estou muito feliz.

Spinel: Quantas vezes eu disse para não me chamar por esses apelidos melosos, e por que você esta feliz?

Nakuro: Não notou nada de diferente em mim?

Spinel: Não, só que esta um pouco mais elétrica do que o normal.

Nakuro apontando para cabeça: Olha o que Yukito me deu, um prendedor de cabelo novo.

Yukito aparece na sala e se direciona para aonde Meilin, Sakura e Tomoyo: Comprei um para vocês também.

Meilin, Sakura e Tomoyo juntas: Não precisava.

Yukito com um sorriso no rosto: Nunca dou nada para vocês, então eu vi esses quatro prendedores de cabelo numa vitrine de uma loja e resolvi comprar.

As três juntas: Muito Obrigada

Shaoran chegando perto das meninas: Quando nós chegarmos ao Japão precisamos marcar uma reunião eu você Tomoyo e você Meilin quero ver pra nós Unirmos a Brinquedos Daidouji com As multinacionais da família Li.

Meilin: Por que comigo também?

Shaoran: Você é uma Li cinquenta por cento dos bens da família pertencem a você.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Vamos esquecer isso, pois estamos de férias ainda, conversamos sobre isso quando chegarmos a o Japão e estivermos na empresa.

Shaoran: Esta bem.

Antes de saírem de casa Shaoran e Meilin vão até os túmulos de suas famílias, Meilin vai até o da mãe e do pai dela, e Shaoran até aonde esta a mãe e as irmãs.

Shaoran: Agora esta na hora de eu ir mas prometo que sempre que for possível estarei aqui visitando vocês, mãe e sempre passarei paras as nossas futuras gerações que voce era uma grande feiticeira, adeus mãe adeus minhas irmãs.

Todos saem da mansão Li e vão par o Aeroporto para pegarem o avião pra voltarem ao Japão, mas ates tiveram que parar na doceria pois Sakura e Tomoyo não paravam de implorar junto com Kero.


	30. Cap 30 Presente de Shaoran Para Sakura

Capitulo 30

Presente de Shaoran para Sakura

O que estou fazendo aqui no parque do rei pinguim? O que esta acontecendo?

Sakura começa a andar pelo parque e guando menos percebe estava no bosque que tem atrás da escola Tomoeda, anda mais um pouco e ao longe vê duas imagens que a deixa surpresa eram ela e Shaoran só que eles estavam cm a aparência de quando tinham onze anos de idade, de repente ela vê uma bola de fogo acertando eles.

Sakura gritando: NÃO SAIAM DAI.

Kero saindo de sua gaveta: O que aconteceu Sakura.

Sakura chorando: Eu não sei tive um sonho.

Kero: O que aconteceu nesse sonho.

Sakura: Eu não consigo lembrar, mas foi uma coisa horrível.

Kero com uma cara de preocupado por causa de sua mestra: Vou ligar para o moleque e para Tomoyo.

Sakura: Não precisam agora eles devem estar naquela reunião decidindo se vão unir a Brinquedo Daidouji com a Li Corporation.

Kero bravo: Não se preocupar você sabe muito bem que seus sonhos podem ser um premonição então tenho que alertar eles imediatamente, e a reunião já deve estar no final, pois começaram as sete pelo que fiquei sabendo.

Sakura olhando para o relógio: Que horas são? Queeeeee já são dez horas por que não me acordou mais cedo quero tenho que arrumar a aula para hoje a tarde.

Shaoran: Então vai fica assim cinquenta por cento da empresa para você Tomoyo, trinta para mim e vinte por cento para Meilin, como você Meilin não sabe nada de administração eu ficarei responsável pela sua parte, mas você continuara ganhando os valores que combinamos mesmo para você Tomoyo Como você que se dedicar a musica ficarei responsável pelos seus cinquenta por cento.

Meilin: por mim tudo bem.

Tomoyo: Para mim também, pois vai continuar mesma coisa você sempre cuidou da Brinquedos Daidouji e eu poderei continuar com a musica.

Shaoran entregando uns documento para elas assinarem: Esta bem só assinar que estará tudo pronto, dai uma vez por semana nós nos reunimos para mim passas para as duas o que esta acontecendo com as empresas, e o nome também passara a ser Li Daidouji Corporation, tudo bem para vocês?

Meilin e Tomoyo: sim.

Shaoran: E você Meilin vai continuar como psicóloga da empresa, pois preciso saber já para mim contratar outra se você não quiser mais?

Meilin: Sim continuarem, mas se eu mudar de ideia aviso com antecedência.

Secretaria entrando na sala: Com licença o Sr. Hiiragisawa esta querendo falar com vocês ele disse que é muito urgente.

Tomoyo: Pode mandar ele entrar.

A secretaria sai da sala e vai chamar o Eriol que logo entra na sala.

Shaoran: Você sabe que poderia entrar sem precisar pedir para a secretaria vim pedir permissão.

Tomoyo: É o jeito dele, formalidade inglesa.

Eriol: Mas isso é educação mesmo vocês estavam numa reunião importante.

Meilin: E o que é de importante que você queria falar com nós.

Eriol: Kero me ligou e disse que Sakura a acordou chorando e gritando, ele disse que ela teve um sonho e ele acha que pode ser uma previsão, disse também que ela não sabe o que tinha acontecido no sonho só que Sakura disse que tinha sido horrível.

Shaoran: Já estou indo só falta vocês assinarem os papeis.

Tomoyo assinando rápido os papeis: Me espera vou junto só assinar aqui.

Chegando na casa de Sakura Shaoran toca a campainha e quem vai atender é Fujitaka.

Shaoran: Oi Sakura se encontra?

Fujitaka: Ela esta no quarto dela podem subir.

Shaoran e os outro sobem para o quarto e batem na porta.

Shaoran: Sou eu Sakura abre a porta.

Sakura: pode entrar esta aberta.

Todos entram no quarta e se sentam na cama enquanto Kero ficava jogando videogame.

Tomoyo: Kero nos ligou o que esta acontecendo? Vaz tempo que você não tinha esses sonhos.

Eriol: Se Sakura voltou a ter esses sonhos alguma coisa esta por vir.

Tomoyo: Não fala assim Eriol, faz só seis semanas que saímos daquele sufoco em Hong-Kong.

Sakura deixando lagrimas saírem dos olhos: Tomoyo tem razão chega dessas loucuras não aguento mais existem tantos magos pelo mundo por que só nós temos que passar pelas piores coisas.

Meilin: Você não lembra nada do Sonho?

Kero: Ela não lembra, ela nunca lembra ou não conseguiu ver direito o que era é sempre a mesma historia.

Sakura: Tenho que terminar de preparar a aula para tarde.

Shaoran: Sakura por que não para de trabalhar Sakura você não precisa ficar se esforçando eu já ganho muito bem na empresa.

Sakura: Não é o problema de trabalhar é que eu gosto de dar aula para as crianças me faz lembrar de nossa época de criança, na época em que era só capturar as cartas ou se livrar das armações do Eriol.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Nada que fazer um piano correr atrás de nós para lembrar os velhos tempos né meu amor.

Eriol desiludido: Você ainda não esqueceu disso? Eu já pedi um milhão de vez desculpas.

Ninguém falo nada só riram do comentário que Tomoyo tinha feito.

Shaoran: Tenho que ir, mas vou lhe buscar depois da aula tenho uma surpresa para você.

Sakura: O que é a surpresa? Me fala agora.

Shaoran: Só depois da aula.

A tarde se passou e tudo correu bem, Sakura Não pensou no sonho tinha até esquecido estava só pensando no que seria a surpresa de Shaoran, Tomoyo passou a tarde inteira ensaiando pois iria ter uma apresentação em poucos dias, Eriol não pode ficar ensaiando com Tomoyo, pois ele disse que tinha um favor muito importante que Shaoran pediu para ele fazer, Shaoran passou a tarde no escritório terminando de organizar as ultimas papeladas da união das empresas.

Sakura: Ok turma sentem aqui tenho um comunicado importante para vocês, sentem, por favor.

Todos os alunos da turma se sentaram no chão do pátio e ficaram prestando atenção no que Sakura falava.

Sakura: Como vocês sabem o festival do cravo esta chegando e foi designada para nossa turma fazer uma peça do teatro.

Chieko: Que legal minha mãe disse que vocês da turma dela também já fizeram uma peça de teatro.

Sakura sorrindo: Sim foram duas, uma que foi feita com a professora Mizuki que a peça foi A bela Adormecida, e a outra com o pai de vocês o professor Terrada que foi uma que a Naoko tinha escrito que contava a historia de dois reinos que se enfrentavam por causa de uma pedra magica dai a princesa e o príncipe dos dois reinos se apaixonaram.

Chieko: Nós poderíamos apresentar essa da Naoko o que você acha professora?

Sakura: Ai eu não sei .

Todos da turma: há professora vamos essa parece ser legal.

Sakura se rendendo pelos pedidos de seus alunos: Esta bem primeiro vou ligar para Naoko para ver se ela me manda por E-mail o roteiro e as falas da peça se ela tiver ainda.

Kingo: Sabiam que as peças de teatro antigamente eram feitas por homens peixe para acalmarem seus deuses sempre que eles estavam bravos e ainda…

Chieko puxando Kingo pela orelha: Eu já disse para parar de contar as mentira que o papai conta.

Sakura pensando: esses dois são muito parecidos com Yamazaki e Chiharu, será o que Shaoran pensa em nos termos um filho também, quem sabe futuramente.

Sakura termina de falar e sem intenção coloca a mão na barriga e da um sorriso.

Sakura: Ok turma nossa aula já terminou até semana que vem, vou já tentar vim com a noticia da peça de teatro.

Sakura sai da escola e vê que Shaoran estava lhe esperando dentro do carro.

Sakura entra no carro e dando um beijo em Shaoran: Oi amor.

Shaoran: Oi

Sakura: Oi papai oi Tomoyo o que estão fazendo aqui?

Fujitaka: Shaoran me buscou lá na faculdade e disse que tinha uma coisa para me mostrar.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Eu só vim, pois sei o que é e ajudei a escolher.

Shaoran sai dirigindo o carro pela estra e Sakura fica contando as novidades sobre a peça que as crianças querem apresenta e o que vez na tarde, até que entram num bairro de Tomoeda.

Sakura: O que estamos fazendo aqui? Estamos indo até a casa da Tomoyo?

Shaoran: Não.

Sakura: Mas então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Aqui é o bairro mais luxuoso de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo rindo: Você não muda mesmo Sakura continua a mesma distraída.

Eles andam e param na frente de uma mansão com uns enormes muros autos e um enorme terreno na frente do portão estavam Meilin e Eriol, Shaoran estaciona o carro na frente deles e todos dessem.

Sakura: O que é isso?

Shaoran: Nossa casa Sakura.

Sakura surpresa: Mas ele é quase maior que a da Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Eu sabia que você ia ficar surpresa, pois você sempre me falou que queria uma casa não muito grande aonde daria para nós morarmos e criarmos um filho, mas eu pensei em você em dois guardiões que você tem e que poderiam andar livres em suas formas verdadeiras sem ficar se escondendo e ainda têm suas cinquenta e três cartas que você poderá usa-las a vontade.

Sakura indo abraçar Shaoran deixando as lagrimas caírem: É a nossa casa e você pensou em tudo até nos meu guardiões.

Shaoran: Isso tudo é para você e você merece muito mais.

Kero saindo da bolça de Tomoyo: Essa vai ser a casa que eu vou morar que grande em olhar aqui Supy.

Spinel: Não me chame assim.

Fujitaka: É parece que logo estarei morando sozinho.

Shaoran: Mandei preparar um quarto para o senhor também pode vim morar conosco.

Fujitaka com um sorriso: Agradeço pelo convite, mas tenho que recusar, pois passei muitos momentos naquela casa com meus filhos e com Nadeshiko.

Shaoran: Como quiser, mas seu quarto sempre estará ali esperando.

Tomoyo: Vamos entrar para ver como é?

Shaoran virando para Eriol: Vamos, Eriol esta com as chaves?

Eriol entregando um molho de chaves e alguns controles que serviam para abrir algumas janela e os portões: Sim, aqui estão elas.

Shaoran: Conseguiu aquilo que pedi?

Eriol: Sim, ele era um conhecido meu o melhor pintor da Inglaterra.

Shaoran: Muito obrigado.

Eles entram no pátio da casa e começam a conhecer o terrena passão por vários lugares e até um Dojo tinha que Shaoran mandou fazer para ele treinar, depois de um tempo eles entram dentro da casa e começam a olhar tudo as inúmeras suítes que tinha, sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha, lavanderia, a suíte do casal que Sakura ficou muito encantada com a suíte dela e de Shaoran e outros inúmeros cômodos da casa, até que chegaram num cômodo aonde a porta estava trancada eram duas portas enorme de correr.

Shaoran: Esse cômodo não é muito grande, mas acho que vai ser o mais especial para voce Sakura e para o senhor também Sr. Fujitaka.

Sakura ansiosa: vamos abre logo.

Shaoran coloca Fujitaka e Sakura um do lado do outro de frente para a porta.

Shaoran: Me ajuda Eriol?

Eriol com um sorriso: Claro

Os dois se preparam e abrem a porta, ao abrirem, Sakura e Fujitaka deixam uma lagrima cair, Shaoran tinha mandado pintar uma foto de Nadeshiko na parede toda o pintura era tão perfeita que parecia uma foto.

Sakura indo abrasar Shaoran chorando: Você lembrou dela também.

Shaoran: Sabia que você iria gostar.

Sakura: Obrigada

Fujitaka com um sorriso: Então foi por isso que você me pediu uma foto dela emprestada.

Shaoran: Sim, depois lhe devolvo ela, coloquei ela num cofre la no quarto para não perde-la.

Fujitaka: Pode segura-la para vocês.

Shaoran obrigado: mandarei fazer uma moldura e colocarei na cozinha que nem vocês faziam.

Todos estavam sentados na sala conversando sobre o que iriam fazer daqui para frente.

Sakura: Quando iremos nos mudar?

Shaoran rindo: Depois que casarmos não quero que seu irmão sirva meu pescoço no jantar.

Todos riram e depois de um tempo cada um se dirigiu para seu caminho, Tomoyo e Eriol foram para casa, Sakura e Fujitaka foram para casa também, Só Shaoran que deve que dar uma passada na empresa antes, Kero e Spinel foram com Tomoyo, pois tinham combinado em passar a noite jogando videogame.


	31. Capitulo 31 Viajantes do futuro

Capitulo 31

Viajantes do futuro

Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam no restaurante de Touya e Yukito jantando, pois estavam numa pequena reunião entre eles para marcar a data do casamento.

Shaoran: Você esta bem Sakura?

Sakura: Mais ou menos só um pouco enjoada, deve ser por causa que estou com muita fome.

Shaoran: você anda direto com fome e enjoada desde que voltamos de Hong-Kong.

Eriol: Tomoyo também anda direto enjoada e com muita fome.

Shaoran: Elas devem estar convivendo de mais com aquela bola de pelos e pegando o costume de comer exageradamente.

Sakura: O Kero não tem nada a ver, deve ser por causa que estou fazendo muitos exercícios com os alunos da escola, dai gasto muita energia e fico direto com fome.

Eriol: Esse é uma boa explicação pro seu problema Sakura, mas e Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Dever ser por causa da magia que adquiri depois que derrotamos as Trevas além de enjoada e com fome fico muito cansada nesses últimos dias, parece que estou sentindo alguma coisa estranha em vocês sempre sei quando um de vocês estão perto.

Eriol: pode ser, pois de uns tempos para cá a presença de Tomoyo aumentou bastante, daqui algum tempo você já pode estar conseguindo usar sua magia.

Tomoyo: Não sei, pois as poucas vezes que usei ela eu estava em desespero, e não faço a mínima ideia no que posso fazer.

Shaoran: Tomoyo tem razão e se ela desenvolver a magia por completo e se tornar má por causa do poder das trevas e quere nos destruir.

Tomoyo assustada: Será? Seria capaz de acontecer isso?

Sakura brava: Não fala essas coisas Shaoran.

Eriol: Isso não pode acontecer, pois você esta em equilíbrio possui o poder das trevas e da Luz, mas não sei que magia você poderia usar ou o tamanho de seu poder.

Shaoran: Isso acho que ninguém de nós tem a respostas, mas acho que duas pessoas, se é assim que posso chama-las poderiam Responder essas perguntas para nós.

Sakura: Quem Shaoran?

Shaoran: As cartas Luz e trevas são as únicas acho que teriam as respostas para nossas perguntas.

Sakura: Depois que Sairmos daqui podemos fazer isso.

Eriol: Acho melhor deixarmos isso de lado no momento eu me preocupo com outra coisa agora.

Tomoyo: Com o que Eriol?

Eriol: Com o sonho de Sakura estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Shaoran: Concordo com o Eriol também tem alguma coisa nessa historia que esta me incomodando.

Sakura brava: Nós estamos aqui para decidirmos a data de nosso casamento não de falar de problemas.

Tomoyo: concordo com Sakura.

Se passa alguns minutos Nakuro aparece com Yukito e Touya carregando as bandejas de comida.

Touya colocando os pratos na mesa: Você poderia ter ajudado a carregar os pratos Nakuro.

Nakuro: Eu sou a chefe de cozinha a chefe não leva os pratos, ela vai até a mesa dos clientes explicar como foi feita a comida.

Nakuro: Esses pratos eu fiz especialmente para o dia de hoje, espero que gostem.

Nakuro sai da mesa e volta para a cozinha para preparar os outro pedidos.

Eriol: E para que dias vocês pretendem marcar a data do casamento?

Sakura: Nós?

Shaoran: A parte da data a preparação da festa e do todo a casamento, e todas as festas que acontecerem fica no cargo das mulher é assim no clã Li e Eriol concordou Comigo.

Sakura brava: Se nós vamos ter que fazer tudo o que os homens fazem?

Shaoran olha para Eriol e da uma risada: A nossa é a mais difícil.

Tomoyo: Qual se pelo que vi não sobrou nada.

Shaoran: A parte de pagar os exageros de vocês.

Eriol só deu uma risada pelo comentário de Shaoran.

Se passa um tempo eles já tinham jantado e escolhido a data do casamento que ficou para daqui cinco meses. Eles estavam já fora do restaurante com Nakuro, Yukito e Touya conversando e se preparando para ir já para casa.

Touya: Moleque levar Sakura direto para casa e sem querer ficar nenhum minuto la junto dela até depois do casamento.

Touya termina de falar e se passa alguns segundos todos do grupo menos Touya que não possuía mais magia sentiram uma fortíssima presença que vinha diretamente do templo Tsukimine.

Tomoyo assustada: O que essa coisa forte que estou sentindo?

Eriol: Você já esta conseguindo sentir a presença de magia, essa é uma presença muito forte será quem ou o que pode ser?

Shaoran materializando a espada: Não sei, mas temos que ir lá ver logo antes que suma.

Sakura: Você sempre anda com essa espada Shaoran?

Shaoran: Sim, por quê?

Sakura: Por que eu não trouce as cartas.

Shaoran: Por que você não saiu com as cartas?

Sakura: Eu não sabia que ia aparecer alguém com uma presença tão forte assim.

Shaoran: Sakura você tem que entender que você vai casar comigo eu sou o responsável por uma das maiores empresas do mundo e muitas pessoas podem querem lhe sequestrar, não precisa ser pessoas dotadas em magias pode ser pessoas normais também, mas pessoas perigosas, e eu me preocupamos com você, eu não quero colocar seguranças atrás de você, pois sei que você não vai gostar, e você tem essas cartas para lhe proteger se alguém tentar fazer alguma coisa de mau para você ou as pessoas que você gosta você pode usar sua magia para protege-la, não é Eriol?

Eriol: Sim, é sempre bom sair com elas eu sempre estou com Tomoyo, pois sei que ela nunca gostou de ter um bando de seguranças atrás dela, mas ela não tem como se defender como você.

Sakura: Vou ligar para o Kero trazer as cartas para mim.

Tomoyo: Não se preocupa já liguei e ele já esta vindo com Espinel.

Sakura: Obrigada

Tomoyo: Eriol você disse que sempre esta comigo para me proteger, isso significa que você tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça comigo?

Eriol: Claro você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim.

Tomoyo com ciúmes: Uma das mais e quem é as outras.

Eriol: Esta com ciúmes?

Tomoyo vermelha: Não

Eriol: As pessoas mais importantes para mim é você, Nakuro e Spinel.

Eriol termina de falar e Kero e Spinel aparecem.

Kero: Aqui as cartas, que presença forte é essa?

Eriol: Não sabemos ainda, vamos logo.

Todos saem em direção ao templo Tsukimine, mas Touya da um grito fazendo todos pararem.

Touya: Aonde o senhor e a senhora Tsukishiro pensão que vão?

Nakuro: Nós somos os guardiões de Eriol e Sakura precisamos estar junto deles.

Touya: Vão me deixar cuidando do restaurante sozinho?

Yukito: Nos temos uma boa equipe não vamos fazer falta.

Nakuro: Essa presença é muito forte eles vão precisar de toda ajuda possível.

Touya olhando para Sakura: se cuida monstrenga.

Touya termina de falar e todos eles se dirigem para o templo Tsukimine, Chegando la sentem a presença ainda mais forte, chegam perto da arvore que tem dentro o templo e vêem Kaho olhando para ela.

Sakura: Professora Mizuki o que é essa presença forte que estamos sentindo?

Kaho olhando para Shaoran e para Sakura: Partir de hoje vocês receberam muitas aprovações que terão que enfrentar juntos, não só vocês dois, mas vocês todos terão que enfrentar juntos, Shaoran seja forte até o final.

Shaoran olhando Kaho se afastar deles: O que acontecera?

Kaho: Tudo no seu tempo, não faça promessas que não posso cumprir, mas lembre-se de uma coisa, no mundo não existem coincidências só há o inevitável.

Kaho se afasta e some na escuridão no templo Tsukimine.

Tomoyo: O que ela quis disser com isso?

Shaoran: Não sei.

Tomoyo: Eriol Você já foi casado com ela e a conhece bem, o que ela quis dizer?

Eriol: Kaho é uma pessoa que consegue ver o futuro, possui grandes poderes, eu nunca consegui saber o que ela dizia, mas sei que esta para acontecer alguma coisa e nós precisamos ficar preparados.

Sakura: Estou muito preocupada.

Shaoran: Não se preocupa nada acontecera com você eu prometo que sempre a protegerei de tudo.

Shaoran termina de falar e sentem novamente as presenças bem forte, e veem uma bola de fogo vindo na direção deles.

Sakura jogando uma carta para o auto: Escudo nos proteja de qualquer ameaça: ESCUDO.

Voz masculina: Então esse é o poder da famosa Sakura Li, que patético pensei que fosse mais forte.

Shaoran bravo: Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?

Voz feminina: Desculpem pela arrogância de meu irmão deveríamos ter nos apresentado antes de lhe atacar.

Shaoran: Vocês não me responderam o que querem com nós e quem são vocês?

Voz masculina: Mil desculpas eu sou Hayato e ela é minha irmã Yumi.

Eriol: O que vocês querem e de onde vieram não parecem ser daqui.

Yumi: Na verdade nós somos daqui sim, só que viemos do futuro para eliminarmos os magos mais poderosos da historia e assim destruir as cartas pertencentes a Senhora Sakura Li, nós somos de setenta anos no futuro de vocês, e a maldita família Hiiragisawa estão nós impedindo de nós executarmos nossos planos, ele esta usando as cartas Sakura para tentar salvar o mundo do seu destino, então decidimos cortar o mal pela raiz.

Yumi para de falar e todos olham para Eriol e Tomoyo.

Eriol: Eu nunca seria capas de tirar as cartas de Sakura, e ainda por cima quem deu a ela fui na outra vida, e a família Li quem deve ser a dona das cartas.

Yumi: A família Li não existe mais depois do casamento dos seus fil…

Hayato interrompendo a Yumi: Yumi não podemos revelar o futuro, pois pode afeta-lo contra nossa favor viemos aqui só eliminar Sakura Li e Shaoran Li.

Yue: Não sei o que vocês estão aprontando, mas esta na hora de manda-los para o lugar que vieram.

Hayato rindo: Pelo que vi os poderosos guardiões estão aqui também até o insuportável do Kerberus.

Logo que Hayato termina de falar Kero atira uma rajada de fogo que Hayato mal consegue se defender e acaba queimando um pouco a mão direita.

Hayato gemendo de dor: Eles são mais fortes que parecem.

Yumi: Vocês pagaram por isso.

Yumi prepara uma bola de fogo e lança contra eles só que o escudo de Sakura o protegem novamente.

Sakura: Agora é nossa vez, ALADA, FLECHAS.

Sakura levanta voo e dispara suas flechas.

Shaoran: Vou junto, DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Hayato: Precisamos sair daqui Yumi.

Yumi: eu não consigo me mexer.

Hayato: Maldição essa magia é a de Eriol.

Logo que eles terminam de falar são atingidos em cheios pelos ataques de Shaoran e Sakura e ficam todo machucados esticados no chão.

Shaoran: Agora é o fim de vocês.

Só que ele é atingido por alguma coisa que o faz ser lançado para longe. E nesse momento aparece um portal atrás de Yumi e Hayato.

Yumi: eles já estão com o poder máximo precisamos voltar mais no tempo quando ainda são fracos.

Hayato: Sim vamos.

Uma forte luz brilha segando todos e quando conseguem recuperar a visão veem que Yumi e Hayato não estavam mais ai com eles.

Tomoyo: Aonde eles foram?

Eriol: Eles voltaram mais no tempo.

Sakura: Mas por que?

Ruby Moon: eles não iam conseguir acabar com vocês aqui vocês já estão muito forte então eles resolveram voltar mais no tempo para tentar guando vocês ainda são crianças.

Shaoran: Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Yue: Vocês também precisam voltar no tempo para salvar vocês mesmo.

Spinel: Yue tem razão é o único jeito.

Kero gritando: Mas é muito perigoso, eles poderão ficar presos até chegar no tempo tendo que reviver tudo de novo.

Eriol serio: Kerberus tem razão, mas como a magia de Sakura esta muito evoluída eles poderão ficar no passado no máximo cinco dias.

Tomoyo: Eu irei junto.

Sakura: Mas não é muito perigoso?

Tomoyo: Que nem eu lhe disse quando nós erramos pequenas, eu sempre estarei segura junto com você Sakura.

Shaoran: Mas acho melhor as duas ficarem, pois vocês andam sempre com enjoo direto.

Eriol: Mas não temos o que fazer, para voltar no tempo Sakura tem que estar junto.

Tomoyo: Então nós quatro vamos.

Eriol: O problema é que Sakura poderá levar só três, os guardiões não podem ir e infelizmente eu também não.

Sakura: Mas por que?

Shaoran: Eles precisam destruir as cartas então você já tem que ter pego elas e então eles voltaram no momento em que Eriol estava fazendo você mudar as cartas e pode dar problema já que ele é bem parecido com Clow e naquele tempo Eriol era só o Inglês que se mudou para Tomoeda para estudar.

Eriol: Exato, Você que mesmo ir Tomoyo? Pode ser muito perigoso.

Tomoyo: sim eu sempre acompanhei Sakura desde que ela abriu o livro.

Eriol: Esta bem, mas você não poderá levar a câmera, pois pode ser muito perigoso filmar eles crianças e adultos juntos.

Tomoyo: Esta bem.

Shaoran: Pensando por um lado Tomoyo pode até ajudar muito controlando ela mesma para não filmar nossa hospedagem la.

Eriol rindo: Você tem razão.

Yue: Mas falta dois dias para lua cheia ainda e a carta só funciona com a lua cheia.

Sakura: Mas eles podem nos atacar nesse tempo e se não conseguimos nos proteger?

Eriol: Não se preocupa eles vão precisar se recuperar estavam muito feridos e tiveram que usar muita magia para viajar no tempo.

Eles Terminaram de conversar e decidiram que cada um iria para sua casa, Yukito e Nakuro voltaram para o restaurante para trabalharem e contar o que aconteceu para Touya, Shaoran ia levar Sakura para casa e ficar um pouca la Conversando com Fujitaka Sobre a data do casamento e sobre a arqueologia mesmo Shaoran sendo um grande empresário ainda gostava de arqueologia isso desde o tempo em que conheceu pela primeira vez Fujitaka que foi na vez que ele foi explicar sobre o trabalho dele na escola em que ele e Sakura estudavam, Eriol e Tomoyo decidiram ir para casa já que os dois já moravam junto, pois depois que Sonomi morreu Eriol não quis deixar Tomoyo morando naquela mansão sozinha e decidiu morar com ela.


	32. Capitulo 32 Nós mais novos

Capitulo 32

Nós mais novos

Dois dias já se passaram Todos do grupo estavam reunidos no templo Tsukimine para ver a partida deles para o passado.

Eriol falando com uma cara de preocupação: Lembrem-se que só terão cinco dias para ficarem no passado se ficarem mais que isso a magia de Sakura pode perder o efeito e vocês terão que reviver tudo de novo até chegarem ao nosso tempo.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Não precisa ficar preocupado vai dar tudo certo.

Eriol: Como não posso ficar preocupado? Meu bem mais precioso esta indo para o passado enfrentar uns inimigos e eu tenho que ficar aqui só esperando sem poder ajudar e ainda você não anda bem de Saúde.

Tomoyo: Eu estou muito bem minha saúde nunca esteve melhor.

Eriol Rindo: Então por que a senhora Hiiragisawa passou a noite inteira acordada com enjoos que até Spinel ficou preocupado.

Tomoyo: Já sou Senhora Hiiragisawa?

Shaoran: Já esta na hora precisamos ir.

Eriol dando um beijo em Tomoyo: Para mim você sempre foi a senhora Hiiragisawa só falta oficializar, Shaoran pode vim aqui preciso falar com você.

Enquanto Tomoyo ia em direção aonde estava Sakura e os guardiões Eriol e Shaoran se afastam um pouco para conversarem.

Shaoran: O que você quer Eriol?

Eriol: Só quero pedir que protegesse Tomoyo, não poderei estar la para protege-la e tenho medo que alguma coisa aconteça com ela.

Shaoran dando um risada: O poderoso Clow pedindo ajuda? Brincadeira, não precisava pedir com certeza eu não deixarei que nada aconteça com as duas.

Eriol: Obrigado

Os dois terminam de falar e se reúnem ao resto do grupo.

Sakura: O que vocês conversaram?

Shaoran: Nada de mais, já esta na hora de irmos.

Sakura: sim. CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO: LIBERTE-SE.

Kero: Uma coisa antes de irem, não podem por nada revelar do futuro.

Tomoyo: Não se preocupa nós cuidaremos com o que falamos.

Kero: Eu não me preocupo com você e sim com a tonta da Sakura.

Sakura brava: Eu não sou tonta Kero.

Shaoran: Vamos logo.

Sakura: Sim. Retorno nos leve ao passado. RETORNO.

Uma nuvem preta começa a se formar ao redor da arvore do templo Tsukimine e no tronco se abre uma espécie de portal aonde Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo são sugados.

Se passa alguns segundos e eles aparecem novamente no templo Tsukimine novamente só que dessa vez não tinha ninguém além deles três.

Sakura: Será que estamos no passado?

Shaoran: Sim, temos que Saber se estamos no tempo certo.

Tomoyo: Temos que nos encontrar primeiro.

Shaoran: Já senti a nossa presença minha de Sakura e de Eriol a dos guardiões também.

Sakura: Eu também só não estou sentindo a da Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Tenho que concordar dessa vez com a bola de pelos, você é uma tonta mesmo Sakura, Tomoyo nem imaginava que ia possuir o poder que ela tem agora.

Sakura brava: Eu já disse que não sou tonta.

Shaoran: Eles estão aqui, no parque do rei pinguim.

Sakura: vamos logo, FLUTUAÇÃO, ALADA.

Shaoran e Tomoyo foram levados pela carta flutuação e Sakura foi com a carta alada.

Os três chegaram no parque do rei pinguim e viram que eles mesmo só que mais novos e o casal de irmão que vieram do futuro, Tomoyo(P) e Sakura(P) estavam no chão sentadas um pouco machucadas e Shaoran na frente das duas para protege-las, mas ele mau conseguia ficar em pé, Yumi lançou contra as crianças uma bola de fogo enorme só que bem na hora Sakura(F) usou a carta escudo para proteger as crianças e com a explosão formou um forte fumaça que não dava para enxergar nada, conforme a fumaça ia se dissipando as crianças conseguiram ver duas pessoas na frente delas, Shaoran(P) reconheceu a roupa de batalha do Clã que o homem a sua frente estava usando.

Shaoran(P): Quem são vocês?

Shaoran(F) de costas para as crianças e encarando o inimigo: Tem certeza que não sabe?

Tomoyo(F) se aproximando das crianças: Vocês estão bem?

Tomoyo(P): Quem são vocês? Parece que eu a conheço.

Tomoyo(F) sorrindo para ela mesma só que mais jovem: Nós somos vocês, agora descansem que Shaoran(F) e Sakura(F) vão cuidar deles.

Hayato: Então vocês tiveram a ousadia de virem no passado atrás de nós, vamos acabar com vocês dessa vez.

Yumi: Hayato vamos sair daqui agora estamos ainda feridos vamos nos recuperar é melhor, assim não temos chances.

Hayato: Vamos, mas só porque você pediu minha querida irmã.

Hayato termina de falar ele faz um movimento e uma luz muito forte aparece que os sega por alguns segundos quando abrem os olhos Hayato e Yumi tinham sumido.

Shaoran(F): Temos que ir atrás deles.

Sakura(F): Não, primeiro vamos cuidar dos ferimentos deles.

Shaoran(F): Vocês três estão aqui sozinhos?

Sakura(P) só confirma com a cabeça.

Shaoran(F) Aumentando um pouco a voz: Cadê Kerberus e Yue?

Sakura(P) Não sei nós estávamos indo para escola.

Shaoran(P) O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Shaoran(F) salvando a vida de vocês e além do mais não estão atrasados para escola?

Sakura(F) Como eles vão para escola nesse estado?

Shaoran (F) Eles só estão um pouco cansados, podem ir para a escola muito bem.

Tomoyo(P): Nós precisamos ir temos prova de matemática hoje.

Sakura(P): ai aiaiai e pensando que o dia não podia ficar pior.

Tomoyo(F) dando uma risada do comentário de Sakura(P): Vamos nós acompanhamos vocês até a escola.

Todos saem caminhando em direção a escola Tomoeda, Tomoyo(P), Shaoran(P) e Sakura(P) iam na frente e Sakura(F), Shaoran(F) e Tomoyo(F) iam um pouco atrás.

Sakura(P) olhando para trás: Nós já estamos chegando na escola é logo ali na frente.

Shaoran(F) olhando para Sakura(F): Você é burrinha assim desde quando?

Sakura(F) brava: eu não sou burrinha.

Tomoyo(F) dando uma risada do comentário do casal ao seu lado: Nós sabemos, somos vocês.

Sakura(P): É verdade eu esqueci.

Tomoyo falando baixinho para só Sakura(F) e Shaoran(F) ouvirem: Eu me conheço muito bem e sei que logo vem a pergunta o que vocês vão responder?

Sakura(F) Que pergunta?

Shaoran(F): Mas você é tonta mesmo não percebe nada é a se nós dois estamos junto Sakura, deixa que eu falo não abra a boca.

Sakura(F) Esta bem.

Se passa alguns minutos eles chegam na frente do portão de entrada do colégio.

Sakura(P) Chegamos, agora temos que entrar.

Tomoyo(P) falando para Sakura(F) e Shaoran(F) com um sorriso: Eu percebi que vocês estão se dando muito bem e vi também o anel na mão direita de vocês, vocês estão namorando?

As duas Sakura e os dois Shaoran ficam vermelhão como um pimentão com a pergunta da Tomoyo.

Shaoran(F): Não nós somos só amigos, esse anel só representa nossa amizade a Tomoyo(F) tem um também.

Tomoyo(F) levanta a mão e mostra para ela mais nova.

Sakura(F) É verdade nós quatro usamos.

Tomoyo(P): Nós quatro?

Shaoran(F): Nós três Sakura se enganou.

Sakura(F): Não, e o Er…

Tomoyo(F) interrompendo Sakura(F) tampando a boca dela: Acho que já esta na hora de vocês entrarem, pois vão chegar atrasados nós viemos buscar vocês, pois precisamos conversar.

Sakura(P): Vamos Tomoyo, se não vamos chegar atrasadas Shaoran(P) já entrou.

Os três ficam vendo Sakura(P) e Tomoyo(P) entrar no prédio da escola.

Shaoran(F) Bravo: você esta maluca Sakura quase revelou o Eriol.

Sakura(F): Desculpa foi sem querer.

Shaoran(F) abraçando e beijando Sakura(F): Não consigo mais ficar bravo com você como antigamente, mas cuida com o que fala.

Chiharu: O que você esta vendo ali na já nela Eriol?

Eriol sorrindo: Um lindo casal se beijando.

Rika: Deixa eu ver.

Naoko: Também quero.

Chiharu: Cadê?

Eriol sorrindo: Já foram embora, só tem aquele grupo de amigos ali no portão.

Rika: Nossa eles são bem parecidos com Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo só que mais velhos.

Naoko: É verdade, será que é algum caso paranormal.

Yamazaki: Sabiam que o nome paranormal foi chamado assim…

Chiharu puxando a orelha de Yamazaki: Chega de contar mentiras por hoje.

Sakura(F): Essa outra presença é a do Eriol né?

Tomoyo(F): Sim.

Shaoran(F): Vamos para o parque o rei pinguim precisamos conversar e planejar o que fazer.

Chegando ao porque Sakura(F) e Tomoyo(F) se sentam nos balanços e Shaoran(F) fica em pé na frente delas.

Shaoran(F): Precisamos ver o que vamos fazer agora.

Sakura(F) com uma cara estranha: Eu estou morrendo de fome, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Tomoyo(F) colocando a mão na barriga: Concordo com Sakura(F), não comi nada hoje.

Shaoran(F): Agora não tem como nós comer eu não trouce dinheiro e muito menos comida.

Sakura(F): Eu poderia ligar para meu irmão pedir alguma coisa.

Shaoran(F): Você esta louca Sakura(F)? Nós estamos no passado, primeiro vamos precisar achar algum lugar para passar a noite e como vamos proteger a Sakura (P).

Tomoyo(F): Nós não deveríamos estar protegendo eles a gora?

Shaoran(F): Eles estão na escola e acho que aqueles dois estão preocupando em não alterar muito o passado também, só querem destruir as cartas e você Sakura(F).

Sakura(F): Eu sei.

Shaoran(F): Agora que eu lembrei, você esta se sentindo bem Tomoyo(F)?

Tomoyo(F) com um sorriso: Sim, por que?

Shaoran(F): Eriol me disse que você posou mau a noite.

Tomoyo(F): Sim, mas já estou muito melhor.

Se passa alguns minutos e o grupo firam conversando até foram interrompidos por Kero e Yue em suas formas verdadeiras.

Kero encarando o grupo: Quem são vocês e de onde vieram?

Sakura(F) feliz indo abraças o pescoço de Kero: Ai Kero é você que bom que lhe encontrei, você sempre esta comendo não teria algum docinho ai para dar para nós.

Kero assustado sendo abraçado por Sakura(F): Quem é você? Que mulher louca me larga.

Yue encarando Sakura(f): Sakura(F) é você?

Sakura(F) soltando Kero: Sim, por que?

Yue: Como você ficou mais velha e essa presença dos três é mais forte que a de Clow.

Kero: Se você é Sakura(F) quem são aqueles dois? E como você ficou mais velha? E como vocês possuem essa presença que supera a de Clow?

Sakura(F) sorrindo: Aqueles são Shaoran(F) e Tomoyo(F), eu não sou a Sakura daqui sou a Sakura do futuro e acho que conseguimos ficar mais forte por causa de Tudo que passamos.

Kero bravo: O que você é do futuro? O que esta fazendo aqui? Quantas vezes já disse par não usar a carta retorno?

Sakura(F): Nós tivemos que voltar ao passado, pois eu estou correndo perigo.

Yue: Espera Kerberus depois vemos isso agora quero perguntar uma coisa que esta me intrigando.

Kero ainda bravo: E o Que é que você quer saber deles?

Yue: Sakura(F) você disse que eles são Shaoran(F) e Tomoyo(F)?

Shaoran(F): Sim somos nós, por quê?

Yue: Como Tomoyo tem uma presença magica tão forte se ela nem possui Poderes mágicos?

Tomoyo: Você deve estar se enganando Yue, pois não possuo poderes mágicos nenhum.

Kero chegando perto de Tomoyo(F): Você se tornou uma mulher muito bonita Tomoyo(F).

Tomoyo(F) vermelha: Obrigada Kero.

Kero voltando a forma falsa:Yue esta certo você tem uma presença magica muito forte do mesmo nível que o moleque e da Sakura(F).

Tomoyo(F): Kero vocês devem star confundindo as coisas por causa da presença de Shaoran(F) E Sakura(F) estarem muito mais elevadas que vocês conhecem e outra coisa você mesmo disse que não podemos revelar o futuro.

Kero saindo de perto da Tomoyo: Você esta certa Tomoyo, pelo menos uma com inteligência para não fazerem burrada.

Sakura(F) brava: O que você quis dizer com isso Kero?

Yue voltando a forma de Yukito, mas ficando com a consciência dele: dessedente de Clow pode nos explicar o que esta acontecendo?

Shaoran(F): Sim,nós voltamos para passado, pois duas pessoas de um futuro além do nosso esta querendo destruir as cartas e Sakura, eles são muito fortes, mas como não conseguiram nos derrotar em nosso tempo voltaram muito além para tentar ainda nesse tempo aonde Sakura(P) esta aumentando sua magia e nós viemos para ajudar, Acho que isso é o máximo que posso disser.

Sakura(F): E agora nós estamos aqui só que viemos um pouco despreparados e eu e Tomoyo(F) estamos morrendo de fome.

Kero: Esperem aqui ja volto vou buscar alguma coisa para vocês, Sakura(P) me comprou um monte de coisa ontem.

Se passão alguns minutos Kero volta com dois pacotes de salgadinho e entrega um para Sakura(F) e outro para Tomoyo(F).

Tomoyo(F): Obrigada Kero.

Sakura(F): Obrigada Kero, mas cadê o de Shaoran?

Kero: Por que é que eu tenho que dar comida para esse moleque?

Sakura brava: Ele não é um moleque, ele é meu…

Shaoran(F) interrompendo Sakura e a encarando feio: Eu não estou com fome só vocês duas que andando comendo de mais.

Yue na forma de Yukito: Além da presença magica de Tomoyo estou sentindo uma parecença a mais em vocês duas.

Shaoran(F): Eu não estou sentindo nada além da presença normal de Sakura e em Tomoyo nada.

Tomoyo(F): Olha a hora já devem estar se preparando para sair da escola, temos queir buscar eles.

Shaoran(F): Vamos, Yue e Kerberus podem voltar se encontramos depois na casa de Sakura.

Kero: Eu vou junto não confio muito em vocês ainda.

Shaoran(F) bravo: Que tipo de guardião é você que não consegue reconhecer nem a própria mestra?

Kero bravo: Não é que eu não confio nela é que não confio em você, vai saber se você não tenta atacar ela no momento que ela estiver distraída para roubar as cartas.

Shaoran(F): Se eu fosse atacar ela no momento que ela estria distraída eu já teria a atacado vás tempo, pois ela sempre esta distraída.

Kero e Shaoran passaram mais alguns minutos discutindo até que Sakura interrompeu eles, dai seguiram caminho até a escola Tomoeda quando chegaram viram que Tomoyo(P), Shaoran(P) e Sakura(P) já estavam esperando no portão, de la se dirigiram para a casa de Sakura e la ficaram até a noite conversando, Touya não estava em casa e ia trabalhar até tarde, Sakura(P), Tomoyo(P) e Shaoran(P) sempre faziam algumas perguntas sobre o futuro, se não era por Tomoyo(F) ou Kero interromper Sakura(F) ela iria revelar algumas coisas.

Tomoyo(P): Então aonde vocês vão ficar hoje a noite?

Shaoran(F): Não Sabemos ainda.

Tomoyo(P6): Você Tomoyo(F) pode ficar na minha casa quero dizer lá em casa, nossa é muito estranho você estar falando com você mesma não sabe nem o que falar.

Shaoran(P): Você também pode ficar la em casa Shaoran(F) Wei não vai se importar, ele sabe da magia e foi ele quem me treino quando eu era criança.

Shaoran(F) Rindo: Eu sei eu sou você, mas obrigado.

Sakura(P): Sakura falarei com meu irmão acho que ele deixa você dormir aqui Sakura(F).

Shaoran(F): Nós falaremos com Touya e vocês sobem la em cima e esperem, esta bem?

Sakura(P): Sim.

Se passa algumas hora Yukito e Touya aparecem.

Touya: Já cheguei em casa mostrenga.

Touya vai até a sala e ve que ela esta cheia e repara em Sakura(F).

Touya olhando com uma cara assustada para Sakura(F): Mamãe?

Sakura(F): O que?

Touya: Nada não, quem são vocês?

Sakura(F) confusa: Nós somos, somos hã.

Tomoyo(F): Prazer eu sou Maaya, ela é Akemi, ele é Cheng.

Touya: Prazer em conhece-los.

Sakura(P): Nós vamos subir já descemos.

Shaoran(F): Nós chamamos vocês não descem até la.

Sakura(P) subindo com Tomoyo(P): Ok, Shaoran(P) vamos.

Shaoran(P) mais vermelho que um pimentão: Q. q. q que? Subir em seu quarto?

Touya bravo: Sakura esta maluca levar esse moleque em seu quarto?

Sakura(P): Não vai dar nada Tomoyo(P) também vai estar la.

Os três sobem para o quarto e quando eles veem que já estavam la dentro vão para a sala.

Touya: O que vocês querem falar comigo?

Shaoran(F): Yue pode aparecer?

Sakura(F): O Queee, mas Cheng ele…

Shaoran(F): Esqueceu que seu irmão sempre soube de tudo e ele já sabe quem nós somos então não precisa me chamar por esse nome que não sei de onde a Tomoyo(F) tirou.

Yukito se transforma em Yue que fica em pé na sala com os braços cruzados.

Touya: Já percebi desde o momento que Sakura começou a gaguejar para falar os nomes de vocês, não se preocupem Sakura(F), Tomoyo(F) e moleque, mas como vocês estão assim mais velhos e por que?

Shaoran(F): Nós viemos do futuro com o poder de Sakura(F).

Touya: Com uma daquelas tais cartas?

Shaoran(F): Sim, e estamos aqui para protege-la…

Shaoran(F) Conta tudo que esta acontecendo para Touya e pede se Sakura(F) poderia ficar ali cuidando de Sakura(P).

Touya: Claro que pode ficar nosso pai esta viajando dai não vai ter problema.

Sakura(F): Obrigada vou subir chamar eles.

Sakura sobe e Shaoran e Tomoyo vão para porta de saída.

Yue na forma de Yukito: Eu ficarei aqui essa noite para protege-las.

Touya encarando Shaoran(F): Você e Sakura estão junto?

Shaoran(F): Não posso revelar o futuro.

Touya cabisbaixo: Sempre soube que você a tiraria de mim, por favor, a proteja.

Shaoran saindo sem olhar para Touya: Não se preocupe sempre a protegerei.

Sakura(F) e os outros descem e se encontram fora da casa as seguranças de Tomoyo(P) já estavam a esperando, as Tomoyo se despedem das Sakura e entram no caro e partem para mansão Daidouji.

Shaoran(F) falando baixo para ninguém ouvir: Tchau até amanha.

Sakura(F) também falando baixo: Não vou ganhar nenhum beijo?

Shaoran(F) sorrindo: Vou ficar devendo, aqui no passado não podemos ficar namorando e você sabe disso, e outra coisa evita revelar o que vai acontecer no futuro, provavelmente Sakura(P) vai lhe fazer perguntas.

Sakura(F) sorrindo: Vou tentar.

Shaoran(F): Shaoran(P) Vamos precisamos dormir cedo amanha você tem aula.

Shaoran(P): Tchau Sakura(P) até amanha.

Se passa algum tempo e os Shaoran chegam ao apartamento.

Wei: Boa noite jovem Shaoran(P).

Shaoran(P) Boa noite Wei, temos visita hoje.

Wei olha para porta e ve um homem entrando pela porta e fica estático olhando para ele dos pés a cabeça.

Wei : Jovem Shaoran(F) que orgulho, como você ficou cresceu e ficou forte.

Shaoran(F) entrando e cumprimentando Wei: Obrigado.

Wei falando para Shaoran(P): Viu como eu disse que se você treina-se duro e se alimentasse bem ia ficar grande e muito forte, vamos vou fazer um bom jantar para os dois.

Shaoran os dois: Obrigado

As Sakuras já estavam deitadas Sakura(P) na cama e Sakura(F) no chão, Sakura(P) até tinha oferecido a cama, mas Sakura(F) recusou.

Sakura(P): Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Sakura(F): Pode, mas, por favor, nada que me faça revelar o futuro, pois pode ser muito perigoso.

Sakura(P): Sabe o que é, é que, que…

Sakura(F) dando um sorriso: Pode perguntar não precisa ficar com vergonha eu sou você esqueceu?

Sakura(P): esses dias eu me confessei para o Yukito e ele me disse que o amor que eu sentia por ele era o mesmo que sentia pelo meu pai e familiares e ele disse também que eu ia encontrar uma pessoa especial que ia me fazer feliz, eu a encontrarei? E quem é?

Sakura(F): Essa pergunta não posso responder, mas posso falar que encontrara e ela esta mais perto de você do que você imagina e na hora certa você saberá quem é.

Sakura(P): Obrigada, posso pedir uma ultima coisa?

Sakura(F): Sim.

Sakura(P) deixando uma lagrimar cair: Você é muito parecida com nossa mãe, queria saber se poderia deitar aqui comigo para mim sentir como é o carinho de uma mãe.

Sakura(F) da um sorriso, mas por dentro ela sabia o que ela mais nova estava sentindo, pois as duas são a mesma: Claro, mas dorme logo que amanha você tem aula e nós temos que acordar cedo.

Sakura(F) deita ao lodo de Sakura(P) e começa a fazer carinho na cabeça de Sakura(P) e fica imaginando como seria se ela e Shaoran(F) tinham uma filha.


	33. Capitulo 33 Segundo dia no passado

Capitulo 33

Segundo Dia no Passado

Shaoran(P) estava acordando, pois ouviram uns barulhos na sala, ele levanta e vê que Wei estava na porta da sala, se aproxima mais um pouco e vê que Wei estava observando Shaoran(F) treinar.

Wei para Shaoran(P): Viu como você ficara bem forte jovem Shaoran.

Shaoran(F) despois de fazer um movimento com a espada observa que Wei e Shaoran(P) estavam o observando e ele se curva para pedir desculpas: Desculpa por ter acordado vocês é que tenho o costume de acordar bem cedo para treinar.

Wei sorrindo e indo para cozinha: Não tem problema eu estou indo preparar o café para vocês, pois daqui a pouco terão que sair, pois Shaoran(P) terá aula.

Shaoran(P) chegando perto de Shaoran(F): O que você vez para ficar tão forte?

Shaoran(F): Fiz o treinamento supremo do Clã Li.

Shaoran(P): Você conseguiu terminar? Aquilo é um inferno muitos membros da família ou saem muito machucados ou até mortos não conheci ninguém que termino esse treinamento a não ser um dos anciãos.

Shaoran(F): Isso não poderei revelar, mas falo uma coisa, não importa o que você tenha que passar ou o que tenha que fazer, mesmo que tenha que ficar muitos anos longe da pessoa mais especial para você não desista, pois no final você alcançara seus objetivos.

Shaoran(F) termina de falar e o telefone toca.

Wei atendendo ao telefone: Alo casa do Senhor Li … Oi senhora Li a quanto tempo … sim passarei para ele só um minuto.

Wei coloca o telefone na mesa e vai chamar Shaoran: Jovem Shaoran a Senhora Li no telefone ela que falar com você.

Shaoran(P): A minha mãe? Será o que ela quer a essa hora da manha?

Shaoran(F) ao ouvir de Wei que era sua mãe ao telefone ele sentiu um aperto tão grande no peito que o fez sentar no sofá, pois ele sentia muita falta da mãe e das irmãs tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que ele não conseguiu cumprir com o papel de homem da casa que era proteger a mãe e as irmãs no momento em que ele soube o que tinha acontecido com sua família era a única vez que ele tinha pensado que não queria estar no Japão e sim com sua família em Hong-Kong para protege-las.

Shaoran(P) desligando o telefone: Ela só queria saber como eu estava e que era para eu me comportar e não ficar forçando perguntas para as visitas.

Shaoran(F) sorrindo: Como se esperar da mãe, ela já sabe de tudo e é por isso que ninguém pode contrariar a poderosa Senhora Li.

Se passam algumas horas os dois Shaoran e as duas Tomoyo estavam esperando as duas Sakuras na frente do portão da escola.

Shaoran(P): É sempre a mesma coisa sempre atrasada, pensei que com a Sakura(F) adulta junta ela ia chegar mais sedo.

Shaoran(F): Não se preocupa nesse aspecto de horário nunca vai mudar.

Shaoran(F) termina de falar e eles ouvem uma voz atrás deles?

Voz: O que estão fazendo aqui? É melhor entrarem, pois o portão já vai fechar.

Tomoyo(P): Ola Eriol, estamos esperando Sakura esta atrasada como sempre.

Eriol sorrindo: Quem são esses dois que estão com vocês?

Tomoyo(P): Ele é Cheng e ela é Maaya.

Eriol chegando perto de Tomoyo(F) e pegando a mão dela e dando um beijo: Prazer em conhece-la Sra. Maaya, você é uma mulher muito bonita.

Tomoyo(P) ao ver o que Eriol tinha feito fica com o rosto vermelho, mas era bem fraco que mau dava para ver.

Shaoran(F): É melhor vocês entrarem, Sakura(P) daqui a pouco já chega.

Eriol: Ele em razão.

Eriol termina de falar e os três entram no pátio da escola e vão em direção ao prédio.

Shaoran(F): Será que ele já sabe que vocês dois vão ficar junto?

Tomoyo(F): Não, um dia perguntei para ele se ele sabia que nós iriamos ficar juntos e ele me disse que não, que só sabia o que iria acontecer até que ele dividisse os poderes com Fujitaka, mas ele me disse faz alguns dias que antes de nós irmos para Hong-Kong ele encontro Kaho numa cafeteria e ela disse que sempre soube que ela voltaria com Touya e ele ficaria comigo, mas acho que ele sabe quem nós somos, só deve estar estranhando a minha presença.

Shaoran: Esta com saudades dele?

Tomoyo: Sim, faz muito tempo que não dormia longe dele.

Tomoyo(F) termina de falar e os dois veem um vulto passando correndo por eles.

Sakura(F) ofegante: Quase chegamos atrasadas.

Shaoran(F): Você não muda mesmo sempre atrasada.

Sakura(F): A culpa não é minha é do despertador, e a Sakura(P) me mandou dar um Bom dia para vocês.

Shaoran(F): E a desculpa é a mesma também.

Tomoyo(F): vamos fazer o que enquanto eles estiverem em aula?

Sakura(F): Vamos dar umas volta pela cidade e ver o que mudou esses anos todos.

Tomoyo(F): Vamos.

Shaoran(F): Vão vocês, mas tomem cuidado qualquer coisas me chamem eu estarei no bosque aqui atrás da escola.

Sakura(F): Vai fazer o que la?

Shaoran(F): vou dar uma treinada, pois hoje de manha não consegui treinar direito na sala.

Sakura(F) sorrindo: Vê que não faz nada exagerado para eu não ficar preocupada.

Shaoran dando um beijo na testa de Sakura: Não se preocupa vai ser só mais um de meus treinos rotineiros que você já conhece.

Sakura(F): Esta bem, vamos Tomoyo(F).

O recreio na escola já tinha chegado, Sakura(P), Tomoyo(P), Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki e Shaoran estavam de baixo da arvore lanchando como sempre fazia.

Naoko: Tomoyo(P), Quem são aqueles que estavam com vocês hoje de manha.

Tomoyo(P): São filhos de alguns clientes importantes da minha mãe e eles estão la em casa, pois acharam que ia ser mais seguro que fica em um hotel.

Rika: Mas eles são muito parecidos com você, Sakura(P) e Shaoran(P).

Tomoyo(P) sorrindo: Minha mãe também disse isso.

Shaoran(F) estava no bosque que tinha atrás da escola fazendo alguns movimentos com a espada de repente ele sente uma presença muito familiar.

Shaoran(F)continuando com os movimentos: Sabia que viria Eriol.

Eriol: O que vocês estão fazendo no passado?

Shaoran(F): Você já deve ter sentindo duas presenças bem fortes não é?

Eriol: Não, foram três, quem é aquela que esta viajando com você e Sakura(F)?

Shaoran(F) olhando para Eriol: Tem certeza que não sabem que é ela?

Eriol com um sorriso: Como Tomoyo(F) conseguiu poderes mágicos?

Shaoran(F) mentindo: Ela não conseguiu deve ser algum efeito da carta retorno.

Eriol: esta bem, mas o que esta acontecendo?

Shaoran(F): Esses dois magos que apareceram são dum futuro além do nosso e eles voltaram no passado para tentar destruir as cartas e Sakura(F) como não conseguiram no nosso tempo eles voltaram mais ainda dai nós tivemos que voltar também para acabar de uma vez por todas com eles.

Eriol: Vão precisar de alguma ajuda de Ruby Moon e Spinel-Sun?

Shaoran(F): Melhor não, você já tem o seu dever e é melhor não ficar se expondo, pois podem descobrir, só quero pedir para não fazer nada até nos voltarmos para o futuro.

Eriol sorrindo: Esta bem pararei um pouco com as confusões.

Shaoran(F) falando para Eriol antes dele voltar para a escola: Sei que você já sabe o que vai acontecer até o momento que dividira seu poder com Fujitaka e depois disso não consegue saber praticamente nada, seu futuro será muito bom apesar de alguns imprevistos.

Eriol sorrindo: Muito obrigado, mas não quero saber meu futuro quero que seja uma surpresa para mim e deixar que aconteça o que tem que acontecer.

Shaoran(F) sorrindo: Não ia revelar seu futuro só falei isso para deixar você curioso, as vezes é bom saber mais coisas que o poderoso Clow.

Eriol sorriu com o comentário de Shaoran(F) e começou a se dirigira para a escola.

Sakura(F) e Tomoyo(F) passaram a manha inteira passeando pelo centro de Tomoeda, mas não puderam fazer muita coisa, pois estavam sem dinheiro dai resolveram ficar sentadas conversando no parque do rei pinguim.

Tomoyo(F): Nós acabamos de passar pela loja da senhora Maki, faz tempo que não vamos visita-la depois que voltarmos para o nosso tempo que tal irmos até a loja dela fazer uma visita.

Sakura(F): É verdade estou com muita saudades dela.

Tomoyo(F) olhando para o relógio assustada: Sakura(F) olha a hora temos que encontrar Shaoran na frete da escola vamos.

As duas saem correndo e depois de um tempo chegam na frente da escola aonde Shaoran(F) estava escorado na parede esperando a duas.

Tomoyo(F) recuperando o folego: Eles já saíram?

Shaoran(F): Ainda não.

Se passa mais alguns minutos o sinal toca e todos os alunos começam a sair do prédio da escola, e conforme o tempo ia passando todos já estavam reunidos.

Sakura(F): Shaoran(F) eu estou morrendo de fome.

Tomoyo(P) colocando a mão na barriga: Ai eu também, nunca senti tanta fome e isso que estamos comendo de mais, acho que Shaoran(F) tem razão Sakura(F) estamos passando tempo de mais com Kero.

Todos riram do comentário de Tomoyo(F).

Shaoran(P): Tenho um saco de biscoitos aqui vocês querem?

Sakura(F): Nós queremos obrigada.

Sakura agradece Shaoran(P) e da um beijo no rosto dele que faz ele ficar mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Tomoyo(P): Vamos para minha casa já liguei para Yukito e ele disse que daqui a pouco ele vai para la.

Shaoran(F): E Kerberus?

Tomoyo(P): Ele se escondeu na mochila de Sakura e veio junto para a escola.

Kero saindo da mochila: Eu não aguentava mais…

Sakura(P) com um rápido movimento deu um tapa no bicho que o vez voltar para a mochila: Não sai dai Kero esta cheio de gente aqui.

Já na mansão Daidouji Yukito já tinha chegado e estava já na forma de Yue e eles estavam no quarto de Tomoyo(P), Sakura(F)e Tomoyo(F) estavam comendo uns biscoitos que Tomoyo(P) tinha feito e não deixavam o pobre do Kero nem se quer pegar um.

Shaoran(F): Nós precisamos nos concentrar para descobrir a localização dos dois, você trouce o Rashinban? Pois se nós conseguir localizar a presença deles posso usar o Rashinban para achar a localização.

Shaoran(P): Eu trouce.

Shaoran(P) Tira o Rashinban da mochila e coloca na mesa que estava na frente dele.

Yue: vamos ver se conseguimos localiza-los, tomara que não estão muito longe.

Yue termina de falar ele, Kero, Shaoran(P) e Shaoran(F) se concentram pra ver se conseguiam achar as presenças.

Yue com uma cara de assustado: Eu sabia que essa presença não era normal.

Shaoran(F) se levantando: O que foi Yue você descobriu algo?

Yue se aproximando de Sakura(F) e Tomoyo(F): essa segunda presença que estou sentindo de vocês, vocês duas estão gravidas?

Yue ao terminar de falar as duas que estavam colocando um pedaço de biscoito param e deixam os biscoitos caírem no chão.

Sakura(P): O QUE EU ESTOU GRAVIDA?

Kero: Não você a Sakura(F) a do futuro.

Tomoyo(P) com os olhos brilhando e pegando a câmera: Ai que emoção eu preciso filmar isso.

Kero tirando a câmera de Tomoyo(P): Desculpa Tomoyo(P), mas pode ser muito perigoso se você filmar vocês mais velhos.

Sakura(F) dando um sorriso forçado: Ei Yue acho que você exagerou um pouco.

Todos estavam ao redor das duas menos os Shaorans que estavam num canto.

Tomoyo(F): concordo com Sakura não podemos estar gravidas.

Shaoran(P): Ei pessoal acho que o Shaoran(F) aqui não esta bem ele esta suando frio.

Todos se viram para ver Shaoran que estava sentado num sofá e estava bem pálido e suando muito.

Kero: Ei moleque por que esta assim?

Shaoran não falou nada, para falar a verdade não estava falando nada nem se mexendo parecia que nem respirando estava.

Tomoyo(P): Então você é pai do filho que Sakura(F) esta esperando.

Sakura(F) vermelha: Tomoyo(P) eu não estou gravida.

Tomoyo(P): já volto vou pegar um copo com agua para Shaoran(F).

Sakura(F): Tomoyo(F) acha que podemos estar gravida mesmo?

Tomoyo(F): Não sei, mas esses enjoos e essa muita fome que estamos sentindo pode ser bem provável.

Shaoran(F) finalmente conseguindo falar alguma coisa: Precisamos conversar só nós três.

Kero: sabia que esse moleque ia acabar fazendo alguma coisa com Sakura.

Yue: Não se precipita Kerberus esqueceu que Tomoyo(F) esta gravida também.

Shaoran(F) mentindo: Eu e Sakura não temos nada e muito menos eu e Tomoyo quando nós sofremos os ataque não fazia nem três horas que eu tinha chegado em Tomoeda, Meilin tinha me obrigado a vim para o Japão, pois queria ir na festa da turma de escola, Sakura não esta gravida e se ela esta o filho não é meu.

Sakura ao ouvir aquelas palavras tinha sentindo como se uma espada tivesse perfurado o coração, mas ela sabia que Shaoran tinha falado isso, pois não podia revelar o futuro, mas mesmo assim deixou uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto, mas também ficou com um pensamento em sua cabeça, será que Shaoran aceitaria o filho se ela estivesse mesmo gravida?

A tarde passou correndo aquele dia Shaoran(F) praticamente ficou trancado no banheiro a tarde inteira, Sakura(F) E Tomoyo(F) estavam muito surpresas e assustadas também, pois poderiam mesmo estar gravidas, Kero passou a tarde comendo e falando como Sakura(F) era uma desajeitada irresponsável e como Touya iria matar ela e o pai dessa criança, e os três jovens ficaram sentados num canto só olhando nenhum tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa.

Shaoran(F): Precisamos ir já esta ficando tarde.

Sakura(F): vamos.

Tomoyo(P): deixa que eu vou pedir para o motorista levar vocês.

Sakura(F): obrigada, não estou com vontade de andar.

O motorista já tinha deixado todos em casa e ja era nove e meia e já estavam indo dormir.

Tomoyo(P) deitada ao lado de Tomoyo(F) na cama: Você acha que esta gravida mesmo?

Tomoyo(F) pensando, pois se estivesse não poderia revelar, pois poderia prejudicar o futuro: Acho que não, pois acho que eu seria a primeira, a saber, não Yue.

Tomoyo(P) sorrindo: É verdade, ele é legal, sei que você não vai falar quem é, mas poderia falar se ele é legal ou se você esta arrependida de estar com ele.

Tomoyo(F): Quem?

Tomoyo(P): Seu namorado.

Tomoyo(F) pensa um pouco e fala: Ele é bem legal e nunca vou me arrepender de estar com ele não importa o aconteça e posso disser que ele esta mais perto de você que você imagina, é isso acho que já falei de mais, mas por favor não tenta ir atrás dele agora tudo acontecera no momento certo.

Tomoyo(P) com a cara triste: Esta bem.

Tomoyo(F): Vocês duas sempre serão grandes amigas mesmo que uma coisa ruim aconteça nunca deixaram de ser grandes amigas, ou melhor, grandes irmãs.

Ao terminar de falar ela se lembra da sena dela com Shaoran em Hong-Kong, mas mesmo assim continua com o sorriso para não preocupar Tomoyo(P).

Sakura (P) deitada na cama com a cabeça nas pernas de Sakura(F) e olhando para o teto: Você esta gravida mesmo?

Sakura(F) sentada no lugar do travesseiro fazendo carinho na cabeça de Sakura(P): Não, tem muitas coisas para eu fazer antes de ter um filho.

Sakura(P): Fazer como o que?

Sakura(F) penando: No momento proteger você.

Sakura(P): Você seria uma boa mãe, não estou falando isso por que sou você, mas sim pelo jeito que esta cuidando de mim.

Sakura(F): Acha mesmo isso? Pensei que não tinha mínimo jeito como mãe.

Sakura(P): Acho sim, será que mamãe iria cuidar de nós assim?

Sakura(F): Acho que ela teria cuidado muito bem de nós e só ver pelo papai o jeito que ele nos cuida ela cuidaria do mesmo jeito só que com o amor que só uma mãe possui.

Sakura(P) adormecendo: obrigada.

Sakura(F) coloca Sakura(P) bem arrumada na cama e se deita no colchão que tinha no chão para dormir, mas o pensamento de que se ela estivesse mesmo gravida Shaoran aceitaria o filho ou não.

Shaoran(F) batendo na porta do quarto de Shaoran(P): Posso entrar?

Shaoran(P): Pode.

Shaoran(F) entra no quarto e começa a andar até a janela, mas quando estava chegando perto da cama ele tropeça em algo.

Shaoran(F) olhando para o chão e pega um ursinho que ele tinha tropeçado e entregando para o Shaoran(P): Isso é muito importante é melhor guarda-lo bem.

Shaoran(P): Por que isso seria importante?

Shaoran(F): Por que você tem que entregar para a pessoa que você ama.

Shaoran(P): Mas ela gosta do Yukito, ela se declaro para ele, só que ele disse que o sentimento que ela tinha por ele era o mesmo que tinha pelo pai, ela chorou em meus braços não posso falar para ela o que cinto, pois ela esta muito triste com o que aconteceu e se sentira obrigada a corresponder meus sentimentos para não me magoar como ela ficou.

Shaoran(F): faz o que tem que fazer e deixe que as coisas aconteçam conforme o tempo decidir.

Shaoran(P) bem vermelho: Você é o pai do filho que Sakura esta esperando?

Shaoran(F): Sakura não esta esperando um filho e se ela estiver não é meu, que nem eu disse eu tinha recém chegado em Tomoeda por que Meilin me obrigou.

Shaoran(P): Mas você esta noivo ou namorando alguém?

Shaoran(F) encorando o Shaoran(P): Já estou de casamento marcado.

Shaoran(P): Aposto que os anciões obrigaram se casar com a noiva que eles escolheram.

Shaoran(F): Aqueles bandos de velhos não decidem nada da minha vida eu decido o que é o melhor para mim, e é melhor você ir dormir agora, pois acordaremos as cinco da manha.

Shaoran(P): Por que tão cedo?

Shaoran(F): você treinara comigo e depois que voltarem da aula vamos todos nos reunirem para acabar logo com isso quero voltar para meu tempo.

Shaoran(F) sai do quarto e vai até o banheiro tomar um banho frio para esfriar a cabeça.

Shaoran(F) de baixo do chuveiro pensando: Na verdade estou muito preocupado se Tomoyo e Sakura estão realmente gravidas é perigoso ficar aqui no passado.

Shaoran(F) deu um sorriso e continuou pensando: Se Sakura realmente estiver gravida o filho é meu é o futuro herdeiro do Clã Li, é o filho que prova o amor que sinto por Sakura.


	34. Capitulo 34 É hora de voltar

Capitulo 34

É hora de voltarmos

O despertador no quarto de Shaoran(F) começa a tocar apontando que já era cinco da manha, ele levanta e vai para o banheiro tomar um banho, ele termina o banho vai para a cozinha e prepara um café bem reforçado enquanto a água esquentava para o café ele foi acordar o Shaoran(P).

Shaoran(F) entrando no quarto: Hora de acordar.

Shaoran(P) se acorda meio sonolento ainda e vai para o banheiro se lavar ao sair do banheiro senta a mesa para tomar café.

Shaoran(P): Aonde nós iremos treinar?

Shaoran(F): Na sala não tem muito espaço, mas vai dar para fazer alguns movimentos.

Já eram oito e meia da manha e os dois terminam de tomar o café e se direcionam para sala.

Shaoran(F) pegando a sua espada: Pegue sua espada nós usaremos só as espadas, não usaremos magia, pois a sala é pequena e não quero deixar tudo destruído aqui.

Shaoran(P) pega a espada e os dois começam a lutar, os golpes de espadas estão numa sequencia bem frenética Shaoran(P) fazia tudo que sabia se esforçando de mais, já Shaoran(F) parecia que nem fazia esforço nenhum até soltava umas risadas de vez em quando até que ele com um golpe desarmou Shaoran(P) e com um chuto e vês cair no chão sentado.

Shaoran(P) olhando para Shaoran(F) com cara de raiva por ter perdido ou melhor dizendo servido de brinquedo: Que raiva não consegui nem ao menos toca-lo.

Shaoran(F): Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de bravo, pois eu sou você e tudo que eu usei aqui não e nada comprado com o que eu sei então você ficara forte também.

Wei aparecendo atrás deles: Se você quiser se tornar bem forte é só treinar, mas sempre se cuidando não exagerando em nada e se alimentando bem.

Shaoran(F): sempre leve a sério os conselhos de Wei, pois são muito importantes e iram lhe ajudar no futuro.

Wei dando um sorriso: Obrigado jovem Shaoran(F), mas é melhor se apresarem em se trocar, pois esta quase na hora da aula.

Já na frente do portão da escola se encontravam os Shaoran e as Tomoyos esperando pelas atrasadas Sakuras.

Tomoyo(P): Shaoran(P) não conseguiu dormir direito à noite?

Shaoran(P): Não é isso é que hoje eu acordei cedo para treinar junto com Shaoran(F).

Shaoran(F): eu sempre acordo essa hora.

Tomoyo(F) tirando a câmera das mão de Tomoyo(P): Me desculpa eu ficarei com isso por um tempo.

Tomoyo(P): Mas eu queria só filmar um pouquinho, não é todos os dias que recebemos visitas de nós mais velhos, queria guardar de recordação.

Tomoyo(F) se abaixando na altura de Tomoyo(P) e dando um beijo na testa dela: Eu sei muito bem como é que você se sente, mas ia ser muito perigoso em ter umas filmagens de nós.

Tomoyo(P) cabisbaixa: Esta bem.

Tomoyo(F): Eu não quero ver nada de tristeza então revelarei uma coisa do futuro para você, mas não pode contar para ninguém em.

Tomoyo(P) já com um sorriso no rosto: Pode deixar que não falarei para ninguém.

Tomoyo(F): Você sempre filmara Sakura com varias fantasias e em vários lugares, não só em Tomoeda ou em Tókyo.

Tomoyo(P) com estrelas nos olhos e já muito feliz: Isso significa que eu sempre desenharei meus modelitos e filmarei Sakura vestindo eles, ai como eu estou feliz.

Tomoyo(P) termina de falar e todos veem duas pessoas bem ofegantes se juntando ao grupo.

Sakura(F): Nós desculpem pelo atraso.

Shaoran(F): atrasada como sempre.

Sakura(F) falando brava: Mas nós chegamos mais sedo que ontem.

Eriol aparecendo atrás do grupo: É melhor nós entrarmos, o portão já vai fechar.

Tomoyo(F) e inconscientemente coloca as mão juntas no peito e deixa uma lagrima solitária correr pelo rosto.

Eriol percebendo que Tomoyo(F) estava meio triste: Aconteceu alguma coisa com você Maaya?

Tomoyo(F): Não aconteceu nada.

Eriol dando o braço para Sakura(P): Vamos senão chegaremos atrasados.

Dai os quatro se direcionam para o prédio da escola enquanto Sakura(F), Tomoyo(F) e Shaoran(F) ficaram pelo lado de fora do portão observando os quatro entrarem.

Shaoran(F): Que cara estranha era aquela que eu fiz?

Tomoyo(F) soltando umas risadinhas: Você ficou com ciúmes de Eriol estar acompanhando Sakura(P).

Shaoran(F): Eu com ciúmes?

Tomoyo(F): Sim você morria de ciúmes de Eriol quando chegava perto de Sakura com seu estilo Inglês de ser.

Sakura(F): Você morria de ciúmes de Eriol?

Shaoran(F): Não, eu só não gostava que ele ficava abusando de você.

Tomoyo(F): Ele não ficava abusando de Sakura era só o jeito educado Inglês dele.

Shaoran(F) sorrindo: E você sente falta desse jeito educado dele?

Tomoyo(F) de cabeça baixa e deixando algumas lagrimas escorrer pelo rosto: Sim, fico pensando no que ele poderia estar fazendo agora.

Sakura(F) vai até a amiga e a abraça para consola-la: Não se preocupa logo nós estaremos de volta.

Shaoran(F): Logo não, hoje iremos de volta.

Sakura(F): O que você quer disser com isso?

Shaoran(F): Vamos para o parque e la podemos conversar direito.

Os três saem de frente do portão da escola e se dirigem para o Parque do rei pinguim, ao chegarem no parque ele se sentam num banco próximo ao bosque, Tomoyo(P) ainda estava muito triste por estar com saudades de Eriol.

Shaoran(F): Eu e Sakura(F) sabemos o que você esta se sentindo, pois passamos cinco anos longe um do outro e nosso reencontro não foi lá mil maravilhas.

Sakura(F): Por que temos que voltar hoje para o nosso tempo?

Shaoran(F): Se você e Tomoyo realmente estiverem gravidas precisam ir a um hospital fazer alguns exames e acho que Eriol precisa saber que vai ser pai, e também é muito perigoso ficar no passado.

Sakura(F) ficando em pé de cabeça baixa: Se eu reaumente estiver gravida você aceitaria o filho, eu quero disser você o aceitaria como seu filho ou você nos abandonaria e ficaria bravo comigo?

Shaoran(F) se levantando e indo perto de Sakura e da um abraço, se afasta um pouco pega no queixo dela e levanta delicadamente o rosto e olha para os olhos dela e vê que estavam cheios de lagrimas e da um beijo em seus lábios.

Shaoran(F): Se você estiver mesmo carregando um filho meu será o melhor presente que você poderia me dar, eu sairia com ele e falaria com maior orgulho esse é o meu filho esse é o filho que eu tenho com Sakura minha esposa.

Sakura(F) chorando de felicidade com as palavras de Shaoran(F): Você falou como se já sabe-se que ia ser um menino, mas se for uma menina?

Shaoran(F): Por que tem que ser um menino quero ensinar ele a lutar usar magia, eu convivi com mulheres vida inteira em Hong-Kong na mansão tinha só minha mãe e minhas irmãs e Meilin que vivia la em casa, vim para o Japão era você, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika, mas já teve o Yamazaki que eu poderia conversas papos de homens, mas noventa por cento o que ele falava era mentira, depois apareceu Eriol, mas acho que eu achava ele mais como um rival do que amigo, pois achava que ele estava interessado em você, e também ele é muito culto não gosta de lutar nem conversas sobre esportes ou coisas do gênero, pensando bem ele é Tomoyo na versão masculina os dois gostão das mesmas coisas em tudo por isso acho que se dão tão bem, mas se nos tivermos uma menina com certeza vou gostar dela que nem se fosse nós ter um menino, mas quando ela atingisse uma certa idade acho que vou ser pior que seu irmão.

Sakura(F) sorrindo: Uma coisa que não vou deixar você fazer se tivermos uma menina ou um menino o que for é você ensinar a lutar e a usar magia.

Shaoran(F): Mas por quê?

Sakura(F): Não quero que ele passe pelas mesmas coisas que nós passamos, quero que nos sejamos uma família normal.

Shaoran(F) rindo: Uma família normal com um tigre alado falante de estimação, um goiabinha abichonado que se transforma num anjo e cinquenta e três cartas que ganham vida.

Sakura(F) brava: O Yukito não é um goiabinha abichonado e as cartas e os guardiões já fazem parte da família.

Tomoyo(F) soltando um sorriso: Vocês estão falando como se Sakura estivesse mesmo gravida.

Shaoran(F): E você não gostaria de estar gravida e dar um presente desses para o Eriol?

Tomoyo(F): Não sei se ele iria gostar, quero disser ele é um mago poderoso não sei se ele queria ter uma responsabilidade de ficar cuidando de um filho.

Shaoran(F): Você acha que nós somos o que também somos magos poderosos igual a você Tomoyo o único problema é que você não sabe usar seus poderes.

Tomoyo(F): Sim, mas ele não é como nós ele é uma mago de mais de mil anos.

Shaoran(F) chegando perto de Tomoyo: Parece que eu a não conheço mais Tomoyo, você era tão segura de si e agora cheia de duvidas, quero só disser uma coisa Eriol é como nós, só que ele lhe ama muito e aposto que em toda vida dele nunca iria ficar tão feliz como saber que terá um filho com você, um tempo atrás eu estava conversando com ele e ele me disse que em toda a vida dele como Clow e como Eriol nunca se apaixonou por uma mulher como se apaixonou por você, uma das noivas dele foi uma mulher de meu Clã, ele se casou e teve um filho por isso que sou dessedente dele, mas só casou com ela, pois naquela época estava aumentando os poderes mágicos e a família Li era a família mais poderosa que existia, ele nunca comentou em ter um filho com você?

Tomoyo(F) pensando um pouco: Ele já comentou em ter filhos não uma só vez, mas varias.

Shaoran(F): então o que você me diz?

Tomoyo(F) dando um sorriso: acho que foi só duvidas que apareceram na minha cabeça e eu dei confiança de mais para elas.

Shaoran(F): Se você estiver mesmo gravida, ele ficara muito feliz.

Tomoyo(F) no impulso abraçando Shaoran(F): Obrigada, por ter me ajudado a enxergar o que eu não conseguia.

Tomoyo(F) soltando rápido Shaoran(F) e olhando para ele e Sakura(F): Desculpa, não queria ter feito isso, foi impulso.

Sakura(F) sorrindo: Não se preocupa foi só o seu jeito de agradecer Shaoran(F) por ter lhe ajudado, mas acho melhor nós irmos, pois esta na hora de eles saírem da escola.

Os três saem do parque e começam a andar meio rápido, pois já estavam atrasados e teriam que pegar as crianças na escola, só que de repente sentem duas presenças fortes vindo da escola e saem correndo o mais rápido possível.

Shaoran(F): São aqueles dois vamos rápido e acabar com isso logo.

Ao chegarem na escola veem que muitas pessoas estavam deitadas no chão dormindo.

Sakura(F): Sakura(P) usou a carta sono, acho que vou usar a tempo quem sabe consigo parar o tempo de todos inclusive daqueles dois.

Shaoran(F): Esta louca Sakura se usar a carta tempo poderá anular o poder da carta retorno dai será o nosso fim.

Tomoyo(F): precisamos encontrar eles.

Eles saem correndo e chegam no ginásio da escola e encontram Sakura(P) e Shaoran(P) deitados no chão machucados.

Sakura(F): CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE.

Sakura(F) termina de invocar o báculo e veem que Shaoran(P) e Sakura(P) são acertados em cheio por uma bola de fogo.

Sakura(F) gritando: Nãããããão.

Shaoran(F) assustado: espera Sakura olhe bem.

A fumaça abaixa e eles veem que Sakura(P) e Shaoran(P) estavam no chão só desmaiados, mas intactos.

Shaoran(F) olha para cima de um prédio e que Eriol Nakuro e Spinel estavam la e curvou a cabeça em forma de agradecimento.

Sakura(F): O que aconteceu? Eu não usei a carta escudo.

Shaoran(F): isso não importa, Tomoyo(F) cuida deles dois, vamos Sakura vamos dar um fim nisso.

Tomoyo(F) corre para junto de Sakura(P) e Shaoran(P), Shaoran(P) já estava acordando só Sakura(P) estava ainda desmaiada.

Shaoran(P): Eles são muito forte acabaram com nós em um só golpe.

Tomoyo(F): Não se preocupa Sakura(F) e Shaoran(F) darão um jeito naqueles dois, mas cadê Tomoyo(P)?

Shaoran(P): Sakura usou a carta sono em você também, pois seria muito perigoso já que você não tem nenhum poder magico.

Hayato: Vocês então apareceram, agora que estamos recuperados vamos acabar com vocês.

Shaoran(F): Então tenta.

Yumi preparando uma grande bola de fogo: Já que você pediu então ali vai.

Yumi atira a bola de fogo contra Shaoran.

Sakura(F) atirando uma carta para o auto: ESCUDO.

Sakura(F): Você é minha.

Sakura(F) pega mais uma carta e a atira para o auto: Flecha.

O báculo e cercado por uma fumaça de logo se transforma num carco Sakura(F) aponta o arco para Yumi e Hayato e dispara uma flecha atrás da outra e cada flecha que ela disparava se multiplicava em mais, Yumi e Hayato se protegiam de todas as flechas só que quando terminou todas Shaoran estava indo junto com a ultima que Hayato se protegeu só que não percebeu que Shaoran estava um pouco atrás e o acertou em cheio.

Yumi indo atrás de Shaoran(F) que atacava sequentemente Hayato não deixando-o se proteger: Seu moleque estupido o que esta fazendo com Hayato.

Sakura(F): ALADA, ESPADA, você é minha.

Sakura(F) parte para cima de Yumi e desfere um golpe certeiro em Yumi que não consegue se defender, Sakura(F) troca a carta espada e usa a força e a luta e começa a desferir golpes em Yumi

Yumi e Hayato estavam bem machucados, Shaoran(F) e Sakura(F) estavam um do lado do outro, pois tinham parado de atacar.

Shaoran(F): Nem no passado e nem no futuro vocês poderão ganhar de nós, Sakura(F) use a carta chuva.

Sakura(F): Mas por que a chuva?

Shaoran(F): Você já usou muitas cartas e esta mantendo nós no passado com a carta retorno então ia ser muito ariscado usar uma carta forte e que requer muita magia como carta água.

Sakura(F): Esta bem, CHUVA.

Sakura(F) invoca a carta chuva que desde fazer uma chuvinha faz cair em cima de Yumi e Hayato uma rajada de agua deixando os dois muito molhados.

Yumi rindo: Olha irmão eles não sabem mais o que fazer e só nos molharam.

Shaoran(F) rindo da cara dos dois: Vocês realmente tem certeza disso. DEUS DO TROVÃO VINDE A MIM.

Shaoran acerta os dois em cheio como estavam molhados a descarga elétrica aumentou, Yumi com poucos segundos recebendo a descarga elétrica virou pó.

Hayato antes de virar pó soltou uma risada e deixou uma mensagem para Sakura(F) e Shaoran(F): Não adianta ter nos matado, quando a criança nascer mais de nós vão vim e acabar com a criança assim não terá quem mais usar as cartas.

Hayato termina de falar e vira pó.

Sakura(F): O que aconteceu com eles?

Shaoran(F): Como não pertenciam a esse tempo viraram pó.

Sakura(F): E o que ele quis disser com aquele aviso?

Shaoran(F): Não sei, mas não fique preocupada, vamos nos encontrar com os outros.

Sakura(F): vamos.

Shaoran(F) e Sakura(F): Saem de onde estavam e vão aonde Tomoyo(F) estava com as crianças.

Tomoyo(F): Vocês conseguiram?

Sakura(F): Sim, mas estou me sentindo muito cansada.

Shaoran (F): Já esta na hora de voltarmos.

Sakura(P): Mas por que? Vocês falaram que podiam fica aqui por cinco dias, falta dois.

Shaoran(F): Sakura(F) usou muitas cartas e seu pode magico esta quase esgotado então precisamos voltar antes.

Sakura(F): Mas podemos ficar aqui até a noite, não é Shaoran?

Shaoran(F): Não sei, isso vai depender agora de Tomoyo(F), pois ela esta com muitas saudades de você sabe quem. (Não é o lord Voldemort kkkk não resisti em colocar esse comentário desculpa, não haverá mais isso, eu acho).

Tomoyo(F): Por mim tudo bem é só mais algumas horas.

Então eles decidiram ficar no passado até a noite, a tarde se passou rápida, pois se divertiram bastante, mas o noite chegou Todos estavam la, Shaoran(P), Sakura(P), Tomoyo(P), Kero e Yue.

Sakura(F): CHAVE QUE GAURDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE.

Tomoyo(F): Agora esta na nossa hora foi muito bom passar esses dias com vocês.

Shaoran(F): Sakura vamos?

Sakura(F): Sim.

Só que andes de Sakura(F) ter usado a carta retorno ouvem uma voz e uma sombra aparecendo na escuridão do templo Tsukimine.

Sakura(P): Eriol o que esta fazendo aqui? E que roupas são essas?

Eriol tinha aparecido no templo usando as roupas de Clow e seu báculo.

Shaoran(P): Sabia que ele não era normal, é ele quem esta fazendo dar esses acontecimentos na cidade, temos que acabar com ele agora.

Shaoran(P) parte para atacar Eriol só que Shaoran(F) o impede.

Shaoran(P): por que me impediu?

Shaoran(F): Você não teria chance com ele, e ele ainda tem uma missão para terminar.

Sakura(P): Por que esta fazendo tudo isso Eriol?

Eriol: Ainda não poderei revelar.

Yue: Clow é você?

Eriol só olha para Yue e da um sorriso.

Yue chegando perto de Eriol: Clow se você iria retornar por que nos escolheu uma nova dona?

Eriol não fala nada e com um movimento faz com que Yue cai desacordado no chão.

Kero: O Que você fez e quem é você que tem a mesma presença de Clow?

Com o mesmo movimento fez agora Kero cair dormindo.

Sakura(P): O que você fez com eles Eriol.

Eriol: Não se preocupa estão só dormindo logo acordaram.

Shaoran(F): O que você esta fazendo aqui? Você não deveria se revelar antes do tempo.

Eriol com um sorriso: Não se preocupa só vim avisar que lancei um feitiço muito poderoso que quando vocês voltarem para o futuro a memoria de todos que tiveram contato com vocês aqui no passado inclusive a minha serão apagadas de tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos três dias, inclusive minha revelação nesse momento, vai ser como se vocês não estiveram aqui.

Sakura(F): Mas por que isso?

Eriol: Foram reveladas muitas coisas que não poderiam, como a possível gravides das duas, mas agora acho que já esta na hora de irem.

Sakura(F) jogando uma carta para o auto e levantando o báculo: Sim. RETORNO.

Uma nevoa começa a envolver a arvore do templo que abre um portal no tronco.

Tomoyo(F): Tchau Eriol.

Tomoyo(F) antes de ser sugada pelo portal da um sorriso para Eriol e coloca a mão na barriga, já Eriol ao ver esse gesto de Tomoyo(F) fica surpreso.

Eles atravessam o portal e como Eriol tinha falado os ele e os que tiveram contato com Shaoran(F), Tomoyo(F) e Sakura(F) esqueceram tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos três dias.

Os três passam pelo portal e em poucos segundos já estavam no templo Tsukimine, Tomoyo abre os olhos e vê que Eriol que estava na sua frente não o criança, mas sim o adulto o que era seu noivo e sai correndo para perto dele.

Tomoyo abraçando Eriol: Eu senti muito sua falta.

Eriol sorrindo e dando um beijo nela: Eu Também já estava ficando muito preocupado e querendo ir atrás de você.

Spinel aparecendo do lado deles: E eu passo garantir que isso é verdade, ele passava noite e dia aqui, Kaho e Touya já estavam ficando preocupados até ofereceram um quarto para ele aqui no templo, mas ele recusou não queria sair daqui de frente da arvore.

Tomoyo se afastando um pouco: Nakuro vai ganhar um Irmãozinho.

Eriol com uma cara confusa: O Que você quis disser com isso?

Tomoyo sorrindo: Eu estou gravida, estou esperando um filho seu Eriol.

Eriol fica com uma cara de surpreso, mas logo muda para um sorriso: Esperando um filho meu?

Tomoyo com um sorriso: Sim.

Eriol coloca a mão na barriga de Tomoyo e olha para os olhos dela e da um longo beijo.

Sakura: A reação de Eriol foi melhor que a de Shaoran quando ficou sabendo.

Eriol: O que Sakura quis disser com isso?

Tomoyo com um sorriso: Sakura também esta gravida.

Sakura: Tinha que ver Shaoran ficou tão branco que quase desmaiou.

Eriol sorrindo: Como você é fraco.

Shaoran: Mas nós ainda não temos certeza, elas vão ir no hospital essa semana ver, Por que quem disse que elas estavam gravidas foi o Yue.

Eriol: Já que foi Yue que disse isso não preciso de nenhum medico para provar, por que a sensibilidade dele sentir presenças é maior que a de qualquer um, mas o que aconteceu no passado? Eles ficaram sabendo que vocês estão gravidas?

Shaoran: É uma longa historia vamos para casa reunimos todos e contamos o que aconteceu.

Todos vão para casa de Sakura e la chamam os que faltava e contam toda a historia do que aconteceu no passado.

Shaoran: Eriol agora já é muito tarde, amanha quero que va no meu escritório na empresa que precisamos ter uma longa conversa, tem uma coisa que eles falaram que fica me intrigando.

Eriol: Esta bem amanha as duas estarei na sua sala.


	35. Capitulo 35 Um Dia Normal

Capitulo 35

Um dia normal

Na noite do dia anterior Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo tinham voltado do passado, e se reuniram na casa de Sakura para conversarem e contarem o que aconteceu no passado, a única coisa que não contaram foi que supostamente Sakura e Tomoyo poderiam estar gravidas, os únicos que sabiam era Shaoran, Eriol, pois ele era o pai e também Spinel, pois estava junto quando Tomoyo contou a novidade para Eriol.

Já era duas horas da tarde e Eriol tinha chegado na cede da empresa para conversar com Shaoran.

Eriol parando na frente da mesa da secretaria: Bom Dia.

Secretaria: Bom dia senhor Hiiragisawa.

Eriol: Shaoran se encontra?

Secretaria pegando o telefone: Sim, vou ver se ele esta livre.

Secretaria ligando para a sala de Shaoran: Oi Senhor Li, o senhor Hiiragisawa esta aqui esperando pelo senhor.

Shaoran no telefone: Mande-o entrar, por favor.

Secretaria desligando o telefone: O senhor Li mandou entrar.

Eriol entrando: Obrigado Senhora Midori

Shaoran: Ola Eriol, aceita um whisky, ele chegou hoje?

Eriol: E qual seria?

Shaoran: Chivas Regal Royal Salute 50 anos.

Eriol: Que bom gosto, vou aceitar sim.

Shaoran sorrindo: Se Sakura souber que eu comprei isso ela me mata.

Eriol rindo: concordo com você, pois não é qualquer um que paga dez mil dólares por uma garrafa de um litro, mas ele é muito especial, pois um whisky que foi servido no coroação da rainha Elizabeth II não é para qualquer um.

Shaoran entregando o copo para Eriol: Sim, eu não iria abrir, mas precisamos comemorar vamos ser pais.

Eriol rindo: Então você já esta convencido que Sakura esta gravida.

Shaoran: Essa é a coisa que eu mais queria, mas vamos ver dos exames, falando nisso elas já foram para o hospital fazer todos os exames que precisam?

Eriol: Sim eu as levei, mas acho que não foi para isso que você me chamou né?

Shaoran ficando sério e sentando em sua cadeira: Não, na verdade eu estou preocupado com que Hayato falou antes de ter virado pó.

Eriol: O que ele falou?

Shaoran: Não adianta ter nos matado, quando a criança nascer mais de nós vão vim e acabar com a criança, assim não terá quem mais usar as cartas, ele falou exatamente com essas palavras.

Eriol: Então Sakura realmente esta gravida e quando seu filho nascer mais dele viram para tentar se livrar dele.

Shaoran falando bravo: Eu não deixarei que encostem um dedo em Sakura ou na criança.

Eriol: nem eu meu amigo nem eu pode contar comigo, mas o que mais me intriga é por que ele disse que não terá mais quem usar as cartas.

Shaoran: É isso que eu tenho duvidas.

Meilin entrando gritando no hospital: Como vieram aqui e não me chamaram.

Sakura gritando assustada: O que esta fazendo aqui Meilin?

Enfermeira: Por favor, silêncio senhoras aqui é um hospital.

Sakura: Desculpa, não acontecera mais isso.

Tomoyo: O que esta fazendo aqui Meilin?

Meilin brava: Spinel me conto que vocês estariam hoje no hospital para um exame de gravidez, por que não contaram para ninguém que estavam grávidas?

Sakura: É que não sabemos que estamos grávidas ainda e preferimos contar só quando tivermos certeza.

Meilin: É, mas quando fizer esses exames tem que ter uma amiga junto sempre.

Sakura: Mas eu estou com Tomoyo aqui.

Meilin ainda brava: Isso não vale, ela também esta aqui para fazer os exames.

Tomoyo: Desculpa Meilin, mas não conte para ninguém, pois queremos avisar só quando tiver certeza.

Meilin rindo: Tudo bem, Já sei que Sakura vai querer que seu marido viva mais um pouco.

Sakura estranhando um pouco com a fala da amiga: Por que disse isso Meilin?

Meilin rindo: Oras Sakura quando seu irmão ficar sabendo que você esta grávida ele mata Shaoran.

Tomoyo rindo: É isso é verdade Sakura, se briga com Shaoran só em ver vocês se beijando imagina saber que você esta grávida dele.

Sakura com uma cara de assustada: Agora vocês estão me assustando.

As três passaram um tempo conversando até que o Doutor chamou-as para entrar.

Doutor: Senhora Daidouji Tomoyo e Senhora Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura se levantando: Somos nós

Doutor: Por favor venham em minha sala.

As três levantam e se direcionam para a sala.

Doutor falando para Meilin: Só as duas na sala, a senhora pode esperar aqui.

Meilin ja se preparando para fazer um fiasco: Como assim eu não posso entrar, eu sou amiga delas tenho que estar junto.

Doutor: Se acalma moça, são regras do hospital.

Tomoyo: Meilin se acalma nós vamos só fazer os exames hoje, amanha que sair o resultado dai você entra com nós.

Meilin emburrada: Esta bem.

Eriol pegando o telefone do bolso: É meu empresário tenho que atender.

Shaoran: Tudo Bem.

Eriol atendendo o telefone: Alo

Empresário: Alo, consegui uma turnê para vocês.

Eriol: Sério, aonde.

Empresário: Pela Europa.

Eriol: Tomoyo ficara muito feliz

Empresário: Então já posso confirmar?

Eriol: Não sei, tenho que falar com ela.

Empresário: Preciso da resposta logo.

Eriol: falarei com ela ainda hoje e já lhe ligarei.

Empresário: Tentei ligar no celular dela só que não consegui.

Eriol: Ela esta no hospital, então deve estar desligado.

Empresário: aconteceu alguma coisa com a senhora Tomoyo?

Eriol: Não, ela foi só fazer uns exames de gravides, acho que vou ser pai.

Empresário: Meus parabéns, mas agora tenho que desligar, fico a espera de sua resposta.

Shaoran vendo que Eriol desligou o celular: Esta feliz aconteceu alguma coisa de bom?

Eriol: O nosso empresário conseguiu uma turnê pela Europa.

Shaoran rindo: Finalmente vão conseguir fazer uma viagem que não seja para salvar o mundo.

Eriol rindo do comentário do amigo: É verdade, por que você e Sakura também não fazem uma viagem também?

Shaoran: Ela iria gostar, mas não da, Sakura tem a escola e eu tenho que começar a ensinar Meilin a administrar a empresa.

Eriol: Mas por que ensinar Meilin a administrar a empresa? Você gosta de ficar cuidando de todas essas papeladas e do poder que você exerce aqui.

Shaoran: Eu sei, mas se Sakura estiver gravida quero cuidar dela e depois que meu filho nascer cuidar dele enquanto é novo, então não vou poder ficar direto na empresa e alguma coisa me diz que isso será necessário para o futuro.

Eriol: Esta bem, já esta na hora de eu ir buscar elas no hospital, você vai querer que trago Sakura aqui?

Shaoran: Não precisa, acho que ela tem que dar aula hoje.

Meilin: E ai o que o medico falou? Vocês estão realmente gravidas?

Tomoyo: Só amanha vamos saber a resposta, hoje só fizemos os exames.

Meilin: Entendo, Vão querer uma carona?

Sakura: Não precisa Eriol esta vindo nos buscar.

Meilin: Acho que já esta na hora de vocês pedirem um carro para seus maridos.

Tomoyo: Eu já tenho o meu, só que agora que eu posso estar gravida Eriol não me deixa dirigir, pois ele acha que pode ser perigoso se eu bater o carro.

Sakura: Eu já não levo jeito para isso até tentei fazer minha carteira, mas é muito pisa ali pisa aqui, troca isso troca aquilo, logo isso liga aquilo, é muita coisa para minha cabeça é mais fácil controlar a carta alada.

As duas riem do comentário de Sakura.

Meilin se despedindo: Eu já tenho que ir, Shaoran disse que quer falar comigo e é importante.

Tomoyo: É verdade ele queria falar comigo também, Meilin eu vou com você, estava tão feliz com o que esta acontecendo e acabei me esquecendo.

Sakura: Que? Vão me deixar aqui sozinha?

Tomoyo: Eriol já deve estar chegando.

Sakura: Mas Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Não se preocupa se não fosse importante eu ficava com você.

Meilin: Vamos Tomoyo, já estamos atrasadas.

Meilin e Tomoyo entraram no caro e vão para a sede da empresa aonde Shaoran iria ter uma conversa com elas, Sakura ficou esperando na sala de espera do hospital até que Eriol chegar para pega-la.

Eriol chegando perto de Sakura: Olá Sakura, cadê Tomoyo?

Sakura: Oi Eriol, ela saiu com Meilin, elas tinham uma reunião com Shaoran.

Eriol: Tudo bem tenho uma novidade para contar para ela.

Sakura: Que novidade?

Eriol: recebemos uma proposta para uma turnê na Europa.

Sakura: Nossa ela vai adorar.

Sakura e Eriol se dirigem para o estacionamento do hospital e entram no carro.

Eriol: Aonde você vai querer ir Sakura?

Sakura: Tenho que ir para a escola daqui a pouco tenho que dar aula.

Eriol: Esta bem.

Se passa alguns minutos eles param na frente do portão da escola.

Sakura: Muito abrigada Eriol.

Shaoran: Acho que vocês já devem saber os motivos de eu ter chamado as duas?

Meilin: Sim você vai nos passar os relatórios de tudo que aconteceu no mês com a empresa.

Shaoran entregando uma pasta para Meilin e outra para Tomoyo: Isso ai, só que tem mais uma coisa que quero conversar com as duas.

Tomoyo: E sobre o que seria.

Shaoran: Já falo, vamos conversar sobre o que é mais importante que é o desempenho da empresa.

Tomoyo foleando a pasta e olhando as estatísticas e gráficos: Nossa isso aqui esta ótimo, nenhuma demissão só contratações, um aumento de produção de vente e sete por cento, nenhum prejuízo, e aberto mais duas afilhais uma nos Estados Unidos e outra na Austrália, a empresa esta em alta na bolsa de valores, Você é ótimo Shaoran a empresa esta ótima.

Meilin: Já que Tomoyo disse isso não preciso me preocupar em ler.

Shaoran olhando com uma cara de bravo para Meilin: Você é uma das sócias tem que ler tudo e procurar a entender.

Meilin: Esta bem, mas não precisa ficar bravo.

Shaoran entregando outra pasta: Aqui esta todo o lucro e despesas das empresas, estão divididas pelos pais e sedes e na ultima parte esta o total de todas juntas, a divisão ja foi feita para pagamento de funcionários, alugueis e outras dispensas mensais e os lucros de vocês que já foram depositado nas contas, essa ultima parte que tem os valores e bom vocês lerem na sala de vocês e depois queimarem para não dar problema, as originais estão aqui na empresa.

Tomoyo: Esta bem.

Meilin: E oque era a outra coisa que você queria falar com nós?

Shaoran: Eu já vou direto ao assunto, Meilin quero que você comece a administrar a empresa em meu lugar.

Meilin assustada: Eu, mas por que? Eu não sei administrar nem uma lojinha de brinquedos como vou saber administrar uma multinacional?

Shaoran: Calma, claro que não vou largar a empresa em suas mãos assim de uma hora para outra, quero que comece um curso já contratei um ótimo professor que eu conheço para lhe ensinar e eu também vou começar a lhe ensinar, não a partir de amanha, pois amanha pode ser um grande dia em minha vida que quero comemorar, mas depois de amanha já começo com básico, também já contratei uma nova psicóloga para empresa que começa amanha entrega Todas as informações para Midori que ela passara para a nova psicóloga amanha.

Tomoyo: Mas por que assim de repente?

Shaoran: Pois se Sakura estiver mesmo gravida vou querer cuidar dela e de meu filho, e quando ele nascer quero passar cada minuto com ele, ensinar tudo que sei, mas é claro que não vou abandonar a empresa, só não vou ficar direto encima dela e preciso que alguém de confiança que fique no meu lugar, Tomoyo que se de ticar a musica então a única pessoa que conheço que pode ficar em meu lugar e você Meilin.

Meilin: Mas eu…

Shaoran interrompendo Meilin: Você é ou não é uma Li? Então você vai conseguir sim.

Meilin se levantando da cadeira e ficando com uma posse de poderosa: Eu sou uma Li e serei a melhor administradora que esse mundo já viu.

Tomoyo: Sempre que precisar de ajuda é só me ligar que eu sempre a ajudarei.

Meilin: Obrigada Tomoyo.

A tarde se passou Meilin ficou em sua sala ouvindo os problemas das pessoas a tarde inteira e pensando no que seu primo tinha falado, Tomoyo passou a tarde com Eriol, pois ele tinha falado a novidade para Tomoyo e ela aceitou na hora, já Sakura passou a tarde dando suas aulas.

Sakura: Bom Turma já esta no fim da aula, tenham uma boa semana.

Yamazaki entrando na sala: Bom dia Sakura.

Sakura: Bom dia veio pegar as crianças?

Yamazaki: Sim, prometi que iria leva-las ao parque depois da aula.

Kingo: Oi pai vamos?

Yamazaki: Vamos, Tchau Sakura.

Sakura: Tchau.

Chieko já saindo da sala com seu pai e seu irmão: Eu vou querer um sorvete.

Sakura já estava em casa e estava lendo o quadro de horários em voz alta.

Sakura lendo o quadro: Papai chega tarde hoje, pois foi convidado para almoçar no restaurante de Touya e Yukito, pois Nakuro insistiu para que ele fosse experimentar um novo prato, Touya estava trabalhando e voltara tarde. Já que estou em casa sozinha vou preparar uma janta e chamar Shaoran para vim comer aqui em casa.

Sakura sobe para seu quarto para se trocar e ligar para Shaoran.

Sakura entrando no quarto: Kero já cheguei Kero? Cadê você Kero? Ué ele não esta em casa.

Sakura se troca e já disca o numero para ligar para Shaoran.

Secretaria atendendo o telefone: alo quem fala?

Sakura: Aqui é Sakura, Midori o Shaoran se encontra?

Midori: Ola Senhora Kinomoto, Shaoran esta num telefonema já passo para ele, e como a senhora esta, fiquei sabendo que que vai se casar.

Sakura sorrindo: Sim daqui quatro meses, ai a senhora vai tem que começar a me chamar de Senhora Li.

Midori: Então já vou começar agora para ir já se acostumando.

Sakura rindo: Eu iria gostar.

Midori: o Senhor Li já esta disponível, vou passar para ele até mais senhora LI.

Sakura rindo: Obrigado até mais.

Midori passa a ligação para sala de Shaoran.

Midori: Senhor Li e a Senhora Li no telefone.

Shaoran: Meilin? O que ela quer?

Midori: Não a senhora Meilin e a senhora Sakura.

Shaoran da uma risada: Mas faltam ainda quatro messes.

Midori sorrindo: Eu sei, mas nós estávamos conversando sobre isso e eu disse que já ia começar a chama-la de Senhora Li para se acostumar.

Shaoran rindo: Esta bem, Também prefiro assim, me passa ela.

Sakura: Alo Shaoran?

Shaoran: sim sou eu, senhora Li.

Sakura: Por que me chamou assim?

Shaoran rindo: Para ir se acostumando.

Sakura: Você ouviu tudo?

Shaoran: Não, Midori me contou.

Sakura: Eu Liguei para ver se você quer vim Jantar aqui em casa? Vou fazer camarão frito com arroz e algumas saladas.

Shaoran sorrindo: Eu estava pensando em não ter uma indigestão hoje, mas tudo bem daqui a pouco estou ai.

Sakura falando brava no telefone: Eu não cozinho mau e tchau até depois.

Se passa mais ou menos uns quarenta e cinco minutos Shaoran já estava batendo na porta da casa de Sakura.

Sakura abrindo a porta e dando um beijo em Shaoran: OI, m ajuda a arrumar a mesa.

Shaoran: Pensei que eu iria chegar e ia estar tudo pronto não que eu teria que ajudar.

Sakura: Para de ser preguiçoso e me ajuda.

Shaoran: preguiçoso eu? Trabalhei até agora para lhe dar tudo do bom e do melhor e você diz que sou preguiçoso.

Sakura: Mas é dever do marido ajudar nos deveres de casa.

Shaoran: No meu Clã mulheres fazem os deveres de casa e o homem cuida dos negócios.

Kero aparecendo na cozinha: Vocês já estão brigando?

Sakura: Você estava aonde Kero?

Kero pegando uns camarões frito da cesta: Estou na casa de Eriol eu e Spinel estamos jogando vídeo game só vim pegar um jogo que esqueci.

Sakura brava: Não pega os camarão que são para mim e Shaoran, e não incomoda Eriol e Tomoyo.

Sakura já tinha terminado de preparar tudo com a ajuda de Shaoran que relutou um pouco, mas acabou ajuntando, e os dois ja estavam na mesa jantando.

Shaoran: O que você queria falar comigo?

Sakura: Amanha é o dia que saberei se realmente estarei gravida ou não, você estará ocupado ou ira comigo, Tomoyo, Eriol e Meilin para o hospital para saber o resultado do exame?

Shaoran: Não perderia esse momento por nada, mas por que Meilin?

Sakura rindo: Não sabe o escarcéu que Meilin quase fez por que o medico não deixou ela entrar comigo e Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Pode acreditar que eu passo imaginar muito bem como deve ter sido.

Sakura e Shaoran passam a noite conversando de vários assuntos principalmente de como iriam cuidar do filho, já até planejaram tudo que iriam fazer até que ele chegasse na faculdade, mas nesses planos nem se quer tocaram na palavra magia, esse momento era tão normal para os dois que parecia que nem existia essas coisas de magia.

Fujitaka entrando na cozinha: Oi tudo bem? Estavam falando sobre o que?

Sakura meio que mentiu para não revelar a surpresa que iria ser revelada amanha depois que tivessem certeza: Falando do nosso futuro.

Fujitaka: Que bom, já fazendo planos para o futuro, já acabou todos esses inimigos que vocês tinham? Não quero mais ver minha pequena filha se arriscando.

Shaoran: Pelo que nós sabemos já acabou sim, mas não se preocupa, nunca deixarei que aconteça nada com sua filha.

Fujitaka sorrindo: Você não precisa me disser isso, pois já me fez isso por ela, mas agora subirei que quero tomar um bom banho.

Shaoran: Eu também já estou indo, pois amanha será um grande dia.

Sakura: Mas já?

Shaoran: Sim, e a senhora vai tomar um banho e ir dormir para estar bem disposta amanha.

Shaoran saiu e foi para seu apartamento contar as novidades para Wei e Sakura esperou seu pai tomar banho, e foi ela tomar banho e fazer o que Shaoran tinha pedido para ela fizesse.


	36. Capitulo 36 Resultado do teste

Capitulo 36

Resultado do Teste

O dia amanhece bem ensolarado sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, Sakura acorda bem cedo e desse tomar um café e vê que a mesa estava preparada para ela, mas não tinha ninguém em casa, ela olha no quadro de recados e lá estava escrito que seu pai tinha uma reunião na escola e a tarde tinha aula, mas estaria mais cedo em casa, seu irmão já tinha saído pra encontrar Yukito para fazer as encomendas dos produtos que faltavam para o restaurante, ela também percebeu que Kero não estava em casa e penso que provavelmente tinha dormido nada casa de Eriol e Tomoyo.

Sakura já estava sentada na mesa comendo o que seu pai tinha lhe preparado e pensando: Hoje é o dia em que descobrirei se estou gravida de Shaoran…

O pensamento de Sakura é atrapalhado pelo toque de seu celular.

Sakura atendendo o celular sem ao menos olhar quem é que estava ligando: Alo quem fala?

Shaoran: Deletou meu numero do seu celular para não saber quem é?

Sakura: Desculpa Shaoran eu estava pensando em uma coisa.

Shaoran: Estava pensando no que?

Sakura: No dia de Hoje.

Shaoran: Preocupada com alguma coisa?

Sakura: Não, só pensando que um filho é a melhor união que nos poderíamos ter, melhor que um casamento.

Shaoran: Sim, eu, Tomoyo e Eriol já estão chegando ai.

Sakura: Mas por que estão vindo aqui em casa tão cedo?

Shaoran: Para nós conversarmos, eu e Eriol mandamos seu irmão reservar o restaurante só para nós hoje de noite e preparar os melhores pratos da casa.

Sakura: mas por que isso?

Shaoran: Para comemorarmos, nós vamos ser pais.

Sakura: Mas não temos certeza ainda de nada.

Tomoyo falando, pois o celular de Shaoran estava na viva-vos: Tem que ver parecem duas crianças que ganharam brinquedos novo, eu nunca vi Eriol desse jeito, pensava que o conhecia bem, mas acho que o poderoso Clow aqui tem muitos segredos ainda.

Eriol: Eu não sou Clow e não escondo nada de você Tomoyo.

Sakura: Bom Dia Eriol, Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Já vou desligar.

Sakura: Mas por quê?

Shaoran: Já estamos aqui na frente de sua casa.

Passam-se algum tempo todos já estavam sentados na sala e Sakura estava servindo chá e biscoitos para todos.

Sakura: Tomoyo, Kero passou a noite na casa de vocês?

Tomoyo: Sim, passaram a noite jogando videogame, para falar a verdade devem estar fazendo isso agora, Eriol resolveu dar um monte de jogos novos para eles agora estão interditos pelo resto da semana.

Sakura sorrindo: É verdade.

Eriol: Que horas vocês tem que ir lá no hospital para saber o resultado?

Tomoyo: Qualquer hora, mas é muito sedo ainda.

Sakura: Nós estávamos pensando em ir ali por onze horas e depois que sairmos do hospital ir em algum lugar no centro almoçar, pois hoje tenho que dar aula.

Tinha se passado algumas horas, para falara a verdade já eram dez horas Meilin já tinha chegado na casa de Sakura e todos estavam se preparando para sair.

Já estavam no hospital na sala de espera, os casais estavam bem ansiosos e dava para ver bem isso na cara deles, de repente o doutor os chama para a sala.

Doutor: Senhora Kinomoto Sakura e Senhora Daidouji Tomoyo, por favor, venham em minha sala.

Tomoyo: Eles podem entrar junto hoje? São nossos maridos e Meilin.

Doutor: Hoje sim é só o resultado dos exames, os dois eu não vi ontem, mas a senhora Meilin me lembro muito bem.

Sakura e Tomoyo se dão uma olhada e uma da um leve sorriso se lembrando de ontem, e entram na sala.

Na sala Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas nas cadeiras na frente da mesa do medico, Shaoran e Eriol estavam atrás delas e Meilin ao lado, o Doutor estava lendo umas folhas que estavam em suas mãos.

Doutor com um sorriso: Parabéns Senhor Li e Senhor Hiiragisawa vocês serram pais.

O doutor termina de falar, Shaoran e Eriol abração e dão um beijo no rosto de suas esposas que não conseguem segurar as lagrimas de felicidade.

Doutor: Vocês já estão com dois meses de gravides.

Sakura: Dois meses?

Doutor: Sim.

Tomoyo: A dois meses atrás nós estávamos em Hong-Kong.

Doutor soltando um sorriso: Então parece que essa viagem que vocês fizeram foi ótima.

Shaoran: Essa viagem foi um problemão se nós contar o que aconteceu o senhor não ia acreditar, a única coisa boa que teve nessa viagem nós ficamos sabendo dois meses depois, simplificando hoje.

Doutor: Esta bem melhor não tocar mais no assunto, pois hoje é um dia de comemorar.

Eriol: Concordo com você doutor.

Doutor pegando as fichas: Primeira coisa, pelo que estou vendo na ficha de vocês as duas terão os filhos no mesmo dia daqui sete messes.

Sakura: Nós já estaremos casadas Tomoyo, pois o casamento é daqui a quatro messes, Doutor tem algum problema?

Doutor: Não, podem casar tranquilamente, só aconselho não fazerem nenhuma loucura, pois precisam se cuidar.

Eriol: Eu e Tomoyo temos uma turnê pela Europa durante esses três messes terá algum problema?

Doutor: Não, que nem eu disse ela só não poderá fazer muito esforço como levantar peso evitar batidas e descansar bastante é bom também depois de casa apresentação descansar bem e ir a algum medico só para fazer alguns exames.

Eriol sorrindo: Obrigado, cuidarei dela e dou meu filho muito bem nem se eu tiver que usar magia.

Doutor dando um sorriso e lendo a ficha de Tomoyo: Eu escuto cada coisa dos novos pais nesse consultório, Senhora Daidouji sua ficha esta ótima você esta bem saudável e seu filho também, terá uma gravides bem tranquila.

Meilin: Já Sabe o sexo das crianças?

Doutor: Ainda não, as crianças estão se desenvolvendo ainda, o bom é esperar até a Senhora Daidouji voltar de sua turnê e vierem as duas aqui dai já vão ter cinco meses de gravides e vai dar para sabem bem sexo deles.

Shaoran: Eu como pai já tenho certeza que vai ser um menino.

Sakura: E ser for uma menina?

Shaoran: Amarei do mesmo jeito, mas ja lhe falei os motivos de eu querer um menino.

Doutor lendo a ficha de Sakura: Senhora Kinomoto não tenho muitas boas noticias para a senhora.

Sakura já preocupada: O que esta acontecendo comigo?

Doutor: A sua gravides é de risco, se você não se cuidar a criança poderá nascer morta.

Sakura já chorando, mas agora não de felicidade, mas sim de tristeza, desespero por não saber o que fazer: O que eu preciso fazer para que não aconteça nada com meu filho?

Doutor: Eu já tradei de vários caso que nem o da senhora e posso lhe garanti que a maioria desses casos teve um final feliz, mas não poderei fazer nada sem a ajuda sua e de seu marido, Você precisa descansar bastante e vim frequentemente me visitar para nós cuidarmos de perto sua gravides, se alimentar muito bem e evitar bastante levantar qualquer tipo de peso osu fazer qualquer tipo esforço, a senhora trabalha no que?

Sakura: Sou professora de educação física.

Doutor: Quero que a senhor se afaste, pois educação física requer muito esforço a senhora não esta com disposição para isso.

Sakura com as lagrimas: Entendo.

Doutor: Não precisa ficar triste isso é para o bem de seu filho depois que ganhar ele poderá voltar a suas atividades.

Eles terminam de conversar com doutor e saem do hospital e vão para um restaurante do centro da cidade.

Sakura mexendo na comida do prato sem ao menos colocar um pouco na boca: Shaoran o que vamos fazer?

Shaoran: Você ficara em casa e eu ficarei junto cuidando de vocês dois, mas não poderei ficar o tempo inteiro, pois tenho que cuidar da empresa e ensinar Meilin para cuidar dos negócios.

Meilin: Eu prometo que aprenderei o mais rápido possível para que Shaoran fique o tempo todo com você.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Tomoyo: Se quiser nós podemos cancelar nossa turnê e ficar cuidando de você Sakura, não é Eriol?

Eriol: Sim, agora a saúde de Sakura e da criança são mais importantes que uma turnê.

Sakura: Não precisam se preocupar comigo, podem ir isso é uma coisa que você sempre quis Tomoyo, então vá se você desistir eu ficarei muito triste e você ouviu o medico dizendo que eu não poderia ficar triste e nem preocupada, pois pode afetar a minha saúde e a da criança.

Tomoyo dando um sorriso forçado para não demonstrar que esta muito preocupada: Nós vamos, mas me prometa que se sentir alguma coisa você ligara para mim.

Sakura: Eu prometo.

Eriol: Mandarei Spinel ficar com você para lhe ajudar em tudo que possível.

Shaoran: Obrigado Eriol, confio mais em Spinel do que naquela bola de pelos amarela.

Sakura: Kero é muito confiável também.

Shaoran: Sim é tão confiável que é capas dele ficar jogando e esquecer de você.

Sakura brava: Kero não ia fazer isso.

Tomoyo: Por favor não comecem a brigar você não pode se estressar Sakura lembre-se disso.

Eles ficaram no restaurante um tempo e depois que saíram Shaoran levou Sakura para a escola e cada um foi para seu canto, Shaoran como ia passar a tarde sem fazer nada, pois tirou o dia de folga resolveu contratar uma equipe para montar um quarto para seu filho na casa que ele tinha comprado para ele e Sakura morarem, o quarto que ele iria mandar fazer ia ser desenhado um masculino e um feminino e já iria mandar preparar tudo para montarem quando descobrissem o sexo da criança, Tomoyo e Eriol iriam resolver as papeladas que precisavam para a turnê, Sakura foi para a escola deu suas aulas tranquilamente, ela não se esforçou deu aula livre para todas as turmas que tinha que dar aula, no final das aulas ela se direcionou para a diretoria aonde ela tinha uma reunião que marcou logo que chegou na escola com o diretor Terada.

Sakura entrando na sala do diretor: Posso entrar?

Terada: Claro sente-se, o que queria falar comigo de tão importante?

Sakura se sentando: Eu quero sair da escola e tem que ser imediato.

Terada meio assustado: Mas por quê? Você é uma ótima professora os alunos gostam muito de você.

Sakura com uma cara de triste: Eu sei que é tudo repentino, mas hoje de manha foi no hospital pegar uns resultado de uns exames e descobri que eu estou gravida, mas essa gravides é uma gravides de risco, então o medico disse que eu não poderia fazer esforço e que precisaria me afastar do meu emprego.

Terada: Parabéns pela gravides e lamento pelo seu caso, Rika ficara muito preocupada, mas já providenciarei seu afastamento e irei atrás de um novo professor de educação física.

Sakura: Obrigada

Sakura se despede do professor e sai, ela liga para Shaoran e avisa que iria pegar um taxi para ir para casa só que Shaoran queria ir busca-la só que Sakura insistiu tanto que não precisava que Shaoran acabou mandando o motorista da empresa busca-la.

Sakura chega em casa e vê que não tinha ninguém, sobe para começar a se arrumar, pois daqui algumas horas Shaoran passaria pegar ela para irem jantar no restaurante de Touya e Yukito, Sakura estava sentada em sua cama muitíssimo triste por saber que seu filho correria perigo e só ela é que poderia ajuda-lo, de repente a gaveta de sua mesa começa a brilhar ela vai la e pega livro das carta e abre e vê que as cartas estavam brilhando, ela tira as cartas do livro e se senta novamente na cama, só que de repente uma das cartas ganha forma e aparece em sua frente.

Sakura: Espelho o que aconteceu? Vocês não costumam aparecer assim sem eu invoca-las.

Espelho: Nós cartas estamos muito preocupadas com você Sakura, sentimos que você andou a tarde inteira triste e preocupada.

Sakura conta toda a historia do que aconteceu para a carta Espelho.

Espelho: Não fique preocupada Nós a ajudaremos como pudermos, você é nossa mestra, e como você carrega um filho em sua barriga ele também vai ser nosso mestre, então é nosso dever protege-lo e cuida-lo.

Sakura abraçando a carta espelho: Muito abrigada, agora estou muito melhor sabendo que posso contar com vocês.

A Espelho volta a ser carta e Sakura a coloca dentro do livro novamente e vai para o banheiro tomar um banho, agora ela estava muito mais alegre, no banho ela fica mentalmente conversando com o filho e passando a mão na barriga que só agora ela tinha percebido que ela estava um pouco maior do que o normal.

As horas se passão e Shaoran já tinha chegado para buscar Sakura, ele não chega a nem entrar na casa, pois Sakura já estava pronta e logo que ele estacionou o carro na frente ela já saiu.

Sakura entra no carro e da um beijo em Shaoran: Oi meu pequeno lobo.

Shaoran: Hoje vai cair uma tempestade.

Sakura: Por quê?

Shaoran: você esta pronta na hora, e que felicidade é essa? Penei que tinha ficado triste a tarde inteira por causa de você sabe o que.

Sakura: Na verdade fiquei muito triste a tarde inteira só que quando cheguei em casa a carta espelho apareceu para mim e falou que as cartas estavam muito preocupadas comigo e falaram que iam cuidar de mim e de nosso filho e como sou a mestra delas o nosso bebe também vai ser o mestre delas.

Shaoran: Eu não vou deixar meu filho ficar saindo com um báculo e um baralho de cartas rosa.

Sakura: Para com isso Shaoran você nem sabe se vai ser menino ou menina ainda, e eu já disse que nosso filho não terá muito contato com magia, pois não quero que ele passe pelo que nós passamos.

Shaoran: Ele não passara, pois estamos aqui para protegê-lo de tudo, sem que ele precise se ariscar.

Os dois conversão cominho inteiro até que chegam ao restaurante, ao entrarem veem que todos já tinham chegado, os que estavam no restaurante eram Touya, Kaho, Yukito, Nakuro, Fujitaka, Wei, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero e Spinel os pratos foram servidos, por Yukito e Touya, pois Nakuro disse que a chefe de cozinha não serve.

Todos estavam jantando até que Eriol bate com a colher em uma taça pedinto atenção de todos.

Eriol: Acho que já esta na hora de revelarmos o motivo dessa pequena reunião que nós fizemos.

Shaoran olhando para Sakura e Tomoyo: O que vocês acham?

Sakura e Tomoyo confirmam com a cabeça.

Os quatro ficam em pé na ponta da mesa.

Sakura: Nós temos uma coisa para falar para vocês.

Fujitaka sorrindo: É sobre o casamento ou sobre alguma outra missão maluca que vocês vão ter?

Sakura sorrindo: É uma outra missão, é a missão de sermos pais, nós estamos gravidas, estamos esperando um filho.

Quando Sakura termina de falar um silencio fica no restaurante o único som que tinha era da musica baixa que tinha no ambiente.

Touya se levanta bruscamente só que é segurado por Kaho e Yukito: Soltem-me, pois é agora que eu mato esse moleque irresponsável.

Shaoran falando baixinho para Eriol: É melhor eu evitar o máximo Touya até a criança nascer ou ela fica sem pai.

Eriol rindo do comentário de Shaoran: Com essa tenho que concordar com você.

Fujitaka já deixando as lacrimas saírem dos olhos: Calma Touya sua irmão já é grande, já tem uma boa vida junto com o homem que ela escolheu pra ser seu marido, não tem mais por que nós ficarmos cuidando da vida dela, ela já cresceu.

Touya se acalma e senta na cadeira emburrado.

Fujitaka se aproximando da sua filha e se abaixando na altura da barriga dela: você esta realmente esperando um filho?

Sakura sorrindo e deixando as lagrimas saírem de seus olhos verdes: Sim é seu netinho que esta ali dentro.

Fujitaka se levanta e abraça Sakura.

Sakura olha para o lado e vê que sua amiga não esta muito alegre: você tem alguma coisa Tomoyo?

Tomoyo sorrindo: Não é nada, é que me lembrei de minha mãe se ela estivesse aqui ela estaria muito feliz ou estaria que nem o Touya querendo matar o Eriol.

Fujitaka abraçando Tomoyo: Não se preocupa sua mãe estaria muito feliz e orgulhosa da filha que tem, pois esta com a vida feita, se tornou a cantora que sempre quis, e semana que vem esta partindo para uma turnê, e ainda consegue cuidar da empresa que ela criou, por que uma mãe não teria orgulho de uma filha assim?

Tomoyo retribuindo o abraço de Fujitaka: Obrigada.

Wei chegando perto de Shaoran e o abraçando: Estou muito orgulhoso de você jovem Shaoran e aposto que aonde sua mãe esteja ela também esta muito orgulhosa.

Shaoran retribuindo o abraço: Obrigado Wei por estar ao meu lado todos esses anos

Spinel chegando perto de Eriol: Parabéns Eriol, espero que essa criança seja como você e me acompanhe nas leituras dos livros, pois acho que na hora de criar Nakuro você erou em alguma coisa.

Nakuro abraçando bem apertado Spinel: Não fala assim Supy, ele me criou alegre assim para não deixar aquela casa com cara de morta.

Eriol rindo de seus guardiões: Eu não erei na criação de nenhum dos dois e você Nakuro feliz que vai ganhar um Irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

Nakuro: Claro, tomara que seja uma menina dai ensinarei tudo para ela.

Spinel: Coitada, sentirei muita pena da criança.

A noite foi só de festa todos parabenizaram os quatro só Touya que uma hora ou outra tentava partir para cima de Shaoran e Kero ainda ficava colocando pilha na fogueira falando para Touya o que os dois faziam nas viagens, claro que ele inventava algumas coisas para complicar mais a vida de Shaoran.


	37. Capitulo 37 Tomoyo E Eriol

Capitulo 37

Eriol e Tomoyo

Já fazia uma semana desde que saiu o resultado dos exames provando que Sakura e Tomoyo estavam gravidas, Tomoyo andava muito ocupada ensaiando e preparando as coisas para a turnê, logico que Eriol a ajudava direto e contratou uma mulher para que ficasse a ajudando com as coisas, essa mulher era uma enfermeira que ficara com Tomoyo até que o bebe nasce, Tomoyo sempre que podia ia até a casa de Sakura para ficar com ela já que Sakura não poderia ficar saindo de casa, Sakura passou a semana em casa, ela não gostava muito, mas era preciso, pois ela tinha que se cuidar muito para não acontecer nada com a criança, Shaoran também iria contratar uma enfermeira particular para Sakura só que ela se recusou, então quem ficava cuidando dela era Kero e Spinel enquanto Shaoran estava fora.

Todos já estavam no Aeroporto, pois hoje seria o dia em que Eriol e Tomoyo embarcariam para a Europa para começar a turnê que duraria três messes.

Tomoyo: Sakura se sentir alguma coisa me liga que eu volto no mesmo instante.

Sakura sorrindo: Não se preocupa eu estou bem, já tenho Kero, Spinel e Shaoran que me cuidam durante a tarde e a noite tenho meu pai e meu irmão que resolveu passar uns tempos la em casa.

Eriol: Tomoyo já esta na hora de irmos o avião já esta preparado para decolar.

Tomoyo abrasando Sakura: Tchau Sakura e se cuida.

Sakura: Tchau até daqui a três messes, pois temos que fazer os preparativos do casamento.

Tomoyo: Sim, então tchau ligarei quando chegar.

Tomoyo e Eriol se despedem de todos e embarcam no avião que era o particular deles, como iriam passar três messes na Europa viajando por vários países resolveram usar o avião particular do que depender de agencias de viagens, o primeiro pais que iria se apresentar ia ser o país de Eriol a Inglaterra depois passaria por França, Portugal, Itália, Espanha, Alemanha, Bélgica e para o ultimo pais eles se apresentariam num histórico castelo na Áustria só para pessoas importantes como presidentes, embaixadores e políticos dos países da Europa.

Eles pousam no aeroporto de Londres, Tomoyo como prometido logo que entro no aeroporto ligou para Sakura para avisar que tinha chegado.

Tomoyo: Eriol ficaremos em sua casa?

Eriol: Não ela esta ocupada então ficaremos num hotel perto de onde nós vamos nos apresentar, é melhor irmos para la logo você precisa descansar lembre-se o que o medico lhe disse.

Tomoyo: sim, mas eu queria passear um pouco pelo centro de Londres.

Eriol: Mas Você precisa descansar, nós ficaremos dez dias em cada pais e vamos fazer só três apresentações tirando o tempo de ensaio nós vamos poder passear pelas cidades.

Enfermeira: Senhora Daidouji o Senhor Hiiragisawa tem razão vai para o hotel e descansa por algumas horas, depois vocês vão passear e enquanto você descansa eu preparo os aparelhos para medir sua preção.

Tomoyo: Esta bem Reiko, mas pode me chamar do Tomoyo.

Eles saem do aeroporto e se dirijam para o hotel, ao chegarem no hotel Tomoyo se troca e deita na cama e Eriol vai até ela e da um beijo e pede para que ela descanse bem, pois ele iria sair para encontrar o empresário e depois que voltasse iria levar Tomoyo para passear por Londres.

Eriol estava sentado numa cafeteira conversando com o empresário.

Eriol: Então senhor Yoshio o que o senhor queria falar comigo?

Yoshio: A senhora Daidouji não vem?

Eriol: Ela não pode, ela presida descansar bastante, pois que nem eu lhe disse ela esta gravida e o doutor disse que ela precisa descansar bastante.

Yoshio: sei como é, minha esposa quando engravidou também precisava descansar bastante, mas eu só queria ver com você se estão preparados para a apresentação de amanha.

Eriol: Estamos, eu e Tomoyo ensaiamos muito antes de virmos para a Inglaterra.

Yoshio: Tenho também muitas boas noticias para vocês, todas as entradas para as apresentações aqui na Inglaterra e mais alguns países já foram esgotados.

Eriol: Que bom Tomoyo ficara muito feliz.

Eriol e Yoshio terminam de conversar e se despedem, Eriol vai até o hotel buscar Tomoyo e ao chegar vê que ela já estava pronta, eles saem e Eriol leva Tomoyo para uma cafeteria, pois ela estava com fome e fazia horas que não tinha colocado nada na boca.

O Dia foi passando Eriol leva Tomoyo para alguns pontos turísticos, ele queria mostrar Londres com calma para que Tomoyo apreciasse bem os locais e eles tinham muito tempo para que possam conhecer outros lugares.

Já era noite Eriol e Tomoyo chegam no hotel e Reiko faz alguns exames básicos e foram dormir, pois Tomoyo estava muito cansada e amanha seria o dia da estreia.

No dia seguinte Tomoyo e Eriol acordaram bem cedo tomaram café no hotel e passaram a manha vendo que roupa usariam a noite, a tarde eles foram conhecer o local da apresentação e lá ficaram até a hora da apresentação, faltavam meia hora para começar a apresentação Tomoyo estava terminando de se aprontar e tinha se alimentado bem para que não passe fome durante a apresentação.

Eriol entrando no camarim de Tomoyo: Já esta pronta?

Tomoyo: Quase falta só eu escovar os dentes.

Eriol entregando alguns envelopes para Tomoyo: São cartas de apoio de algumas pessoas da plateia, de nosso empresário e de algumas pessoas que você gostara.

Tomoyo começa a ler as cartas até que chega na ultima.

Tomoyo deixando algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelos olhos: Mas essa ultima carta é de Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin e te todo o pessoal me dando apoio, como conseguiram fazer ela chegar tão rápido.

Eriol sorrindo: Vamos disser que tivemos ajuda de um pouco de magia.

Tomoyo: Nós não tínhamos combinado de não usar magia nessa viagem.

Eriol: Não poderia deixar de fazer essa desfeita para Sakura.

Carta

Oi Tomoyo aqui quem esta escrevendo é Sakura, mas estamos todos juntos aqui,

eu, Shaoran, Meilin, Yukito, Nakuro, Meu Pai, Touya, Kaho, Kero e Spinel, nós

estamos torcendo por vocês, quero avisar que eu estou m muito bem e que não precisa

se preocupar comigo e sim com sua grande estreia , todos nós aqui desejamos uma

boa sorte e estamos torcendo por você.

Um beijo de sua amiga Kinomoto Sakura e seus amigos que sempre estão com você.

Eriol: É melhor não chorar que vai borrar a maquiagem e já esta na hora de nós entrarmos.

Tomoyo: Sim vamos.

Tomoyo e Eriol entram no palco e começam suas apresentações, Eriol no piano e Tomoyo cantando acompanhada de um coral, cada musica que terminavam eles eram recebidos com muitos aplausos, a apresentação durou cerca de uma hora antes de Tomoyo cantar a ultima musica ela falou algumas palavras.

Tomoyo da uma olhada para Eriol e volta a olhar para plateia: Essa musica é antiga eu cantei ela numa apresentação do coral escola, naquela época eu ainda nem conhecia o Eriol, na verdade além de cantar e gostava de desenhar roupas para uma amiga e filma-la vestindo-as essas roupas que eu desenhava, essa musica que cantarei agora eu dediquei a ela na apresentação da escola para essa amiga, agora venho novamente canta-la na minha estreia numa turnê e eu continuo dedicando a ela essa musica, mas não só a ela e sim a todos meus amigos que não puderam vim, mas estão torcendo por mim lá no Japão, para meu futuro marido que esta aqui comigo e que sempre esta ao meu lado, e a minha mãe que apesar de ela não estar mais aqui comigo eu sei que ela sempre estará ao meu lado, e também a uma pessoa que nem chegou a esse mundo, mas eu já a amo muito que é meu filho que estou esperando, essa musica fala da amizade, do amor e de mais outras coisas, então vamos lá.

Tomoyo começa a cantar, e no final da musica ela não aguenta e começa a chorar, mas é recebida por muitos aplausos não só da plateia, mas também de Eriol que estava sentado no piano e de todo o grupo de coral, ela agradece a plateia e se dirige ao camarim aonde que cada minuto que se passava ela recebia flores, chocolates e outros tipos de presentes.

Eriol entrando no camarim: Nossa quantas flores e chocolate.

Tomoyo sorrindo do comentário de Eriol: Kero iria gostar de estar aqui agora.

Eriol: É bom nem falar para ele que ganhou todos esses chocolate.

Dias, semanas, messes se passaram, eles já tinham se apresentado na Inglaterra, França, Portugal, Itália, Espanha, Alemanha, Bélgica e agora estavam na Áustria para sua ultima apresentação.

Tomoyo: Amanha estamos voltando para o Japão estou com muitas saudades de todos, será que Sakura esta com esse barrigão também? já são cinco messes, mais um estamos casados e mais quatro estamos sem dormir a noite.

Eriol deu um sorriso do comentário de Tomoyo: Eu sei, sei que também ficarei muito feliz de ficar acordado a noite, pois estarei cuidando do meu filho, o filho que eu terei com você a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

De repente eles ouvem uma batida na porta.

Tomoyo: Pode entrar.

Yoshio entrando: Vocês foram ótimos nas apresentações as pessoas não paravam de elogiar, daqui exatos vinte minutos vocês vão entrar naquele palco e fechar essa turnê com chave de ouro, la fora estão as pessoas mais importantes da Europa, como presidentes e a rainha da Inglaterra, então vocês tem que dar o melhor que puderem.

Eriol sorrindo: Claro que vamos dar o melhor possível, isso é muito importante para nossa carreira, e nós só temos que agradecer a você por nos conseguir essa oportunidade.

Yoshio demonstrando sua felicidade: Então entram lá e mostrem que são os melhores.

Eles entraram no palco e deram o melhor de si cada um que participava da apresentação demonstrou que eram muito bons, Tomoyo cantou muito bem acompanhada pelo coral e Eriol também tocou muito bem o piano, a apresentação durou uma hora como todas as outras, logo que terminaram a apresentação cumprimentaram e agradeceram a plateia e se dirigiram para o camarim, pois depois da apresentação iria acontecer uma reunião sigilosa entre os lideres da união europeia.

Eriol é Tomoyo estavam no camarim conversando quando de repente ouvem uma batida na porta.

Eriol: Pode entrar.

Yoshio: Vocês tem uma visita muitíssimo importante aqui.

Tomoyo: Quem?

Yoshio: Vossa Majestade pode entrar.

De repente a rainha da Inglaterra Elizabeth II entra no camarim.

Tomoyo assustada se levantando rápido: Vossa majestade desculpa pelo meu estado.

Tomoyo tinha tirado o vestido que tinha usado para se apresentar e colocado uma camiseta bem comprida por causa da barriga e uma calça mais larga.

Elizabeth II sorrindo: Não se preocupa, eu sei muito bem como é estar gravida e ficar muito tempo em pé com uma roupa apertada, Só vim aqui mesmo para dar-lhe os parabéns vocês estavam ótimos, eu sei que amanha estão voltando para o Japão então quero convida-los para que a próxima vez que irem a Inglaterra vão mi visitar e tomar um chá comigo, serram meus convidados de honra.

Tomoyo agradecendo: Muito obrigada.

Eriol: Será uma grande honra, muito obrigado.

Elizabeth II: Agora tenho que ir, tenho negócios para resolver, mas estarei esperando.

Tomoyo: Tchau e muito obrigada, vossa majestade.

Eriol: Tchau vossa majestade e tenha uma boa reunião.

Elizabeth II: Obrigada.

A rainha sai do camarim e ficam só Eriol e Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Nós fomos convidados para um chá com a rainha.

Eriol: Sim, isso é uma grande honra para um inglês.

Tomoyo sorrindo: Acho que não é só para um Inglês, mas tomara que ela esteja viva até nós voltarmos para a Inglaterra.

Eriol sorrindo do comentário de Tomoyo: Não fala isso, por que se ouvirem quem não estará vivo somos nós.

A noite Eriol e Tomoyo passaram a noite num hotel superluxuoso na Áustria na verdade o Hotel era um imenso castelo antigo.

No dia seguinte de manha Eriol e Tomoyo levantaram e Tomaram um ótimo café da manha e se dirigiram para o Aeroporto, pois já estava na hora de voltarem para o Japão.

Horas depois eles começam a pousar no Aeroporto internacional de Tókyo, ao pousarem se dirijam para o saguão do aeroporto aonde encontram todo o grupo, la estavam, Kero e Spinel no colo de Nakuro, Nakuro, Yukito, Touya, Shaoran, Meilin e Sakura.

Logo que Sakura e Tomoyo se encontraram, as duas se abrasaram bem forte, pois estavam com muita saudades uma da outra.

Tomoyo: A sua barriga esta enorme Sakura, e anda se cuidando como o médico disse?

Sakura: Sim, estou indo todos os dias na clinica para fazer exames, mas você também esta com um barrigão.

Kero: Obrigado pelos doces Tomoyo.

Shaoran: É melhor nós irmos para casa agora Tomoyo precisa descansar, pois a viagem deve ter sido muito cansativa e Sakura não pode ficar muito em pé principalmente agora que esta com essa barriga enorme.

Eriol: Concordo com você Shaoran. Nakuro Spinel como vocês estão?

Nakuro e Spinel juntos: Ótimo.

Eriol: Esta cuidando bem de Sakura, Spinel?

Spinel: sim, só que ela é muito teimosa.

Todos saem do aeroporto e vão para casa de Sakura conversarem, depois que Tomoyo e Eriol contaram tudo como tinha sido a turnê, eles se direcionaram para casa, pois tinham coisas para fazer e Tomoyo precisava descansar, mas Tomoyo e Sakura combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte para começar os preparativos do casamento, pois faltava um mês para a cerimonia.


	38. Capitulo 38 Nossas Uniões

Capitulo 38

Nossas Uniões

Já se passou um mês desde que Tomoyo e Eriol voltaram de sua turnê. Durante o mês Sakura e Tomoyo como não tinham nada para fazer, pois seus futuros maridos não as deixavam fazer nada por causa da gravides, elas se dedicaram só ao casamento, enquanto Tomoyo desenhava e fazia os kimonos que iriam usar na cerimoniam, Sakura ia fazendo os convites, de vez em quando elas paravam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para ver os detalhes da festa e da cerimonia com a empresa que iria organizar tudo isso, também durante mês elas foram fazer os exames para saberem o sexo da criança.

Tomoyo empolgada: Mais dois dias Sakura e estaremos nos casando.

Sakura: É verdade depois de tanto tempo de tudo que tivemos que passar, finalmente vamos conseguir nos casar.

Tomoyo: Você e Shaoran já decidiram aonde vão passar a lua de mel?

Sakura rindo: Na nossa casa comendo os restos dos doces da festa e aposto com o meu irmão nos importunando e Kero colocando mais lenha na fogueira para complicar a vida de Shaoran.

Tomoyo rindo do comentário de Sakura: Mas por que não vão fazer uma viagem, existem tantos lugares bonitos para ir visitar com tantas culturas diferentes.

Sakura: Eu sei, mas com minha gravides complicada não posso fazer muita coisa, então eu e Shaoran decidimos que iriamos viajar depois que nossa criança nascer, e você e Eriol vão passar aonde?

Tomoyo: Vamos para a Inglaterra, nós fomos convidados para tomar um chá com a rainha.

Sakura: Estão poderosos vocês dois.

Tomoyo: Não é isso Sakura é que ela gostou da nossa apresentação e nos convidou.

Reiko(enfermeira de Tomoyo para quem não lembra) entrando no quarto de Tomoyo: Licença, posso entrar?

Tomoyo: Sim, entre Reiko, já esta na hora eu tirar minha preção?

Reiko: Não, tenho uma coisa para entregar para vocês que acabou de chegar?

Sakura: O que é?

Reiko entregando um envelope para Sakura e outro para Tomoyo: Os exames de vocês para saber o sexo da criança.

Sakura pulando e pegando envelope da mão de Reiko: Vou abrir.

Tomoyo: Não ainda.

Sakura: mas por que não?

Tomoyo: Espera Shaoran, aposto que ele que estar junto na hora do resultado.

Sakura: Mas não sei se vou conseguir aguentar até ele chegar.

Reiko: Não se preocupem, já liguei para os maridos das senhoras e eles já estão a caminho.

Se passa uns quarenta e cinco minutos Shaoran e Eriol chegam na mansão Daidouji e se dirigem para o quarto aonde Tomoyo e Sakura estavam.

Shaoran entrando no quarto junto com Eriol: Já abriram?

Sakura: Não, Tomoyo não me deixou.

Kero entrando no quarto junto com Spinel: O que esta acontecendo para os dois estarem aqui tão cedo.

Shaoran: É mais fácil pedir o que os dois estão fazendo aqui longe do videogame?

Spinel: vimos vocês passarem correndo pelo corredor e queríamos descobrir o que esta acontecendo.

Tomoyo: Vocês estão tão ansiosos assim para saber o resultado?

Shaoran: Não, eu já sei que vai ser um menino.

Eriol: Eu não me importo com o que vai ser, agora só quero saber qual vai ser o meu presente que você vai me dar Tomoyo.

Kero: Mas do que vocês estão falando?

Sakura: Chegou o resultado, vamos Saber se nossos filhos são uma menina ou um menino.

Kero: Abre logo quero saber.

Spinel: você não precisa saber quem é que decide a hora de abrir são os pais das crianças.

Sakura: Vamos abrir?

Tomoyo ansiosa: Vamos. Quem abre primeiro?

Sakura: Abre você Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: esta bem.

Ela pega o envelope e abre bem de vagar, pois estava ansiosa, com medo, feliz parecia que seus sentimentos estavam aparecendo todos juntos de uma vez, ela abre e começa a ler para um pouco e respira fundo.

Tomoyo: É um menino, Eriol teremos um menino.

Eriol sem nenhuma expressão no rosto vai até Tomoyo e da um abraço se afasta um pouco e lhe da um beijo que demora só alguns segundos e se afasta dela um pouco novamente: Obrigado esse é o melhor presente que ganhei em toda minha vida, não em todas minhas vidas.

Tomoyo: Todas? Não foram só duas?

Eriol sorrindo: É duas, só que Clow viveu por umas dez.

Tomoyo: Você tem só vinte e dois anos a partir de agora, não quero que meu filho saiba que ele tem um pai com mais de mil anos.

Eriol: Mas eu tenho só vinte e dois anos, era Clow que tinha toda essa idade e Clow já morreu.

Tomoyo: Vamos parar com esse assunto que não tem nada a ver com o momento, Sakura sua vez.

Sakura também abre o envelope bem de vagar, ela começa a ler o papel só que demora um pouco para achar onde estava escrito o sexo da criança.

Sakura já com lagrimas nos olhos: É uma menina Shaoran, uma menina.

Depois que Sakura terminou de falar o quarto ficou em um silencio absoluto parecia que ninguém nem respirando estava.

Shaoran vai até Sakura e da uma abraço forte nela, mas não tão forte para não machuca-la nem o bebe dele que Sakura carregava: Obrigado, muito obrigado Sakura.

Shaoran termina de falar e se abaixa na altura da barriga de Sakura e da um beijo na barriga.

Shaoran: Já vou lhe ditar as regras da casa agora, sair de casa só após os vinte e dois anos, ter um namorado se possível nunca, mas posso liberar a partir dos vinte e cinco anos, ficar fora de casa só até as seis e com três seguranças e Kerberus junto de você e quando um menino chegar perto de você eu lhe ensino como se defender dele quando você estiver já andando.

Eriol: Você não exagerou um pouco Shaoran.

Shaoran: Vou ser pai de uma menina, a responsabilidade é cem vezes maior.

Tomoyo com estrelas nos olhos: Parabéns Sakura, não vejo a hora dela nascer vou fazer muitas fantasias para nossos filhos e os filmarei todos os dias.

Sakura: Ai Tomoyo agora quem exagerou foi você.

Tomoyo: Ai Sakura eu tenho suas filmagens de criança agora quero de nossos filhos, e Já escolheram o nome dela?

Shaoran: Nadeshiko.

Sakura: Mas Shaoran voce…

Shaoran interrompendo Sakura: você sempre disse que se tivesse uma filha colocaria o nome de sua mãe em homenagem a ela, e eu gosto desse nome.

Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos: Obrigada Shaoran.

Shaoran: E vocês já decidiram?

Eriol: Ainda nem pensamos nisso ainda.

Sakura: Mas já esta na hora, falta três meses messes.

Kero: Coloquem nome dele de Brownie.

Sakura: Kero você só pensa em comida, como é que Tomoyo vai chamar um filho por um nome de comida.

Kero: Fique sabendo Sakura que é uma honra muito grande receber o nome de uma sobremesa tão gostosa.

Shaoran: Então mudaremos seu nome de Kerberus para almondega no palito já que você tem uma cabeça redonda e maior que o corpo.

Kero: Olha como fala comigo moleque eu sou um poderoso guardião.

Shaoran: Eu falo que quando eu era pequeno e lia os livros de Clow falando do poderoso Kerberus o admirava, só que nunca imaginei que ele fosse um boneco de pelúcia que só sabe comer e incomodar os outros.

Eriol rindo do comentário de Shaoran: Pelo que eu me lembro ele não era assim com Clow, só fugia na hora de Tomar banho.

Shaoran: Sakura deve ter mimado ele de mais.

Kero: Eu não sou mimado.

Sakura: Falando em banho essa semana você não tomou ainda Kero.

Kero meio assustado: Eu Não preciso tomar banho sou uma criatura magica, criaturas magicas não precisam tomar banho.

Shaoran: Já uma semana sem tomar banho? Ainda por cima é porco.

Eriol: Spinel toma banho todos os dias e não reclama.

Kero bravo: É por que ele não toma banho com a carta bolhas, aposto que ele não aguentaria cinco minutos.

Eriol: Spinel que tomar um banho também e experimentar a cartas bolhas?

Espinel sentando no ombro de Sakura: Claro se Sakura me permitir.

Sakura sorrindo: Claro que pode, Tomoyo me empresta o banheiro?

Tomoyo: Sim, pode usar.

Sakura: Vamos Kero.

Kero: Não, eu não vou, eu sou um poderoso guardião então não recebo ordens.

Sakura pegando Kero pela cabeça: Não recebe ordens? Desde quando resolveu se tornar um rebelde? Então agora vou fazer meu papel e como sua mestra eu ordeno que é hora de você tomar banho.

Sakura sai do quarto carregando Spinel no ombro e segurando Kero na mão para ele não fugir.

Tomoyo pegando a filmadora e indo atrás de Sakura: Essa sena eu não perco por nada.

Eriol: Vocês duas se cuidem lá no banheiro.

Tomoyo e Sakura saem do banheiro e ficam só Eriol e Shaoran no quarto.

Eriol: Você queria tanto um menino que acabou tendo uma menina.

Shaoran Sorrindo: É, minha vida se destinou a ficar rodeados de mulheres, você não gostaria de fazer uma troca.

Eriol rindo: Se Sakura ouve você falando isso ela lhe mata.

Shaoran: Eu acho que ela só não me matou ainda por que não pode se esforçar.

Eriol sorrindo: Ela descobriu do whisky que você comprou?

Shaoran: Sim, eu tinha levado as contas dos catões para casa dela para fazer os cálculos, só que sai por cinco minutos do quarto dela e ela resolveu ver os gastos, quando voltei ela estava com aquela cara de brava que ela faz.

Eriol rindo: Queria estar la para ver a sena, mas você aprendeu uma coisa.

Shaoran: O que?

Eriol: Não leve contas para casa se não quiser que sua mulher descubra os seus gastos.

Os dois riam com a conversa que acabaram de ter, só que despois de alguns minutos os dois ficaram sério.

Shaoran: Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre o que Hayato disse?

Eriol: Não, e Sakura perguntou alguma coisa sobre isso?

Shaoran: Acho que ela nem lembra mais, mas acho que é até melhor assim, mas o que me preocupa mesmo é os sonhos a noite que ela tem.

Eriol: Vocês já estão morando junto?

Shaoran: Ainda não o irmão dela não deixa, ela me contou hoje de manha.

Eriol: E sobre o que é esses sonhos.

Shaoran: Ela não sabe, ela me disse que acorda a noite chorando só que não consegue lembrar do sonho.

Eriol: Precisamos fazê-la lembrar, pois pode ser alguma coisa importante.

Se passa alguns minutos Sakura e Tomoyo aparecem no quarto junto com Kero e Spinel na suas forma verdadeira.

Kero se coçando: Agora ficarei com o corpo coçando por umas cinco horas.

Spinel: Não da nada em tomar banho com a carta bolhas você que é um fraco.

Kero encarando Spinel: Vem aqui que lhe mostro quem é o fraco.

Shaoran: Sakura senta aqui um pouco precisamos conversar.

Sakura: Sobre o que?

Eriol: Sobre os sonhos que você anda tendo, o que são eles?

Sakura: Que nem disse para Shaoran hoje de manha, eu não lembro de nada eu acordo durante a madrugada chorando só não sei o por que.

Kero se coçando: Eu queria falar com vocês isso também, já estou ficando preocupado com isso, por causa de Sakura e da criança, ela se debate bastante durante a noite e fica resmungando antes de acordar chorando, essa noite antes dela acordar ela falou umas palavras que foram. Kerberus, Yue confio ela a vocês, adeus meus guardiões.

Shaoran com uma cara de bravo e ao mesmo tempo assustado: Kerberus o que você quer disser com isso?

Kero: Eu não sei Sakura quem falou isso.

Sakura: Eu acho que você esta enganado Kero, pois nunca lhe chamo de Kerberus.

Kero: Isso é o que mais me assustou.

Shaoran: O que você acha disso Eriol?

Eriol: Não sei, mas Sakura qualquer coisa que se lembrar desse sonho ou se sonhar alguma coisa não nos esconde, conta na hora.

Sakura: esta bem.

Dois dias se passaram Sakura e Tomoyo se encontravam no quarto de Tomoyo na mansão Daidouji com um monte de pessoas que iriam cuidar de prepara-las para a cerimonia, Shaoran e Eriol estavam no apartamento se arrumando Shaoran em seu quarto e Eriol no quarto de hospedes, Shaoran ira usar seu traje de batalha já que é tradição da família que o líder casa-se vestindo-o, Eriol para não ficar desproporcional Já que as meninas iriam usar kimonos e Shaoran seu traje de batalha ele decidiu usar a roupa de Clow, por mais que ele tenta-se evitar qualquer coisa que o comparassem com Clow ele gostava de vestir aquela roupa.

Eriol entrando na sala: Já estou pronto.

Shaoran rindo: Parece a noiva demorou de mais.

Wei com lagrimas nos olhos, mas mantendo seu sorriso de sempre: Que orgulho estou sentindo de você jovem Shaoran, daqui a poucas horas estará casado e em sua casa com sua noiva que esta esperando uma filha sua, se sua mãe estive-se viva essa hora ia ser a primeira vez que nos íamos a ver chorando, de orgulho que seu filho se tornou um verdadeiro homem.

Shaoran: Obrigado Wei por tudo que você vez por mim, eu acho que nunca poderei lhe agradecer, e também tem uma coisa, agora que vou ir morar com Sakura em nossa casa quero que fique com esse apartamento para você.

Wei: Mas jovem Shaoran, eu sou seu mordomo preciso estar em sua casa para orientar os funcionários.

Shaoran sorrindo: Wei você me acompanhou desde que eu era pequeno me treino e fez o papel de um pai para mim, agora quero que se aposente e que comesse a fazer tudo que sempre sonhou, como conhecer o mundo, vai viajar, pode deixar que eu vou pagar todas suas despesas das viagens.

Wei: Muito obrigado, mas não vai precisar pagar minhas despesas, tenho muito dinheiro guardado.

Shaoran: Use esse dinheiro para comprar suas coisas que você queira, eu pagarei suas viagens como um presente e uma forma de agradecimento.

Wei chorando, mas mantendo seu sorriso de sempre: muito obrigado jovem Shaoran, mas agora é melhor você e o senhor Hiiragisawa se apresarem por que quem chega atrasado é a noiva não os noivos.

Meilin: Quem vai levar as alianças de vocês duas?

Sakura: Kingo vai levar as da Tomoyo e Chieko as minha.

Nakuro: Quem são esses dois?

Tomoyo: Os filhos de Yamazaki e Chiharu.

Sakura correndo pelo quarto e gritando: AI ai ai, cadê o livro das cartas?

Meilin: Você levara as cartas também?

Sakura: Sim, elas sempre estiveram ao meu lado e quero que elas estejam junto comigo no dia mais importante de minha vida.

Se passa um tempo Sakura e Tomoyo estavam prontas, Sakura com um Kimono branco cheio de pétalas de flor de cerejeira desenhados e Tomoyo com um Kimono preto e branco com algumas flores desenhadas em dourado.

Meilin: Vamos Sakura e Tomoyo vocês já estão muito atrasadas, todos já estão esperando no carro.

Sakura e Tomoyo Saem da casa da Tomoyo e encontram Fujitaka esperando do lado da limusine.

Fujitaka com lagrimas nos olhos: Vocês estão muito bonitas, estou muito orgulhoso, que conseguiram achar pessoas que gostam muito de vocês, Tomoyo aposto que aonde é que sua mãe esteja ela esta muito feliz por você.

Tomoyo segurando as lagrimas para não chorar: Obrigado e obrigado por aceitar em entra na igreja comigo.

Fujitaka: Eu é que agradeço por essa honra, mas é melhor você não chorar que vai borrar as maquiagens.

Entraram na limusine que as esperavam na porta, dentro da limusine estavam Kingo, Chieko, Meilin, Fujitaka, Sakura e Tomoyo e partem para o templo Tsukimine.

Eriol com um sorriso no rosto: Se calma Shaoran elas já devem estar chegando.

Shaoran: Elas estão demorando muito, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Touya: Fica quieto moleque, pensei que já conhecia minha irmã que quando é para ela se atrasar ela se atrasa mais ainda.

Shaoran: Vou ir atrás dela.

Shaoran ia para se mover para sair do templo só que uma limusine para na entrada e de dentro sai Meilin que vai ao lado de Wei que são padrinhos de Shaoran, Nakuro que vai ao lado de Yukito que são os padrinhos de Sakura e de Eriol, Eriol escolheu como padrinho Nakuro e Yukito por causa do Yue e Ruby Moon, mas como não poderiam ficar na verdadeira forma ficaram na falsa e Sakura sim como padrinhos escolheu Nakuro e Yukito e Tomoyo escolheu Touya e Kaho.

E por fim sai Fujitaka, Sakura que fica ao lado direito dele e Tomoyo que Fica ao lado esquerdo e Kingo que fica ao lado um pouco atrás de Tomoyo e Chieko que fica ao lado um pouco atrás de Sakura, Fujitaka da os braços para que Tomoyo e Sakura o segurassem e começa a entrar no templo.

Fujitaka chegando perto de onde Shaoran e Eriol estavam e entregando Tomoyo e Sakura: Eriol cuide bem dela, pois estou lhe deixando o bem mais precioso da prima de minha Nadeshiko e você Shaoran estou lhe entregando meu bem mais precioso cuide-a muito bem.

E assim Fujitaka entrega Sakura e Tomoyo para seus maridos e vai sentar em seu lugar no banco, o monge que iria celebrar a cerimonia começa com suas orações, até que chega ao final.

Monge: Senhora Sakura Kinomoto e senhora Tomoyo Daidouji aceitam Shaoran Li e Eriol Hiiragisawa Como seus excelentíssimos esposos?

Sakura: Aceito.

Tomoyo: Aceito.

Monge: Senhor Shaoran Li e Senhor Eriol Hiiragisawa aceitam a Senhora Sakura Kinomoto e a senhora Tomoyo Daidouji como suas excelentíssimas esposas?

Shaoran: Aceito.

Eriol da uma piscada nos olhos e quando olha para o lado de Tomoyo e Sakura vê as imagens de Sonomi ao lado de Tomoyo e Nadeshiko ao lado de Sakura.

Monge: Senhor Eriol aceita a senhora Tomoyo como sua esposa?

Eriol da um sorriso: Aceito.

Monge: Então podem beijar as noivas.

Os casais se beijão e vão em direção a saída do templo aonde entram na limusine e vão direto para a mansão Daidouji aonde aconteceria a festa.

Já dentro da limusine os casais estavam Tomando um champanhe para comemorar entre eles.

Shaoran: Eriol por que você demorou para responder ficou com duvidas?

Sakura e Tomoyo olham para Eriol que estava sorrindo.

Eriol sorrindo: É que me distrai com uma coisa.

Sakura: E o que foi?

Eriol: Sua mãe Nadeshiko e a sua Tomoyo, Sonomi.

Tomoyo com lagrimas nos olhos: Elas estavam la?

Eriol: Sim, e estavam muito felizes por vocês.

Sakura também não conseguindo conter as lagrimas: E como só você conseguiu ver?

Eriol: Eu tenho uma magia que é a igual a que Touya Tinha, que consegue ver espíritos.

Shaoran: É melhor vocês pararem de chorar, pois acho que a mãe de vocês não iria gostar de velas chorando e também se nós chegar na festa e vocês estiverem chorando Touya ira ficar uma fera e vai sobrar para mim.

Já chegando na mansão Daidouji todos os amigos dos quatro estavam lá, Naoko com seu namorado que ela conheceu numa viagem para o Egito, Rika e Terada, Yamazaki e Chiharu com seus filhos Kingo e Chieko, Wei, Meilin, Fujitaka, Touya, Kaho, Yukito, Nakuro, os ex-colegas de Sakura Takashy, Shee, os companheiros de viagens, Apsi, Carlo, Pandora, a advogada da empresa, Kiyoko, a secretaria de Shaoran, Midori, a enfermeira de Tomoyo, Reiko, e o empresário de Tomoyo e Eriol, Yoshio com sua família, e muitos outros convidados.

Quando os casais chegaram todos os cumprimentaram e começaram a se divertir na festa.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran se aproximando de Apsi, Carlo e pandora.

Sakura: Oi como estão vocês?

Apsi: Estamos muito bem, ficamos sabendo que passaram por problemas uns tempo atrás.

Tomoyo: Nem me fale, mas acho que acabou os problemas.

Pandora: Lamento por sua família Shaoran.

Shaoran: Não é fácil perder uma família inteira de uma vez, mas com o tempo e ao lado das pessoas certas nós vamos superando.

Carlo: É assim que se fala.

Apsi: Desculpa, mas troucemos uns penetras para festa.

Tomoyo: Quem?

Pandora apontando para trás: Eles cinco.

Eriol: Então esses são os alunos de vocês.

Carlo: Sim, agora nós sabemos o que a senhora Ielan passou com nós e os motivos de ela ter se estressado alguns momentos.

Sakura: Vocês estão encimando magia para eles?

Pandora: Sim.

Sakura: Mas aonde?

Tomoyo: Sakura você não ficou sabendo que eles três começar a ensinar magia para cinco pessoas e Eriol disponibilizou sua casa na Inglaterra, junto com sua biblioteca com os livros de Clow parta eles ensinarem?

Sakura: Não.

Apsi: Nós vamos passar algumas semanas aqui em Tomoeda e gostaríamos de Saber se vocês tiverem um tempo poderiam mostrar um pouco da magia de vocês, principalmente você Eriol, pois eles ficaram muito surpresos com seus livros e suas magias que falam nos livros ai pegaram uma admiração muito grande por Clow.

Eriol com um sorriso: Claro, mas lembre-se não sou Clow.

Pandora: vou chama-los para apresenta-los

Pandora os chama e eles ficam alinhados na frente dela.

Pandora: Agora vou apresentar os quatro magos mais poderosos atualmente.

Ela leva os quatro para perto de Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran.

Pandora: Esses são Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran.

Os cinco alunos juntos: Prazer em conhece-los e parabéns pelo casamento.

Tomoyo: Obrigado e é um prazer em conhece-los também e qual é o nome de vocês?

Carlo: Esse é Michael, esse é Mike, esse é Roger, essa é Elizabeth e essa é Mayara.

Mike: Shaoran e Eriol até vão, mas essas duas não parecem ser muito forte e a presença dos quatro não parecem muito diferente da de vocês três.

Mayara: Mike mais educação.

Eriol se abaixando para ficar do tamanho de Mike: A magia não depende da aparência das pessoas, mas sim dos sentimentos dela e nossa presença esta baixa para não atrair inimigos ou pessoas com más intensões.

Elizabeth puxando de leve o vestido de Pandora: Quem é ele?

Pandora Chamando Eriol: Eriol essa é Elizabeth ela tem apenas nove anos, foi abandonada pelos pais quando era bem pequena, de todos os alunos ela é a que fica mais admirada com seus livros e com Clow e quando ela descobriu que iriamos vim para o Japão, ficou muito feliz que iria conhecer a reencarnação dele, será que poderia conversar com ela um pouco?

Eriol: Claro, OI Elizabeth não precisa ficar tímida pode me perguntar o que você quiser.

Pandora: A magia dela vem da Lua, ela usa a magia igual a carta bosque de Sakura, mas eu não intendo muito essa de lua e sol quem entende isso bem é Carlo.

Eriol: Que tal amanha a tarde nós nos encontrarmos e eu ensinar um pouco você Elizabeth?

Elizabeth tímida, mas sorridente pelo convite: Claro, se eu não incomodar.

Eriol: Claro que não vai incomodar, só não fala para Tomoyo senão ela vai quer fazer uma fantasia para você.

Tomoyo aparecendo atrás de Eriol: Não falar o que para mim?

Eriol olhando para Elizabeth: É não escapamos mais, é que amanha a tarde vou ensinar um pouco de magia para ela.

Tomoyo com estrelas nos olhos: Amanha acordarei cedo e vou fazer uma fantasia para os dois e depois filmarei, vai ser como na minha infância eu filmando Sakura.

Shaoran: Vamos lá junto com todos, precisamos dar atenção aos outros convidados também e já esta quase na hora de cotar o bolo.

Eles festejaram até altas horas da noite, na hora de jogar o buque, Meilin pegou a de Tomoyo e Pandora a de Sakura, Sakura e Shaoran ficaram até ultimo convidado sair depois que saíram Eriol e Tomoyo entraram em casa e Sakura e Shaoran foram para sua nova casa.

Eles chegaram na casa e entraram no portão e ficaram por um tempo admirando a casa deles.

Sakura: Essa é nossa casa, aonde criaremos nossos filhos e viveremos como uma família.

Shaoran abrasando Sakura: sim, mas agora vamos entrar e dormir você esta gravida e precisa descansar bastante.

Sakura: Sim, mas antes vamos até o jardim atrás de casa quero fazer uma coisa.

Shaoran: Esta bem.

Sakura e Shaoran chegam no jardim e veem que Kero e Yue estavam la em suas verdadeiras formas e quando Sakura chega perto deles suas cartas começam a sair do bolso e a rodear ela e Shaoran que estavam abraçados e uma por uma começam a ficar em suas formas verdadeiras não as de cartas.

Sakura: Cartas aconteceu alguma coisa?

Espelho: Não, faz tempo que não a vimos tão feliz e nos queremos lhe parabenizar pelo casamento.

Sakura: Obrigada, grassas a vocês, por me ajudarem a superar todos os desafios e dificuldades que passamos, hoje nós podemos viver felizes, muito obrigada.

Luz: Nos que devemos agradecer sua felicidade é a nossa.

Trevas: E é grassas ao esforço de vocês para trocarem nossos poderes, hoje nós ainda estamos vivas e não viramos cartas normais.

Esperança: E é grassas vocês que ainda vivo, pois se vocês não se amassem mais eu deixaria de existir, pois grassas ao amor que Sakura sente por você Shaoran eu fui criada.

Espelho, trevas, luz e Esperanças (essas são as únicas cartas que falam) juntas: Obrigada por tudo até hoje e parabéns pelo seu casamento.

Depois que as carta terminaram de falara uma por uma foi voltando a forma de carta e indo para a mão de Sakura a ultima que se transformou em carta foi a carta flor que antes de voltar a ser carta deu um buque de cravos para Sakura.(flor de cravo é o significado de Nadeshiko)

Sakura olhando para as cartas em sua mão: Obrigado Cartas.

Kero: Nós também estamos aqui para parabeniza-los pelo casamento, apesar de eu não gostar de você tenha se casado com esse moleque arrogante.

Sakura sorrindo: Agora você tem que aceita-lo, ele vai ser que nem um pai para você.

Yue: Parabéns Sakura e você desentende de Clow pelo casamente, agora tenho que ir, pois sou padrinho de Clow e Tomoyo isso aconteceu sem eu ser convidado e Ruby Moon esta me esperando para irmos junto.

Kero: Eu também já estou indo eu e Spinel vamos passar a noite jogando e comendo os doces que sobraram da festa.

Sakura: tachou até amanha.

Sakura e Shaoran entraram dentro de casa e se trocaram ficaram no quarto conversando um pouco e foram dormir, pois com a gravides ariscada de Sakura e ela exagerou um pouco hoje ficando muito tarde acordada, ele não poderiam fazer muita coisa para comemorarem o casamento, mas dormiram muito feliz.


End file.
